My One and Only
by CullenCrazy1918
Summary: Renesmee is growing up; she's going down many paths and making many decisions, but will she find the path with her soul mate on it? Or does she believe she must keep her feelings for Jake buried for the sake of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey!! So I had another idea not intentionally for a story but I knew it wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down. It was pretty good and so Alyssa and I decided to post it up here. It will be posted on my fanfiction account as well as hers so you can read it in 2 places! Please let us know what you think so we can make it better. If you have any questions, ideas, or thoughts please put in a review and we will reply. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror at the girl staring back at me. I'd been on a date before so I didn't understand why I was so nervous. The dress I wore made me look beautiful. Alice had done it again. I smiled. My heart beat fast and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

"Renesmee, are you ready?" My Dad said through the door.

_Yes_, I thought. I knew he would hear it. My Dad, Edward can read minds. Well he can read everyone's but my Mom's, Bella. Everyone in my family had some type of gift. Even my best friend, Jake, was a werewolf.

My Dad walked in and smiled. "You look stunning." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Dad," I whined.

"I just can't believe how old you are. My little girl's growing up," he joked.

"I'm only 16, Dad." I blushed.

"Hey, you're physical age is 16. But you're still 8 to me. And you always will be." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I looked down.

"Well, Jacob's here." He said. I perked up. Jake's here? I smiled and so did my Dad.

I ran down the steps as fast as I could to see my werewolf friend standing in the living room. My smiled widened when I saw him. He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt with jeans. He smiled at me at first and then his expression turned into complete awe. I immediately go insecure.

"What?" I asked. Did I look bad? Was it too much? I knew it. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful," he smiled and gave me a hug. I inhaled his smell sub-consciously. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled out of the hug. He dropped his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his tone and his expression.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. I knew he would notice that I was hiding something. He inclined his head to the left.

"What's wrong? And save that 'I'm fine' crap for your parents." He smiled.

"I dunno. I'm just nervous." I said, looking down. He put his hand under my chin to pull my head up.

"You'll be fine. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He put his hand on my back and walked me to the door. He opened it and smiled. I walked out into the cool air and saw him in the car.

Kyle Johnson. The quarterback of the school football team. And he wanted to go out with me. I walked out to the car. He didn't open the door for me so I climbed in.

"Sup?" He asked and turned the music down for a minute. He didn't say hello or ask me how I was. I just smiled and put my seatbelt on. He shrugged and turned the music up. He was the most popular guy in school. I was lucky he asked me out.

He drove in silence. I knew we were going to the movies. He drove up and parked a few steps away from the entrance. He turned the engine off and got out of the car. I waited for him to open the door for me, but he didn't.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I sighed and got out of the sports car. We walked side by side. I put his arm over my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I had been with him for less than 15 minutes. That was just rude. We walked into the theatre and sat down.

He had bought us tickets to some romance/comedy movie. He also got popcorn. I hated popcorn. The cornels got stuck in my teeth and the butter tasted horrible. I preferred mountain lion but they didn't have that on the menu here. I giggled at my joke.

Kyle shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and offered me some. I shook my head. The lights died down and the movie started. The plot was the same as always. Guy fall for girl and girl falls for guy. Nothing new. About halfway through the movie, Kyle put his arm around my shoulders again. I tried to shrug it off but he just put it back into place. I glared at the screen.

I just wanted to go home. He was annoying me. The rest of the movie, he kept his arm around me. When the lights came back up and the credits started, I stood up and so did he. He didn't move his hand from touching me though. He did movie it, just down so it was around my waist. I took a deep breath. I could pull him into a corner and kill him in seconds, but I wouldn't do that to my family. He had a grin on his lips.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds to see if I was joking. Then he slid his arm off of my back.

"Gosh, you're no fun." He said. I waited and looked at my watch, 10:30.

"You want to go home? Fine, I'll gladly take you there. Then I can go and have fun with normal people." He said and stalked off to the car. I followed and climbed in. He didn't say another word to me that night. I felt like I was going to cry but I held my breath. He didn't even say goodbye to me.

I got out of the car on my driveway. We were at the big house, not my parents' cottage. I closed the door and he revved the engine and drove off, fast, down the road. I stood, looking in that direction for a few minutes before I sulked off to see my family.

I walked into the door. Let the grilling and questions begin, I thought.

"How was your date?" My Aunt asked. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz were sitting together on the couch. Grandma Esme was baking something in the kitchen and Grandpa Carlisle was helping her. My Mom and my Dad were sitting in the front room, too. I didn't see Aunt Rose or Uncle Emmett, though. And last but not least Jacob was sitting on the floor staring at me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said and walked upstairs to my room. I heard their conversation behind me.

"I'll go," Jake said and I heard him stand up.

"No. I will," My dad argued.

"Maybe Jacob should go." I heard my Mom say. I knew that in a few minutes my best friend would come upstairs. And as bad as I didn't want to talk about it, I would with him. I went and flopped onto my bed. My face buried by the pillow. I was laying on my stomach. No tears had escaped my eyes yet, but I was sure they would soon. I heard a knock at the door and then it opening.

"Esme made muffins," he said and sat next to me on the bed. Even through the pillows, I could smell her blueberry muffins. I turned and looked at him. He had concern all over his face. Why did I keep doing this to myself?

He handed me a muffin and I sat up and took a bite out of the top. He ate his too.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and spilled. I told him pretty much everything that happened that night. When I told him about Kyle putting his arm around me, I swore I saw him tense up a little, but he soon relaxed. By the end I was in tears, and his arms.

"I'm sorry you had a bad night," he said in my ear. I was getting the shoulder of his shirt all wet but he was holding me tight and I truthfully didn't want to leave his hold. I felt safe.

"I keep doing this though. I point out everything wrong with people." I cried.

"No. You did nothing wrong at all," he said seriously. He stroked my hair. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You think that the guy for me will ever show up?" I asked. I took a deep breathe.

"I promise, he will."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do. Trust me." I pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes.

"But Jake, no one who asks me out is as sweet and charming like you!" I said. Then I realized what I had just said. I blushed and looked down. "I mean everyone I go out with… just… isn't right." I hoped he would forget what I had said.

"Trust me. He's out there." He smiled and moved his head forward so we were at eye level.

"But right now, you have to get some sleep," he said. I smiled. I rested my hand on the side of his face.

_Thank you,_ I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight, Jacob."

"Goodnight, Nessie." He turned out the lights as he walked out.

"She should know!!" I woke up to Jake's voice yelling downstairs.

" She's too young." My Dad said tensely.

"She is not!! She's been on dates before. She should know! I've kept this secret for so long."

"And I appreciate that, just keep it a little bit longer." I rolled around on my bed to see if I could hear better. They must have heard me though because they lowered their voices. This wasn't the first time that I had heard this conversation. There's some secret that I don't know. But it seems like everyone else does. And whenever I ask, I get in trouble. Or they tell me it's nothing. If it's nothing, then why do they argue about it all the time? It seems like Jacob is the only one that wants me to know. My parents don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that week, I woke up again to them arguing.

Now I am determined to find out what this big secret is! I mean I tell them everything... most of the time, but if it involves me, I have a right to know about it!  
I looked at my alarm clock and it was 9:30am.

"That's it Jacob! Not another word, this subject is dropped!" I heard my dad yell. For some reason I had to hold myself back from yelling at him for yelling at Jake. I tip-toed out of bed quietly and tried to walk down stairs, but naturally my dad heard my thoughts and stopped talking, greeting me.

"Good morning, honey!" I stared at him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jacob in the kitchen, he was pouting. I walked down the last two steps. My Dad walked over and tried to give me a hug but I shrugged out of it. I was mad. And I was going to get answers. I was probably being childish, but I wanted to know.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" My Dad asked. As if he didn't know. He could read my mind. I knew that he knew I had heard everything. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I looked over to Jacob who looked guilty and confused.

"I wanna know," I said. My Dad tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My Mom walked up behind him and gave me a reassuring look.

"Maybe it is time, Edward." I couldn't believe my ears. She was actually siding with Jake. She wanted me to know. All these years she hadn't but now she did. Jacob stood up from the kitchen table. My Dad looked at my Mom with a surprised face.

"She's knows it's something about her. She should know. Whether you like it or not, isn't going to change it. She's going to find out some time," she explained. Dad looked as if she had betrayed him.

"No. She's not going to know." He said fiercely through his teeth.

"Dad. I'm tired of hearing you guys argue and you tell me it's nothing. Because if it was nothing then my best friend wouldn't be pouting in the kitchen! If it involves me I think I have the right to know. And and and... Ugh!! None ever tells me anything in this house!! I'm not.8. I'm 16!!" I yelled and stomped off outside. I knew I wouldn't go far until he caught up with me. He was faster.

"Young lady! You do not speak to anyone like that!" He yelled. My Mom and Jake followed him outside.

"Dad, why don't you get it? I'm not a baby anymore. I want to know! Jake wants to tell me!!"

"What did he say to you?" My Dad shot a glare at my friend.

"Nothing. He knows that if he did then you would break every bone in his body!!"

"And don't you forget it," he said.

"Edward…" My Mom warned.

My mom grabbed my hand and shot a glance at my father who was standing there trying to collect himself. I haven't seen him that angry before, except when I went on my first date..... I thought he was going to kill the guy.

Why would he ever even act this way? I mean I like Jake but not anymore than a friend... When I thought that my heart ached and I knew that I was lying to myself if I said that, even think that.  
The more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me. I had never thought about him like that but soon stopped because I realized I'm not good enough for someone like him. I sighed.

"Honey, I want you to know, but maybe right now isn't the right time, can you give it a month or two? Please, for me?" At this point I was in tears. I hated secrets, especially family secrets

"What's the big deal! It's not like it's a bigger secret than my b.. Jacob being a werewolf!" Did I really just almost say 'my boyfriend'? I ran upstairs and no doubt within minutes. Jacob came knocking at my door.

I was still crying. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Jacob. I sniffled and he opened the door. I was sitting on my bed staring outside at the clouds. A storm was coming tonight. I wondered if my Dad had broken something. He probably went hunting, to try and get his frustration out. Jacob walked over and sat next to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry," he murmured and brushed a tear away. I couldn't believe that I liked Jake. But it made sense. He's always been there. He's always been the one that I talk to. But it could never happen. He's way to good for me.

"It's not your fault. It's not like it's about you." I said. It was something about me. Something that everyone knew but me. "I mean there's something wrong with me, that's why they're not telling me. There's just something wrong with me! There's always something wrong with me!"

I cried. Jake pulled me into a hug.

"Honey, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, nothing at all, don't even think that."

I was crushed into him, and he was rubbing my back.

"If there's nothing wrong with me, then why did all the boys I go out with hate me?! There is something wrong with me! No guy ever likes me! It's so obvious!" I was trying to yell but they came out as muffled sobs.

He put his finger under my chin.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, there is nothing wrong with you, any guy would be lucky to have you, and I'm not just saying that. I need to go find Sam, but I need to know you're going to be okay, okay? I'll be back later. We'll talk then." I nodded. He kissed the top of my head, gave me a hug, and jumped out my window. I stared at that place for a while.

Could I really like him? I rolled over my bed and opened my drawer of my nightstand. I pulled out the picture I had of him. It was of me when I looked about 5 sitting on his shoulders. I smiled remembering the fair he took me to. He bought me cotton candy and walked around with me for hours. My heart thumped against my chest. Yeah I liked him. Crap. Would this change things? I really hope not. He's my best friend ever. I wiped my hand over the glass of the frame and et it up on my table. I set it so that when I would lay down I could see it. I rested my head on the pillow and stared at my memory.

I laid there for awhile not sure what to think. He had been my best friend through everything, he knew me better than anyone. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. If I told him, he would feel awkward and probably never talk to me again, I would be crushed if he ever walked away from me.

I was thinking about him, his smile, his laugh, and his eyes, that's when I fell asleep. I dreamed about him, which didn't shock me because I knew I was thinking about him when I fell asleep. But this dream was different because he wasn't just my friend. We were at a restaurant eating together. I knew this was a dream because it would never happen. I mean he's eaten with me before, but not a candle-lit dinner like this. He brushed a strand of hair under my ear and leaned forward, his breath on my lips. He was so close.

I woke to a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up, honey." I jolted up.

"Nobody!" I yelled. My Mom looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, sorry," I murmured. Woah! I just had a dream about Jacob.

"Who?!" My mom asked. I glanced around my room nervously, biting on my lip.

"Uhh.. No one!" I said and jumped out of bed into the bathroom. My mom appeared behind me

"It didn't sound like nothing."Sshe pressed

"Jeez! Can't a girl get any privacy in her own bathroom?!" My mom laughed.

"Okay but, you know I will find out." She disappeared. I huffed and muttered "Not if I have anything to do with it."

I got ready for school and walked downstairs. When I saw Jake I smiled, so did he. I blushed and grabbed an apple off the table.

"Bye nosey mother! " I yelled into the emptiness of the kitchen. Again she appeared by my side with a smirk.

"I thought Jake could drive you to school today," she said.

"W-Where's dad?" I asked nervously. Did I want him to take me to school? Yes. Did I want to screw up our friendship? No. Did I want him to like me the way I liked him?.... Yes! I bit my lip. Jake laughed.

"C'mon, Ness," he pulled me out the door. My heart was beating a billion times a minute. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He sat down next to me and started the car. We were alone. I took a deep breath.

"Nessie, I can hear your heartbeat, what's up?" He looked at me.

"Umm…. Nothing! I just got a science test today. I'm kind of nervous." I lied. I scolded myself for lying to my best friend. I thought he could tell for a second but he just told me good luck. We drove into the school parking lot and he got out to open the door for me to get out. He put his hand out to help me. I thought about it for a second but took it anyway. He pulled me out of the car and into a hug.

"Don't worry about your test. You're a smart girl." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks Jake," I said. He pulled away, and I pouted to myself. He laughed, and got back into the car.

" Bye Ness," he said. I waved and he drove away.

"Science test," I muttered "What's wrong with me?" My friend Kacey came up to me.

"Hey, Ness!" she said. Kacey was one of my closest friends -besides Jake of course- "So what's up?" She smirked.

I blushed "Whhaaat?" I whined.

"You know wwwahhhaatttt," she mimicked, "now dish." I laughed.

"Okay okay, but you can't tell anyone!" She knew about vampires and werewolf's, well because she was a vampire, she's one I can always talk to and the good side is my dad can't read her thoughts either. I started telling her everything and she giggled.  
The final bell rang and we ran to class. All the way until Lunch, she was asking me questions about Jacob. If I thought he liked me back. If I wanted to go out with him. If I would go out with him. Why I won't just tell him. All the stuff like that. Girl Stuff.

We sat down at our usual spots at lunch. I was ready for her to ask me more questions but she was looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Jason Claimer is staring at you. Don't turn around," she whispered. Jason Claimer was the cutest guy in the school according to every girl in Forks. But he also has a reputation. And not a good reputation. The kind of reputation that he got into a lot of trouble. He was a player. And most of the girls in this cafeteria would kill to go out with him.

"What? Why?" Why was he staring at me? Did I look weird? She shrugged but nodded her head to my left. I turned and saw him walking up to me. I shot a glance at Kacey, who looked kind of nervous. I pleaded with my eyes for her not to leave me alone with him.

"Hey. You're Renesmee, right?" He asked. I looked up and nodded. What did he want? "May I?" He gestured to the seat next to me and I nodded again. He sat down slowly next to me. I noticed a few girls staring at us. I shifted my weight nervously.

"I'm Jason," he put his hand out. I shook it and faked a smile.

"Renesmee is an unusual name," he said. What? What was he up to?

"Umm… yeah…" I laughed nervously. "I guess my family's weird." He smiled.

"Naw, it's a pretty name," he said. "So would you maybe… want to hang out sometime?" He asked. Was he serious? Why did everyone want to go out with me? I looked at Kacey to see if she would help me out. She was frozen and her eyes were wide. Jason looked over at her and she snapped out of it.

"Renesmee?" he asked. She looked at me and gave me an encouraging smiled. Why does she want me to go? She knows as well as me that he is a player. I nodded. His face brightened up, and smiled.

"Great! How about this Thursday?"

"Uhh.. ... Sure, why not." I said.

The bell rang and he was off. I had to do this for the sake of mine and Jacob's friendship. I mean, even if it means I have to go out with ...Jason.. I sighed. Kacey and I started walking to our next class and talking about what to wear when Jason comes to pick me up.

"Maybe it's a good idea. I mean, it's only rumors… maybe it can take your mind off of you know who," she encouraged. I nodded and smiled.

"And you're calling me to tell me about it," she giggled and I laughed. My last class, I had without her so I walked down the hallway into Math. Math was easy for me. I was smart. I sat in the back of the class and let my mind wonder. That wasn't a good idea. I thought about _him_. I missed him. I wonder if it would bother him that I had another date. It probably wouldn't. It never bothered him before. Nothing's changed except my knowing that I like him. I sighed.

I managed to get a few notes down before the final bell rang. I put my notebook away and walked out to see Kacey. She was smiling.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"He's picking you up, isn't he?" She said. I rolled my eyes. He was. And my heart started to thump again. We walked out the door and Logan came up and wrapped his hand around Kacey's shoulders. Logan's her boyfriend. Yeah, she has a human boyfriend. From what I know their relationship is kind of like my Mom's and Dad's was when she was human. Kacey has to restrain herself.

Kacey is a vampire. She's frozen 16 and has been for 46 years. She moved to Forks about a year ago and met Logan here. They've been together since. She talks about him all the time. But I know that she sometimes has trouble with her thirst around him. Kacey's also a 'vegetarian' vampire, like my family. She doesn't have a gift per say. But she brought her smarts with her. I mean she's seriously smart. It's crazy!

She put her head on his shoulder and I smiled. They were so cute together. He smiled at mean I smiled back. We were friends; but it was more a friendship because my friend was going out with him. Kacey was like my sister. Logan meant a lot to her. I looked forward and saw the Rabbit: Jake's car. My heart skipped a beat and Kacey nudged my arm. Before I could say bye to her, another voice spoke to me.

"See you tomorrow," Jason winked and walked past me. I blushed out of habit and Kacey laughed.

"So much drama," she murmured. "I'm glad we don't have to go through that," she whispered to Logan, who smiled. "See you later, Renesmee! Good luck!" She said and I watched them walk over to their car.

I walked over to the car and got in, throwing my backpack in the back seat. The radio was on playing some song with a drum solo and Jake was rocking out on invisible drums. I laughed and he looked over to me with a wide smile on his face. He turned down the music and started the engine.

"So???" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that guy that winked at you?" He asked. Oh! He saw that?

"Umm…. Uhh that's Jason… he asked me out Friday." I said, looking down. I could always talk to Jake, even if it was awkward. He nodded. I could see something was bothering him; he was trying to hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You should wear this," Kacey said pointing to a mini black dress with my mom's black high heels. Today was the day, I'm going out with Jason.

Sigh.

The week went by so fast. Too fast.

"Ness!" Kacey yelled snapping me out of it.

"Umm, I don't know it's the first date..." I said. She smiled.

"Red dress it is." I rolled my eyes. I haven't seen Jacob all day, which was starting to worry me.

"How about, a tee shirt and jeans?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Ness! that's way beyond tacky! I mean this is Jason!" she yelled pretending to faint. "Great, we have another Aunt Alice." I muttered.

She laughed and cocked her head to the right.

"I'll uh be right back." she said, and before I could even object she disappeared. As if right on queue Jacob came through my bedroom door.

"Jake!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Ness" he said softly.

" Where were you all day?!?" I looked up at him and he smiled, but I could tell he was upset. The door bell rang and I could already smell Jason. Jake pulled away and looked at his feet.

"Have a nice, uh, date Ness I'll see you later, kid." he said and kissed the top of my head, then jumped out my window. What was that about? That was weird. He acted as if he was upset about something again. Part of me wanted to go find him and comfort him. But Kacey walked in the room again.

"Ugh, you smell like dog." She pinched her nose dramatically.

"Shut up!" I said. Kacey didn't really have a problem with Jacob. But she didn't hang around him too much. She was used to my smell and I wasn't a huge problem to her thirst. But Jake smelled terrible to her.

I went with the jeans and a t-shirt. Of course the only way that Kacey would let me walk out of the house is if she picked out the shirt. And of course she picks out the one with one shoulder sleeve and the other down my arm. She smiled like nothing was wrong with this outfit and pushed me downstairs.

"You're going to have a great time! Just have fun! And no pointing out the bad things of the date!! I know you, honey. Call me later!! I want details," she opened the door and pushed me outside.

Jason had a huge smile on his face. Unlike Kyle, he opened the car door for me and shut it. I smiled to myself this was going well already.

"You look nice," he said as he climbed into the car. I blushed.

"T-Thanks." He smiled.

"You uh, don't mind if we go to a party right?" I Shook my head. On the ride to the party we just talked. I learned I actually have a lot in common with him. Not as much in common with Jake but enough to get me through this date I guess.

He was actually very nice. He turned the car off and opened my door for me.

"Here it is." he said. When I got out he placed his hand in mine. I looked down at our hands and he smiled. When we went inside the house there was a lot of people, probably over 150. He patted my hand in encouragement.

"It's okay their all my friends." he said. He pulled me over to this guy surrounded by a lot of girls

"Hey Derek this is Renesmee." Derek winked at me. I blushed.

Jason pulled me out and we started to dance.

"Um, I take after my mom, I'm not that good at dancing." I said shyly.

"It's fine just follow my feet." I did what he said.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah uh, sure, why not?" He walked over to the counter. I got out my phone and texted Kacey.

**Kacey this is going ...okay I guess, where at this party.**

She texted back, **That's great!** I laughed; she must be with Logan.

"Here you go!" he said. He handed me a plastic cup; I took a sip and instantly spit it out.

"What is this? " I asked He smiled.

"It's beer, what else? Just chug it down," he said.

"Umm, I really don't want this." I said. He looked at me and shrugged. He grabbed it from me and drank it. Oh gosh, he drinks? This is bad. I don't completely follow all the rules but I wouldn't drink. I'm technically only 8, I thought. I looked like I was 16. Even 16 is way under the age limit. They were breaking the law. I looked around and almost everyone had a drink in their hand.

For one second, I thought: how bad would it be if I just took a sip? I shook my head. No. I wouldn't do that. It's against the law. My grandpa is a police officer for God's sake!! I was towed around with Jason for about a half hour. Then the party kind of died down a little bit.

It looked like the people who were left were playing some sort of game.

"Come on, let's play," he pulled me next to him as he sat in the circle of people. A few of the people looked up at me and then to Jason.

"She's cool," he said. I shifted my weight. Something wasn't right. I kind of wished I was home. The kid, Derek, pulled out a bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle. It landed on this couple. The guy was big, he had tattoos all over his arms. He wasn't as big as Uncle Emmett but he was close. The girl had tattoos too. She was wearing really small shorts and a ripped t-shirt. They looked at each other and their faces met. I looked at Jason who was watching the two make-out. He drank another sip of the drink and spun the bottle again.

It stopped turning and the end of the bottle faced me. My heart thudded against my chest. I tried to slow my breathing. Okay so the thing was, I had been on a lot of dates. But I never actually had my first kiss. None of the guys felt right. And this didn't feel right at all.

Jason looked and me and put his arm behind me. He leaned forward. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. He moved his face forward and I stood up. I was not going to kiss him. Especially when he was drunk. He looked up, dazed for a second.

"I want to go home," I said and started to walk outside. I knew he was following me. I could hear him and smell him.

I started texting Kacey.

**Can you come pick me up? Don't ask anything just please come hurry.** I texted her the address.

"Renesmee What the hell?!" Jason yelled.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't do this I'm going home." I said backing away from him.

"Like hell you're not! Kiss me!" he said and came closer to me. I shook my head.

"I can't," I whispered. He pushed me on the ground. The dirt hit my face and I knew that my face was cut a little bit.

"Now!" he growled. I could snap him like a twig, but the only problem was, I haven't hunted in a while. I was tired.

"I said now!!!" I said he was furious and as drunk as ever.

"No!" I said and got up and looked at myself, my leg was bruised and I had a cut on my knee. I started running for the woods.

Again I wasn't as fast, because I haven't had anything to drink. He caught up to me and pushed me against a tree.

"I'm telling you one more time, you're not leaving until you kiss me." he said. I shook my head, and a pain shot across my face, he had slapped me. I sunk down on the ground. I was holding my face and crying. He stepped on my foot.

"You know what?! You're just like what all the guys say! You're so boring!! You don't want to take a risk, and be fun! Really? You're going to play good girl? I wish I listened to the guys who said you were a b*tch. You realize that no guy will ever like you! You're not even that pretty. You sure aren't smart. And if any guy ever had a chance of liking you, they won't now, with the stories I'm going to tell. No guy will ever fall for you. You're an idiot! You're stupid and ugly!! You're such a b*tch!! I can't believe I ever wanted to go out with you in the first place! Maybe I felt sorry for you!! Won't happen again, Loser."

He stepped off my foot and walked away. I lay there in pain, not much physical, besides my leg, but defiantly emotional. I started crying. Maybe he was right. No guy would ever like me. I was ugly and stupid. I was boring and weird. It made so much sense. No guy was ever good for me because no guy ever liked me. Maybe I was a b*tch. I wished I wasn't alive. I just wanted to go home and curl up on my bed and never leave my room. Never talk to anyone again. I tried to stand up but my leg hurt too badly and I fell back down. I put my hand on my cheek. It felt warm.

I stayed there for what felt like an hour. I looked at my watch; the glass had cracked on the front. Woah! It was 1:15. I tried to pull enough strength to me to stand up. I had to get home before they started worrying. I held the trunk of the tree and stood up slowly. I took a few steps and knew the only way I could walk was by limping.

I limped through the woods. It would take me hours to get home. I should just stop. Give up. I could just lay there on the dirt and grass. I limped a few more steps and the ground started to sound nicer and nicer. My leg ached and my stomach hurt.

I heard something behind me. It was probably just the wind. I heard it again. No it wasn't just the wind. It was someone or something. I turned around to try and find it but nothing was there. Did he come back? Was he going to hurt me again? My heart started to beat faster, which I didn't think was possible. I heard it again and I saw a figure a few yards away. I blinked and he was standing in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Jacob," I sighed, relieved. His eyes looked me up and down. Then I realized what he must have seen and I put my hand on my cheek. He tilted his head to the left and placed his hand on my and peeled it off my face. His brows furrowed. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked sternly. I didn't trust my voice. I sniffled and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"What happened, Renesmee?" He asked. I looked at him. I couldn't say it out loud so I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. I showed him Jason. I showed him drinking and playing spin the bottle. And I showed him yelling at me and hitting me. By the time I was done, I was balling. Jacob looked at me and then behind me. He looked like he was making a decision. I put my hand on his arm.

"Don't go," I whispered. My voice faltered and I collapsed into his arms. I never knew my eyes could produce so many tears. He held me for a few minutes and told me I needed to get home. I stayed close to him as he put his arm over my shoulders and helped me walk. When we got to the clearing where the house would come into view I stopped. He looked at me.

"I can't… face them." He thought for a moment and nodded. He walked me around the back of the house and helped me up to my window.

He lifted me up and lay me on my bed. I had tears rolling down my cheek. Jake wiped them away.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, honey," He said holding me in his arms. "I could just about snap him in half." He mumbled.

I heard feet coming up the stairs. This is the moment I was dreading.

"It's either now or never" he murmured.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Of course" he said and kissed the top of my head. My mom came through first then my dad. I buried my head in his shoulder refusing to meet my parents gaze.

"Ness? What Happen?" My mom said trying to sound calm, but she wasn't fooling me.

"I'm fine" My voice was weak, and tears were blurring my vision.

"Renesmee?! What happen?" My dad asked in shock. Again I couldn't find my voice to talk. They were close enough for me to show them what happen. I put my hand on there's and let the vision begin.

My mom gasped

"Honey!" she screamed, my dad growled and clenched his fists. So did Jacob.

"Where is he?" My dad growled.

"Dad," I croaked "calm down--"

"How can I calm down when my daughter is hurt?!?" At that point Jacob got up and started pacing.

"I'm going to go find him." he said. He was shaking violently. I went over to Jake and hugged his arm.

"Please, Jake, stay, please," I begged.

"I'm sorry but he is going to pay." Jake said.

"No! Please, I- I don't want you to hurt him, please." I cried.

"Let me go get some peroxide for those cuts." My mom said. She was gone and back in an blink of an eye.

"Jake please sit next to me." I begged. He sighed and sat down.

"Now honey this might sting a little," mom said. I dug my nails into Jacobs shoulder as my mom put the peroxide over all the cuts on my leg.

I heard my Mom whisper something to my dad, about turning Jason into the police or telling his parents about the drinking. My mom kissed me on the head and so did my dad. I heard my dad tell Jacob he only has 20 minutes up here with me, then he had to leave. I rolled my eyes, I'm the only one who feels this way, but whatever. Jacob sighed, I could tell something is killing him.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my arm.

"I can't believe that in a time like this you're worried about me," he said. I laughed. I wanted to know what was wrong but I knew that he wouldn't tell me. The side of my face stung a little bit. I got out of Jake's arms and went into the bathroom to wash the dirt off of my face. I looked into the mirror.

Wow, I looked bad. I had cuts on my forehead and my right cheek was a little bit swollen. I washed my face off and walked back over to my bed. Jacob was looking at the picture I had put on my bedside table.

He tucked me in and ran his hand over my cheek that burned under his touch. Before he pulled his hand away I caught his arm.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"I'll stay in the guest room and take you to school tomorrow." He said. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I fell asleep quickly. I was tired


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ness?" I heard someone say. I peeked out of one eye and it was Jacob, he laughed.

"Come on you're going to be late for school." Jacob helped me out of bed, to the bathroom.

"I'll wait downstairs" he quickly shut the door and left. I got dressed into a red blouse and leggings. I curled my hair - which was useless because it was already curled.

I borrowed my mom's black flats, and walked downstairs.

"Ness are you-" Jake cut off and stared at me. I blushed, and my dad cleared his throat behind me. Jacob snapped out of it and helped me down the rest of the stairs. I said bye to my mom and dad, as Jacob helped me to the car.

"You okay to go to school today?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. Yeah, ready to embarrass myself. The rest of the way there was silent. Jake parked the car.

"Need me to- " I cut him off.

"No it's fine; I'm fine." I said. He chuckled.

"You're so much like you're mom when she was human." I sighed again.

"Great so your saying I'm a klutz?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed.

"No, not at all. I guess what I'm saying is .. you just act like her." I laughed.

The bell rang and I quickly got out of the car, and that's when the jerk and his possy came over to me. I tried to ignore them and walk quickly to class but he stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. "I believe you owe me something."

"What do you want?" I asked. My heart thumped against my chest. Was he going to hit me again? My cheek burned even at the thought. Kacey wasn't in my sight. I took a step backwards but someone behind me pushed me towards Jason.

"I want an apology," he spat.

"What? You get drunk and hit me and I have to apologize?" I was getting angry now.

"You were a b*tch to me last night. I didn't do anything wrong. Now this is your last chance to fix it or there's going to be trouble." He had his face in mine. He was a few inches from me and I didn't like it. A few of the guys laughed as I flinched when he called me a b*tch.

"There's not going to be any trouble involving her. Me and you? Perhaps." I heard Jake say behind Jason. He turned around slowly and looked up to my friend.

"This hasn't got anything to do with you," he said. I knew he was intimidated by Jacob. Mainly because everyone was. Jake was big. He was strong. But he was good.

"Well I'm making it have to do with me. Now back off," he warned. I thought Jason was going to at first but no. He was with his jerk followers. He had to look strong.

"You don't go to this school. I could get you into trouble," Jason fired back. Jacob sighed and laughed and nodded like he really considered it.

"Well, yes, you could." He smiled. "But I could get you into major trouble with the police for drinking under the age and domestic violence. And that involves the police, if you didn't know." I knew that Jason was sweating. "Of course, this is your school, so I'll gladly teach you a lesson." Jason thought for a moment and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. You have the b*tch," he said and started to walk away. Jake's eyes flared and I could see he was about to lift his right fist to meet Jason's face so I ran over to him and put my hand on his arm. He looked down at it and sighed. I could tell he wanted to go after Jason and his friends  
"If you see him again, just remind him what I can do to him." Jake growled. I turned around to hug him, which apparently caught him by surprise because he stiffened. I laughed.

"Thanks Jake, I have to go, though," I said. He brushed his hand lightly against my cheek.

"I'll see you later.." he said. He quickly got into the car, glared the way Jason went, waved to me, and left. I laughed. I ran inside and saw Kacey and Logan sitting on the floor by her locker. I rolled my eyes and ran up to her.

"Kacey!" I yelled. "I need to talk to you, sorry Logan," when they turned around to see me they both stared at me with wide eyes

Then I saw a flicker of shock in Kacey's eyes.

"What happen!" They both shrieked.

"Logan, I'll talk to you later?" she asked. He nodded, kissed her on the cheek and sprinted down the hall. She took in a deep breath.

"Jason?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to kill him!! You know what, I haven't had human blood in god knows how long; I bet none would miss him, why don't I do the world a favor?!" she yelled and started walking towards Jason's locker.

"No!" I yelled. I pushed her into the bathroom and placed my hand on her forehead. She gasped when I showed her what happen at the party, when he hit me, and when Jacob just told them off. We were quiet for a moment then she finally spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ohh I don't know pull a few strings and he can just.. uhh... be gone?" she asked with a smug smiled on her face. I laughed.

"As much as I want that, it can't happen and you know it." I sighed. My eyes were full with tears from replaying the scene from last night so Kacey gave me a hug.

"Today's Friday. Just get through today and you got the weekend. You doing anything tonight?" She asked. I shook my head and she and I made plans. She was going to come and stay over tonight, kind of a sleepover even though she didn't sleep. This made me feel better. At least I knew I wasn't alone tonight.

The bell rang and we both knew that we would be late if we talked more so we walked to Science in silence. We didn't sit near each other in this class so it went by really slowly. When the bell finally rang I got up and walked over to Kacey.

"I can't believe he did that," she shook her head. I sighed and nodded lightly. I couldn't believe it either. We walked to our other classes and the periods went by pretty quickly. The last bell rang before lunch and I walked with her to the cafeteria.

Jason was leaning against the wall of the entrance of the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kacey tense up and ball her hands into fists. I quickly pushed her back and out the doors.

"Let's… umm… eat outside today," I sat down at one of the chairs. It was cool out. But it didn't bother me and I knew it wouldn't bother her. She sat down and looked at me. Her eyes were a dark brown. I knew she needed to hunt. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes.

"Sorry…. Why are you looking at me like that?" She rubbed her eyes.

"When was the last time you hu-" My question was cut off by Logan walking outside. Kacey's face tuned and she looked behind me. Her expression changed to a smile. It was a tough smile though. She needed to hunt.

"I was looking for you guys," he said.

"Yeah, we came outside because Kacey wanted to kill Jason," I joked. She moved over closer to me and Logan sat next to her. She looked back at me for a moment and whispered.

"Tonight," I nodded and she nodded, the whole time we were at lunch, I kept thinking Logan was going to be her lunch, but I had to have faith in my friend. After lunch we all went to study hall. Jason was in that class.

Go Figure.

I heard them talking about me on purpose loudly. Jason was saying how I was a slut, and how I am lame, and a b*tch. I just shrugged it off. In just 4 more periods I would see Jacob, and I would be happy again. Just thinking about Jacob, made me happy.

How sweet, and charming he is, his smiled, the way he always gave me what I wanted. Sigh. He's too good for me, and what he did for me this morning, proves it.

"Ness!" Kacey hissed snapping me back to now.

"Time to leave hurry." She said nodding her head towards Jason who was walking my way.

We tried to leave but Jason grabbed my wrist.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW!" I yelled. He flinched and backed away.

"What, so you're going to send your new boyfriend to intimidate me? Is that it?" He asked.

"Back off Jason, were not in the mood for your crap." Kacey hissed. He laughed.

"Oh, my god I'm so scared" he mocked.

Kacey was about to lunge for him but I grabbed her wrist and started to walk to the door.

"Oh so I was right you are a slut, you already got a new boyfriend, wow." he yelled. I spun around on my heels.

"Look!" I screamed. "You know what I could do! I could tell the whole school YOU did this to me, but I'm not going to because I wouldn't try and get you into trouble. And I swear to god touch me again and I will get Jacob to show you how I've been feeling okay, maybe worse! Now leave me alone!" Before he could even say anything I ran out with Kacey. She walked quickly with me down the hallway and in the corner.

"Uhh… wow," she said. I sighed.

"This is the worst day of my life," I complained and rested my head on her shoulder. She hugged me.

"Almost done. Then we can go hunting and we are going to have fun tonight, I promise." She said. The rest of my classes went by fast.

By the time I knew it, I was in my ninth period class, and my teacher was babbling about mathematics, but for once I wasn't interested, I was too anxious to see Jake. Just thinking about him was enough to pass time. Kacey bumped my arm, when I looked up the class has ended and the bell rang.

"Another Jake fantasy?" she asked. I blushed. We walked out side by side.

"If you like him so much why don't you just tell him?"

I laughed, "I wish it was that easy; Jake and I have been friends for so long! If I go up to him and tell him I love him he probably will freak and run away." I clutched my chest, I couldn't even think of it.

"You have to take the risk, and plus, if he's really your friend he won't judge you by it." She elbowed me, "You never know he might like you too," she sang and winked. I rolled my eyes. Jake couldn't like me too, could he? My heart fluttered thinking about the possibility.

I knew my Dad was picking me up today because Jake had patrol on Friday afternoons. The silver Volvo sparkled in the parking spot. I smiled at my father. It was really weird having a Dad who looked like he was a year older than you did. Whenever a human noticed I had to pretend my parents were my siblings and my grandparents were my parents. I opened the door.

"Hello Kacey, how are you?" My Dad asked my friend. My family loved Kacey. At first they were worried but Kacey is the kind of person that if you get to know her, then she's really great.

"I'm great Mr. Cullen. How about you?" She smiled.

"Good. Thank you. And you're welcome to come over any time tonight," he smiled. Of course. He read my mind. I was going to ask him about that. Kacey told me she had to go meet Logan. She would come over in about an hour so we could go hunting before it got dark out.

"Did you have a good day today?" My Dad asked me when we were alone in the car. I sighed.

"Yeah," I lied. I knew he knew because his hand gripped the wheel tighter. We pulled up in the garage and my Dad opened my door for me. I climbed out and walked into the house. I heard a familiar raspy voice. A human. Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey kid," he smiled. He was sitting on the couch next to my Mom. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were in the same room; Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz weren't in here. And neither was Jake. I frowned. I didn't want anyone to pick up on my "Not so happy day at school" so I forced a smile on my face and hugged everyone.

"Hi Grandpa," I said. He smiled. Apparently he still hasn't gotten over the fact he's a grandfather because every time I said it, his face brightened up as if that was the highlight of his day.

We all spent an hour or two talking as my dad and mom sat close together and my dad was on the verge of almost exploding, but he glanced at me and boiled down when I showed him me standing up to Jason.

When the doorbell rang I jumped up but noticed, it couldn't be Jake, because he was still on patrol, so it had to be Kacey. I let her in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" she said. My mom laughed.

"You can call me Bella, honey," she said. I told my mom we had tons of stuff to do and dragged Kacey to my room before they could start asking her questions like they usually do. Luckily, she went along with it. She walked into my room and sat in the chair as I closed the door. I turned back and she was smiling.

"You okay? You pulled me away before I could talk to your family," she said.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I just needed to get out of my Dad's stare," I smiled. I lied down on my stomach on my bed and faced Kacey. She pulled out her phone to read a text message.

"Sorry. Logan," she said quietly. I smiled. I was glad she changed the subject.

"How are you two?" I asked. I knew that starting a conversation about Logan would mean a hour of talking about Logan. But I didn't care. I liked love stories. I didn't like stories about a stupid drunk idiot hitting a girl he goes out with on their first date! No. I'm not going to think about Jason at all tonight.

"We're good. It's hard though because whenever I kiss him I have to be careful. Just a little bit too much pressure and he could get hurt," I nodded.

"So how do you deal with it? The pain, I mean?" I asked. She had to put up with her thirst just to be around him.

"Sometimes, if you love a person you will deal any amount of pain to stay with them. You kind of just have to take the risk. Or nothing would ever happen if people were too scared of getting hurt or failing. You learn from your mistakes." I knew that she wasn't just talking about Logan anymore.

"Jake?" I asked and nodded. I knew she wasn't going to push me to tell him but she was going to try and sway my idea.

"You have to try at some point. Honestly, I can't wait until you go to sleep," she giggled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you talk in your sleep." She laughed. I did talk in my sleep. I cry in my sleep. And I scream in my sleep. I laughed too. We heard the door open downstairs. We both stayed silent for a moment. I could see Kacey's eye brows wiggling up and down. I rolled my eyes. I could smell him. I knew he was here. And I knew my Grandpa had left. I sat up on my bed and listened to my family downstairs.

They all said hi to Jacob, except my dad, which i expected. Ever since the fight ( and sim guessing some of my thoughts too) he had been uhh how would i put it... distant to Jake. I heard him ask were i was, my mom told him i was upstairs " See," Kacey said "He's looking for You" She smiled.

I heard Jake practically running up the stairs, probably trying to get away from my dad. He opened my door and peaked in before coming in.

"Jake!" I screamed and jumped off my bed to hug him. When I pulled away I said, "Kacey's here." He nodded.

"Hey Kacey" he said.

She laughed and gave me a look that said you-know-you-want-to-tell-him. I laughed, Jake turned to me in curiosity.

"Nothing..." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I just came up to see how school went" he raised his eye brow.

"Uh, um, yeah.. it was okay.. I guess" I said. He obviously knew I was lying and turned to Kacey. Everyone knows she can't keep a secret. I mean she can keep really deep secrets, like me liking Jake. But if it ever came up she would just get really awkward and say something completely random so she could keep the secret.

"She told Jason off!!" she blurted and then covered her mouth, then she covered her nose. I laughed. Why was it that everyone else thought Jake smelt bad but me? He shook his head and chuckled. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"So what are you guys doing?" I smiled at Kacey.

"Oh well, Kacey's texting her boyfriend!" I yelled and she hit me.

"Heyy! While Renesmee here was racking her brain out waiting to see you!"

I blushed and Jake kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight." He said "My next shift is around your house, so your mom and dad are letting me sleep over tonight," he said smiling. He would be in the same house as me? I smiled back.

"Okay. Well I'll let your girl talk continue," he said and walked out of the room. I hit Kacey again and she faked a flinch.

We both decided that we wanted to go hunting soon so we walked down the stairs slowly.

"Yes girls?" My Mom asked.

"Can we go hunting?" I asked. I hoped that they would let us go on our own.

"Not on your own. You know the rules Nessie," she said. Ugh.

"I'll take her," Jake said. I got nervous. I loved Jacob. But I didn't really want to go hunting with him. It was just a little too weird.

"I'll take them," Alice said. I hardly noticed her in the room. Alice was a really fun Aunt. She was into all the new stuff. And she was a really cool person.

"Yeah. Aunt Alice can take us!" Kacey and I said together.

"Jazz and I haven't hunted in a while, we need it. Plus I get to spend time with the girls!" She chimed. Uncle Jasper walked in to the room. He was an old soldier from the army so Uncle Jazz's posture was stern. He stood straight up and was tense all of the time. But he was a really cool guy to hang out with.

Aunt Alice smiled as us. I looked over at Jake and mouthed 'Sorry'. He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Go have fun' I laughed and walked out the door with them. I heard Kacey and Aunt Alice murmuring something, so quiet I couldn't hear.

Once we were out of hearing range Aunt Alice asked, "So.. what's going on with, you know who?" she sang. I laughed was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Ness, it's so totally obvious, girly!" I smiled.

"Soo?" They both pressed. I was liking Uncle Jasper more and more by the minute. He was quiet and didn't say anything, probably because he could feel my emotions stirring up inside. He laughed, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Aunt Alice asked. He smiled at me.

"Ness's emotions just went from, Shock, Embarrassment, Love, then back to Shock." My eyes widened.

"Unclee Jassspeer!!" I whined, "Stupid talents, in the family." I muttered, and started walking ahead of everyone.

Kacey ran up next to me smiling widely. I just looked at her. I knew she was up to something.

"Ness and Jacob sitting in a tree-" she started to sing. I hit her arm and she laughed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"First comes love," Uncles Jasper started in.

"Then comes marriage," Aunt Alice said and giggled.

"STOP!!!" I yelled. They all laughed but didn't continue singing; and for that I was grateful.

The hunt went by fast we mainly hunted deer, except for Uncle Jasper who found the only mount ion lion we saw. When I complained, his response was "I'm older I need it, You on the other hand can stick to deer, and what would Jacob do if I let you do that?" I groaned and threw my head back.

Kacey and I hunted about 7 deer each. When we were all done we started heading back to the house.

"I'll race ya!" Kacey yelled.

"Oh, you are so on! Ready go!" We both sprinted towards the house, I was in the lead. We both dodged tree's, jumped over rivers, and rocks. I was winning until I ran into someone, someone warm and hard. Jake. We both toppled over each other and laughed

"Oops, sorry Jake" I said rubbing my head, and blushing. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated, but put my hand in his. He helped me up.

"You okay Ness?" he asked staring into my eyes, which made me blush even more. I nodded not being able to trust my voice. When they caught up to us, Kacey and my Aunt Alice looked down at mine and Jacobs intertwined fingers. Crap, I looked down and slowly pulled my hand away.

"Thanks Jake." I said. Kacey was grinning at me. I thought I saw Jacob's face darken a little bit but I could have been making that up. We walked inside and Kacey started upstairs. It was about 9 at night, so it wasn't too late but I was really tired. I had gone to bed at around 2 last night so I went a laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"You can't honestly say that didn't mean anything," Kacey whispered. She was lying on the floor next to me. Kacey didn't sleep and the floor was a s comfortable as a bed would have been so she didn't mind. I shook my head.

"He was jut helping me stand up," I argued. Jake didn't have feelings for me. I had for him.

"Yeah. After you fell on top of him." She laughed and so did I. I wanted to wish that Jake returned the feelings I had for him, but I knew he didn't. In his mind we were just friends and that's all.

The more I thought about it he more I wanted him to like me back. Kacey kept hammering me with questions about Jacob.

"Ness, why is it so insane he might have the same feelings you have for him?" she asked.

"Because he's too good for me that's why!" whined.

"But, Ness! Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? You fell and yeah he helped you up, but you guys never unconnected hands!"

I wanted to believe he was looking at me a special way, but I knew it would never happen. My nosey friend was still hammering me with questions, so I change had to change the subject before I burst into tears.

"So, uh, Kacey, tell me more about you and Logan?" I asked. And once again I was sucked into her babble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fell asleep pretty soon after that. The last thing I remember was thinking about Jake; nothing new there. I thought about his smile. His eyes. How I wished that he loved me back. I thought about the way he laughs. I thought about when he smiles I have to. I pictured his face. I remembered the way my hand felt in his. How his skin made me feel funny. How he made me feel special. How he made everything seem a little bit better. I thought about the way my heart flips whenever I see or hear him. I thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

I started to picture the way his lips would move with mine: soft, warm, gentle. The scenery changed around us as the sky turned pink and the feeling of sand beneath me become visible. We were lying on the beach as the sun set. The water was beautiful but not as perfect as the guy sitting next to me.  
We were both staring into each other's eyes, if I just moved my face a little closer we would kiss... But since this was my dream, he leaned in and his lips brushed against mine. His lips were warm.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Renesmee," he whispered. I blushed. He put his hand on my cheek and moved his face so he was a few inches away from mine. I could almost taste his breath.

"Jacob…" I muttered. He put his finger over my lips and brushed it own my face and my neck. Where his skin touched mine tingled. I took a deep breath as his lips met mine again for a short moment.

"Jakee…" I moaned. He moved his hand so it was on my shoulder. My arm felt warm.

"Renesmee," he said. His voice was a little bit different. It wasn't quite as quiet, but it was still a whisper. "Renesmee, wake up," he said. My eyes fluttered and his figure disappeared as I opened my eyes in the darkness of my room.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jake's voice. I took a few minutes to realize what was going on. I had a dream… about Jake... Again. My eyes adjusted to the lighting. I was in my bed and Jake was sitting next to me with a concerned face.

"You kept calling out my name." He tilted his head to the left. My heart beat increased.

"She was _moaning_ your name," Kacey corrected. I glared at her; her eyes widened and she laid back down on the floor.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," I lied. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a kind of half-smile. He watched me for a few seconds then kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Come get me if you need me," he said and walked out closing the door. I sat up and glared at Kacey again.

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I asked. Why didn't she wake me up before Jake would hear me? So he wouldn't come in.

"And lose my only entertainment? Yeah right!" she snorted. I glared. Ugh, I can't believe she didn't wake me! Jake actually heard me calling his name.. Oh. God. I blushed and she was cracking up.

"Ugh!" I screamed and my flung my head back onto my pillow. No way was I going to get back to sleep tonight. I tried to focus my breathing and calm down. I was really mad but not so much at Kacey as myself. I let myself dream of him. This time I dreamt we were together… kissing!!

"Okay… I'm sorry. Talk to me, I know something else is wrong," she murmured. As much as I wanted to give her the silent treatment, I couldn't. I sighed, and sat up.

"I really like him, and it's killing me!" I screamed, not so loud that anyone downstairs could hear me but still loud. She smiled.

"Why don't you just tell him??" she begged.

"You, know why!" I hissed at her. I told her a thousand times, but she keeps asking the same question. She sighed.

"Honey, look, if you tell him, he might like you. Who knows maybe he might just feel the same exact way, and if he doesn't then I'm sure he would still be your friend. He has known you all your life, I mean you've got to give him some credit." she said. I really hated when she was right, and I hated it more when she called me "Honey" like my mom, but that's because she's older than me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't my parents come up? They don't like him being here during the night," I asked trying to change the subject. She laughed quietly.

"They left, about an hour ago. Went to the cottage house," she said. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You should go back to sleep," she whispered. I didn't want to. But I knew I would. My eyes drooped, feeling heavy. I yawned and nodded. Fortunately, I had a long dreamless sleep.

When I woke up Kacey was watching TV. She was watching Dora. I giggled and she looked over at me.

"What, there's nothing on in the morning!" she defended herself.

"Nessie!" My Grandma Esme called.

"If you want egg's their done!" Kacey pulled me by my arm downstairs. As soon as I walked down I was Jake. My eyes widened as I tried to run up the stairs, because my hair was messy, and I was wearing red and pink polka dot pajama pants and a white tank top.

Kacey blocked my way grinning at me. I, stuck, groaned in frustration and walked down trying to comb my hair with my fingers. As soon as I came down, Jake looked at me and his eyes brightened. I smiled and skipped down not even caring any more, and sat next to him. Kacey walked over to the stove to help my Grandma. When she turned around Jake leaned over to me.

"That bad dream come back last night?" He winked, laughed, and I blushed. He straightened up as my Grandma and friend sat down at the table. Jake ate his eggs really fast. I ate them slowly. Butterflies filled my stomach, sitting next to him. Kacey was watching my every move and had a small smile on her face. I tried not to meet her eyes.

After breakfast, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Jacob were playing football. I laughed. They all looked like teenagers even though none of them really are. Me and Kacey started doing cartwheels around the game, and Jakes eyes never left mine, until Uncle Emmett tackled him to the ground. I fell on the ground and started laughing so hard. I looked over to Kacey who had sat in the grass and was texting somebody. Logan. I walked over and sat next to her.

"What's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing. He just wants to see me," she shrugged. I felt bad for keeping Kacey away from Logan.

"Hey! Ness and Kacey!" Jacob ran over to us. We both looked up and I smiled. "It's such a nice day, do you guys want to go to the beach?" I looked at Kacey and she nodded.

"You can bring Logan!" I was glad that she would see him after all. Jacob smiled and continued playing football. I leaned over to see what she was texting to Logan. But like usual she found me looking and snapped her phone shut. I laughed. We both ran into the house to get ready.

"Hey, um, Grandma! We're going to go to the beach with Jake! So tell dad and mom, because I don't want to disturb them." I yelled. Kacey smirked. I laughed and we both ran upstairs trying to find bathing suits.

"Here you can wear this one, if you don't like it there's tons in the dresser over here." She laughed.

"Why do you have all these?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm a girl. I go shopping!" I said innocently. She smiled.

"You know what this is, right?" She asked a few minutes later. What does she mean?

"No…"

"It's a double date," she laughed. It was not! Jake just asked me to go and Kacey was going with Logan. Oh crap, I thought, this was a double date. She must have seen the horrified look on my face because she started laughing even harder. I tried as hard as I could not to think about it.

Kacey picked a blue flower bikini that looked really good. She put her blue shirt over it and her jeans. It was the middle of December but about 70 degrees outside. It was really warm and weird for the weather to be like this but then again, it is Forks. I picked out a red and pink polka dot bikini to match Kacey.

"Is Logan coming?" I asked as I put my shirt over it to walk down to the beach.

"Yep. He'll be here in about 2 minutes," she smiled. I wondered how many times she would blush if she could. We walked downstairs and Jake was the only one in the room. He was watching the TV. He turned to look at us as we stepped on the last step and smiled turning back to the TV.

The doorbell rang and Kacey nearly tripped running to the door. I laughed when she opened the door, she did everything but jump into his arms. Jake looked over at me and patted the seat next to him. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I sat and he put him arm around me. He chuckled. We sat there for a few minutes when Kacey came over to us and shut the TV off.

"But I was watching the game!" Jake whined which made me smile. He sounded like a little kid.

"Yeah, but you promised to take us to the beach," Kacey said mimicking Jakes whining voice. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, they could keep going all day. Logan gave me a hug.

"Thanks for letting me come," he frowned, "I missed her." he said walking back over to her and sliding his arm around her waist. She smiled at me and looked at Jake, who had his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and turned my head from hers.

We walked to the beach. It really was warm outside. Jake kept his arm around my shoulders, which burned from his heat but I didn't say anything. When we got to the beach I flipped my shoes off and so did everyone else. It was nice to feel the sand beneath my toes. I loved this beach. Sometimes I would be able to go to a bonfire with the pack here. They were so much fun. We'd get to hear old legends and roast marshmallows.

Suddenly I was being thrown over someone's shoulder, bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked and it was Jake, we were heading down to the water.

"Jake, put me down now!" I yelled slapping his back. I could practically hear his smile.

"Nope!" he said.

"Jake," I begged, "Please, the water is really cold!" I said pretending to shiver. I heard the water splashing, so I knew we were close.

"Jake!" I whined.

I thought he was going to drop me in the water but I was dead wrong. When we got in the water he didn't let go of me, he pulled me closer to him and we drifted in the water.

"Now," he said, "Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head blushing. He smirked.

"Good," and kissed the top of my head. I blushed again.

"Renesmee!" Kacey yelled. I looked over at her and she was getting out of the water.

"Come cliff diving!" she yelled. Jake stiffened. I turned to look at him and his eyes were pleading me not to go.

"Ness come on!" she yelled again. I frowned, I really wanted to go, but I didn't want Jake to worry. I sighed, I wanted to go really bad.

"Come on Ness!" Kacey whined.

Jake sighed, "Go... Ahead," he said slowly, "Be careful, please, I would blame myself if anything happened to you." He said. He carried me back to shore and Kacey was grinning at me.

"Bout time! Come on!" she said and pulled my arm tugging me up the hill. I looked back and Jake was watching me closely with protective eyes, as if when I jumped he would jump into the water to catch me. Kacey pulled me up to the top of the hill. I had done this about once before. And that time I was with my parents. Apparently my Mom had tried it once, when she was human, and wanted to see what it would be like to do it again as a vampire.

I took a deep breath. I was excited and nervous at the same time, as I looked down at the crashing waves. Logan jumped first. I watched as he disappeared bellow the dark waves. Kacey was next. She gave me a smile and leaped off of the very edge of the rock. I stood looking down at the dark grey water below. Would it be cold? Would I get hurt?

"Scared?" I heard a voice say behind me. It was Jake. I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"I couldn't let you do it alone," he murmured and walked forward. My heart jumped. He reached out for my hand and grabbed it. My heart was pounding against my chest. I wasn't even worried about jumping any more, as long as he was here I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. "We do this and you have to promise me we do something less dangerous after, like watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded looking up at him. He began to count to three, and when he did we leaped off the cliff- his hand still in mine- I let out a small scream. Within a blink of an eye all the wind rushing passed us stopped and we were in the water. Everything was black. I started to panic but realized that I just had my eyes closed. I opened them and could see pretty well underwater. Jake was a few inches below me, but my hand was still in his. He started swimming up to the surface and I followed. We broke the surface of the water a few moments later. I gasped. The water wasn't that cold actually.

"That wasn't that bad now was it?" Kacey asked swimming over to us.

"You cold?" She asked Jake. He shook his head.

"Of course not. You're too hot," I laughed. Kacey smirked. Then I realized what I'd said.

"I mean temperature! Cuz he's a werewolf!" I tried defensively. Kacey just laughed and splashed me. She smirked.

"Sureee." she said. I splashed her and ducked under the water. When I came back up I heard someone's booming laugh. I groaned.

"Hey Jake, hanging out with the little kids? Oh hey, Ness," Embry said, winking at me and Jacob. I groaned and slowly bobbed my head back under the water. I heard Jacob growl at him. I laughed under water and came back up for air, and of course he was still there. He was grinning at me. He jumped in and dunked me under the water. I loved him but sometimes he can just be a pain in the ass. .. come to think of it that's all the time.

"Stop it," Jake growled. I was only under the water for less than 2 seconds but Jake pushed Embry's arm off my head and pulled me up. I was fine. Embry looked at Jacob for a minute with a weird look in his eye and laughed.

"So what are you guys doing? It's a cute double date you got going on," he said with a grin. Was this really a double date? Kacey started laughing with him. I looked over to her. Logan had his hands wrapped around her shoulders so her head was in between both his arms, which met right below her neck.

Jacob looked over at them a smirked.

"Anyone want to chicken fight?" Embry started cracking up.

"This'll be fun to watch," he said winking at Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure!!" Kacey yelled. Logan dunked under the water and she was on his shoulders. Suddenly someone's hands wrapped around me legs, and I was pulled up out of the water onto Jakes shoulders. I squeaked.

"Ready Ness?" he asked. I laughed.

"Bring it on Kacey!" she grinned.

The boys walked towards one another so I was closer to Kacey. We started trying to push each other off of the boys' shoulders. The thing was, we were both pretty strong. I almost fell off Jake about twice while she stayed put. I was aware of Embry laughing next to us.

"This is actually kind of hot," he laughed. Kacey and I both stopped and looked at each other. I knew she had the same idea as I had. I put my hand on Jake's face and he nodded, understanding. Kacey and I nodded at each other and fell off the guys' shoulders right next to Embry, dunking him under the water.

He was strong but I guess not stronger than two girl teenager vampires, which was sad. When he got up we both smirked at him.

"Now, Embry, what was that?" I asked. He glared at me and Kacey, and muttered something like,

"Damn, Teenage vamps." Kacey and I both fell back into the water laughing. Suddenly I was being dunked under the water again. Man he just doesn't give up does he? When I got up I looked around and Embry was all the way up on the beach

I looked at Jake and he smiled innocently at me.

"No way," I said and jumped onto him. He ducked under so we were both under the water. I tried to push him down and push myself up. I broke the surface of the water for one second but he pulled my arm so I went back down. We went back and forth like this for a while.

"Okay okay you win," Jake said, finally.

"Never forget it," I said and Kacey and I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After awhile me and Kacey got out and sat on the beach talking. Logan, Embry, and Jake, were still in the water. Logan had gotten used to them, and really wasn't afraid of them anymore. But there were still some moments. I sighed. My eyes were glued to Jake as Kacey was talking about Logan. I caught myself staring at his chest, and the way his muscles were. I scolded myself silently. Kacey caught my gaze and started cracking up.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you just tell him, you're killing me!" she said cracking up. I rolled my eyes and despite me scolding myself my eyes found their way back to his muscles. Suddenly there was a shadow over me. I looked up and Embry was leaning over me.

"So, watcha looking at?" he smirked.

"Oh just Jake's 8 pack," Kacey laughed. I pushed her and she laid down.

"Kacey!" I yelled.

"Well it's true!" I blushed. Embry started laughing and sat next to me. I tried to keep my gaze off of Jacob so no one else noticed. But it was too hard. I found myself watching him again.

Kacey and I were lying on our stomachs looking at magazines, when Jake came up. He lied down next to me on my towel and again my heart was pounding. He smirked at me and said

"What are ya looking at?" I smiled.

"Clothes. Why?" He pointed to a mini pink dress and it was strapless.

"I like that one," he said and looked at me, I blushed. He laughed and watched me finish through the magazine.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

Embry had left not that long ago so it was just us again. We started back for the house, it was about 6 in the evening and getting cool out. The clouds were turning grey and I knew that because of such a warm day it was going to storm badly tonight. I opened the door expecting my family to be there but nobody was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Jacob. He smiled lightly.

"Out. Shopping for Christmas. It's a secret," he said. He pulled his finger up to his lips as to emphasize the secret part.

"Great! Another secret I don't know," I said and stormed upstairs to get changed. How come no one ever told me anything? I heard a knock at the door. I didn't say anything so they must have taken that as a 'Come in.'

"Come on, Ness. You know I will tell you when the time is right," he said and sat down next to me.

"When is it going to be right?!" I asked. "It's never going to be right, is it?" He looked down.

"I will tell you. I promise you that, Renesmee. Just not now," He said.

"Well why not?" I whined. He thought for a moment.

"Because you promised me a movie." I sighed. When he asked me about the movie before, I thought he meant something _like_ a movie. But I nodded anyway.

"Is Kacey still here?" I asked, getting up. Jake opened the door and held it for me.

"No, she left with Logan. Said she would text you later," he said, closing the door after me.

We got downstairs and we were about to leave.

"You better take this," he said holding my jacket.

"It might get cold." I nodded and slipped it on. He shut the front door and locked it. He opened the car door for me and helped me in.

"Thanks" He smiled and walked around to the other side to get in. It was silent but, a good kind, not awkward. When I put on the music I forgot he was here and I started to sing along with it. I saw him look over at me and smile. I blushed, and still sang along and looked at my feet.

We went to the same movie theater as I went to with Kyle, which made me flinch as we drove into the parking lot. I shut the car off but stayed in his seat. He looked like he wanted to say something but he must have decided not to because he opened his door and walked over to mine as I got out.

"Do you know what you want to see?" He asked. I really had no idea what type of movies were playing. But I knew I didn't want to watch some romantic type of movie with Jacob.

When we walked in I saw the 'Now Playing' list. I looked at all of them until I saw _The Uninvited_. I sighed, I saw the previews for this it looked scary enough. I pointed to it.

"Let's watch_ The Uninvited_," I said. Jake looked at me.

"Are you sure? That looks scary." I rolled my eyes.

"What, are you scared?" I taunted with a smile. He grinned.

"Fine." he walked over to the booth and said, "Two tickets to see _The Uninvited_ please." I laughed.

We walked to the theater and sat in the middle row in the back.

"Don't you dare tell your mother I let you watch this movie," Jake leaned towards me. His scent overwhelming me.

"It's only PG-13," I murmured. He laughed and after 15 minutes of the advertisements the movie finally came on.

The lights dimmed and the movie began to play. As we went further into the movie, the scarier it got. I wanted to shove myself into Jake's side, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him being right. When the evil step mom went after the daughter with a needle, I cringed. What finally did it was when the daughter got trapped in the bathroom and an arm stuck through the bottom of the door trying to grab her. I finally gave up my pride and dug my face into Jake's shoulder. For a second he tensed up but then he wrapped his arms around me.

I thought he was going to say something like 'I told you so,' but he just stayed silent, watching the movie. I peeked out and regretted it there was a boy who looked deformed and his spine was bent, the girls scream was loud. I covered my ears and hid my face in Jake again. A few minutes later, he started stroking my hair. I almost fell asleep except for the piercing screams coming from the speakers in the room. Before I knew it, All the screams were gone, the credits were rolling, and the lights were coming back on. I looked up and Jake was smiling at me, I blushed.

"I shouldn't have listened to you," he murmured. I looked down and smiled. He got up and we started outside. He opened the door and I saw it was raining. It was pouring down and lightning lit up the sky. I shivered. I saw Jake take off his leather jacket and hand it to me.

"Take this," he said.

"Won't you be co-" I stopped. Of course he wouldn't be cold. He put his arm over my shoulder and we ran towards the car. He went around to my side and opened my door for me. I got in quickly and wiped the water off of my face. A few seconds later Jacob opened his door nd climbed in. He had water dripping off of his hair onto his face.

"You okay?" He asked me, turning on the car. I nodded.

Suddenly my pocket vibrated. I quickly got it and flipped it open.

**Soo, how was the movie?? Wink Wink I want details!** Kacey texted. I rolled my eyes, I guess it's later. I saw Jacob peeking over my shoulder and look at the text message. He chuckled. I shrunk in the seat and blushed. I stuck my phone back in my pocket. She can wait until tomorrow. Jake turned on the radio and a slow song came on. I sighed. I was really tired after everything today, I slowly sat up and put my head on Jakes shoulder.

"Tired?" He guessed.

"Mhm." I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep because I was so close to him. But I relaxed. We drove up my driveway and he stopped the car. I expected him to get out of the car but he just stayed seated. I sat up and looked at him. He looked like he was deciding something.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Naw, I should go back to Billy." I pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?" He said. I nodded. He reached out his arms and pulled me into a hug. We stayed in that hug for a few seconds then he let me go. I pulled back and looked at him. Something was still bothering him. I wanted to ask him what but he spoke before I could.

"Go on," he nodded towards the door. "Goodnight, Ness." He faked a smile. I knew he was faking. Something was upsetting him. Was it me? Did I do something wrong?

"Night," I said quietly and got out of his car. I walked up the steps and watched the car go out of sight.

When I walked into the house, before I could get bombed with questions, I said "I'm going to bed." And walked up the stairs sleepily. I got in bed and looked at the picture of me and Jake. I smiled. Then I got another text message from Kacey.

**How was it? Tell me tomorrow, Night, Ness. **I put my phone down and my eyes fell, and I drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to someone sitting next to me. I jumped out of bed, and hit my head on the floor.

"Erg! Kacey, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. She shrugged and helped me up.

"Your mom told me I could come in." She smiled.

"So, how was last night?" she asked. I sighed, she doesn't give up does she?

"Fine." I said. I was dying to tell her more, but I knew she would get it out of me anyway. She frowned.

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Okay, okay, We saw _The Uninvited_." I murmured.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that supposed to be a scary movie?!" she nearly shouted, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh! I know. It was. I hid in his shoulder most of the movie." I said

"Ohhh!" she screamed practically bouncing on my bed.

I had to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do today? It's Sunday.. Ugh.. School tomorrow…" I whined. She laughed.

"Yeah. Only a half-day though. Then we got winter break! And Christmas is Saturday!!!" She smiled. I rolled onto my back and realized that I still had Jacob's jacket on. It was warm and still smelt like him and I smiled.

"And you pick what we do today," she said. She pulled the blanket off of me and I groaned. I wasn't really tired anymore but I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

I looked at the clock and it was 11:00 Am.

"Wow, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. She laughed.

"Because I figured you had a long night." I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked again.

"I don't know!" I whined. I wanted to do something with Jacob, but I'm sure he doesn't want to hang out with me today. I think there's a bonfire with his pack tonight… so I'm positive he would rather hang out with them, than me.

"Okay, well first you need to get up," she said. She bounced on my bed until I sat up.

"Okay. Okay." I got up and dressed. We walked downstairs.

"Hey Honey," my Mom said when she saw me.

"Hi." I sat down on the couch. They were watching some news channel. I never really liked the news channel. It was always depressing and boring. Kacey came and sat next to me.

"So how was the movie last night you two?" My mom asked.

Kacey grinned at her, "Oh, I didn't go, I went to Logan's house. Renesmee and Jake went to the movies." I rolled my eyes and my mom looked at me.

"So, what movie did you go see?" she asked. Good thing my dad wasn't here or he would flip, but I could tell my mom anything, she was like my best friend.

"We saw, The Uninvited." I cringed, because I expected her to go into some lecture about how young I am, but she didn't.

"Oh , that's nice." she said. I could tell she wanted to say something more, but decided to just drop it. I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Jake. Kacey looked over my shoulder to the text. We both read it.

**Hey Ness. I forgot to invite you to the bonfire tonight. But you're going to come with me right?** I swallowed. I wasn't sure what to text back. I saw a smile light up on Kacey's face. Before I could react she grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Kacey! Give it back!" I yelled and ran after her. I knew she would text him back. And I didn't want to even think about what she might say. She typed a few letters and clicked send. After she did that she looked at the screen and closed the phone. She stopped running and I almost ran into her. I grabbed the phone back and looked at the sent messages. Kacey laughed and sat back down on the couch.

**Of course I will!!!!** She texted. Ugh.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled, sarcastically. She turned her head and grinned.

"No problem!" she said and dragged me upstairs. "Hmm... Let's see. You can wear this," she said and pulled out my mom's Black dress that went down to my knees.

"Um.. Kacey, can't I just wear something I like?" I asked. She shook her head

"No, No, No. Either this or that," she said pointing to my mom's red dress. I sighed. I looked between the dresses and decided that the red dress looked nicer. It was shorter than the black one, but it was more me. It had a small black belt around the waist and two red straps to go over my shoulders. If Kacey was going to make me wear a dress, it might as well be a pretty one like this.

I put on the dress and some black high heels that Kacey approved of. My phone buzzed in my pocket again. Kacey wagged her eyebrows. I opened my phone.

**We're just hanging out right now at the beach. So come down whenever :) **He had texted. I texted back,

**Okay.** I smiled. Kacey laughed at me.

"What?" I asked. She laughed again and shook her head. She pushed me so I was facing the mirror. I looked and saw myself in the dress. It looked good. She tilted her head to the left and played with my hair.

"You're falling for him," she whispered. Maybe I was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!! I just wanted to say a quick Thank you! to all of the people who have sent me reviews! I LOVE hearing what you all think of this story and it just makes my day that you all love this story! Cuz it's so much fun to write! So Lissa and I decided to post another chapter! Looking forward to what you think of this! :) Thank you and enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

The rest of the morning Kacey spent lecturing me that I should just tell him. I decided that I'd rather go out and see him than listen to anymore of her advice. It was bugging me. Because a huge part of me wanted to tell him. But then again, I didn't. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I couldn't live without Jake no matter what.

A little after lunch time, in the early afternoon I started for the beach. Kacey went home around lunch. Logan was meeting her. My house isn't really that far away from the beach. But my Dad still wanted to drive me. I think it was something about La Push. He didn't love me hanging around there that much. Even if I was with Jacob.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Of course I was. Jake wouldn't let anything happen to me. Why did my Dad always worry about my being with Jacob?

"Yes," I assured him. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile. He stopped in the parking lot and I got out. I told him that I would call him if I needed a ride home. I watched him drive away and started towards the familiar voices of the pack.

I stepped onto the beach. I heard the boom box playing music next to them. My heart thudded when I saw him. He wasn't facing me so I only saw the back of his head, but still. He was sitting on a log talking to Embry and Quil. I could just tell he was smiling. I was just close enough to hear them talking.

"No, no, no! You're wrong!" Embry said. It looked like they were having some type of argument.

"Oh come on! Wolverine would beat Batman anytime!" Quil yelled. Wolverine? Batman? I laughed. They were such boys.

"So would not!" Embry countered. "Batman's got technology."

"But Wolverine's got strength! All Batman has is technology! Right, Jake?" Quil turned to Jacob. They both waited for an answer. Jake put both his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Don't bring me into this," he laughed. The sound made my heart beat faster. Embry's eyes met mine for a moment. He smiled and looked at Jake, nodding his head in my direction. Jake tilted his head to the left and slowly turned to look at me. The blood rushed to my cheeks. Jake's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. I knew my face would be bright red. Why did I let Kacey talk me into wearing this?

I walked over to him. His expression didn't change but his eyes followed mine. I sat down next to him.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, self-consciously. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"You look….. great." I looked down. Paul cleared his throat and we both looked up.

"Well if you two are done making eyes at each other, I'm hungry and I think the food is done." I blushed.

"See you caught her!" Embry said doubled over in laughter. I glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww!" I yelled. I might be half vampire but when it comes to them, they are much stronger.

"Stupid Embry," I muttered. He looked at me.

"Don't be mad cuz Paul caught you," he mocked. I heard Jake growl behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded as he took my hand and lead me up the beach glaring at Embry. I smiled, he deserves it. We only walked a little bit up the beach before he stopped to examine my hand.

"I'm fine," I laughed. I knew that hitting a werewolf would hurt my hand but I wasn't thinking. He shook his head.

"You're so much like your mother it's not even funny." He put my hand down but didn't let go of it. He intertwined our fingers and began walking again. I walked with him.

"Why? Did my Mom ever hit a werewolf?" I laughed.

"Yeah. She did. She hit me and broke her hand." Oh. I didn't know that. He looked at the surprised look in my face and laughed. I looked down at our hands and pulled mine out of his. I was okay with him not liking me back, but it wasn't fair he was playing me. He sighed and smiled.

"So… Alice is throwing this huge Christmas party thing," I didn't mention how out of proportion it was going to be or how I really didn't think we needed a Christmas part but, "is the pack… you know… going?" He looked at me, fighting a smile. I smiled.

"Only if you guys want too." I said. He smiled.

"Is that an invite?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yeah! Only if you - I mean the pack wants to go." I said . He chuckled.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said and kissed my forehead, which made my heart flutter. Why was he doing this to me? Why did I have to go so head over heels for him? I shrugged it off when he towed me off to the fire. I sat next to him on a log when me and Rachel started to talk. I told her about our Christmas party, and how she's invited.

"What about me? I have to be invited, don't you love me Ness?" I heard Paul ask. He came up to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love to party," he pouted. I laughed, and Jacob glared at him. "Yes, Paul you're invited and so is the rest of the pack." I laughed again because Embry came up.

"We get to go to a party?!" he asked.

"Yes!!" I rolled my eyes. Everyone was going. My grandparents were coming from Florida and the Denali family was also coming and Kacey and Logan were coming. They were all getting here in the next couple of days; the party was on Friday: Christmas eve. It would be at our house and Alice would go overboard with decorations as always. I was excited that everyone was coming but I was more happy about Jacob being there.

"Come on we should get you home," Jake said snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized almost everyone had left, it was only Seth, Embry, Jacob, and me. My head was lying on Jacob's shoulder.

"Ness, you ready?" he asked. I slowly sat up and yawned.

"Yeah." I said. He smiled and took my hand, again intertwining our fingers. I smiled, although it still wasn't fair. I waved to Seth and Embry, and they smirked at me waving like a girl. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jacob who was watching me closely.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously again. He shook his head and we walked back to his car. My pocket vibrated and looked to see a text message from my Father.

**Jake's taking you home?** He asked. I sent back a quick, **Yes.** And got into the car, as Jacob held the door open for me. I put my seat-belt on and watched him walk around the front of the car and open his door to get into the car. He sat down, peeked at me, and started the car. He back out of the parking lot and Embry and Seth ran up to the edge of the lot. They waved as we passed them and out the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob shaking his head.

I laughed slightly and started to twirl a strand of hair in my fingertips. The ride home was silent, but nice. I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned. When we pulled into the driveway, he quickly come to my side of the car and opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand and walked me up to the door. We were facing each other and he leaned down. My heart picked up, but he stopped. His face was inches away, and he seemed to look like he was thinking about something. He looked confused. He sighed and kissed me on my forehead.

"Night Ness." he said.

"Night J-Jake" I stuttered, my heart still fluttering. He chuckled and walked away letting go from my hand. Just then I heard footsteps coming from the house. I pulled myself together just in time to turn as my Dad opened the door. He looked around for a second and looked back to me. I smiled, hinting that I wanted to go inside. He sighed.

"We're going to the cottage. You can come if you want or stay." I haven't been to the cottage house for a while. I decided to go there. My parents ran, hand in hand, to our house. I went straight to my bedroom and laid down on the sheets. My mind raced about how close Jacob was to me. About how close he was. He could have kissed me. Well he did kiss me, but I mean he could have really kissed me. I kind of wished he did… and I drifted off to sleep thinking about that.


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to my bed vibrating. I looked at my phone and I had 12 unread text messages. Two were from Jake.

**Hey Ness text me when you wake up.** and the other. **Hey, wanted to know if you could hang out today?** I laughed. Did he not know he had me wrapped around his finger? 7 were from my Aunt Alice. Yes, My Aunt can text. I know, crazy. All her texts basically said,

**What happened last night?!** I laughed again. She was less my Aunt and more one of my best friends. The last three were from Kacey.

**How was your DATE last night? **

**Text me I was details. **

**Wakeee uppp! **I laughed. I decided to text Kacey back first.

**I'm up, I'm up!** I said. I held my phone and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few minutes more of rest but my phone vibrated again less than a minute after I clicked send. I opened the message.

**SO?!?!?!** I laughed. Kacey was my best-friend and it was so much fun to hold information from her.

**So what?** I sent back. I knew she would just be bouncing because I was doing this but it was fun.

"You know what," I heard. Woah. I looked around my room but she wasn't anywhere. "Let me in!" She knocked on my window. I shook my head and opened it.

"What are you stalking me now?" I asked laughing.

"Soo? What happen? I want details, no holding back!!" She squeaked bouncing on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't who, or what you're talking about," I said innocently. I loved torturing her. It was so worth it. She groaned in aggravation.

"Ness! You absolutely do know what and WHO I'm talking about!" she yelled. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself!" I laughed and sat down on my bed.

"I will calm down when u tell me what happened with wolf-boy!" Really? That was a sucky nickname. She could do better than that. He deserved better than that.

"Nothing," I mumbled, blushed, and looked away.

"Ness, you know how we've been friends for a while?"

"Yeah…" I said, cautiously.

"Well that means I know when you're lying! What happened?" Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Ness, Kacey," my mom called. I should have known she knew Kacey was here. Stupid vampire hearing, I thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you guys want to go to the store with me?" She asked. Yes!! Just the excuse I needed to get away from telling her. Kacey must have known what I was thinking because she grinned and said,

"No thanks, Mrs. Cullen, Ness need's to help me study. Maybe later?" I groaned. She always knows how to get her way.

"Sure thing Hun," my mom replied and walked down the hall.

"Now spill, before I go over to wolfy's house, and ask him myself." I looked at her wide eyed. That was totally something she would do. And it was totally something I didn't want her doing. The look on my face must have given away that she had won because she smirked.

"Gotcha." I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed. She laughed.

"Only reason you would be worried about that is if something really did happen last night." Was she playing detective cause I wouldn't just tell her? I pouted; mainly because nothing happened last night. Something was so close to happening but it didn't… oh gosh, I wish it had happened. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to actually kiss him. I mean I had thought about it, sure. But it would be so…- Kacey snapped her fingers in front of my face and stopped my thoughts.

"So what happened? And what were you just thinking about?" I huffed.

"Nothing happened! I wished it did but it didn't, happy now?" She shook her head.

"Okay let me rephrase that question. What almost happened?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He almost kissed me." I mumbled to low for her to hear. I was pretty sure she got that because she was looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" she asked. I groaned.

"He almost kissed me but didn't, I guess he realized what he was about to do. I told you he doesn't like me!" I yelled, thankful for none being home.

"Why, did you pull away?!" she nearly shrieked. I laughed.

"Like I would pull away from Jacob, Jacob Black. Yeah right! No. He was about to then just kissed me on the forehead." I said sitting up. We looked at each other for a moment and I dropped my gaze. My eyes were filling up with tears. He would never kiss me. He would never like me back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kacey come and sit next to me. She put her arm around me shoulder and I fell into her lap crying. She didn't say a word for a while. I caught my breath.

"Do you think he'll ever like me?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer but I knew that Kacey would tell me the truth.

"Ness, I'm absolutely positive he likes you." I sighed. _Yeah right_. I thought to myself. She hugged me, and my phone vibrated yet again. When I looked at the text it made me cry a little bit more. It was from Jake.

**Hey, Ness, Are you okay? You haven't texted me back. If you don't wanna hang out today it's fine. Well, see ya soon... I hope. Bye  
- Love Jake.**

I sighed and Kacey took the phone from me and muttered.

"So blind." I took my phone back, shut it, and returned it to my pocket.

"You aren't going to text him back?" How did she expect me to do that? I shook my head.

"Oh, you're going. You're going to see him and he's going to make you smile and feel like everything's okay again. And you know he will as much as I do."

"No, Kacey, I don't want to see him." I knew I was lying. Of course I wanted to see him. But something made me want to be stubborn and just cry at home all day. She looked at me for a minute and sighed. She watched me for one minute and I saw the glint in her eyes; she had an idea. Before I could ask, she yanked out my phone and dialed a number.

"What- who-?"

"Hi, it's Kacey," she put a finger up and started walking around my room on the phone. "Yeah, her phone's not working but she's right here and she told me to tell you she would love to hang out."

When Kacey was done talking she handed my phone back to me. I knew she told Jacob I would hang out. Part of me wanted to go hide in a hole, while the other part wanted to jump up and down and thank Kacey. Both parts were screaming at me.

"Oh come on, Ness, you know you're happy!" She said. "Jake will be here in 20 minutes. You guys are just going to hang out. Calm down."

I tore through my closet and found a Baby blue Aeropostal shirt with black skinny jeans. I liked these better than the Polka dot pajamas I was wearing. I quickly changed and played with my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Want me to do your hair?" She asked grinning. I nodded. She started to play around with my hair trying to find the perfect hair style. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door and my heart jumped, it started racing. I looked up at Kacey who smiled. She walked out of the room and I followed behind her. She opened the door and there he stood.

He was wearing his normal type of clothes: jeans and a t-shirt. His shirt was close to the same color blue as mine but his had a collar. He stepped him and I swallowed.

"I thought you were avoiding me," he smiled and gave me a hug.

"_Avoiding you? Oh no way,_" Kacey said, sarcastically. I had forgotten she was there.

"Kacey, weren't you just about to leave?" I pushed. I knew she got the hint because she smiled and mouthed 'I told you so,' then walked out. I turned my attention to Jacob who was staring at me. I blushed and he laughed.

"So I thought we'd just hang out today… my place?" I nodded. I felt like he came over to my house so much and I didn't spend much time at his. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to his car. It was cool outside so it was nice to be next to him. We walked outside and I saw his Rabbit. It made me smile. I loved this car, it was just so Jacoby. He smiled.

"I was thinking about selling this car, ya know." He said. I frowned.

"No! You can't do that, I love this car!" He helped me into the car and climbed around into the Driver's side.

"Well, if you love it that much, I won't get rid of it. I just thought it was really old." He shrugged and smiled.

"It's my favorite car." I said. He started the car and laughed.

"You like this car, more than your Aunts Porsche, and your mom's car and-" I cut him off.

"I love this car, more than any other car, in the world." I said. He grinned. I knew that if Kacey was here she would say 'this conversation isn't just about the car is it?' I was grateful she wasn't here.

"Good." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. God, I loved that sound. I watched the trees go past as we drove into La Push. He pulled up into his driveway and stopped the car. But again, he didn't move at first. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes met mine and I knew that he wanted to tell me something. But like he did before, he didn't. He sighed and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door. I got out and he put his arm around my shoulders again and we walked into his house.

"Hello Renesmee. How are you?" Uncle Billy asked. I smiled.

"I'm good Uncle Billy. How are you?"

"Well I'm alright."

"That's good." I said. Jake smiled down at me and pulled me into his room. He turned on the TV and then he pulled me to his bed. We were watching random sitcoms. I honestly didn't care for the TV I just cared that Jacob was with me. I was lying contently there as he asked me questions, like, what was my favorite color, movie, song. I laughed. He was stroking my hair. I smiled. After a while we found a romantic movie, on LMN. He was rubbing my head. I looked up at him and into his eyes. He was staring into mine too. Again he was thinking about something. We were lying there when there was a knock at the door.

"Son, can I come in?" We heard Billy ask. I went to get up, but Jake pulled me back down.

"It's fine." He said. "Yeah dad you can come in." Billy quietly rolled himself in, opening the door. He looked at me and smiled. I think I'll take that as a hello.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going over Charlie's, he's here to pick me up." he said. I put my hands on Jacobs's forehead.

'Can I go see him really fast? ' I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll come." He pushed his dad out to the living room. Sure enough Grandpa Charlie was in the living room. I smiled. He was watching the game. I almost forgot they go over his house to watch the game a lot. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Renesmee!" I said cheerfully and gave me a huge hug.

"Well I most definitely can't call you squirt anymore can I?" he asked. I smiled. Jake walked in and stood next to me, putting his arm on my shoulders again. I blushed and looked down, hoping Grandpa Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Tell your parents I said hi," he patted my back and rolled Billy outside. I looked out in the window and watched them get into my Grandpa's car and back out of the driveway. When they were out of site, my heart started thumping. I wasn't sure how to break the silence. And his warm arm was still draped over my shoulders. I was stood frozen, staring out the window in the living room of my crush's house.

"So, do you want to go in the garage I can help you with stuff." I said, finally breaking the silence. He looked at me warily.

"Um, how about we take a walk on the beach or something?" He asked. I suddenly became curious about what was in the garage.

"Please?" I whined, poking out my lower lip pouting. I knew he couldn't resist this, he never does. He stared at me for a minute and then sighed.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing… that you do to get me to give in." I decided to play innocent.

"What thing?"

"That you're doing right now. That cute face thing that you know I'm powerless to." Did he just call me cute? I shook my head of that thought and decided that was a yes. I took off for the garage. When I got to the garage, I instantly saw the thing that stuck out the most, something really big, with a sheet over it. Jake came running in after me.

"Your dad's going to kill me." He groaned putting his hands over his face. I laughed.

"What's that?" I said pointing to it. He sighed.

"Something for you but you weren't supposed to find out until Christmas." He said.

I felt bad, I couldn't wait to find out what this thing was, even if Christmas was a few days away.

"I-I can wait then. After all, I don't want you getting killed by my dad." I said turning around. He moved his hand from my eyes to me back so I was in his arms but I still couldn't see my present behind me. My heart thumped and I looked into his deep brown eyes and he stared back. He smell was overwhelming and I breathed it in as much as I could. I was so close to him and I instantly thought this moment was going to be like last night. Getting so close…. But nothing happening. I didn't want that to happen again. It wasn't fair. A few seconds later he dropped his hands and walked out of the garage back inside, silently. I followed as my mind raced. This again was so unfair, it was like a tease, Come so close but so far. Was he doing this on purpose? I knew better he wouldn't play my emotions like this, but why was he? Questions raced through my mind as I bumped right into Jake and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for him. He caught me before I touched the ground.

"T-thanks" I stuttered, staring at him like an idiot. He chuckled and I looked down at my feet. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He slid me hand into his and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at my hand in his and frowned. I wanted this to be real so badly but it wasn't. It wasn't fair and I wasn't going to let him keep doing this to me. I slowly pulled my hand out of his, still staring at it. He looked down for a moment, took a deep breath and looked forward, like nothing happened. Like nothing happened because nothing ever happens. Nothing will ever happen. My eyes started to fill with tears but I quickly blinked them away. I wouldn't let him see me cry, not again. He opened the door to his house and I walked in, not making eye contact with him.

I started to think about how he made me feel. I knew I never would, or have made him feel the same way, but I wish I did. If I could only have one wish in the world, it would be that. I still avoided eye contact with him, because once I looked into his dark brown eyes I knew that was all it would take for me to bursts into tears.

Luckily, it was starting to get dark outside so Jake decided to drive me home. We reached my house and he got out of the car.

"I'm just going to talk to your Dad for a minute," he said and helped me out of the car. I walked inside and I watched my Dad storm out and up to Jacob. I wanted to see what was going on but I knew that my Dad would know if I just stood there and watched so instead, I walked inside and looked out the window quietly. I hoped he wasn't mad because of me seeing whatever was in Jake's garage. He looked furious.

"You are not telling her!" I heard my Dad yell at Jake. He was standing a few feet away from him basically glowing with anger.

"I think you should hear me out," Jacob said with a very calm tone. _Please don't fight, please don't fight_, I thought.

"Why in the hell would I have to listen to you! She's my daughter!"

"What kind of Father are you? You'd rather she keeps going out with losers that hurt her and abuse her than her know the truth?!" He argued back. He was starting to get angrier. I knew the _my daughter_ thing bothered him because my Dad aced like I was _his_. Quite frankly, it bothered me too. I didn't really know what he was talking about but when he said 'abuse' my heart sank. My Dad was glaring at Jacob, who had started trembling.

"It's time that she knew and I'm going to tell her. The only way you can stop me is if you kill me or break my jaw, which I know you can do. But she's going to find out sooner or later." And with that I heard the door slam shut. It made me flinch. I didn't really know what that argument was about, but I had the feeling it was about the same thing a few weeks ago. I glared at my dad and stormed upstairs. I wanted to cry, scream, kick, and yell. I wanted to know what was going on! I was so tired of being so clueless all the time! It bugged me so much.

I heard my moms quiet footsteps come down the hall and stop at my bedroom door. She knocked twice and opened it a little.

"Honey?" she asked. I sighed and flung my head back into my pillow. My mom came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" my mom asked. I shook my head 'no'

"Mom, I'm so clueless all the time, when well the secrets stop?" I asked, holding back tears. My mom sighed and rubbed my head.

"Honey, they're only to benefit you. Everything we do is for your sake." I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: THIS IS IT!! WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! Please leave a review and tell us what you think :) Enjoy

Chapter 11

I franticly looked around for my green sparkly dress that Aunt Alice had bought for me. I found the earrings but not the dress. My mom poked her head in my bedroom.

"Looking for this?" She smiled, holding my dress. I nodded.

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Today was our Christmas Eve party. Everyone was coming Kacey, Logan, the pack, the Denali family, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil, and… Jacob. I missed him, I had just seen him last night, but I couldn't be away from him for a day without hurting. I shrugged it off thinking in only 2 hours I would see everyone. I sighed, what a long two hours it will be. I hadn't dared go downstairs yet. I knew it would be completely decorated with every decoration Aunt Alice found. She started last night and hadn't taken a break at all. I dreaded leaving my room.

I knew that the Denali clan were here already. I had heard them come in sometime last night. My guess was they were in the guest rooms getting ready as well. The party was officially starting at 7 o'clock. Most of the day I spent either texting Kacey, thinking about Jake, or reading. Butterflies flew around in my stomach when I thought about him. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I watched my Grandma Renee walk through the door and come over to give me a hug.

"You look so grown up." She smiled. I smiled right back at her. She was one of my favorite humans. I laughed. She was so easy to be around, she was so fun and understanding.

"Hi Grandma Renee!" I said and threw my arms around her.

"So how are you honey? You look so pretty," she said as she looked at my dress.

"Thanks. Aunt Alice picked it out." She smiled.

"Like I couldn't guess that on my own," she laughed. We started talking about school and friends, then she kissed me on the head and walked downstairs saying we will talk later. Time passed so slowly, it was like it knew I wanted it to speed up, so it deliberately slowed down.

I sighed, while I was reading a book. It was one of my moms, it was _Romeo and Juliet._ It was really good for the most part. I looked at the clock when I had finished a page. 6:15. Ugh. I couldn't wait anymore so I stood up and walked downstairs. There was green, red, gold, and silver everywhere. It didn't even look like my house anymore. It looked like… I don't know a room that was rented out for Christmas parties.

Some soft carols were playing in the background as my Aunt twirled around streamers. I saw a DJ booth with Uncle Em and Jazz setting up. Tanya was talking to Aunt Rose and Eleazer was talking to Grandpa Carlisle. I felt a pair of cool hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who," I heard Kacey say. I put my hands on hers and laughed. I turned around and saw her. She wore a similar dress to me only it was purple.

"You look nice!" I commented on her dress.

"Thanks!" she said. I looked around for Logan but he wasn't here.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"Oh, he will be here in a little bit." She smiled and nudged my arm. "Sooo, Where's Jake?" she asked. I sighed.

_Still not here_, I said sarcastically in my head.

"I don't know, I guess he will get here when the party starts." I sighed. I wanted him here now. Me and Kacey danced on the floor waiting for our boys to come, (Well hers.) I heard it over all the music, shuffling off feet. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00 I jumped up and down in happiness.

"He's coming soon!" I squealed. She laughed and shook her head. There was a knock at the door and my heart flipped in my chest. Grandma Esme opened the door and Logan walked in. I frowned. He smiled, shyly, to Esme and when he spotted Kacey his eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face. He walked over to her and kissed her. I looked back at the door. I didn't really want to see my friends making-out. I cleared my throat and Kacey apologized and they started dancing together. When was Jake going to get here? I was shaking with anticipation and anxiety.

It was a half an hour, and people were still getting here but not Jacob. I suddenly heard booming laughs followed by walking. I smiled. Kacey came over to me.

"Well go!" she said. Before they could even knock I opened the door. Sure enough, I was right. Embry came in then Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Emily, and Leah. I laughed when she walked in and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was always so nice to me. I quickly found Jacob and hugged him.

"Sorry I ran a little late, Embry couldn't figure out what to wear." He laughed and hugged me back. I would have to take note on making all hell go loose on Embry for making Jacob late. I missed him too much. Now that everyone was here, I felt a little bit happier. Most of the night I watched my family dance. I was occasionally brought in by my friends or Aunt and Uncles but I enjoyed just watching them. Most of the songs were quick so I didn't have to worry about slow songs. About halfway through the party Jacob came back up to me.

"Wanna dance?"

"Umm… maybe later? I like watching." I blushed and smiled. He nodded and thought for a moment.

"Okay… sometime tonight: promise?" I smiled and nodded. He lifted my hand and spun my around and disappeared, probably back to the boys. My Grandma Renee came up to me.

"You've got something going on with that boy." I forgot that she could read me as well as she could read my mom.

"What are you talking about Grandma, were just friends."

"I wish it were as you think but it's not." I mumbled to low for her to hear. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know love, and you look at him the same way your mother looked at your father, like you would stand in front of a bullet for each other." She said. I remembered my mom telling me the first time Renee met dad. I smiled.

"Were just friends." I repeated. She raised her hands up in defeat.

"Just a nosy grandmother, but whatever you say, Honey." she said and winked at me walking away. I laughed and returned my gaze to the dance floor.

_A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope came on. It was a slow song and I watched the couples move around on the floor. I looked over to my parents who were making-out. Gross! I turned and looked at Kacey and Logan. She had her head on his shoulder and they were swaying back and forth a few feet away from me. I smiled; they were really cute together. My Aunts were dancing with my Uncles. I watched Aunt Alice for a while. She swirled around the dance floor so elegantly with Uncle Jasper leading her. They were the best dancers I have ever seen.

It was then that I noticed everyone on the dance floor was with somebody. My Aunts with Uncles. Kacey with Logan. Renee with Phil. Sam with Emily. Rachael with Paul. Even Charlie was with Sue.

I was so into watching my friends and family dancing that I jumped when a voice spoke behind me.

"You still owe me a dance," Jake said. He walked up beside me. My heart thumped. It was a slow song. Slow song equals slow dance.

"I don't know... I kind of inherited my Mother's clumsiness," I said, quietly. I wasn't lying. He seemed to regard that and looked behind me. His eyes focused on something and he made a pleading face. But before I could turn around to see who he was looking at, someone stepped right behind me, pushing me into Jake's arms. He held on to me and started swaying. He then mouthed 'thank you' and I recognized the giggle that came afterward. Kacey.

"See, I don't bite... that's your family's specialty." I could hear my heartbeat in my ears but I somehow managed to smile. We swayed back and forth for awhile. I slowly put my head on Jake's shoulder, I could feel him smiling. I was actually slow dancing, with Jake! I sighed in content, I never wanted to leave this spot. I wanted to live in the moment forever. I watched the couples slowly sway by us, and I saw Kacey wink at me and kiss Logan. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to get me to kiss Jake. I don't have the guts so I shook my head. She rolled her eyes still grinning at me and returned to kissing Logan. I laughed.

"Ness, I wanted to talk to you about something," Jake whispered. I looked up to him with curiosity flooding my thoughts.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain this so I'm just going to say it… umm… there's this thing… that werewolves can do… and it's called imprinting." I looked up at him to continue. We were still swaying to the music. I tried not to step on his feet but I was really interested in what he was saying. Mainly because it looked so hard for him to say.

"It's kind of… love at first sight?… and well I'll tell you all the details later but you need to know that I've… imprinted," he watched my reaction intently. So he was telling me he was in love? My emotions spiraled downwards. Of course he was! I didn't know why I was so upset, I knew that he would never love me back. It was an impossible wish but I couldn't help but have had it. I would not let myself cry right now. We would still be friends. Jake wouldn't leave me. Would he? I nodded to respond to him.

"Who is she? Is she nice?" His eyes brows knitted together and he looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Well she's actually a lot like you." He smiled. A lot like me? Who was a lot like me?

"How much?" I asked. I was so confused right now.

"About 100%." He laughed. "Ness, it is you." I stood there stunned, frozen. I stopped dancing. Jacob looked at me with worried eyes. He probably thought that I would reject him. I didn't know what to think. He kept looking at me.

"Ness, please say something." He begged. I didn't say anything but I started to break down crying. He quickly pulled me into the kitchen so I wouldn't cause a scene.

"I understand, if this is to weird for you and you don't want to see me, but Ness, I will never leave you, I love you and I just want you to know that." He said. He was on the verge of crying because he thought I didn't love him back.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly. He turned to leave and I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. I never thought he could love me. Kacey was going to hound me every day for the rest of my life that she was right. I didn't want to think about it all I knew is that he loved me.

Then my dad came in and he looked more pissed than he did the other night. Jake pulled me out of the hug and pushed me behind him like he was defending me from my own Father. He did, however, hold his arm behind his back so I was still holding onto him a little. When my dad entered the kitchen his face looked steaming. He was furious. No I knew him better; this was beyond furious.

"Outside!!! Now mutt!!!" he growled. I flinched. there was so much hate behind his words. Jacob looked at me apologetically, then kissed my cheek and followed my dad.

"How dare you!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!!" He screamed getting angrier. "You will not HAVE A STUPID MAGIC WOLFY CLAIM OVER MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed. Just then my mom walked out, in complete shock. She didn't look mad or upset she looked concerned. I looked out and Jacob was screaming at my father and my father at Jacob. Jake was on the verge of phasing, I had to get out there before he did something he regretted, before they did something they both regretted.

I stormed out the back door and ran over to Jake.

"Renesmee get inside now!! He's not thinking clearly he'll hurt you!!" My Dad screamed. Jacob flinched as if he just smacked him.

"I won't hurt her!" he yelled shaking more. He turned to me with pleading eyes. I knew that it killed him that he even had a small chance of hurting me.

"I trust him." I said, wrapping myself around him trying to calm him down. He started to calm down and take deep breaths. I could feel and hear his heart beating quickly. I also heard my Mom whispering to my Dad, trying to find out what happened and to calm him down; it wasn't working.

"Renesmee! Inside now!" No, I thought. This time I defended Jacob. I shook my head.

"No," I whispered. I very very rarely back-talked my father.

"Excuse me?" I heard the door open and Grandpa Charlie walked out.

"What's going on? You can hear them yelling over the music," he looked between us all for a moment. I was staring at my Dad who had been glaring back, but when Charlie came out, he had shut his eyes. My Mom tried to tell him it was nothing and show him inside but he locked eyes on me and wouldn't let her make him go inside.

"Look, I demand to know what's going on!"

"This was it, wasn't it? This was the secret you wouldn't tell me." Everything was starting to make sense. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He looked deep into my eyes and I was dazed for a second.

"You should go inside," he whispered. What? He wanted me to go inside and leave him with my Dad? I started to shake my head. He sighed.

"No- I… I can't just- you can't… I won't leave." A few tears escaped my eyes again. He wiped them away with his thumb. He looked deep in thought for a minute. My Father growled.

"Fine," he murmured. I looked up to Jacob who pulled me around and took a few steps away. We were by the edge of the woods and he turned around behind a tree so we were out of sight from my parents. He held onto the tops of my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Why did he let you come over here?"

"I told him that if he gave me a minute to talk to you then you would go inside." I shook my head quickly.

"Yes you will Renesmee," he said sternly. I looked down.

"But he-"

"He is not going to hurt me. He knows it would hurt you too much. Ness, please. Do this for me. I'll come in afterwards and let you know everything's okay. I promise. I'm not going anywhere, Nessie. I love you." The last 3 words sent chills through my spine. I still really didn't want to go.

"Please Ness. I'm begging you." I fell into him and he wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I wanted to just hold him here forever. He pulled out and kissed my forehead. I walked in front of him back to my Dad.

"If you hurt him, I will never forgive you," I warned and stormed off into the house. I walked right through the party and up to my room. Kacey was there in a flash. I spilled what happened and she sat with me, waiting for Jacob to come back, like he had promised he would.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hold onto the happiness while it last..... just saying...... *hint*hint*

Chapter 12

Kacey and I stood there forever talking. I answered all of her questions not caring anymore, I just wanted Jacob. To know that he was okay, and my dad didn't kill him. I honestly didn't get the big deal, I mean it's my happiness right? I mean, he reads my thoughts, he knew what I thought about Jake, it's not like he's forcing me to love him, I just do.

My mom came in the back door and I ran up to her, trying to look past her to see my dad and Jacob.

"Everything's..... fine." she paused. "Jake will be back in a bit with your father." I was confused.

"Where did they go?" I asked franticly. She shook her head.

"Don't worry they wanted to be out of hearing range." I sighed. How did this party get from great, to even better, to drop dead horrible? My mom patted my back.

"It's all going to work out." She promised. Everyone was in the other room dancing and talking. Uncle Jazz came up to me, and hugged me.

"Calm down, honey, it's going to be okay." He said. But that still didn't help the fact that Jake wasn't back yet, and no sign from my dad. I was on the rink of tears once again. My Uncle felt my anger, and fear, and panic, and sent a wave of calm through me.

I sighed. "Thanks." I said. I yawned and decided to go up to my room to rest. Kacey had to leave not long after. She said she would stay if I wanted her to but I told her no. She was staying with Logan tonight. I could hear the music from downstairs but I focused on listening to outside. I didn't realize how tired I was until I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Not that long after I had fallen asleep I felt the left side of my bed go down.

"Kacey," I mumbled, "I thought you left."

"Ness, it's not Kacey." I peaked one eye open and saw Jake. Jake! I blinked a few times and opened my eyes wide to see him. I practically jumped on top of him into a hug. He tensed up at first, not expecting it, but soon hugged me back.

"I missed you! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Should I go yell at him? How bad is it?" I blabbed examining his arms and face. He chuckled.

"I'm fine sweetheart." He said. My heart melted, he was so sweet.

"Are you sure? What happened?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and nothing much besides what you saw." He said but I didn't buy it. They went out of hearing range so something had to be going on. I yawned as he stroked my head.

"Go to sleep; your tired." he cooed. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm-" I yawned. "Not tired." I yawned again. Stupid body, I want to stay awake. He chuckled.

"Go ahead go to sleep don't worry about anything."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He kissed me forehead and nodded. I was excited that tomorrow was Christmas. But more even more excited that he was going to be there when I opened my eyes.

The sun from outside shined on my face. Ugh. I hate getting up in the morn-. I jumped up and looked around my room. He promised. And he wasn't here. I sighed and got dressed. Whenever Jake promised he always followed through. Why wasn't he here? I looked around my room, as if I had missed him looking around the million times I had looked around before. I put on jeans and a hoodie. I trudged down the stairs. Instantly I heard a familiar laugh. I looked over to him. He was talking to my Mom. I didn't care about anything else but he had kept his promise. I ran up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

"Good morning to you too." He chuckled. My mom smiled at me.

"What do you want to eat, sweetie?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as if she didn't know the answer to that.

"Eggs!" I smiled. I had my arms around Jake's neck still behind him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I grinned.

"Sure, sure" I said. He laughed.

"That's my thing!" he whined. I laughed unwinding my arms from his neck. My mom put my eggs on the table.

"Ness, eggs." she said. I quickly sat down next to Jake and started to eat my eggs. He watched me eat. I listened to my family in the other room. I knew that the Denali family were down. My Grandparents were also. There was excitement in the air. Christmas morning was the most exciting day of the year, to me.

Aunt Alice skipped in humming Christmas tunes.

"I'm decorating the whole house!" she sang. Any excuse to decorate, or throw a party. I laughed at my thoughts. My dad came in and hugged me, glaring at Jacob. Jake looked down at the ground.

"Morning sweetie, Merry Christmas.!" He smiled.

"Merry Christmas." I said excited.

I was waiting for them to ask me when I wanted to open my presents, because unlike my mom I loved gifts, clothes, mostly anything. I smiled. My Aunt Alice came back in the room after I was done eating .

"Come on everyone to the house, were going to open gifts." She cheered and grinned at my mom. She groaned and everyone started to laugh.

"Me first! Me first!" I jumped up and down. Aunt Alice's face hardened and he looked worried.

"Ness… guys we forgot about Ness's present! Jasper you were supposed to remind me!" She hit Uncle Jasper. Jasper had the same face.

"Emmett was supposed to remind me to remind you!!" Uncle Em looked up.

"Oh… damn it." I looked around and all of my family had very worried aces on. I looked back to Aunt Alice who cracked a smile and everyone started cracking up.

"Sure, it's all funny to you. I don't have a present!"

"We were joking. Of course we got you something. You just have to wait until the end." I pouted and turned away from them pretending to be upset with them. Aunt Alice came up to my wary.

"Honey, I'm sorry," She sighed. I spun around quickly and laughed.

"Who's fooled now?!" I asked. They looked at me shocked at started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and we all walked out of the cottage and into the big house.

Jacobs arm was around me and I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. I smiled, and I blushed looking down. I still couldn't get over the fact that he loved me, and imprinted on me. Me.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured in my ear. I smiled.

"You," I simply said. Before he could say anything Aunt Rosalie dragged me away from him, and inside. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was glaring at Jake. I sighed. This was going to get easier, I thought to myself. I was so excited to find out what my gift was that most of the morning went by so quickly. The gifts I had gotten everyone, they loved. And I was happy for that but I was so excited to see what I got. I remembered the surprise that was in Jake's garage and wondered what it was. I had no idea.

I was practically bouncing by the time the last present was being opened. It was the one to my Uncle Jazz who purposely took forever in opening it. It took him about 10 minutes to just make a dent in the wrapping… okay that's and exaggeration but still.

"Come on!" He laughed and opened it. He smiled when he pulled out a picture of him and Aunt Alice.

"Thanks Ness," he said, giving me a hug and he went to show Aunt Alice the picture. Jake was just about to speak when Aunt Rose butted in.

"Me first!!" I smiled at him, apologetically. He sighed and smiled at me. Aunt rose handed me a box. She smiled and bounced up and down.

In the box was a light brown tank top and really short denim jeans.

"Dig around; there's something else in there too, it's from me and Em." She said. Surly enough I found 4 plane tickets to Florida. I smiled, and ran to hug her. Then it hit me…. 4 tickets…. Me, Mom, Dad… and who else? I didn't know but I knew who I would push for.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and hugged me back. She laughed.

"That's not the best present." What else was there? She smiled and handed me an envelope. I looked at it, confused. I opened it and there was a key… I looked at her… waiting for a reply.

"What's this for?"

"That's for you to find out." She grinned, wildly. Yeah… for me to find out… and them to laugh at me while I do. My first idea was that it was for the house. I tired but the key didn't even fit in the door. They all laughed when I tried to make the key fit into my mom's wooden jewelry box, then the back door. I finally went to my bedroom door to see if I was actually lucky enough to have a key to my room. My dad just laughed.

"Not in a million years!" Then glared at Jacob. I blushed and walked back out to them.

"What is it too?" I asked pouting at Jake.

"Okay I think she's been tortured enough," My Jake said and grabbed my hand. To my surprise no one stopped him. He walked me down the hallway and stepped in front of the door to the garage. I looked at him and he smiled. I opened the door…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In front of me was a beautiful shiny red car. My jaw dropped and I stared. It was a Mercedes. I wasn't sure what model but I knew that Jake would know. I turned to him and he spoke, answering my unasked question.

"It's a Mercedes S600 Guard. It's kind of strong enough to withstand against bullets, explosions, poisonous gas, etc." he smiled.

"T-this, is m-my c-car No lying?" I asked. They all nodded in response and I started to jump up and down.

"OH MY GAWD I GOT A CAR!" I screamed. Jake laughed and covered his ears.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT A CAR!" I screamed again jumping all around it. I quickly got into the car and started to look all around in it. I put my hands on the steering wheel, and grinned

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GOT ME THIS CAR!" I screamed again.

Then the passenger door opened, and My mom got in, then the two back doors of the car opened and, My dad, Aunt Rose, and Jake got in. My dad sitting in the middle and my Aunt Rose on the right side of him pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Stupid mutt," she mumbled. I laughed.

"Show us what you can do Ness." My mom said. I looked at her, in shock. Usually she was so against me doing stuff I wasn't old enough to do, well not physically but my real age.

She patted my hand in reassurance. "Go ahead." She said. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I cheered. I fit the key into the ignition and switched the engine on. The car spurred to life. My hands fell on the sides of the steering wheel. Aunt Alice sat on the stairs to the garage, and flicked the light switch, which made the garage door go up. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Okay, now check your mirrors and put it into reverse, Honey." Mom said. I nodded nervously.

I checked my mirrors and adjusted it to just the right spot and put the gear into reverse. I gripped the wheel and slowly backed out of the garage and right down the driveway.

"Good, job," Dad said. I slowly backed into the street and stopped.

"Okay, now, put it into neutral, and ease onto the main road." My mom said. Jacob looked like he was going to die. He had the seatbelt on so tight he couldn't move, and he was clutching the door. I laughed.

"Jake, I'm not going to kill you." I said. He chuckled nervously.

"I-I know that." He said.

I shook my head and turned away focusing on the road.

"Okay" I told myself. "You CAN do this." _No you can't._ A voice in my head said. I eased onto the main road just like my mom said, and slowly down the road.

"G-Great job Ness, S-see I know you're not going to k-kill me..." Jake said. "I'm too young to die." He whined to himself.

The stop light automatically turned Red, and I stepped on the breaks.

"Sorry!" I said. My dad chuckled.

"Just like your mother when I first got her the car." He said. My mom grinned. After a few more red lights and turns and twists I was actually starting to get the hang of driving. We came to a road that was deserted.

"Go Fast!" Aunt Rose yelled.

"No!" my mom, Jake, and Dad, yelled at the same time.

"I mean er, Ness, take your time you're new to this sweetheart." Jake said. I guess the sweetheart thing made my dad growl but I didn't care. I smiled. I slowly made my way back home. Driving wasn't too hard. It was at first, but mainly because of everyone hounding me about what to do. I pulled up in the garage and my Aunt Alice closed the door. She came around to the door and opened I for me.

"How was it?" I grinned and she laughed.

"Personally I wanted to get you a Porsche, like my car, but your Dad wouldn't let me," she mumbled and I hugged her. I could not believe I had gotten a car. A car! Jake walked over to me and put his arm around me. I looked up at him and he nodded to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at my Dad who was glaring at Jacob but forced a smile when he saw me looking at him. "C'mon, he said it was okay." I nodded and followed Jake. He led me outside. The air was cool and damp. We stopped not far away from the house. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Umm… what's up?" He smiled. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Well… I kind of got you something else for Christmas…" He held out the box for me to grab. It was a small red box with a small white bow. I slowly took it and unlaced the bow.

"J-Jake, you r-really didn't n-need too..." I trailed off when I opened it. It was a silver charm bracelet with a heart dangling on it, in small little engraved letters it said. 'Nessie' and on the back it said 'My Angel.' Tears were already rolling down my cheek.

"J-Jake, it's beautiful!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same thing he had last night. He tensed for a moment but wrapped his arms around me. I wondered why he did that. I'd hugged him billions of times. But before I could ask him about he spoke.

"Here, try it on," He pulled away and took the bracelet. I pulled my wrist out. Our eyes met for one second and he fastened the charm bracelet around my wrist. It was so beautiful. I shook my wrist and watched the metal clink together. I sneaked a peek at Jacob. He was deep in thought staring at my wrist.

"Are you o-" He cut me off.

"Yeah. Umm I'm going to go and get my Dad and bring him over." He smiled, sighed, and started for the garage. I watched him until he went out of sight. I stood there for less than a minute and walked up to the door. My Dad opened it and I walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here comes an intense chapter. Please review and let us know what you think and don't kill us! :P

Chapter 14

"Where did Jacob go?" I went and sat down next to Uncle Jasper and Grandma Renee on the couch.

"He went to bring Uncle Billy over." My grandma hugged me.

"Hi Honey, haven't seen much of you." she winked. I blushed and looked down from her. Maybe sitting down here wasn't the best idea. I heard my dad chuckle a bit. I groaned.

_Get out of my head!_ I thought. He didn't say anything after that, so I figured he stopped being nosey. I missed Jake already. I looked at the bracelet he gave me, but apparently my grandma noticed too.

"That's the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen!" She gushed. My dad looked over at it. I could tell he wasn't the happiest person it the world.

"Where did you get that?" My grandmother asked. I didn't want her to go on and on so I simply said.

"My friend." I knew she wouldn't leave it as that.

"Yeah, a friend that call's you his angel?" I shut my eyes waiting for my dad to explode. Luckily I was saved by my mom coming in. She put her hand on my Dad's shoulder and he relaxed a little. He was still fuming, I could tell. I played with the charm on the bracelet, running my fingers over it. I wondered how long he would be. Probably not that long; he was only going to La Push, right? But something was bothering him. The way he tensed went I went close to him…. Did I do something wrong?

My Dad made a huge sighing noise, a lot louder than it needed to be, well it didn't need to be at all, he didn't actually need to breath. I looked up at him. He twitched his head to the side sort of shaking his head, but trying to be inconspicuous about it. It took me a second to realize that he was answering me. He heard me thinking that it was my fault so he shook his head. But I didn't believe him.

I sighed waiting for him to come back. My dad laughed and everyone turned to look at him. I looked at him confused, I didn't think anything? Before he could explain himself someone moved at an inhumanly speed and picked me up, and took me upstairs. Kacey. No, she was going to bug me more than anyone, and I hope someone can explain to grandma why I had just disappeared because I know they couldn't see Kacey.

"What were you thinking? In case you haven't noticed there's humans down there!" I shrieked. She just laughed at me.

"I don't know, I was bored and the reaction on your face was priceless." she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked sarcastically, I knew exactly what she wanted. She eyed my bracelet. I pulled the arm of my jacket over it and hid my arm behind my back. She just stared at me.

"And _who_ gave you that?" I tried to pretend it was just from someone like my Grandparents or Aunts. But I couldn't and I blushed. I knew I blew it then. She grabbed my wrist and read what it said on the charm.

"_My Angel_," she chimed. "So you guys going out now?" That question caught me by surprise. Honestly I wasn't sure if we were or not. I mean, I knew he imprinted on me. I still wasn't completely sure what imprinting meant… I had a sudden thought. Maybe he didn't like me like he said he did. Maybe he made it all up… or changed his mind. It would explain why he didn't hug me back. Kacey waved her hands in front of my face.

"Hello, Earth to Ness." She said, pulling me out of my thought.

"Are you going to answer my question?" My smile faded.

"Ness?" She asked. I just shook my head slowly and looked at her.

"I-I uh don't know." I said slowly. I looked at the charm bracelet and messed around with the charm. If he didn't then what? Then he was only pretending to make me feel better. Well it wasn't working. I felt like crap.

"Are you okay?" Kacey asked. No. I wasn't. I needed to find out what was going on. If he liked me, what imprinting meant, and what we were going to do about it. I just had to find out so he could stop pretending. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't actually believe that he would love me. It all made so much sense, no matter how much it hurt. Tears started to form in my eyes, and once again they wouldn't listen; they started coming out.

"Ness what's wrong?" Kacey asked. I couldn't talk, I just cried. I sat on the bed and she came over to me and hugged me. I sat like this for a while, crying and rethinking things in my mind.

I'm surprised my dad didn't come up. He probably took my first warning when I told him to stay out of my head. I didn't want him to see me like this anyway, I didn't even want Kacey to see me this way, but she refused to leave me alone. She rubbed my back. I sniffed and pulled away to grab a tissue. I blew my nose.

"You don't think he means it," she whispered. How did she know? I didn't actually say anything out loud. "Every girl feels that way. It's just a girl thing." That didn't make me feel any better.

"You feel it?" I croaked. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"With Logan? Yeah of course. There's always that doubt." I thought about that for a second. I wondered if everyone felt it. I looked at the bracelet and sighed. Downstairs, I heard the door open and Billy's wheelchair come inside. The familiar scent came up from downstairs. Kacey watched me.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I had so many questions. She smiled and nodded. We walked downstairs together. My eyes met his when I stepped on the last step. I almost tripped stepping down but Kacey caught me.

"Okay?" She asked, quietly. I nodded. I walked over to Billy.

"Hey there Renesmee," he smiled. I smiled back. I walked next to Jake, but I was facing the other way then he was.

"Can we talk?" My heart beat against my chest. This could make things better or make my world crash. I took a few steps forward, towards the door and Jacob followed me. I made sure we were out of hearing range from the house and continued to walk with Jacob by my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with concern in his voice. I looked down and stopped in my tracks.

"I .. Jake.. What's- what's imprinting?" I asked still looking at the ground.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." He said. I looked up at him.

"Well, you said it was kind of like love at first site?" I asked unsure

"I did. That's the short definition. Really it's like we have a connection with someone who we love at first sight but not in the in-love type of thing. That comes later…. It's like this… when you were young, I was more of a protector, an older brother. But now that you're older… it's different." He trailed off.

"What do you mean different?" I asked. We were still walking but he took two large steps and turned in front of me, blocking me from walking forward. I looked up at him. Our eyes met. Seeing his dark brown eyes made my hear melt in my chest. He reached his right hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I swallowed.

"I'll explain it down at the beach. There's gonna be a bonfire tonight. Come with me." I couldn't disagree with him when he was this close. I just nodded.

"I'm going to go help Sam set it up. Come down around 7 okay?" I nodded again. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I wondered why he would never actually kiss me, but I guess my Dad liked it that way. I stumbled my way inside. When I got inside, it must have looked like I had my head up in the clouds all happy and stuff, because everyone was looking at me like I had just gone insane. I haven't gotten a real answer, but that was good enough... for now. I didn't even explain myself I just walked right upstairs to my room. Sure enough, Kacey was there.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in disbelief, she was laying on my bed flicking through channels. She shrugged.

"Ever since you left." She simply said. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. She put the TV on mute.

"So… how'd it go?" I shrugged.

"Didn't really say much." I told her what he had said and that he invited to me to the bonfire tonight. I left out the part where he was so close to me and moved a piece of hair out of my face, I decided that she didn't need to know the whole story.

"Umm Ness? Do you know the time?" I looked over to the clock. 6:30.

"So? Oh crap! Help me get ready!" We ran into my closet and Kacey shoved through my clothes to find something decent to wear.

"How about this?" She asked holding up a white mini skirt with black leggings, and a blck tank top. I sighed

"Do I have a choice?" She shook her head.

"Nope!"

"Then I'll be happy to wear it!" I laughed. She threw it at me and I ran to the bathroom to get ready. I came out and twirled.

"Great! Let me do your hair!" She said. I looked at her.

"Are you sure you're not related to my Aunt Alice?" I mumbled. She just laughed. When she was done my hair it was curled and some of it in the back was pinned up. It looked really good! By the time we were done it was 6:45.

"Crap!" I yelled. Kacey just rolled her eyes and did my makeup.

"We agreed on make up?" I asked. Just then my Aunt Alice jumped in.

"You would have given in." She said in her matter-of-fact voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Alice, can you drive me?" She frowned.

"I would but your Dad wouldn't let me. He insists on driving you." Oh great! The thing was, I didn't have time to worry. I ran downstairs. My Dad was by the door of the garage. In some ways it was cool to have a Dad who can read your mind, you don't have to talk as much. For instance, now he knew that I needed to get to La Push beach in 10 minutes without me saying a word about it. I ran and jumped into the passenger seat of his Volvo. He took his time walking over to the driver's side.

"Come on Dad!" he laughed and started the engine. The ride to the beach was quiet.. I think. I was drowning in my thoughts, so if my dad had said anything, I didn't notice. We parked and I jumped out of the car.

"Bye Ness, be careful." He said. I noticed he was glaring at someone. I turned at Jacob was right next to me.

"Yeah, okay dad, bye!" I said. He rolled his eyes and drove away. I looked up at Jake, who was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. Before I could even turn around, I heard:

"NESSIE!" and I was tackled to the ground.

"Ouch I might be half vampire but damn Embry that hurt!" I yelled. He laughed and jumped up. Jacob put his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

Jake took me down to the beach with everyone for a bonfire. I sat down on the log next to Jake. We were all talking around the fire; Jake, Emily, Sam, Seth, Quil, Rachel, Paul, Kim, Jared, and I. I smiled noticing Jakes arm around my shoulder.

"Right Ness?" Rachel asked snapping me out of my thoughts. She grinned at me, probably knowing I was day dreaming. I smiled back at her.

"Sorry.. I was.. Thinking. What did you say?" Jacob chuckled and I felt his arm slightly vibrate against my back.

"I said, I bet you would love to come to my house one day, with Kim and Emily to have a girls night, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"That sounds great Rach thanks." She laughed.

"Foods done!" Billy called. Jake got up and let go of my shoulders.

"Do you want anything?" He murmured. I shook my head.

"G-Go ahead" He smiled.

Up there with him was a pretty blond, with blue eyes. I knew her from around here her name was Nicole. She was related to someone in the pack somehow. I wasn't completely sure. She had come to la Push to visit but I could tell she had a fancy for Jake. As soon as Jacob went up there she approached him. They were talking for a minute, Jacob barely paying her any mind, but I knew she was trying to flirt. Every minute she would giggle, or touch his arm, and play with her hair. My blood began to boil. The only reason I came here was for Jake to tell me more about imprinting. Not to watch him flirt with another girl. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

I heard her comment on his eyes and he looked at her, probably to tell her to back off. Then she slipped in and kissed him. That was enough to make me explode. He pushed her away and instantly turned to face me. I guess he could see the pain written across my face because he ran straight towards me. I had tears coming down my face. I quickly got up and he wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him away and stared at him in the eyes hurt. I quickly ran off into the woods somewhere far, and slumped against a tree, crying my heart out. Why would he do this to me? What did I do? He probably never liked me! He probably just played with my emotions. I knew he was there, I smelt him.

"Go away Jacob Black!" I screamed. I got up to run but he was right in front of me stopping me.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said my teeth clenched together.

"Ness-" I cut him off.

"You can't call me that!" I spat. He looked at me.

"Please, let me-" I cut him off again.

"Explain? Yeah, right! You took me down here to explain! If that's how you explain things, playing with my emotions, I'm done!" I yelled. I had tears streaming down my face uncontrollably, and Jacob looked as if I just hit him with a ton of bricks.

"Now I know why you were so hesitant! Whatever." I yelled once again. I was screaming so loud I'm pretty sure everyone from my house heard it. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled back.

"Don't touch me." I said. "Go away Jake, I don't want to talk to you! Leave! I mean it GO AWAY!" I screamed. He stood frozen for a moment so I turned and started to walk away. I heard footsteps behind me again. I spun around. Why wouldn't he just go? He was making it even harder.

"You just don't get it do you?" He put his hand on my arm but I shoved it off.

"Renesmee, you have to listen to me!"

"So what? So you can lie? So you can tell me you love me again? Well I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It. I hate you Jacob."

"Renesmee! I didn't-"

"You DIDN'T? You didn't what? Kiss her? I saw it with my own eyes Jake! Don't lie to me just STOP LIEING! You DID kiss her…. But you didn't kiss me." My vice faltered at the look on his face. He looked as if someone had burned his entire insides. His eyes were wide and full of ears as well. He was shaking violently. And looked like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life…. Thing was, he had.

"Just stop trying to make things better. Because I don't want them to be."

"What do you want?" His voice sounded hollow.

"I want you to get the hell out of my life and never come back." After that, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wouldn't let myself think about anything but running.

I sat in the woods not caring where I was; I just wanted to be alone. I heard someone approach me and I thought it was Jacob. I spun around about to scream at him, but it was Kacey. She looked at me horrified.

"What happened?" She asked. My eyes were red and swollen from crying, and I had tears streaming down my cheek. She came over to me and I collapsed, and started to break down.

"Ness, tell me what happened?" She asked softly. I put my hand on her cheek and showed her the whole thing; it was a billion times worse than replaying what happened with Jason. She stiffened.

"Why the hell.. " She started and looked down at me. I was still bawling my eyes out. It hurt so bad, I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't handle it, the last thing I remember before blacking out, was the wind passing me, as Kacey carried me home.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Really short chapter but it should give a little bit more information and how Kacey feels about all of this. PLEASE review and let us know what you think. Thank you!

Chapter 15

**Kacey's POV**

She was crying in my arms in the woods. I had half a mind to go snap Jake in half right now! How could he do this to her? Why would he? It's not right! Suddenly she blacked out. _Oh crap._ I picked her up and started running to her house. When I got through the front door her father jumped up.

"What happen?" he asked frantically.

"She.. Jake.. Crying.. Blacked out.." That's all I managed to get out. I decided to replay the scene Ness had shown me in her head so Edward could see it. He stood there for a minute than growled.

"I'll take her Kacey, thank you. You can stay here until she wakes up if you want." I shook my head.

"I have to go find someone." I growled and walked out the door. Behind me I heard Emmett laugh.

"Jakes going to get his ass beat up by a teenage vampire, how sad."

I stormed out and into the woods. "JACOB BLACK!" I screamed. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. COME HERE NOW!" I walked around in the middle of the woods. I wasn't actually completely sure that he was here, all I could smell was dog. I was getting really mad.

"I know you're out there, or if it's someone from the pack. Get. Jacob. Now!" I yelled. A few minutes passed, then he came out. I ran up to him in my vampire speed. He jumped back.

"L-Let me explain p- please?" He stuttered. I realized my eyes were cold and I probably had a pissed off face. I took a deep breath calming myself down… it didn't work.

"Jake! How could you do this to her! You were her world, she really loved you! I found her in the woods crying her eyes out! What kind of person are you?" I shouted. He was trembling.

"I didn't kiss that girl!-" I cut him off.

"Oh she kissed you? Yeah, WHATS THE DIFFRENCE?" He started shaking even more. Seth came out of the woods.

"K-Kacey I would move if I were you." He said. I just stood there with my hands on my hips.

"No. I'm not moving." I stated. I could take him if he started anything. I only took a step back before he phased. He growled at me with his teeth bared. I rolled my eyes. When he lunged at me I ducked. He growled.

"Oh. You think fighting me is going to make her feel any better about you? Because I'm pretty sure it'll have the opposite effect. But if you wanna go I'm not going to protest." He huffed loudly, but I could kind of tell he was trying to calm himself down. Oh well. I guess I wouldn't get to hurt him. I'm not going to lie, I kind of wanted to. He stared at me.

"And if you think for one second that I'm going to go in there and try to get her of forgive you, you're so freaking wrong. You lost me from your side the second your lips met that loser of a girl. And if you come within seeing distance of her and I find out, let's just say you're going to lose a tail." He whimpered and ran off into the trees. I turned around to where Seth was, but he disappeared too.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Since yesterday's chapter was short and we got 2 reviews that quickly we decided to update again. This chapter isn't really long, but it's longer than before. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 16

It's been about 5 days since I told Jacob to stay out of my life, so far I haven't seen him since, the more I think about it the more it hurts. I walked downstairs hoping to see Jake, like I had before, but as usual he wasn't there. Part of me wishes I could take everything back, but the other part was screaming at me to just forget about him, which hurt even more.

I sighed and sat at the kitchen table. My mom put eggs in front of me and I pushed them away.

"Ness, you've got to eat." She said. I shook my head.

"Not, hungry." I whispered, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. My mom crossed the room in one stride and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay baby." She said. I doubted that, someone I cared so much about had hurt me. I don't see how this could get any better. Just like I had dreaded, my world had come crashing down. Everything seemed darker now. I was so sad. I got angry at every little thing. I hated it. And the worst part was that I couldn't let myself regret it. I was just so angry with him. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I wasn't really watching it. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what show I had it on. I was too focused on smelling dog.

Someone from the pack was here. It's probably not him, I thought. Or maybe it was. It was really only him who would ever come over here. My heart thumped in my chest. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to yell again or give in. What he did was wrong, I promised myself that what I did was the right thing. Right?

There was a knock at the door and my Dad opened the door. He said a few words that I didn't completely hear. He would have yelled at Jacob, right? Of course. Now he changed his mind and was nice to him. Ugh!

"Hey Ness," a familiar voice said. Seth peered around the corner. "Can we talk?" At first, my heart dropped. It wasn't him. I should've known. He didn't care about me enough to try and get me back. Of course, he didn't care about me enough not to go and kiss random girls from the reservation either. I sighed and got up slowly, Seth smiled at me. I couldn't smiled, and what was worse was I didn't want too. What was there to be happy about? Don't get me wrong I love Seth, but smiling wasn't me anymore. Seth looked at me then at my mom. The look on his face concern. I silently walked out with him.

"Not to be mean but, what do you want?" I asked. I couldn't even look at him, he just reminded me of Jake.

"Ness, can we talk about what happen?" I froze.

"I-I really don't-" He cut me off.

"Ness, nothing happened with Jake and Nicole." He said. For the first since I'd been with Jake, I actually felt emotion. My blood began to boil.

"Seth," I said between clenched teeth. "I do NOT want to talk about this." I said. He sighed.

"You have to hear this, just listen if you want to scream and yell at me after you can just promise you'll try to listen?" He asked. I couldn't see any way out of it so I sighed and nodded. He took a deep breath and started explaining things.

"Look, part of the reason I'm here is because he asked me but the main reason is that I don't want to see either of you so upset, like you are right now." Yeah, I scoffed, like he's upset. He's the one who did this! I looked down at the dirt kicking my feet in it.

"Ness, what you're feeling right now is exactly what Jake's feeling. Think about how upset he is too. You're all he thinks about." He tried to reason with me.

"I doubt he's feeling what I'm feeling Seth! He's the one who did this not me!" I screamed.

"Ness, he misses you! You ARE all he thinks about because I should know, I have to put up with his moping! He thinks about you all the time!" He said raising his voice a little. Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Then why didn't he come back?" I tried to scream it but it came out as a whisper. Seth sighed.

"Remember what you told him? 'Stay away from me' , and he's trying his best to do that, because he thinks it's what you want." I thought it was what I wanted too. And it was, a part of me believed. But the other part wanted to just be held and cry into his arms.

"So now he's doing what I want? Cuz I sure as hell didn't want him to kiss her!" A few more tears escaped my eyes.

"Renesmee! He DID NOT kiss her! She kissed him! He pushed her away because he loves you! He's in love with you and you don't even know!" And that hit me hard. I wasn't completely sure what did it, whether it was the 'he loves you' or 'he's in love with you.' Personally, I think it was a mix between that and everything that happened in the last couple of days. But I broke down. Dozens of tears spilt over my face. I fell into Seth's arms. He hugged me, holding me up.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered. I knew he didn't mean to. I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, and he kept apologizing for making my cry.

"I-It's okay S-Seth, it's n-not your f-fault r-really." I stuttered. A howl came from the far distance... very far. I knew it anywhere. It had a tinge of sorrow in it and hurt. Jake. I started to panic.

"Seth! What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Where is he? Did someone hurt him?" I asked blood boiling. I tried to look over Seth but he laughed. My head shot up to him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"He's fine, he uh.. just knows I'm talking to you, and that I'm late for patrol. Look Ness, I know what you saw, but you really don't know what happened. I'm just asking you to think about it. Jake won't do anything, we only see him for patrol now. That's it. We all call him but his phone is off, and he's blocking us off from his thoughts." He said. Kind of like what I'm doing to my Mom and Dad.

"Please, just think about it, for your sake, and his?" He asked. I still wasn't convinced about it, but knowing him he wouldn't leave until I answered what he wanted to hear, and I didn't want to get him in trouble with Jake. I nodded.

"Y-yeah sure Seth, because YOU asked me too." I made it clear I was only doing this because he wouldn't leave. He gave me a quick hug and jogged off into the woods. I wanted to think, and be alone for awhile, so my house was out of the question. I walked down too First Beach. I haven't been there for awhile, matter of fact... I haven't been anywhere for a while. I sat along the water, burring my feet in the warm sand. It reminded me of Jacobs touch. I smiled to myself. Yeah, I hated him right now but I couldn't help but miss him. And that annoyed me even more. I tried to clear my mind of Jacob. I could live without him…. I hope. I leaned back so I was laying down in the sand. I closed my eyes letting whatever sun there was in the sky make me warm.

I stayed there for I don't know how long. But at one point it got a lot warmer. And a scent that I knew so well filled the air. I inhaled the smell and sighed. It couldn't really be. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. It had to be. I had told him to go away and Seth said that he would. I opened my eyes, sure enough he was there. He was standing next to me looking down at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Decided to update cuz we got a new reader ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter FailCullen. PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 17

"Renesmee." He said my name like he needed it to breath. I closed my eyes again hoping this wasn't real. Hoping he would go away, so that my heart didn't hurt more than it needed too. I opened them again, and he was still there. I kept my eyes looking at the sand.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to make it sound furious, but I just couldn't, not any more. Seeing him brought a huge wave of the feeling that I just wanted to be in his arms. My entire body ached when he talked. It wasn't his voice. It was hallow.

"You." He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Actually he looked like he hadn't been home in days. It was more likely that he had just stayed wolf for a while trying to calm himself down. And that thought didn't help me either because it brought on another one: if he was really this upset, like Seth had said, then he really did miss me. I looked away from his gaze, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Renesmee please believe me-" he started.

"WHY SHOULD I JACOB? YOU ... you really hurt me!" I cried. I looked at his face and it was pained. I looked away. He came towards me to put his arm around me but I stuck my arm out.

"No." I said, through breaths. What I really wanted to say was 'Jake, please take me back please!', but one: he hurt me, and two: I was too stubborn like my mother. We stood silent for a few minutes. My heart ached to just forget everything that had happened. It told me just to say 'oh to hell with it' and be in his arms again. But again, I couldn't do it.

"Ness…" He started again. His voice hurt me so badly. It's hard to explain how though. It was just that when he spoke, well, it wasn't the Jacob that I knew. It was just a voice: a voice with barely any emotion in it but sadness… and a hint of regret. But I wouldn't let myself believe the second part. Not if I was going to stick with my first approach to this whole fiasco.

"Don't call me that," I said, through clenched teeth.

"Look I know I screwed up-"

"Yeah! You REALLY did Jacob." He stared at me.

"Renesmee" Ouch. "How am I supposed to apologize when you won't let me finish a sentence!" He said between clenched teeth. He started shaking violently.

"I'm not lying I swear! I miss you so much! You don't even know!" He yelled. I stood up.

"DONT EVEN KNOW? DONT EVEN KNOW?" I screamed. "You. You don't even know. Have you noticed my eyes? I haven't hunted in god knows how long! I haven't dreamed Jake, I had nightmares!" I yelled.

Jacob was still shaking violently. I could tell he was about to lose it. I never meant to scream. I could tell he was trying stop hard not phased, but it was slipping. I ran over to him and wrapped myself around him.

"Jake please." I whispered. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it until I realized that I did it. I was trying to just stay on my side. But I couldn't. And the last thing I wanted him doing was phasing. Mainly because if he phased, I couldn't talk to him and he'd probably run off, and I don't know. I kind of wanted him to try and win me back. I guess that could have just been the girl in me.

"Please, just, just calm down. I'll- umm listen to what you have to say." I promised. I guess I would have to listen now. I would listen and probably try my hardest not to give in… even though I was sick of feeling sad now. The shaking slowly subsided and I let go of him, but he quickly took my hand and led me down to the water. I was trying to stay mad at him, but I couldn't. I couldn't find it in my heart to stay mad at the person I loved. He sighed.

"Ness, I promise you I didn't kiss her. She has had a thing for me for so long, but I never then nor now returned those feelings. I never knew she was going to kiss me, I pushed her away. I know I screwed up, but I'm asking you to forgive me. Please Ness… I really miss you. You need to understand that I'm really sorry, and I would do anything to make it up to you, for as long as it takes, to earn your trust back." Tears welled up in my eyes. He saw saying all the right words for me to want to take him back. I knew full well that I couldn't keep a hold of my anger if he kept this up. I was so sick of being sad. It was obvious that he meant what he said and every word of it, right? He missed me. He… loved me? I still couldn't believe it but he really did seem to want me back. And oh god did I want him back. Being this close to him almost made my knees buckle. His smell, even thought it was mixed with dirt and sweat, was just so… him. I missed him so much and right now all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes forever.

I was about to tell him that I forgave him when a howl came from far away. It's actually really amazing that the humans around here haven't figured out about the wolves or us. Jake's pained expression grew more to worry.

"Ness… I have to go," he whispered. What? Wait… he was just going to leave just because Sam called him? Wasn't he alpha now? My expression changed from complete awe, to anger. I think he saw it because he backed away. No, I wasn't angry, this was blistering fury. He couldn't stay to talk to me because _Sam_ had called him? What was he? His girlfriend? Oh wait no, that's me!

"I-I'm sorry but I really have to go." I heard a howl in the distance that sounded like Sam. I glared the way it came. Jacob looked from me to the forest.

"So," I started "You're going to go run off to Sam?" He looked away.

"Ness I have-" I growled.

"Don't tell me you _have_ to do anything, because _you_ don't!" I looked away. "Whatever Jacob. Do whatever you want to do. I don't care anymore! You know what fine. GO run off TO DAMN SAM! GOODBYE!" I yelled and darted through the woods. I knew it would take a matter of seconds for Jacob to catch up to me in his wolf form, but he didn't come after me. I sighed. I can't believe I almost forgave him! He does whatever Sam wants like he's his girlfriend. Gosh, I hurt. My body hurt, my head hurt, and my heart hurt. Especially my heart… again. Why was this always happening to me? And why did it hurt so much? My entire world felt like it just flipped upside down again. Everything seemed darker. I sulked back to my house dreading sleep. I knew that it wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare and I really didn't feel like dealing with that. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Honey, where have you been?" My Mom asked. I looked up at my Dad, who I just knew was reading through my thoughts to find out what had happened_. Oh great! _She stepped forward but my Dad held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm just going to go to bed. G'night." I didn't even wait for a reply. I walked to my room and shut the door. When I got into bed, I could just make out the sound of my Dad explaining what had happened at the beach today to my Mom.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE! Please review :)

Chapter 18

For the next 2 months, I sort of became a loner. It was just too hard to talk to people. I dropped into a routine of waking up, going to school, coming home and doing homework, and then going to bed. I started to focus as much as I could into school. My grade started to get better.

I barely ate. I don't remember the last time I talk to Kacey or Logan. Nothing seemed to matter though because _he_ wasn't with me. Not that I wanted him to be now. I hadn't heard anything from him. A while ago, I begged my Dad to unplug the phone which kept ringing. He did of course but something made me think he still didn't stop calling. I kept my cell phone off. My entire body continued to ache especially my chest. I couldn't sleep. I would go to bed after homework and just lay there. Often, I could hear my Mom murmuring to my Dad about how I was doing the same thing she did, whatever that meant. I knew I was depressed. I mean, who wouldn't in this situation?

I just wanted them to stop talking about me. There was nothing to talk about. It's not like I was getting into trouble. I mean isn't this what most parents want? For their kids to go to school; check, and stay out of trouble; check. So I don't know what they're talking about. Just as I was done thinking that my dad and mom came in. They both sat on the corner of my bed.

"Hi honey." Mom said softly. I looked at her unable to smile. That's another thing I haven't done these past months.

"Hi." I replied dully. She shot a worried glance at my dad. "Honey, I think you need to talk to someone. Keeping this bottled up doesn't help." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking out my window. I didn't want to talk about it, why didn't she get that? She looked up to my Dad and I guessed opened her shield because she didn't actually say anything out loud but he had a look of understanding on his face for a moment. He looked back at me for a second and walked out of the room leaving me alon with my Mom.

"Honey, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you're upset." She was really doing this now? Come on. I've been good. I've gone to bed early. I've gotten my grades up. What was the problem? I haven't done anything wrong! I just DID NOT want to talk about this now. I'd even start trying to eat more, which I think most worried her, if it meant that we wouldn't have to talk about this right now.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you need to. Come on, you can tell me anything. There was a time that you used to." Oh no. She was playing the guilt card. I know I used to tell her every detail of my life but I've grown up.

"Please mom." I begged getting teary eyed. I know I needed to talk about it, but I really didn't want to cry over _him_. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a deep breath. That was the first time in two months I thought about him. I snapped back to reality when my mom started to rub my back, only to realize that my eyes were over flowing with tears.

"Talk to me honey, I won't judge. I know what you're going through and I get it." She said understandingly.

"I doubt you know what I'm going through mom." I said. How could she? I've heard stories, like every other kid who asks about their parents, about how Dad was the first and last person to go out with my Mom and they lived happily ever after blah blah blah.

"Let's just say that your Dad and I have been through a lot more than normal teenage couples go through but I love him very much. Ness, I'm here for you, please open up to me." She begged. Okay, I could at least try. You know, they always say that talking about it helps, right? The hardest part would be letting myself think about it. I've just tried to block it out for the past few months. Thinking just hurts too much. I knew I could trust her though.

It's just… things like this, that upset me a lot, I normally would talk about with _him_. But I can't now, can I? Cuz he went and screwed everything up. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was me… I decided to start there.

"I feel… like it's my fault…" I whispered so low that any human wouldn't have been able to hear me. But of course, my Moms not human so she heard me loud and clear. She shook her head.

"No no no. It is NOT your fault." I looked down.

"Then whose fault is it? He t-tried to e-explain things t-too me, b-but I blew that t-too! I w-wouldn't listen and I y-yelled at him a-and ... mom it's all my fault!" I cried. "I-I just miss him so much! H-he's never going to talk to me again!" I cried even more. It actually felt nice to let it all out. To let everything I've been feeling for two months straight out. My heart still felt numb, but it helped a bit.

"M-mom w-what if I never see him again?" I sobbed so hard my chest was throbbing.

"I really doubt that, honey."

"It just hurts so bad! I feel like… like everything is so messed up! And I hate it!" I fell into her arms.

"I know," she whispered.

"I wish none of this every happened." I cried, for I don't know how long, in her arms. "I just miss him so much." I just wanted to see him again; to hear his voice.

"Yeah." She stood up. Where was she going? I wiped the tears from my eyes to see her clearer. "I figured." She opened the door a tiny bit and nodded her head towards me. What was she doing? Then the realization hit my like a brick wall when he walked in. His face was bright red like he was holding back tears himself. I sat frozen, on my bed. I wasn't sure whether to run into his arms or yell at my mom for setting me up. Or did she? This is what I wanted… him.

"Mom…" I whispered. I wiped my eyes again.

"Renesmee, I'm not the best at giving advice and I'm not the wisest person in the world. But one thing I am certain is that you and Jake need to work this out. I don't care if you get back together or just stay friends but you need him and he needs you." Jake looked down at the floor. "So… talk it out." She walked out of the room and for the first time in months, I was alone with the first guy I'd ever actually loved.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I tried to pull myself together and not cry anymore. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt, peeking up at him. He was staring down at the floor, deep in thought. He was wearing jeans and a black buttoned-up shirt. He looked better than I had seen him at the beach but there was still that sense that he hadn't slept much. He ran a hand through his hair and I noticed he was shaking a little. I didn't know what to say I mean, he just heard me pour my heart out. What was there to say?

"I missed you." I finally choked out after ten minutes of sitting in silence. He peeked up at me. His eyes were red and swollen, which looked like he had been crying too. I couldn't help but to think that I did that to him. I made him cry.

"I missed you too, you have no idea." He whispered. "Renesmee I want you to know that none of this is your fault." He said. I closed my eyes and sighed trying to keep back the tears.

"Jake, d-don't say that. It was my fault. I- I just wouldn't listen, and I'm sorry. If you don't want to forgive me I-" I swallowed. "I'll understand. But I just want you to know that.. I'm really sorry." I looked up at him. He shook his head back and forth quickly.

"No! No!" He took a few quick steps towards me but stopped himself and took a step back. "It's… Don't apologize. I should be the one doing that." We stayed in silence for a few more minutes. He was less than 10 feet away from me. He looked down again and wiped a hand over his face quickly. I've never actually seen Jake cry. But seeing him cry made me want to ball. The pain I felt the last few months was nothing compared to seeing him cry. It felt like someone had squeezed my heart to the point that I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't make words come out of my mouth. I really hoped that he would take me back.

"Jake-" I finally got one word out. He looked up to me. I could scream with the pain that his expression gave me. I whimpered and that only made his face worse. His eyes were blood red and his face and neck matched his eyes.

"I've… been through crap… and felt like crap… a bunch of times." He croaked. His voice cracking. "But nothing ever compared to how I felt when… y-you hated me." He closed his eyes. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"P-please d-don't c-cry." I begged. "Jake, I never truly hated you. I never could. Ever. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I could be upset with you, but never truly hate you." I said. At this point a few tears escaped my eyes giving away how upset I actually was. His eyes met mine.

"You never hated me?" He asked. I laughed a little.

"No, not ever." I looked away from him and out my window. "Every day that went by these past two months I didn't hate anybody, but myself." I said tears rolling down my cheek. I hated myself for letting him leave.

"I don't hate you," he whispered, quietly. Just hearing that made me feel a bit better. But I didn't believe him at all. Why wouldn't he hate me? I ruined both of our lives. I still doubted that he ever actually liked me in the first place let alone loved me.

"You don't believe me…" He whispered. I didn't know how he could tell because I didn't say that out loud but I didn't really care. I shook my head and looked up at him again. His eyes filled with water and he blinked them away. His shaking increased and he looked like I had just hit him with a billion of bricks. "That's the worst part of this."

"And it's my fault…" I said. He clenched his jaw and I thought he was going to yell for a second but he relaxed again.

"None of this is your fault! It's mine and I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, Renesmee." He said his name like it pained him. "And if you give me the smallest chance I will spend the rest of my life trying to make It up to you because there is no point in me living without you." My eyes filled up with water at his words.

"Jake, I don't get it! How could anyone want me? I mess up everything, I'm stubborn, I'm just plain!" I yelled. Jake came over to me and hugged me.

"Shhh.. Renesmee. I can't live without you because you're my world. You're everything to me. You don't mess everything up, you make things interesting. Yes, you are stubborn at times, but I love that most about you. And Ness, you're far from plain." I barely heard his words though. I was overwhelmed with his scent. He came and sat next to me and I just collapsed. I was so tired and so sick of being sad, I finally let it all out. His scent completely made me relax. He wrapped his arms around me and I just stayed there and cried. He rubbed me arm and stroked my hair which just calmed me down even more. I knew that I could just fall asleep there and I wanted to but I had to figure things out first. I sat up a little bit.

"Jake…" I swallowed. I had no idea how to say this. "I…" He looked at me sincerely and curiously. I shook my head, hoping that he would realize why. He brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it.

"Renesmee, will you go out with me?" I looked into his brown eyes and knew that in no circumstance would I ever say no to this question. I nodded slowly and for the first time he's been in here, Jake smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For what felt like hours but was probably only minutes I just sat in Jake's arms. I knew that my parents had probably been listening and will most likely come in soon but I didn't care. I took a deep breath and looked up at Jake. He smiled at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and turned my body to face him in his arms. I'm going to say it, I thought. I'm going to tell him I loved him. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone into depression when he was gone, and I was sure I did in fact love Jacob Black.

"Jake, I lo-" Someone cut me off by coming into my room.

"Okay, I'm so happy everyone made up, but Jake I think you should go home now." My dad said glaring at him. WHAT? No. No. No. No. He can't leave again.

"No. No. Dad! No! H-He can't leave! Please!" I yelled. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, and my dad growled. Jake glared at him.

"She's upset!" He yelled in defense.

"Get your hands off her! I might have felt bad that my daughter was depressed but you. don't. touch. her. Got that mutt?" He yelled. _Mutt._ Mutt. MUTT?

"MUTT?" I screamed. My mom walked into the room and put her had on my dad's shoulders. Awesome. So she was on his side now too. They were going to make Jake leave. After I had talked to her? Trusted her?

"Woah woah woah what's all the fighting?" She asked. She looked at me and then to jake, who was still on my bed. Okay, I could see how this would look bad, but it wasn't and they should know that.

"Well?" She asked. I glared at my father. _Mutt_. No one can ever call him mutt, not even my dad. I heard something move behind me and I turned around to see Jacob getting up.

"It's okay, Ness. I'll go." No. I was sick and tired of my Dad telling us what we can and can't do. (And we weren't doing anything either) I mean it's not like we were making out or something… that diverted my thoughts for a second but I had to come back to reality.

"No Jake. You aren't." I turned back to my Dad. I mean, Jake and I just got back together. "Dad, I am not a little girl anymore! I can take care of myself. You don't have to control everything in my life!" I guess my dad was taken back by what I said because he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Excuse me?" He asked stunned. I tapped my foot on the ground.

"You. Heard. Me. I'm not little anymore. We weren't doing anything. We JUST got back together. He IS staying over. And you TWO are getting out of MY room NOW. Thank you!" I yelled. My dad looked hurt but my mom looked like she understood. Hm. I wonder why. My dad was going to say something when my mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward," she warned and looked at me who was, 1 on the brink of tears, and 2 getting ready to rip someone's head off. He looked at me hurt and walked out with my mom, but not without another glare to Jake. I knew I was going to apologize, but just not now. I was a little stunned that it actually worked. Jake put his warm hand on my shoulder and turned me so I was looking at him.

"Umm Wow," he murmured. "Why did you do that?"

"Because… I'm sick of him… controlling my life." And calling you names, I added in my mind. "And maybe he'll actually let us be alone for more than two minutes without having to spy on me." The side of Jake's mouth twitched into a smile.

"You look exhausted," he pulled his finger under my eye.

"Speak for yourself," I whispered and ran my finger under his eye.

"Hard to sleep when you don't have a reason to live." I shook my head and hugged him. We stood there in each other's embrace until his arms got tighter around me.

"Jake," I gasped. "Need... to... breath!" He jumped back.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily this time... but if I see that girl again you better hold me back because I might go at her." I said seriously. He chuckled. I frowned and mumbled.

"No, I'm serious, you're mine." I thought he didn't hear it but he hugged be and said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I woke up to see none next to me. I could have swore Jacob was here last night. Was it all a dream and we never made up? Tears formed in my eyes, until I heard a chainsaw snore coming from on the floor. I sighed, relieved and rolled over on my bed to see him laying on the floor. He was deep in sleep and I didn't feel like waking him up. Seeing him suddenly pulled me into an overwhelming happy mood. Instead of the darkness I felt in the past two months, everything seemed brighter now. So… Jake and I were dating now? I couldn't actually believe that I was thinking those words in my head. I couldn't even believe the expression that Kacey would have when I tell… Kacey. Crapppppp, I thought. I'd pushed her out when I was in my depression. Would she forgive me? Kacey was my best friend and now I totally regret not making an effort to stay that way while I was upset, it would've helped. Now that I thought about it, I really missed her too. I would give anything for her to be texting me right now and pushing me closer and closer to Jake. I smiled thinking that, of course, as always, she was right about it all.

"What are you smiling about?" I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice. When had he gotten up? I turned to him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about ... Kacey." I frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you two were best friends?" He asked. I put my hand on his cheek and replayed to him all the times she'd tired to help me through the past two months but I didn't respond so she stopped coming around. By the end of it I was in tears. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Shhh it's okay. Just go and talk to her I'm sure she'll understand Ness." He said soothingly.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked horrified. She was my best friend and I didn't want to lose her. What if she didn't understand and she hates me?

"What if she does? You won't know unless you talk to her. Promise me you will do that?" He looked into my eyes with those puppy dog eyes (yeah, ironic, I know). I nodded. That would be my goal for today. Jake yawned.

"You should go back to sleep." I rubbed the bags under his eyes that were still there. He shook his head.

"No… I uh need to talk to you about something." The side of his mouth twitched into a side smile.

"Okay?" What was this about? I thought we covered everything last night. I really didn't want to think about that ever again. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"You remember that night at the bon fire, when everything went wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah when that girl wouldn't keep her grimy hand off you." I mumbled. I really didn't see where he was going with this.

"And do you remember what she did? And how you reacted?" He asked. I flinched but nodded. "Do you remember when you said. 'You would kiss her but not me?' " He asked again. Again I nodded except this time there were tears in my eyes.

"Ness, I just wasn't used to you knowing about the imprint, and that I could actually kiss you." He explained. My tears stopped and I looked at him.

"You mean you wanted to kiss me?" I asked. I did remember saying that. He kissed her but not me. I've never even had my first kiss.

"Well not past tense…" he murmured. Not past tense? Oh… I just realized that I had asked if he 'wanted to kiss me'… so present tense meant that… he wants to kiss me.

"Ness… I do… but I have to get used to the fact that you know about the imprinting thing because I've kept it a secret for so long." So he's telling me, he will kiss me? Just… when he's ready? Well hell I don't care about that! He can have all the time he wants as long as he doesn't leave and is mine. I nodded.

"And also, I want to tell you everything that I know about imprinting, so you know. I'd feel better if you did." I would too. I still didn't totally understand what imprinting was and I would love him to explain it to me, plus if it would mean spending time with him, I'd do it. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him not wanting to ever let go. He sighed.

"Ness before I tell you this, I want you to know you have a choice. Okay imprinting is like love at first sight but stronger as I said, but it also means I will be whatever you need me to be, whether it's a friend, and older brother, or a boyfriend and so on. It's like all that is holding you to the ground is that person, and all you want to do is make them happy. That's where the choice comes in. If you fall in love with someone else, then I will accept it, because it will make you happy, but you have to allow me to be in your life." He explained, frowning a little at the 'falling in love with someone else part'. I smiled.

"So I have a choice?" I asked, jokingly. He nodded. "You don't have to choose right now," he added.

"Okay. But I've already decided." He looked at me, curiously. "I love you, Jacob Black." He smiled.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that." He kissed my forehead. I'm not going to lie, I kind of wished he really kissed me but I'd let him have his time (hoping it wasn't too long). "I'm going to go back to my Dad's and get changed. Do you want me to come with you to talk to Kacey?"

"No. It's okay. I should do it alone." Even thought I didn't want him to ever leave me for even two seconds. He kissed me forehead again.

"Text me after." I nodded and watched him jump out of the window. I watched him run into the woods, knowing that it wouldn't be too long until I saw him again but hoping it was then anyway. I got up from my bed taking my eyes off the spot the window where he left. I needed to do this. I slowly walked downstairs only to be greeted by my mom.

"Hello honey. Where are you off too?" She asked.

"To Kacey's!" My dad yelled. Did he have to read my mind? I really hope he wasn't mad at me too. I didn't know what came over me last night, all I knew was, Jake couldn't leave or I'd be alone. I walked over to my dad and he stopped me.

"It's fine Ness, I deserved every word. No need to apologize. And I guess I'm going to have to get used to you and Jake, but you'll have to be patient with me. I just.. I'll always think of you as my little girl even when you're 102 years old." He joked. I smiled and hugged him.

"Love ya dad." I said. He released me.

"You better go to Kacey's." He said. None had to tell me twice, I ran to her hose hoping to make up with my Best Friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When we got to Kacey's, my dad left in order to give us some privacy. I was scared. What if she didn't want me as a friend anymore? Had I screwed up? She tried to come talk to me but I totally blew her off each and every time, only saying one word answers to her like, fine, good, and, bye. I took a step forward, and as soon as I did the front door flung open. She stood in the doorway and when her eyes met mine I saw her have to double-take to make sure it was me.

"Renesmee?" She asked.

"Kacey, can we talk?" The second I saw her, I wanted to spill my guts out. I loved talking to her because when it was something I needed help in, she gave me advice, when something was bothering me and I was really looking for someone to make me laugh she would make it funny, no matter how serious it was. I realized that she was really the best friend I could ever have and gosh I wished so much that she would forgive me.

"Umm yeah sure." She looked a little bit unsure but closed the door and started to walk over to me. "Let's walk." She started walking and I followed her. We walked together for probably about 10 minutes. The silence wasn't really awkward but it was making me anxious. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Look Kacey, I just wanted-" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"You look good… Better than last time I saw you." I looked at her. I wasn't really sure how to respond. Should I say I'm sorry? But before I could think for long, she spoke again.

"Of course, the last time I saw you was a long time ago." She said. I sighed. She sounded sad, with slight annoyance. I looked up at her.

''Look Kacey I'm r-really sorry. I w-wasn't all together. I'm really sorry about blowing you off every time you tried to talk to me, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I'd really like it if you weren't mad at me, because you're my best friend and I- I need you. ..." By this point I saw squirming under her watch and babbling, and the worst part was she didn't stop me!

''S-So can you forgive me?'' I asked finally.

''Hmm.. I don't know'' She said. She started to shake her head slowly, then I frowned. Her face gave her away though. Her lips twitched up into a smile and she began to laugh holding her side. ''Y-You should have s-seen your f-face!" She cried. '' I-It was priceless!'' I huffed.

''This isn't funny Kacey! So you're not mad at me?'' I asked, hopefully. She stopped laughing and smiled at me.

''Ness, I was never mad at you.'' She said. She gave me a hug and I was just so happy that she wasn't mad at me now.

"So… I'm guessing you two made up then?" I laughed. Of course she would change the subject to Jake. I smiled and nodded.

"My parents kind of locked us in the room until we figured things out." She smiled and playfully pushed me.

"You know you're not getting away with just telling me that. I want to know everything!" So I told her. I told her every word he said and every word I said. I told her what I told my Dad and when I got to the part about him staying overnight she looked over at me.

"You slept with him?" She whispered.

"No! Well I guess we did technically…. But not like that!" She laughed.

''Suree.'' I looked at her with my eyes wide.

''I didn't!'' I said blushing and looking down. She rolled her eyes.

''Aw crap..'' She groaned and threw her head back. I looked up at her.

''What?''

'' I have to go apologize to your boyfriend that's what.'' She said.

"What did you do now?" I laughed.

''I went all miss moody vamp on him'' She said innocently. I looked at her cautiously.

''Like...?'' I asked.

"Like screaming... making him phase... that kind of stuff," she smiled. I groaned.

"Hey, don't give me that I did that for you! You should be nice, if someone else had the same problem as you I wouldn't have done squat, so I believe the words you're looking for is 'Thank you so much Kacey' or 'Oh my gosh! You're the best!' and in which words I would say 'I know'" She said acting all smart. I rolled my eyes. I was about to say a smart alec comment back but my phone buzzed in my pocket. Kacey and I stopped walking and I looked at the phone. I had one new text message from Jacob.

"It's Jake," I told Kacey. She laughed.

"It's your boyyyyfriendd." I shook my head and read the message, completely aware that Kacey was reading it over my shoulder.

_Hey Ness, How's it going with Kacey? I hope everything's okay. Love, J._ I smiled.

"Ask him if we can meet him somewhere, I might as well get this stupid apology over with," she suggested. And seeing him right now sounded really good. I hadn't really noticed it but I felt odd without him with me. I missed him and it hadn't even been that long ago I was with him… in his arms…. In bed… okay stop thinking about that. I won't let what Kacey said get to my head.

_Great! We're fine. Do you want to meet somewhere for lunch?_ I was about to click send when Kacey took the phone from my hands…. Again.

"Hey! Give it back!" She typed a few letters and clicked send.

"Ugh, you're impossible." I moaned.

"But you love me!" She sang. I looked back at the sent messages and groaned again. The full message was: _Great! We're fine. Do you want to meet somewhere for lunch? Love, R._ I looked over at her she was laughing.

''That's not funny! That was like the millionth time you stole my phone'' I pouted. She laughed.

''Oh stop complaining I could have done a lot worse and you know it, so you better count your blessings!" I sighed. I knew that was only a one on a scale of ten to what she could have texted that would have embarrassed me. Only about a minute later did Jacob text back.

_Sure, wherever you want my treat. Love, J._ I smiled. I looked at Kacey as to where she wanted to go.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't eat," she pointed at herself, "vampire remember?" I laughed and nodded.

_I don't care. How about the café in Forks?_ Again, I was about to send it when Kacey "cleared her throat."

"What?" I groaned. She laughed.

"Do I really have to tell you?" She wagged her eyebrows and pointed to my phone. Reluctantly I added: _Love, R._

"Happy?" She laughed.

"Very. Come on, let's go "eat"" she put made air quotes as she said, "eat." I laughed as we walked back to the car, filling her in on anything else I might have missed out. Since my Dad dropped me off, we took Kacey's car to the café. She has a cute little red beetle that Aunt Alice loves. It actually wouldn't surprise me if the really were related in some way but I guess we'll never know. By the time we drew closer to the café, I realized that I had been talking about Jake the entire time we were in the car.

"Sorry." She laughed.

"I don't care. It's cute." She said. We pulled up into the parking lot and I could see Jake's rabbit in one of the spaces. I smiled, seeing his car. We both got out of the car, me careful not to fall, because I had to get my clumsiness from my mother, but I had no such luck. I got my foot caught in my seatbelt and tripped out of the car preventing myself from slamming my face into the parking lot by grabbing hold on the door handle. Kacey started laughing.

''Geesh! You can't go anywhere without tripping over your own two feet literally!'' she laughed. I groaned and stamped my foot.

''Come on!'' I huffed and walked into the restaurant with Kacey still laughing behind me. It took me a minute to find Jake, but when I did he smiled. I looked back at Kacey who was actually squirming. I laughed, and her head shot up to glare at me. Jake walked over and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"Jake…. Can't…. Breath," I said. He laughed and let me go but slid his right hand into mine.

"Sorry, I missed you." He said, smiling with his goofy grin. Kacey cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but-" I cut her off.

"Oh Kacey has something to say to you," I told Jake. She glared at me and I giggled. He smiled and turned to her.

"I'm sorry I-" she started murmuring.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you." Jacob joked. I elbowed him in the side but he didn't even flinch.

"Oh come on" Kacey whined. "You're not making this easy." Jake laughed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He said. "Continue." I rolled my eyes. Kacey looked down.

"Like I was saying I'm sorry I flipped out on you like I did... and made you phase... I was upset that Renesmee was upset." She said sincerely. I smiled at her. Jake smiled.

"It's fine Kacey. I understand. You were mad at me; it's fine, no hard feelings. Are we cool?" he asked. Kacey looked up at him and smiled.

"Yup! Thank god too because I don't think I could have gone another day without making fun of you!" She teased. Jake laughed. He shot a quick glance to me and winked.

"Want something to eat?" He asked. I nodded. The three of us walked over to a small table by the window. Jake let go of my hand and pulled the chair out of Kacey and I both. When we sat down, he took his place next to me, taking my hand in his again.

"So you two are like for real this time?" Kacey asked. But before I could answer, the waitress stopped by.

"Hello, my name is Sarah, what can I get you?" She was pretty I guess. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'll have the spaghetti please." I said. She smiled at me and turned her gaze to Kacey.

"Nothing for me. I already ate." She lied. Then Sarah turned her gaze to Jake who didn't even pay her any attention other than ordering.

"The turkey-club please." He turned to me and smiled. And I have to confess, I was just about to get lost in his eyes when Kacey spoke again.

"Well?" I looked over at her and smiled nervously. If I said yes, would he think I was being pushy? If I said maybe, would I hurt his feelings? I didn't know what to say so I looked over at Jacob. He smiled. I jolted up when the lady handed us our food buying me some time and immediately stuffed my food in my mouth trying to avoid any questions Kacey would shoot at me. Jake laughed and I looked over to him.

"I'm interested in the answer too." He murmured. I watched him. Did I want us to be like girlfriend/boyfriend now? Well the answer to that question was a pretty simple YES! But I wasn't sure if it meant we were or not. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except two words.

"I don't-" I was going to say "know" but it didn't come out of my mouth. My eyes were still fixed on Jacob's. The right side of his mouth twitching up into a small smile. I looked in his eyes, pleading for help. I really wanted to be but I still wasn't positive it was the same as he wanted.

"If you're asking me for help, it's pretty simple," he whispered, so low that any human around us wouldn't hear it. I don't even think Kacey was meant to hear it but she probably did. Thinking of Kacey made me realize how quiet she was. But my eyes still fixated on Jake. I shook my head.

"I-" I was again about to say "I don't know" but again the words didn't come out.

"Want do _you_ want?" He asked. I smiled. I knew what I wanted but did he want it? I looked over at him once and he looked like he was enjoying me squirming. I frowned. Why can't he just help me and say it?

"Well?" Kacey prompted again. I looked over at Jacob one last time and once again was staring into his eyes. I saw love and hope in them. When I looked away, I knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, we're dating." I said the words and I couldn't even believe my voice. We're dating. We're dating. We're dating. I thought it over and over again in my head so that maybe the more I heard it, the better chance I had of believing it. First, I looked at Kacey who had the biggest grin on her face and winked at me. Then I turned to Jacob who had an equally sized smile on his face and what I thought was loving, in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. He took my hand in his, under the table. I smiled and looked down at our hands. It felt nice to have his hands on mine. I heard Jacob chuckle and I looked up at him in confusion. His face came close to mine and by my ear.

"You like my hand on yours?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him in surprise. I was thinking so hard about what I was feeling that I accidently made my thoughts go to his. This is when my talent is highly annoying. Most of the time I loved it, it meant I didn't have to explain things, which I was pretty bad at doing. So it really helped a lot of times but in times like this it was the biggest part I hated about myself. Jake leaned closer, like before, but even more to the point that when he spoke I could feel his breathe against my ear.

"I love it about you," he whispered.

"Stop it!" I whispered back. He laughed and sat back in his chair. I looked over to Kacey, remembering she was there. She wagged her eyebrows at me. Ugh, that was annoying. I finished the rest of my lunch. It tasted pretty good and when the check came, Jake immediately grabbed it. I knew he would but it was still cute to watch. He's always bought stuff for me. That thought brought me to looking down at my bracelet. I ran the charm through my fingers. 'My Angel' was engraved in it and it was so beautiful. Even during our fight, I couldn't bear to take it off. I looked up at Jake who was looking down at my bracelet.

''You still have it? I would have thought you threw it somewhere.'' He chuckled. I looked up at him.

''Jake, I might have thrown a fit but I'd never throw something you gave me," I paused looking at Kacey.

''You, I might." I teased. She rolled her eyes at me.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah," She smiled. Kacey stood up and so did Jake.

''Ready? '' he asked holding out his hand. I nodded and took it holding my light jacket in one hand and my other hand in his. Kacey walked beside me as we walked out of the café.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My first three periods were boring, but then Lunch came so I got my food, while Kacey pretended to be not hungry, and sat next to Kacey.

''Don't you even miss human food?'' I asked. She looked down at my mashed potatoes and made a face.

''Hey, Hey, don't be dissing my potatoes!'' I said scooping another bite into my mouth. I laughed.

''So how do you like going out with Jake-" She stopped in mid sentence staring over my shoulder at the table behind us.

''Will he ever leave you alone?" She hissed. I turned around to see the one and only Mark Lufman looking at me... again. Ever since my first day at this school, he always stared at me. He even asked me out a few (oh what am I kidding a thousand) times. I just don't think he gets the hint. I don't tell Jake because he'll get mad, and well, as much as I don't want to go out with him I don't think he deserves to die. I tried to shrug it off but I knew he was still staring at me. Luckily, Kacey got distracted as Logan walked outside to join us.

"Hey guys," he said. He walked over to Kacey, kissed her on the cheek, and sat next to her.

"Hey, how was your math test?" Kacey asked him. He shrugged and went into a short explanation of how he probably failed it but he has a high A in the class anyway so it shouldn't really matter. I tried to pay attention but I could almost literally feel Mark's eyes on my back.

"Ness?" I heard my name and my head shot up. Kacey had obviously said something that I hadn't heard.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"How do you like going out with Jake?" She asked. Jake. The only subject that would stop my mind from wandering back to creepy stalker Mark.

"Well… we haven't really gone on a real date yet… I think?" I took another bite of my mashed potatoes. I mean, Jake and I had gone out tons of times alone to the movies and dinner and the beach and stuff but not since we'd actually said we were dating. After lunch, the bell rang and I had my next period with Jason and Kacey. Even though it's been awhile since we've gone out he still glares at me the whole period and now he's been calling me a slut ever since he found out I've been going out with Jake, because in a way he was right I did like Jake the time we'd been going out but I wasn't going out with him, at that point. I tried to focus on class but I kept hearing snickering from the back of me which was none other than Jason and his idiots. I ignored them. Every five minutes I got a note from Kacey saying stuff about Jake or school. This one was school.

_Do you even get this at all? It's sooo confusing! - KC3 _I laughed, and she was supposed to be smarter than me. I shook my head in response. Again, I tried to listen to my teacher but it just ended up sounding like the teachers from Charlie Brown: mwa mwa mwamwamwa. Really, I just wanted school to be over with, luckily this was my last period. But the clock went by so slowly. But I knew that when the bell rang, Jake would be sitting in his car in the parking lot to pick me up. I loved it when he picked me up from school. I loved the way he always held my hand and how he held me in bed…. Crap! No! Stop thinking about that! Jeez, why did my thoughts always go to that. Kacey passed another note over, hopefully it would distract me but I wasn't completely right.

_Thinking about Jake?_

_How did you know?_ I wrote back.

_1)I know you and 2)Because, you start to smile and drift off but then you snap yourself out of it and mentally yell at yourself for thinking like that. It's actually REALLY funny to watch. _I read it and rolled my eyes. I mouthed a sarcastic "ha ha". She rolled her eyes. I started to stare out the window and think about Jake. I wondered if he was bored when I was in school, or if he missed me. Then my thought changed into what he looked like. See my mind kind of has a mind of its own and when I tell it not to do something it doesn't listen and does it anyway. Like right now for example, I'm thinking about in the summer when he swam with his shirt off and he was buff.  
He still is too. I smiled.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone yell snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an angry teacher in front of me. I desperately looked at Kacey and she looked worried. Times like these I wish I had my dad's talent. School would be so much easier. She laid a hand on my desk.

"Did you hear me Miss Cullen? Answer the question. Unless you weren't paying attention." she said. I fidgeted in my seat when the bell rang. Thank goodness! I jumped out of my seat and ran into the hall. Kacey followed, laughing.

"You were so lucky!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's not funny!" She continued to laugh. I went to my locker and held my books in my left hand as I opened the locker with my right. Of course, as Jason walks by his pushed his hand into my books and they fall all over the floor. Today is just a crappy day. Kacey glared at him and I saw her jaw clench. I put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it," I whispered. She sighed and nodded. She helped me pick up my books and we started out the door, finally leaving the school. I was about halfway down the sidewalk when Mark yelled to me.

"Hey Renesmee!" I spun around and he was right behind me. How did I not notice him?

"Yes, Mark," I sighed.

"How are you doing? You look fiiine," he looked me over and I had the biggest urge to punch him. Yes, it would hurt him very much but I'd probably get into trouble. So I took my advice I had given to Kacey just a few minutes ago: It wasn't worth it.

''I thought I told you no?" I asked. He smiled and moved towards me.

''No just means you're playing hard to get.'' he said smirking.

''Uhhh!'' I yelled and started to walk away, but again he didn't get the hint.

"Don't walk away baby!" he said. Where the hell was Jacob? As if he heard me I saw him pulling into the parking lot.

''I have to go my rides here.'' I said quickly. I turned away but he grabbed my wrists and spun me around.

''So you want to go out tonight?'' He asked. Did he not get it? NOO! I DON'T! but being me, I'm nice enough to not yell it in his face, but he was really getting on my nerves.

''No, she doesn't but I can put you out.'' A husky voice said. I spun around to see an unhappy Jacob. ''Don't you get a hint?'' He yelled, starting to shake. He was mad. Really mad. He moved himself so he was in-between me and Mark.

"Dude, chill out, it's not like you own her," Mark murmured. "I'll share." I didn't want Jake doing anything he would regret so I rested my hand on his arm, closer to me.

"Jake, can we just go?" I whispered. People were starting to stare and I knew that if Jake didn't move it would turn into a fight. He tensed at my touch, which didn't help how I felt about this situation. I was trying to help him! He sighed.

"Yeah, get in the car," he said, through clenched teeth. I wasn't leaving without him. I slid my hand to his fist and tried to pull him with me. At first he didn't budge. He just glared at Mark but he soon stepped towards me one step.

"Please," I whispered. He glared at Mark for a few more seconds and then spoke. I was actually a little bit scared of the way Jake's voice sounded.

"This is a warning: next time you touch her, say a word to her, or even think about her, you'll find out how much damage I can do," he growled. His voice really freaked me out and I almost didn't want to go home with him. _It's just Jake. He's just protecting me_, I kept thinking, trying to reassure myself. I pulled him more towards the car and he turned around and started walking with me. He removed his hand from mine to put it on my upper back, so I was in front of him. I could barely make out Jason's sly remark from behind me.

"And her boyfriend/bodyguard saves her again." He laughed with a bunch of his jerk friends. Jake walked around to my door to open it for me. I could hear the grumbling in the back of his throat. After he got in, he turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked over to him. His knuckles were going white as he gripped the steering wheel. His jaw was clenched. I wasn't really sure what to say. So I didn't say anything. The entire ride how was dead quiet. The only sound coming from the AC and the engine. We pulled up to my house's driveway and Jake cut the engine. Jake didn't open his door and neither did I so we just sat in silence for a while.

"You should probably go inside. I have patrol tonight," he said. His voice was off though. It wasn't the voice that I loved hearing. He sounded almost sad or depressed, there was still anger there but also something else.

"Patrol?" The wolves don't have patrol unless…. "What's going on?" I asked. The wolves don't have patrol unless the _need_ patrol. He sighed.

"It's not much. I'll explain later. Don't worry." He tried to reassure me but I couldn't trust the voice. Plus, if it meant he would be out in the woods and near possible danger, I would be worried. I wanted to make sure he would be okay. Go with him? No, he wouldn't let me. A text afterwards? I guess so…. But another thought occurred to me.

"Will you come by after?" I hope he understood what I meant by that.

"It'll be late."

"I don't have school tomorrow."

"Your Dad…" What, was he playing the excuse game?

"Will deal with it. I need to know you're okay. And, then you can explain what's going on." Checkmate, I mentally noted. He nodded. I opened my door.

''Bye.'' I said, quietly. I didn't want him to leave and I'm sure the pain in my eyes showed because his mirrored the same. I quickly put my head down and ran to the door.  
I didn't need to see his car leaving to know he left, I know because it felt like he was taking part of me with him. I quickly shook it off trying to be in a happier mood because once I step in there, Uncle Jasper would sense my emotions. I composed myself and walked in only to be attacked by Aunt Alice.

''Do you want to go to the mall today?'' She asked. I groaned in annoyance.

''Can't mom go?'' I asked. She shook her head.

''Not here, out with your dad."

"Aunt Rose?'' I asked. She smirked

''Out with Emmett.'' I groaned again. She probably forced everyone out of the house just to get caught with me. A lie quickly occurred to me.

''Uh yeah I can't you see Kacey and I have a History essay to do together...'' I trailed off when I saw Kacey come out from the kitchen smirking. She practically lived here now. I shook my head telling her not to rat me out. Obviously she didn't get it.

"Oh Ness! Don't you remember what our teacher said?" I glared at her. "It's an in class project. We aren't allowed to do it at home!" She laughed and walked over to me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"No, I didn't remember that." I said gritting my teeth. I really wanted to just stay home.

"Good! The you can come to the mall!" Aunt Alice sang. She danced around the room for a few seconds before telling me that Kacey and I had 15 minutes before we were going. I groaned and went up to my room. Kacey followed me. Once we were out of hearing range of Aunt Alice, I punched Kacey's arm.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered it just in case.

"Oh come on. If I hadn't, you would have stayed here sulking cuz you're little boy toy's not here." She kind of had a point… not the boy toy part. That was gross. No, the sulking part. I probably would just sit in my room and dissect everything that happened as to why he would be upset. We quickly got ready and piled into Aunt Alice's Porsche.

''Okay we need to get you a new bathing suit, a graduation dress, and some shoes, and -" I cut her off.

"Aunt Alice, I have a bathing suit, Graduation is like months away, and I have tons of shoes, So there's really no need to go" I said simply. She smirked.

"You need a new one, never hurts to be prepared, and more shoes never hurt a girl." she said.

"It does if there's a shoe avalanche in her closet." I mumbled. She shook her head. Minutes later , thanks to Aunt Alice's lack of fallowing the speed limit, we arrived at the mall. We went through many many stores, too many to count. My mind kept wandering to Jake, about where he was, how he was, and what he was doing. Kacey caught me a few times but other than that no one noticed. I got so much stuff, some of which I don't even remember asking for or seeing Aunt Alice buy it but it didn't matter. We got home at about 9 o'clock and I went upstairs to unpack. Kacey came up with me.

"Are you staying over tonight?" I asked her as she tossed me one of the many bathing suits Aunt Alice insisted I get.

"No. I'm going over to Logan's," She murmured. I wagged my eyebrows at her, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She laughed.

"And isn't a special someone coming here to you anyway?" That surprised me. I never told her that Jake was.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I didn't. Bu you just told me. And I thought you guys slept together now," she winked. I threw the shirt I had in my hands at her. She laughed. We walked downstairs and I watched her leave.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was around 10:30PM someone knocked on the door. I could smell him. It was Jacob! I ran downstairs skipping the last three steps and jumping over them. I ran to the door.

"Jake!" I yelled and instantly wrapped my arms around him, and into a tight hug. It took him a second to respond, but he quickly put his arms around me and into a hug.  
"I missed you!" I groaned.

"Aunt Alice made me go shopping!" I said in horror.

"Oh my god! What had the world come to Renesmee Carlie Cullen actually shopping!" He said, in mock horror. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"I missed you." I said, sincerely. He smiled.

"I always miss you,'' he said. I blushed. Aunt Rose came into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Ness, will you please let the dog out he stinks!" She screeched. I scowled.

"Hey Rose, why can't you tell Blondes knock-knock jokes?" He asked. "Because they'll-" Aunt Rose cut him off by hissing and walking into the next room. I laughed. Jake sighed and sat down on the couch. I wondered what was wrong with him ever since the incident with Mark he's been like this. I hope he's not mad at me. I didn't do anything. I try to tell him to stop but maybe I should've told Jake about it earlier. I sat next to him and took his hand.

"Come upstairs with me?" I asked. Without answering, he pulled my hand in his onto his lap. He started playing with my hand. Something was bothering him and it was starting to make me upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" He didn't do anything to be sorry for.

"I was out of line for yelling at that kid… I was just…. Jealous, I guess…. I'm sorry though. It won't happen again." He said, staring down at my hand in his. Was that what this was all about? He was worried I would be mad at him for yelling at Mark? I laughed. He looked up at me with questions in his eyes.

"I'm actually kind o happy you did. He's been harassing me all year. He's asked me out billions of times." I saw Jake flinch, I don't think I was meant to, but I did. "And… I think it's cute you're jealous." Wow, did I just say that? He smiled.

"And well... No one could ever have a hold on me like you do. Never forget that.'' I said. Where was this stuff coming from? Oh I know, yeah this is what I mean when I say my brain has a mind of its own, well apparently my mouth does too, and they're all teaming up against me. I looked down and blushed. I was falling in love with Jake, no , falling head over heels for him. I never felt this way with any of the other jerks I dated, well for one reason obviously because they were jerks but, I really love Jake. He put his thumb under my chin making me look up at him.

"Ness, there is a reason for me to be jealous, I love you too much to let anyone take you away from me." He said. Did he just say he, Jacob Black, loved me?

"Y-you l-love _m-me_?" I asked. He just nodded and moved closer to me. His hands moved to my face and he moved closer, slowly. My heart started pounding. He was really close to me. Was this really going to happen now?

"I love you, Ness," he whispered. I could feel his breath, he was so close. This time I moved closer and my breath was hitching. If either one of us just moved one more inch our lips would touch.

"Ness do you want to-!" I shrieked and jumped up from the couch when my Aunt Alice came in. She looked from me to Jacob and then back to me. She had confusion in her eyes but I knew she would ask anything. Not now, anyway.

"What I mean is, I'm going to go pick Jasper up. Will you be okay alone?"

"She'll be fine with me." Jake said. I looked over at him and he smiled. Alice nodded, said thanks, and walked into the garage. I stayed standing a few feet away from the couch that Jacob was on. Well wasn't that embarrassing? I stood there for an awkward 5 seconds before Jake patted the spot on the couch next to him.

''Come sit." He said. I smiled nervously and sat next to him, but made sure I was far away from him in the corner of the couch. He turned on the TV and a few seconds later I felt him snake his warm arms around my waist, and pull me close to him. I didn't fight him but I didn't curl into him I like I normally would have done.

"Relax. She didn't see anything." He started stroking my hair. I yawned and realized how tired I actually was. I started to relax and rest my head on Jake's shoulder. I started to close my eyes and breathe heavily when Jake spoke.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, all of a sudden. Then it hit me what he was asking. He was asking me out…. As in a date. My eyes fluttered open. I looked at Jake and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, sincerely. He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You should probably get some rest." He said and stood up to leave. No! I didn't want him to leave so I did the only thing I could think of; Play scared.

"Jake no you can't leave!" I said. He looked at me curiously, raising and eyebrow.

"I don't want you to leave, because if you do, I'll be alone." I said pretending to be upset. He rolled his eyes.

"Since when is the all mighty Renesmee scared to be home alone?" he asked smiling. I just shrugged and yawned. He sat back down on the couch and turned the TV off.

"You look tired. You should get some rest." I smiled, and lied down on the couch. I copied him by patting the spot on the couch behind me. He chuckled and lied behind me on the couch, then wrapped his arms around me securely.

"You know, most people sleep in their bedrooms?" He whispered near my ear.

"You want to go to my bedroom?" I looked at him. He laughed.

"I don't think your parents would like that very much." He was right. They would both fight as to who would snap him in half. I know my dad said that he would try but it would still take him a while, and that was okay. I started to drift off again and I could tell Jake did too because I was just a little bit aware of the snoring behind me. My eyes fluttered closed and before I knew it I was dreaming.

My dream started off as Jake and I at the beach and it looked like the sun was setting. We were both gazing at the bright yellow, orange, and pink sky when I felt his hot hand go on top of mine in the sand. I looked down at them and smiled. I felt his eyes on me causing me to look up.

"I love you." He said dreamily. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, confidently. In my dreams it's always easier to say the things to Jake I want to say, it came out natural, but in real life, I'm always ruled by my nerves. I looked down at the waves crashing on the sand lightly. The water was light blue, beautiful in the sun set's light. I returned my attention to Jake when he brushed a small curl out of my face. The wind picked up a bit causing me subconsciously to move into Jake's side. I contently wrapped his arms around me. He smelled Jacoby. He smelled like the woods, like pine needles and acorns, and pine cones. He smelled of all the fresh things in the woods. He snuggled his head into my shoulder.

"Mmmm," he murmured. I smiled. He pulled his face away from my neck a little bit and let his lips rest behind me ear. His lips trailed down my neck. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I had a sudden urge to kiss his lips. I turned my body so I was facing him. He pulled his face away from my neck and rested his forehead against mine I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the love and devotion in them. He brought his lips to mine and everything about my world changed in that instant. I knew that I needed this kiss, every day, forever. I needed to be in his arms every day, forever. And I needed him to be mine every day, forever. His lips were warm against mine and I could almost feel my entire body temperature rising as I smooshed myself as close to him as I could possibly go.

"Jake. Leave. Now!" I heard someone scream. Just then the Jacob in my dream pulled away looking hurt and said ''goodbye". Then I was forced back into reality. I quickly looked up to see Jake storming out of the house followed by a "Whatever". Standing in front of me were really ticked off parents. Surely they'll understand... right?

"Wrong." My dad said aloud.

"Dad…" I started to explain but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this in the morning. Go to bed, young lady," he nearly growled. I knew my Mom would be upset but not as upset as my Dad was. I knew there was no use in arguing with him. Plus, if we talked about it in the morning, it would give him more time to cool off. I got off of the couch slowly and started up the stairs. How long ago did he get here? Oh crap! Did he hear my dream?

"Yes, I did. Go to bed!" He yelled. He rubbed his temple and sat down on the couch. I watched my Mom sit next to him and rub his back. I walked into my room and slumped on the bed. What had happened? I knew no one except one person would really tell me so I took out my cell phone and texted Jake, asking him what happened. No less than five seconds later did he text back.

_Your dad just flipped out on me. I told him it wasn't your fault and we didn't do anything. So you should be okay, but me on the other hand... _

I texted him back and said.

_What do you mean you... What did he say?_ He hesitated a good five minutes before saying:

_Nothing you should worry about sweetheart._ I sighed and texted him back:

_That bad? Well whatever he said (and my mom ) I'm sorry for it. Really._ I texted. This was all my fault. If I didn't make him stay we wouldn't have gotten in trouble for nothing! I just had to be selfish and want him. He quickly texted back:

_Hey. It's not your fault. Nothing happened. Get some sleep. Love you._ I smiled and quickly texted back:

_Love you too Jake xox. _I fell into a dreamless asleep shortly after I sent that text.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/n: Sorry it took a while for this chapter. Hope you all are having a great summer! Just wondering if any of you had anything you might want to see more of in this story? We'd love to add more to it if there's something you would like to read about so leave any ideas you have in a review and I'll reply asap. :) Thank you for reading!_

Chapter 24

"What the!" I screamed as I woke up and saw Kacey watching me and the TV at the same time.

"God, why don't you just move in?" I asked. She smiled.

"What happen with Jaaaakkeee? " She asked. I groaned, remembering what happened. I told Kacey everything from last night.

"Well maybe you should go downstairs and sort stuff out with your dad fist, so yo know you can go on your date later. Oh speaking of dates, you and Jake should double with me and Logan," she said and wagged her eyebrows. I laughed. I was really dreading going downstairs to talk to my dad but I guess Kacey was right. The sooner I get it done, the sooner it will be over with. By now, he probably knows I'm awake anyway. And maybe he cooled down from last night. I tried to reassure myself but it wasn't good enough. I tip toed down the stairs.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. I don't know why I did it because he could've heard me anyway. Him and my mom were at the kitchen table talking. I walked in and stood in the middle of the kitchen door frame awkwardly.

"Uh... Hi." I said. I really didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should apologize because I didn't do anything. "Look, I'm sorry, but nothing happened. I promise." I said. My dad looked down at his hands on the table. Neither one of them spoke which just made me feel worse.

"I asked him to stay so I wasn't alone and we both fell asleep, that's all that happened!" Again neither of them said anything, which just aggravated me.

"Please say something," I practically begged. My dad sighed and turned to face me.

"Imagine what it's like, walking in on your sweet beautiful innocent daughter curled up into a guy on our couch. Then maybe you can see how I feel," he spoke calmly but I knew calm was one of the last things he was right now. I sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Nothing happened though! We didn't even kiss, we were just talking and watching TV. Then Jake of course being Jake he fell asleep and so did I! Please, please don't be mad! I'm begging you guys. I can't stand it when you guys hate me!" I didn't realize it but I was crying. I had tears rolling down my face. My mom snapped her head up and rushed over to me rubbing my back.

"Honey, we could never hate you. No matter what." She said.

"Then why doesn't anyone believe me! Nothing happened so none needs to feel this way. I just. fell. asleep!" I cried. My dad looked up at me and sighed. "You have to stop treating me like a baby! And correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you stayed overnight at Mom's house without Grandpa Charlie ever knowing! It's not like I'm keeping a secret from you now! You know everything." My Dad gritted his teeth. "At some point, you have to learn to trust me, dad." That was it for him, I guess because at the point he swiftly got out of his chair.

But before he left he murmured, "That day's not today." And grumbled away. I turned and dropped into my Mom's arms, crying.

"Shh honey, it's okay." My mom said.

"No it's not okay," I sobbed. "Dad doesn't trust me, and I bet you don't either." I cried. I looked up at my mom and she looked guilty.

"See!" I cried and pulled away.

"I'm going upstairs!" I cried and ran up the stairs. Kacey was still sitting on my bed watching TV. When I came in she looked up at me, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No it's not your fault. My own _parents _don't even believe me or trust me." She sighed.

"Ness I'm sure they trust you. They probably just don't want you to grow up." She said rubbing my back. She smiled. "Cheer up you have a date with Jake. Come on I'll help you get ready," She said, "I'll do your nails, and toenails, and I'll even do your make up." I really wasn't in the mood for a complete makeover but I didn't mention that. I let her do her thing. Plus, it was a way to pass time. And I really needed a way to pass time because all I wanted right now was to be with Jake. I didn't care where we went or what we did I just needed to be near him. He texted me in the early afternoon asking me where I wanted to go but I just texted back telling him I really didn't mind. Kacey did a pretty good job with me. I didn't look bad. She even picked out what I was going to wear. It was one of the dresses I got the day before, with Aunt Alice. It was blue and came down to my knees. It was pretty simple but it had a wide opening around my neck so it showed a lot of my shoulders. As if I wasn't already in enough trouble with my parents but Kacey insisted that I wore this one dress. When she was done I thanked her and Jake texted me saying he'll be there in twenty minutes. I told him I would just have drove there, because, one I didn't want my dad to tear him apart, and two I didn't want to receive the glares from my father.

"Hey Kacey I'm going to go downstairs and grab a water bottle I'll be right back." She smiled

"Okay!" and turned her attention back to the TV. I rolled my eyes.

"What would a vampire be doing watching a soap opera? Kacey.. You know what, I don't want to know" I laughed.

"Heyy don't you dare diss my show. They just discovered that that guy," she pointed "cheated on his girlfriend with that girl" she said pointing again. I laughed and walked out shaking my head walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to grab some water and almost walked into my dad.

"Sorry Dad," I murmured. He sighed but didn't move out of my way. "Dad is it okay if I go out with Jake tonight? I won't be out late." I was hoping that if I asked his approval that he would forgive mw from before.

"Whatever Ness, do whatever you want," he said. He walked around me and upstairs to his room. I watched him go up the stairs. Wow he was really mad. I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. Great. Fifteen minutes until Jake was here. Fifteen minutes too long.  
Kacey looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey be happy, they'll get over it. Promise." She said. I sighed. What did I do wrong? All I did was fall asleep, and now my own father hates me. I didn't care what mom said, I knew he was super mad at me.

"Hey don't you start to cry, you'll ruin your make up." Kacey scolded. I laughed and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"And you better take notes of everything that happens tonight cuz I want a very detailed summary," she joked, although I knew some part of her was serious. I nodded. She smiled and walked downstairs with me. No one else was down here except the two of us. I wasn't sure where they were but I didn't really have much time to ponder that because I saw Jake's Rabbit pull up on the driveway. Kacey and I walked outside. I could tell that she was a little bit uncomfortable as the sun shone on her skin and she sparkled but the light soon disappeared behind a cloud. Jake walked up to me with a huge smile on his face. He turned to Kacey and smiled before pulling me into a hug. Oh that smell. He smelt so amazing. When he pulled away, I almost pouted. He pulled away too soon. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. A smile played on his lips.

"Oh why aren't you two just making out?" Kacey grumbled. "Have a good time I guess." She walked inside and I burst into laughter.

"Sorry," I smiled. He slid his hand into mine and held his face close to my ear.

"Don't be," he whispered. We walked over to his car and he held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and gone. He quickly shut my door and got into the driver's seat. I wasn't really paying attention when we started to move because I was so hung up on the fact that no one believed me, besides Kacey but that goes without saying since she's my best friend. My own parents didn't even believe me, or trust me. Just because of what they saw, but if they were there they'd understand that nothing happened. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Jake place him warm hand over top of mine. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I shrugged.

"My dad." I simply said.

"What happen?" He pressed. I looked down.

"I don't know. He doesn't believe me, and he doesn't trust me. It's like he hates me. He doesn't believe that nothing happened, and now he doesn't even trust me! And we didn't do anything! He hates me Jake. He walks away from me when I talk to him, he sometimes even ignores my presence! Like I'm not even there!" I let it all out and I'm pretty sure I had tears coming down my face. There goes my mascara. Kacey should've known to put water proof mascara on. Jake did something I hadn't expected. He pulled over onto the side of the road, unlocked his seatbelt and reached over me to unclick mine. He pulled me into a hug as I cried. I knew I was ruining his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He held me for a while, I lost track of time. He stroked my back and that made me feel better. But when I was done with crying about my dad I realized how unfair this was to Jacob. He wanted a nice date and I was sitting here crying my eyes on with my problems.

"I'm so sorry." I pulled out of the hug and wiped my eyes.

"Don't apologize," he smiled. How can he be so nice to me? I screw everything up. I laughed a little.

"I got tears all over your shirt." I said. He smiled at me.

"It was worth it. Sometimes you just need someone to listen to you," he said. "And I'll always be here for you." He said and pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled at him, already feeling better. "Are you okay? " he asked. I nodded and he merged back onto the street. He parked in the lot of the restaurant and opened the passenger door for me again.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand. It was like a puzzle piece that fit perfect together, and that's exactly how we were. We walked into the restaurant and the waitress seated us, and I didn't like her. She kept her eyes on Jake the whole entire time. I looked up at Jake who was paying her no mind and looking down at me adorably. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the waitress who was walking back to the kitchen, but not before having one last glance at Jake. I look at him too, he had deep bags under his eyes. I reached up to touch his eye.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"Had patrol early this morning too." He smiled.

"So what's going on with the pack? Why did you have patrol?" His expression changed and I knew that he didn't really want to tell me which just made me worry more.

"You don't have to worry, we have It under control," he assured me.

"If it's something you need to have control over, I want to know what it is," I begged. He met my eyes for a moment and in that moment I totally forgot what I had just said. He sighed.

"It's probably just one. But they keep coming back. We think they just want to know if we actually exist. But don't worry, they aren't getting any close to you." He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. We were sitting in a booth and it was nice to be this close to him. But my mind kept wandering to what he said. A vampire. A vampire was coming close to Forks. My heart beat started to increase. Jake rubbed my arm.

"Relax, it's okay," he tried to reassure me again. But it didn't work. I didn't want him going out there. I decided I'd tell him that.

"I don't like you being close to danger." He looked at me.

"Ness, I'm fine. Those vampires can't get a scratch on me." He said.

"But... I don't want you to get hurt." I winced at the thought of that. He put his arm around me.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Promise." He said. I sighed. I 'll hold him to that promise.

"Anything new, you know with the pack?" I asked trying to steer clear of the topic of him having to fight. He shrugged.

"Seth imprinted. " He said. I smiled.

"That's great for him. What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name's Morgan." He smiled. That's a pretty name, I thought.

"That's great for him! As long as she can deal with Leah." We both laughed.

"Yeah. Seth's kind of worried about asking her out though," he said. I smiled. "I told him that we'd double if it helped." I nodded. I didn't mind. I kind of wanted to meet her. At that point, the waitress walked over to take our orders. Again, she practically drooled over Jake. I gripped the table as hard as I could so I didn't rip her eyes out. It made me so angry to see someone else look at him like that. Jake ordered and he ordered for me too. After she took a final glimpse of him, she walked away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me gripping the table. I let my hands loose.

"She's practically drooling over you," I growled quietly.

"Shh, she is not."

"She is! And I love that you are pretending not to notice but I just want to- ugh!"

"Shh Ness, you're the only girl I see." He said sincerely. I smiled at him and let go of the table.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled

"Really. But it is cute when you're all jealous." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and started to eat. Jake on the other hand, I wouldn't even call it eating... I didn't even know what to call it. He basically inhaled his food. I laughed quietly at him trying to not let him notice, but I had no such luck.

"Are you, Miss Cullen, the one who tried to break the table, laughing at me?" He asked. I nodded and held my hand over my mouth trying not to let my laughter escape. He smiled mischievously and started to tickle my ribs. My eyes were wide, and I tried to hold in the laughter.

"S-s-stop J-Jake, W-w-were a-at a r-r-restaur-rant" I tried. I started laughing into my hands and kicking under the table.

"Then say I'm the most aweosmest, person ever, and agree to do whatever I say for the week!" He said. "Come on, just those words and I'll stop!" He said, smiling at me. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh but it was no use. He grew up with me, he knew I was really ticklish.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, Jake you're the aweosmest, person ever!" He didn't stop tickling me though.

"And?" He pushed.

"Ugh! And I will do whatever you say for a week." I gave in. He finally stopped but wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into a hug. I laughed. I finished my dinner pretty quickly, not as quickly as Jake but still. We had a lot of time before it was considered late to my parents. And honestly, I didn't want to go home right now.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked, after Jake paid the bill. He laughed.

"Sure sure." I smiled. We walked back out into the crisp cool air outside. We walked to Jake's Rabbit. But before getting there, he yelled my name. I turned around just in time to catch his keys that he threw at me. I looked at him in confusion. He always drove.

"You drive," he said. I smirked at him.

"Are you sure you're not gonna clutch the handle bar for dear old life?" I asked teasingly. He put his hands up

"Hey, It was your first time, and I didn't want to die!" I laughed and got into the driver's seat. When Jake got into the passenger's seat I quickly put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road easily. I looked over to Jake who was staring at me. I smiled at him. A stop sign came and I smoothly pressed down on the brake, and looked both ways then continued to drive.

"You are a very good driver, Miss Cullen," he murmured. The way he said it was so weird… like he was flirting? It almost made me lose my focus. I gripped the steering wheel and pulled into the parking lot at the beach. I shut off the engine and sat in my seat for a few seconds before climbing out. We started to walk down the beach together. He pulled my hand into his. We walked hand-in-hand for a few minutes and then Jake guided my hand over the front of my body so that he was still holding my hand but also had his arm around my back. The sun was about to set but it was still light out. When I saw the cliff an idea came to me.

"Can we cliff dive?" I asked, excitedly. I looked over at him. "Pleeasse?" I asked jutting my bottom lip out. He laughed.

"Sure why not." I jumped.

"Last person to the cliff has to give me a piggy back ride up the second time." I smiled and took off running, because I was not going to haul him up a cliff. I could tell Jake was right behind me so I pushed myself to run even faster, and it worked. When I got to the top of the cliff he came up about two seconds later. I smiled, evilly.

"Yes! I win!" He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. I walked closer to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Was it always this high? For a second I got nerves about jumping until Jake slid his hand in mine. When he did that, the nerves I was feeling before slid away.

"Ready?" He asked. I looked up at him. I would always be ready for anything as long as I had him with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When we were done, Jake drove me home. His car stopped in front of my house and I frowned.

"I don't wanna leave." I whined. He chuckled.

"I don't want you to leave, but if you don't I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to see you again." He joked. I smiled. I looked up at him and he smiled. He was so cute. His eyes were so big and brown, and what I saw in them made me feel safe from anything in the world that would try to hurt me. I quickly snapped out of it when he leaned down, but kissed me on the cheek. I smiled half heartedly. It was like he didn't want to kiss me, but I let it go. For now. I was really stalling, I did not want to go inside now. I mean, at some point, my parents have to get used to me wanting to be with Jake. That's how they felt when they were going out right? I can't stand being away from him. I sighed. Jake moved his hand up to my face and moved my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be upset," he murmured.

"It's kind of hard. I mean, I don't understand how this is worse than my dad sneaking into my Mom's room without Grandpa Charlie know," I said. I saw Jake flinch a little bit. I wasn't sure if it was because of talking about my parents like that or that I had made a good point and he was also upset. I was hoping the second, but the first was probably more realistic. I sighed, again.

"Can I do anything to help?" Jake asked. I forced a small smile and stroked his cheek.

"Probably not." Jake grabbed my hand in his warm hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I can't help." He said. I smiled.

"You can't help with everything." I said gently. He frowned.

"I know, that's what I don't like. I wish I could take away all the pain you feel, and help you." I smiled at him and turned my head to look out the window at my house. I sighed. No doubt my dad knows I'm here. He probably heard the car pull into the driveway.

"Thank you, Jake." I smiled. I hugged him again.

"If you think of any way to help or cheer you up, let me know. I'm just a text away," he whispered, in my ear. I sighed and pulled away. I smiled, one more time and kept my eyes on his as I stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight," he said. I closed the door and walked up to the front door of my house. I knew I was about to have an argument with my father. I just knew it. I could feel it coming. I could only hope that it ended with us making up. I slowly walked into the house only to see my mom and dad on the couch watching TV.

"Uh, Hi" I said.

"How was your date?" My dad asked bitterly. My mom elbowed him.

"Edward..." She warned. My dad huffed and got up and started heading for the stairs.

"Dad!" I groaned. This was getting annoying.

"Don't you tell me I'm annoying! I have a right to be upset!" He yelled. My mom jumped up.

"Edward she never said you were annoying." My mom tried to reason.

"She was thinking it!" He said.

"It's MY thoughts and that's how YOUR being! I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but you're acting like a five year old! Can't you even be happy for me? Oh no. That's right you can't because YOU. JUST. DON'T. UNDERSTAND!" I yelled. My Dad started walking back towards us.

"Don't understand what? That you think you're in love with a DOG?" He said.

"STOP CALLING HIM A DOG!" I yelled. I hated him calling Jake names and he knew it!

"Well it's what he is," my Dad murmured.

"That doesn't give you the right to walk around calling him names! He doesn't walk around here calling you "murderer" or "killer" or "psycho "!" I knew that had hurt, I could see it in his eyes. But that emotion vanished when I spoke my next words. "Dad! I get that you're upset! I understand that I'm your daughter and I don't care about you being a little bit protective but this? Dad, this is STUPID! You won't let me do anything! And you make me feel guilty if I try to have the smallest bit of fun!" I didn't even stop to breath before continuing. "YOU can't even be happy for me! For your own daughter! DO you know how bad that hurts? Why should it matter if he's a werewolf? Why do you hate him so much? He didn't do anything to you, and yet you treat him like crap! And if you can't handle the fact that I'm going out with Jake, and that I LOVE HIM, then I'M LEAVING!" I screamed the last part and ran out the door, and into the woods. I knew he would follow me. I just needed fresh air and I really hoped that he knew that and would at least let me have a minute. I just kept running until I had to sit. I sat on a stump of the tree.

It was cool outside, which didn't really affect me. Some leaves rustled nearby and I instantly realized my mistake. I was… alone… in the woods…. While the pack was hunting for a vampire…. Who could easily kill me. I suddenly really wished I wasn't alone. Well, that someone other than this vampire was with me. I wished Jake, my dad, my mom, anyone was here with me. Another rustling in the leaves. My heart started beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. I had to hold my breath to keep in the shriek I almost let out. Something behind me touched my shoulder and I screamed and spun around. It was my Dad. I sighed in relief. But then saw his eyes. Woah. Had I caused that? He looked like… like… I wasn't even sure how to describe it. His eyes had none of his usual sarcasm in it. I mean I know my Dad can be a little stiff sometimes but he looked practically dead.

"Ness," he said. I didn't let him talk cuz I instantly ran into his arms. All of the argument we had just a few minutes ago vanished from my mind. I was just happy to be safe. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me." I said. He sighed.

"Honey, I never hated you, you said it yourself I was just being a big five year old. I'm just... I just don't want to see you grow up. You have to understand where I'm coming at right?" He asked, hopefully. I nodded.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked. I looked up at him. The words I screamed at my dad were true. I did love Jake. I nodded knowing he was looking for an answer.

"I know I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I never want to be away from him…" He nodded.

"I'll really try to understand. I know completely how you feel about him," he said. Just then, my mom walked out of the shadows. She went to stand next to my dad. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. I knew it was true, he loved my mother very much. And I hope, one day, that Jake and I will be like that.

"You will," my dad, murmured. "It's really hard being the father of a daughter who's the subject of another's imprint."

_Why?_ I asked, mentally.

"Because… you always think that any day you may just go off with him and forget about us." He looked down at my Mom. "That you'll grow up remembering what he did for you instead of what we did. Of how he loved you instead of us. I just don't want you being stolen away from us, Ness," my dad said. Wow, that was deep. I looked up at him in awe.

"Daddy," I said softly, "I would never forget about what you guys have done for me. I love you guys too much. I love Jake, but you guys are my parents," I said. He smiled, lightly. I gave him another hug.

"I love you," I said. He laughed, I could feel it go through his chest. The wind picked up then and I shivered. I wasn't cold, per say, but it was chilly.

"C'mon let's get home. Maybe we can watch a movie or something," My Dad said. I grinned and nodded. We walked back to our cottage home. When we got home we all sat down on the couch. I curled into my dad's side and my mom sat on the other side of the couch. We found a movie, but I was too tired from all that happen today to really pay attention to it. Before I knew it I was asleep and being carried to my room.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: Please review! :)

Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone vibrating.

"Ugh," I murmured. I pulled my cell phone over to my face so I could see what was going on. I have 4 new text messages! All from Jake.

They read:

_Good morning, sunshine. How r u? Love, J._

_R u ok? Love, J. _

_How did it go with ur dad? Love, J._

_Ness, please text me back. I'm starting to get worried. Love, J._

I laughed. I quickly texted back: _Good morning to you too. Just woke up, sorry. And things went okay, I think._ I was about to click send but Kacey's voice popped into my head and I knew I had to add the: _Love, R._ at the end. I smiled when he texted back two seconds later.

_Hey honey, it's okay. So...Did you really mean what you said?_ he asked. I was so confused. Did I mean what I said...? what? I texted him back: _What? _What did he mean? When there was no answer I got worried. I got up from my bed and turned around to see Jake peeking in my window. I fought to hold back a shriek, and I laughed. I walked over to my window and opened it up.

"You can't do that to me!" I laughed. He smiled.

"Can I come in?" I wasn't sure how my Dad would feel about it, but I couldn't say no to Jake. I just hoped that my Dad took what I said last night, seriously.

"Yeah, of course." I moved out of the way so he could come in. He was wearing a brown tee-shirt and shorts. And boy, did he look cute.

"What?" He asked, self-consciously. I guess he noticed me looking over him. I shook my head.

"What did you mean in the text?" I asked him suddenly. He smiled.

"What you said… last night…" What did I say last night? The confused look on my face made him give me another hint.

"I think it started with an 'I' and ended with a 'love him'…" The side of his lips was twitching, fighting a smile. My face went white and I looked down.

"H-How did you hear that?" I asked. When I looked up his smile was gone.

"Did you not mean it, you just said it because of your dad?" He asked, sadly. I shook my head and looked up.

"I-It was true.. I-I..." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I love you too." He said. Just then a knock came at my door. Oh great! My dad's here, just in time to ruin the moment.

"Not ruin! I just want to talk, please," he said through the door.

_Can we talk without certain people reading the other's mind?_ I asked, mentally.

"Yes," he called. I laughed and opened the door for him.

"Morning daddy." I said. I saw Jake smile in the corner of my eye. He was happy my dad and I made up. So was I.

"Good morning sweetheart…." It took him a few moments to notice Jake but he didn't lash out. "Jake." He simply said. Hey, it was better than him flying off the handle.

"Can we talking private?" He whispered to me. I knew he just wanted to talk about Jake but I'll let him just this once. He's really trying and I know that.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back," I told Jake. He smiled and nodded, understanding. My dad and I walked into the living room where my mom was before he spoke.

"Ness…," he started.

"Dad, you can't get all mad now." I groaned.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you I think we should set boundaries. One of them being that Jake uses the front door. And your bedroom door stays wide open when he's here" I was about to yell at him, making my point about him using the window to my mom's room but my mother spoke before me.

"Just hear him out Ness. I agree with him too." I sighed.

"Fine. But! He can come in my room when he wants!" I said, already getting to the point. My dad raised his eyebrows. I shrugged innocently. "Just negotiating."

My dad sighed. "Fine. But not past 9:00."

I raised my eyebrows. "Daaaaad!"

He sighed."Fine! 10:00!"

"11:00" I tried to negotiate further.

"10:00" he stayed put.

"10:30?"

"9:30," he warned.

"Okay! Fine 10:00. What else?"

"No kissing in the house or no touching or holding hands or anything," my dad said.

"Dad," I said, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "Just negotiating Ness." As if kissing was even a problem right now, I thought. But hopefully it will happen… soon, so I played it like that.

"Fine no kissing in the house but holding hands is okay." He looked at me for a few seconds and nodded.

"I trust you Ness. It's just him who I don't. You know that right?" He asked. What? I know that he trusts me or that he doesn't trust Jake? Yeah, I know that.

"Yupp" I said popping the 'p' at the end. He smiled. I quickly ran upstairs to my room to see Jacob sitting on my bed watching TV hitting my remote.

"What the heck are you doing to my poor remote?" I asked, putting my hand over my heart in fake shock. He laughed.

"Your stupid remote is pressing different buttons than the one I want!" I slapped my forehead and laughed.

"Jake it's not the remote's fault you have big hands" I said lightly. I took his hand off the remote and held it in my hand, he intertwined our fingers. I looked over at him. For a moment, my eyes locked with his. His eyes held mine and I sort of fell into a kind of trance. My mind went completely blank except for Jacob. I dropped the remote in my hand and that was enough to pull me out of that trance.

"Umm what channel do you want?" I asked, determined to show him I was right about the remote.

"Naw. I don't want to watch TV now." He smiled.

"Then what do you wanna do?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled me onto his lap, and hugged me.

"Spend time with you." He said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
I smiled.

"Jake, can we go hunting or something?" I asked. He jumped up with me still in his arms.

"Sure, sure." I laughed. We walked, hand-in-hand, to the door.

"Where are you going?" My Dad asked.

"Hunting," I answered. He smiled. Wow, he was really doing a good job with this. I'd have to remember to thank him later. But maybe I got my hopes up too much. He looked over to Jake, his face turning very serious.

"Will you be okay looking after her? Should I go with you?" He asked. Jake smiled.

"I promise, I won't let a thing happen to her."

"You better stick to that promise." My dad warned. Jake rolled his eyes and slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Once we were out the door I laughed.

"I didn't think we were going to get out there!" Jake laughed too.

"Me neither." Jake and I walked hand in hand in the woods until he stopped walking and let go of my hand.

"Wha-" I started.

"I have to go phase," He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I grabbed his tongue between two fingers.

"What do you say for sticking your tongue out at me?" I asked teasingly.

"Th- Thorry." He tried to say. I laughed and let go. He quickly stuck his tongue out at me again, and ducked under the branches. Only a few moments later, did he come out in his wolf form. I smiled.

"Finally, some quiet. I don't have to listen to you talking all the time," I murmured, joking. Jake howled. I laughed.

"Okay okay! Stop! My Dad will think something's wrong!" We started walking deeper into the woods. Hunting had become a second instinct to me. I could pretty much lose myself in the hunt (well and Jake's eyes…. No stop thinking about that, plenty of time to think about that. The hunt, the hunt) I spotted a deer and quickly pounced on it, then draining it. It was easy to hunt my prey. I really didn't have to think about it much. I pounced on my second and quickly drained that one too.  
I looked over at Jake and he was just chasing his tail. I laughed at him, and his head quickly snapped up and his ears down. He growled. Not at me, but he was looking past me. Directly behind me. I was quickly knocked to the ground, and it felt like a thousand bricks collapsed on me. Staring me in the face was a vampire with scarlet red eyes, blondish hair, and she was wearing a green t-shirt and denim jeans. I gulped. This was her; the one who kept trying to come in.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So let's have a little contest. First person to review, gets a small preview/sneak peek at a later chapter :) Not too much but it's something. Let me know if you think i should do more of these. And please keep reviewing with questions, comments, or suggestions. Happy Reading! :)

Chapter 27

"Well what do we have here?" She shrieked. I knew, in that moment that I would never forget her voice and the way it sent shivers down my spine. Of course I probably wouldn't have to remember it for long because I would probably be dead in only a matter of minutes. I was barely able to hear Jake howl as I saw him jump onto her. They flew on another direction. I took that time to stand up. Jake had managed to put enough force on her that she fell backwards but he fell on her.

The vampire grunted and picked Jake up and threw him into the tree nearby.

"NO!" I yelled. I didn't even recognize my own voice. The girl's head whipped around and her eyes focused on me.

"Now what was I saying before I got so rudely interrupted?" She shrieked again. She stalked towards me, taking her time.

_Please please please help me dad. Please be listening_, I thought as loudly as I could. I looked over to Jake to see him getting up, but limping.

"No!" I screamed again. The vampire jumped at me and I dodged her. No one. Hurt. Jacob.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake get up and pounce on her. The vampire easily shook him off and threw him into a tree; the tree cracked and so did Jake's bones. I cried out in pain as I saw the sight.

"Jake!"I cried. I could tell he was out of conciseness, and I could tell that she wanted to finish him off. I quickly decided to distract her.

"Hey blondey!" I yelled. "You messed with the wrong person." I yelled trying to sound confident. My voice shook a little.

"Oh really?" She said, clearly amused. "Who are you, but a little girl?" She mocked. "But uh, don't worry, you won't feel a thing. Well except complete and utter pain." She shrieked and was about to lunge at me.  
I quickly saw a black figure tackle her into a tree that also snapped in half. I looked closer and saw my dad. I used this distraction to run over to Jake. I clearly saw the deep wounds, and slash marks on his body. He was losing a lot of blood, real fast, and he was still unconscious. Someone's hand was put firmly on my shoulder and I whimpered thinking it was the red eyed vampire again. I looked up and saw my grandpa. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Even if he is a werewolf, these cuts are too deep." He said.

"No. No. No! You have to help him please!" I cried. I sobbed into my hands. He nodded and Uncle Jasper was by my side.

"Now, Ness, I'm going to pick him up, but you have to refrain from hurting me, okay?" He asked. I nodded, confused. He picked Jake up and I saw Jake wince, and whine. I jerked forward with a low growl escaping the tip of my lips. I held myself back. It sort of surprised me how much I wanted to hurt my Uncle who was only trying to help Jake. Jake was the only thought in my head right now. I was barely aware of the sound of the vampire's limbs breaking behind me as my family started the fire. I started to follow my Grandpa but I saw him nod toward someone behind me.

"Ness, why don't you let your Grandpa do his job? Give him some space, he knows what he's doing," my Grandma Esme said. What? Was she seriously asking me to leave Jake's side?

"No, I can't… I have to stay with him." I pushed to move towards Jacob but Emmett blocked my way.

"No! I have to stay with him!" I yelled. Uncle Emmett just held me as I squirmed. It was no use, I knew that the second I saw him step out in front of me. I was on the verge of tears. I could not believe this was happening. My Aunt Alice put her hand on my shoulder and I collapsed into her arms, crying. She rubbed my back as I cried.

"Ness, he's going to be okay." She said, trying to calm me down. She didn't know for sure, because she can't see Jake or me.

"What if h-he's n-not?" I asked not wanting to know the answer. But for once I got an answer I wanted to hear.

"He will." She said, almost sounding sure of her words. I wanted to kick and scream or find a rewind button somewhere. I wanted to run and hide like a little kid, and let my mom tell me everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Jake was hurt and it was my entire fault. I didn't care what anyone else said, I knew it was fault. I cried until my eyes were beaten red, swollen, and puffy. I didn't notice it but it was just me and Aunt Alice that was left in the woods. I stopped crying and she looked at me.

"Want to go home?" She asked gently. I nodded unsure of my voice. When we got back, I immediately had to find out if Jake was okay.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in with Carlisle. Relax, Carlisle is doing everything he can," Uncle Jasper said.

"But I-" He cut me off.

"Relax…" I felt this wave of calmness wash over me.

"Stop… doing… that…" I desperately tried to fight over his wave of calm. I quickly darted up the stairs and to the door of the 'hospital' room (where my mom had Me.) to see my uncle Emmett guarding the door. I bit down on my tongue.

"Please Move." I said a bit harsh but I couldn't help it. He looked a little nervous but stood still.

"Uncle Emmett," I said. "Please _Move_, and last time I looked up the word move, it doesn't mean to stand still like a BIG giant rock!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"Sorry can't. Your dad told me to stand here." Ugh! MY DAD! I should have known. Of course he doesn't want me to see Jake.

"Ugh! Do you at least know how he is?" I asked, hoping for any information I can get about Jake.

"You're Dad? He's fine, why?" Uncle Emmett joked.

"Not the time for jokes!" I yelled and stormed downstairs. I sat on the couch and crossed my arms. I tried really hard to listen in to the room upstairs. I had no such luck though. I really wanted to know how bad it was. He looked pretty beaten up when I saw him. About an hour later, my grandpa walked downstairs. I ran straight to him.

"Is he okay? What's wrong? Is he still bleeding? Does he have any broken bones? Grandpa!" I wanted answers.

"He has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and ankle, he's really bruised up, still bleeding a bit and coming in and out of consciousness. He's going to be okay though Ness. But it's a lot of injuries and even though he's a werewolf, I'm going to have to make sure that he's okay. It may take a week or longer for him to fully recover." I sighed. It was better than... No. Don't think about that, he's better now. I saw my father come down the stairs followed by my mom. I quickly ran over to him.

"Dad please, please, please, let me go see him!" I cried. He sighed.

"Ness, I don't want you to see him like he is." He said trying to reason with me. I shook my head rapidly causing tears to pore over, and stream down my face. My mom put her arms around me gently.

"Shhh... Edward don't you think she should be able to see him? I mean, if it was me..." She trailed off, and understanding danced across his face. He quickly moved out of my way, and I didn't wait. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. The door to the room was closed so I opened it and gasped at what I saw. Before, anything could actually register in my brain, my Grandpa ran in.

"Ness, you just have to make sure you're really careful with him. He's really vulnerable," he warned. He walked over to Jake and I followed him. Wow, he looked bad. Somehow they had gotten him to phase back and I guess that they dressed him cuz he was wearing loose black sweatpants. His chest was bare but it had bandages all over it. In fact, he had bandages all over his whole body. I gasped.

"Y-Yeah.. I w-will…"I stuttered. He had breathing tubes on him, and monitors everywhere. It was really scary. I sat on the floor next to him and my Grandpa left the room. I had my back leaning against the bed, and put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"This is all my fault." I cried. If I hadn't have said we go hunting then this wouldn't have happened.

"Ness..." Someone sighed. It was Jake. I looked up and like my Grandpa had said, he was slipping in and out of consciousness, but at least he knew I was here for him. There was a light tap at the door, and I wiped my tears away quickly. Kacey peeked in the door and opened it.

"Hi Hon. How ya holding up?" She asked quietly adding a small smile. I shrugged and my eyes started to water again. She was quickly by my side and held me in her arms.

"It's okay, He's fine. He's going to be okay." She said over and over. I hugged her back. I appreciated her being here for me.

"Ness…" Jake sighed again. I turned around to look at him.

"Jake, I'm here," I whispered. He sighed slowly, wincing probably from the chest pain.

"Jake?" I asked. But he gave no response. He probably went unconscious again. I sighed.

"He'll be fine. It's Jake we're talking about here," Kacey said. That was true. Jake could get through almost anything. But for some reason this felt different. I sighed. I wanted my Jake back. I wanted to make all his pain go away. I wanted to make him smile and forget about the pain I'd caused him. I wished it was me lying in that bed, almost dead. If it wasn't for Jake, and that was me lying in that bed, I would be dead.  
I stopped crying and Kacey unwrapped her arms from me. I slowly got up stood by Jake. He was still unconscious, but I wanted him to know I was here. I slowly took his hand in mine and showed him how it should've been. I should've been in his place, I should've been the one with the broken bones, sprains, and bruises. I placed the words _I love you_ in his head and took my hand out of his. I slowly bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I do, Love you Jake, with all my heart." I said. I turned around to try and find a chair so I could sit with him when he moaned. I spun around and took his hand again.

"What's wrong Jake? Are you okay?" I asked. He moaned again.

"What is it?" I asked. What was he trying to tell me?

"…love you…" he whispered. It was almost inaudible but I heard it loud and clear.

"I'm here Jake, I'm not going anywhere." And I really really meant it.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for! Please review. I won't update for a week cuz I have to get my computer fixed but will update asap. Please review and enjoy! :)_

Chapter 28

Kacey left two hours ago, it was just me and Jake. Someone knocked on the door. My mom came in.

"Honey, he'll be fine if you go to your-" I cut her off.

"No, mom please you have to understand, I'm staying here." I said. She nodded and walked over to me.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. I nodded.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to, but your dad and I have to go out tomorrow. We have to help your grandfather in the hospital all week, and Jake should be waking up either tonight, or tomorrow. Remember to be careful with him? He's really fragile right now, even though he is a big idiot." She laughed. I laughed. It was true Jake was a big idiot, and snored like one too. My mom laughed.

"Oh my, he snores so loud! Are you sure you're going to be able to sleep?" She asked. I nodded.

"Positive." She kissed me goodnight and walked out. I silently said goodnight to my dad in my head. _Night daddy, I love you._ I pulled the comfiest chair over to the side of Jake's bed and curled up on it. I closed my eyes and thought of Jake, I thought of how much he'd do for me. I thought of how he'd risked his life to make sure I was safe. I thought about what a great guy he was and how much I loved him. And with those thoughts, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a very loud groan. My eyes shot open.

"What's wrong Jake?" I immediately asked.

"Owww!" He moaned again.

"Grandpa!" I yelled out the door. He showed up not a minute later.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's in pain." My heart was beating really fast. Was he okay? What was wrong? What happened? I had so many questions. My Grandpa walked over to Jake.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked. Jake groaned again.

"Everywhere!"

"Okay, you just need so more pain medication. Ness can you hand me that bottle please?" Grandpa asked me. I quickly did what he said.

"Is this going to make his go to sleep?" I asked. He nodded quickly. When he was done I looked at Jake who was peacefully sleeping again.

"Now Ness, me, your dad, and mom are leaving for the hospital now, so if he ever needs this give it to him. It will relive him of pain for a few hours." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
My mom came in with my dad and I kissed them both on the cheek before they left.

"Bye!" I called. I listened to them leave, hearing the door close and the cars drive down the driveway. Then, it hit me that I was alone, with a very pale looking Jacob who was unconscious. Well this sucks. I sighed. I really wished that he would wake up. But then he'd be in pain so scratch that. I went over to the bookcase and scanned it for anything that looked remotely good. There wasn't really much. Most of the books were about medicine which figures considering I was in the "hospital room" of the house. We are probably the only family in Forks with a "Hospital room," then again, we aren't like the other people in Forks, considering we aren't human. I decided to reread The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks.

I sat down on the chair and started reading. I just got to the part when Will (who is really hot in my mind) bumped into her and spilled soda all over her when I heard Jake moan again. I instantly dropped the book, probably losing my place, and ran over to him. I was quickly by his bedside, careful not to touch him.

"Oh god. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Need more morphine? Hungry? Thirsty? Should I call Carlisle?..." I rambled on and on until Jake said something.

"Ness, I'm fine" I stopped talking and eyed him, warily. He tried to get up but winced and yelped in pain. I put my hands on my eyes and cried.

"It's all my fault!" I cried. "I-If I hadn't have said anything about hunting, you wouldn't be in pain! We wouldn't be here right now, with you in medical tubes! I wouldn't have to worry about every time you shut your eyes, that they might not open!" I sobbed. I looked up into Jakes eyes and my heart could've broke. He held out his arms for me, but winced a little bit.

"Ness, come here." He said, the pain in his voice. I slowly walked over to him and sat on the little part of the bed. He sighed. "I'm not all that breakable." He pulled me into his arms. I wrapped myself into him and cried. I wasn't hanging on him, I was lying down next to him and his arm was over me. "Shhh.. It wasn't your fault. It's my job to protect you, no matter what that cost. I would protect you against anything." He said. This just made me cry more. But this time, he just let me. He rubbed my back as I cried. Eventually, I stopped but I didn't want to leave his arms. Somehow, he was so warm, I almost forgot how broken he was until I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and was holding his breath. It was then that I realized I had started leaning on him. I jumped back.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Jake." He slowly and painfully let out his breath and then sighed. He reached his arm out and I took it, knowing what he was trying to do. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me towards him.

"Jake I don't want to hu-" He cut me off.

"It's worth the pain." I looked at him, doubt showing in my eyes. He sighed. "Please. At least come sit next to me." I walked over and sat on the part of the bed that wasn't near him. He sighed. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"Sorry.. I-I can't hurt you again." He smiled at me.

"Hey Ness?" He asked. I looked over at him. "Love you." He said sweetly. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said. Then his stomach growled. I laughed. "Hungry Jake?" I asked him He nodded. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll get it." He said. I was over to him faster than a flash of light.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," I said, "You're not getting up." I smiled "You are going to let me take care of you." He smiled.

"I like that idea." He said. I laughed.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked again. He smiled.

"Do you have any lunch meat?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay then can you make me a bologna and cheese sandwich?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just one?" I asked. He laughed.

"Okay fine three." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I went downstairs to the kitchen and made up his sandwiches, making one for me too. I hadn't actually realized how hungry I really was until I saw food. I brought them back upstairs. I opened the door to the room Jake was in and saw his eyes were closed.

"Jake?" I asked, quietly. I didn't want to wake him if he was asleep. He didn't respond. I walked over to him. He was breathing really slowly.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked. I set down the plates with the sandwiches and looked over him. His eyes shot open and he laughed.

"Gotcha!"

"So not freaking funny Jake!" I yelled. He just laughed again. I slumped into the chair next to him and crossed my arms. He looked over at me.

"Sorry, Ness. Don't be mad…." He whispered. He reached his arm out and rested it on my cheek. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore and I leaned into his touch. I turned on my side to face him, but my heart raced because when I turned around he was really close to my face. I smiled at him. I took his hand and started playing with his fingers contently. He sighed and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Nothing, it's fine." He said and pulled me even closer to him. I looked into his eyes. My breath caught as I got lost in the sight of his eyes. Why did I always do that? I wasn't sure. My eyes went from his to his lips. Wow, he was really close. I could feel his breath on my neck. My eyes met his eyes and he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. Oh god. Did he see me? Does he know? I looked up at him again and smiled. His eyes were on me watching me intently. His eyes were warm, and loving. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He leaned in closer so we were only a few inches apart. I could taste his breath. His scent overwhelmed me. My first thought was that he was definitely going to kiss me… right? Then I started doubting myself. He's never kissed me before, why now? But the way he was looking at me…. Yep he was going to kiss me. But it's Jake… he said he needed time. My mind kept conflicting itself so I had no idea what he was going to do. I know for sure what I wanted him to do though. But I didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want to do. He leaned in even closer and I definitely thought he was going to kiss me. He chuckled a little. I wonder what that was about. Then he did what I expected. He kissed my cheek. Oh great, didn't see that one coming. I sighed and pulled away.

"Right..." I murmured. Jake smirked and his arm slipped around my back pulling me back into him, then his lips were on mine. At first, I thought I was just making this up in my head and I mentally yelled at myself but then I realized that it was real. His lips moved easily against mine, they were warm and soft. I was moving closer and closer to him, I was so close I was almost on top of him, but I remembered he was injured so I moved back a bit. His hand that was once on my cheek moved down my neck and down my arm. Everywhere he touched, sent chills through my entire body. He pulled me closer to him but I tried to stay careful. He slowly moved his lips to my jaw bone and a small sound came out of my lips. Suddenly, his were back on mine but much more fierce this time. All sense of awareness around me faded until it was just me and him. I moved as close to him as I could, practically laying up against his body. Suddenly he stopped and took in a sharp breath.

"Oww." He groaned. I looked down, and I was literally on top of him, with all my weight. (I mean I'm not saying I'm fat but any weight could hurt him, like even a fly)

"Oops crap, Jake I'm sorry!" I yelped and backed off of him quickly. He finally kisses me and I crush him! Oh my god! My breathing was heavy. He looked over at me and smiled at me.

"Come here, I'm fine. Nothing I can't take." He said. I hesitated. He looked at me. I sighed and walked over to him. I sat down on the bed and as the mattress went down the slightest bit as I put weight on it, Jake whimpered.

"Okay okay maybe I can't take it," he said. He clutched his chest and was panting for breath.

"Jake?" I asked, warily. "Oh my god. Jake!" I yelled.

"I...I'm... Fine.." He said

"I'm going to call Carlisle" I said.

"No!" He yelled quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "If.. you call them... We won't be alone anymore.." He said smiling at me. I smiled.

"If you can get your breathing under control then I won't call." I said. He smiled.

"No.. Problem see?" He said. I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Fine." I said. I sat down on the floor in front of the bed and Jake wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled. I rested my head on his arm where he was holding me, and watched TV with him. Eventually, I closed my eyes. I was so exhausted; I fell asleep instantly.

It was a dreamless sleep and since I was so tired, it was nice to rest my eyes. I had just started getting deeper and deeper into unconsciousness when I heard a loud crash followed by a thump and a huge groan. My eyes shot open. I jumped up to find Jake lying on the floor in pain.

"Jake!" I cried. I ran over to him to see what had happened.

"Oh my god!" I cried. I got down on my hands and knees to help him. "What were you thinking?" I asked, helping him sit up. I placed my hand on his back and my other hand was in his trying to help him.

"Oww." He mumbled. I looked at him.

"Why can't you listen to me! I told you, don't get up! Are you trying to kill yourself?" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. He looked up at me and his breathing was heavy, obviously trying to stop the pain. He put his finger under my eye and wiped away my tears.

"I made you cry." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Ness, I'm sorry.. I just wanted something to drink, and I kind of felt better and I didn't want to wake you... you looked like you haven't gotten any sleep at all last night." He explained. "I'm sorry." He said. I sighed.

"Jake, I want to take care of you, but you have to let me. I.. I really don't want anything to happen to you don't you understand that? Jake I really love you. I don't want you getting hurt more than you are. Please.. don't... you can't... You can't scare me like this…" I rambled. I finally got him up on the bed. I got him laying down and decided I should clean up the mess he'd made. He had dropped a glass that broke into a billion pieces on the floor. I turned from him but he caught my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"What Jake?" I asked, quietly. He slid his hand down to mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," I said. Well I wasn't…. mad… just upset. I mean, how hard is it to wake me up and ask for water? "Just.. promise me.. Promise me if you need something you'll ask me?" I asked.

He nodded "Promise" I hugged him

"Thank you." I said and kissed him on the forehead. I tried to pull away but he was holding me there.

"Noo..." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Jake, I have to go clean the sharp, tiny, billion, pieces of glass on the floor." I said by his ear. He hesitantly let go. I smiled at him and got down on my hands and knees to clean it up. I carefully put the little pieces of glass in my hand and walked carefully downstairs to throw it out.  
Once I threw it out I walked back upstairs to Jake.

"Ness, you're bleeding!" Jake said warily. I looked down at my hand and sure enough it was bleeding. A piece of glass must have cut me.

"Crap!" I said and hurried to the bathroom. It was kind of deep and was bleeding a lot.

"Put pressure on it!" Jake called from the next room. I laughed. I did what he said with a little piece of toilet paper and walked back into the room. He held his hands out for my hand. I sigh, smiling and walked over to him, giving him my hand. He added a little bit more pressure to my hand and I winced. It stung a bit but not too much.

"You know, this isn't right," I said. He looked up at me. "I'm supposed to me looking after you." I laughed. He grinned.

"I can't help but look after you." I blushed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No," I lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. But I was kind of more focused on what Jake said before that. I kept replaying it in my mind. "After this, I'm the one taking care of you, okay?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. After a few minutes of holding on there Jake took it off and smiled.

"See, it's not bleeding anymore." I smiled.

"Yup, now you lie down and get some rest, and I'll take care of you." He looked at me.

"But I can't sleep if you're not with me." I blushed, and shook my head.

"I.. You.. Last time I hurt you and I don't want that to happen again..." I said. He smiled.

"I'm feeling a little better.. Please?" He asked. I sighed.

"Okay.. but.. if you hurt at all please, please tell me." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek and he moved back so I could lie next to him. I crawled in next to him and he draped his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm okay, promise I won't get up, you can sleep now." Jake whispered.

"_You_ can sleep now."

"You sleep, I sleep, deal?" He joked. I laughed and nodded. Jake fell asleep before me, I could hear his snores. I feel asleep soon after to the sound of my boyfriend's (eek! That word made me so happy) snores.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: One of my favorite chapters! Enjoy and please review! :)

Chapter 29

I woke up to see the sun was setting. I smiled. I looked down to see Jake's arms still around me.

"See, didn't move at all." Jake whispered. I turned around to face him.

"I see that." I said smiling. He laughed.

"Yeah. Kacey texted you like five times, she wants to know where you're at." He said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You read my text messages?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well.. it kept vibrating so I took it from out of your back pocket so it wouldn't wake you up." Jake said. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you just wanted to see if Kacey said anything about you." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Yeah because I want to know what goes on in her mind." Jake said, laughing. I smiled.

"Can I have my phone now?" I asked. He looked at me, held my phone up in the air.

"What's the magic word?" He sang.

I laughed reaching for it. "Pleeaassee?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes. He smiled and gave it to me and kissed the tip of my nose. I laughed and read the text messages.

_Hey r u awake?_

_How's Jake?_

_WAKE UP!_

_Get up! Is Jake conscious now? _

_RENESMEE! TEXT ME BACK!_ I laughed at the last one. Just as I was about to text back another text came through.

_That's it! I'm coming over there. I will be there in an hour._ An hour? Her house is like 5 minutes away… Logan's house is an hour away… oh I was so going to ask her about that! My Grandpa walked into the room. I jumped off the bed, without thinking of the sudden movement of the mattress cuz Jake whimpered right after.

"Oh! Sorry!" I put my hand on his shoulder making sure I didn't break him even more.

"I'm fine," he said in a strained voice. I knew him well enough to know he was not fine. "What's up doc?" He asked. My Grandpa walked further into the room.

"Well you're obviously still in a lot of pain so you made have to stay here for-" Jake cut him off.

"No! I'm fine, I swear." My Grandpa smirked.

"Being masochistic isn't going to help anyone here."

"Okay, then…," he looked at me. "yeah I still hurt, like, all over but can I get out of this room? Please? I've been in here for two days and I'm going to start going crazy." I laughed. My Grandpa thought for a moment.

"Hmm… well it's a nice day outside… we can probably get you a wheelchair to sit outside for a few minutes. The fresh air might be good too. But if you experience any pain or nausea you must let me know so we can let you lie down." Jake nodded and Grandpa hurried to get the wheelchair. I walked over to Jake and grabbed his hands to help him up. He groaned but sat up. My grandpa walked back into the room and wheeled the chair up to him. Jake quickly got up and plopped into the chair.

"Oww!" He winced after he sat down.

"Are you sure..?" I asked him. He nodded. I slowly wheeled him through the hallway and out the door, and onto the porch. I sat down on a chair on the porch next to him.

"Ness.." Jake whined, "You're too far!" I laughed. I moved my chair closer to him.

"Not what I meant." He said smirking at me. I looked at him and smiled. I lied my head on his shoulder and he kissed my cheek. I laughed. We waited a little bit and Kacey came into view.

"Aww look at the cute couple." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"So uh, yeah Kacey what did you do over Logan's!" I threw back at her. Her expression quickly went from joking to embarrassed.

"How did you…?" She asked. I laughed.

"An hour?" I hinted.

"Oh… oops…" She walked up the stairs and sat in the chair next to me.

"Never answered my question," I laughed. I turned to look at her. She played with her hands and looked up to Jake. Oh I get it. She didn't want to talk about it in front to him. I turned back around to Jake.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" I asked him.

"And leave me?" He laughed. "Naw, I don't mind, Ness. But stay around the house or where I can see you." He smiled. I looked over to Kacey and gave her a follow-me look that I hoped she got. I guess she did because she started following me.

"I don't understand why you can't talk to me in front of Jake but go on, why were you at Logan's?" I pushed.

"I kind of…" she looked down. "stayed… the night…" she murmured.

"Sorry, what was that?" I laughed. She looked at me.

"Stop, you heard what I said."

"No, I really didn't," I lied.

"Okay! I slept at his house last night! Happy?" I laughed.

"See! Taste of your own medicine there!" She laughed a little.

"So what did you and Jake do?" She said raising her eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Nothing.. besides..."I said.

"What?" She said.

"Oh nothing I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it." I said, looking the other way, smiling.

"Oh my god Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you don't tell me, so help me god I'll-" I cut her off

"Okay, Okay!" I laughed. "Well... I uh.. kissed Jake.." I said, nervously. She looked at me.

"Yeah don't you always kiss him? Like on the cheek and stuff?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No. Kacey I mean.. I kissed him.. Like on the lips." I braced myself for her excitedness but oddly enough it never came. I looked at her. She was watching me, with doubt in her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I love hearing about your dreams." She started walking back to the house. I put my hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"We did!"

"Okay Ness, sure." She really didn't believe me?

"Kacey!" I yelled. She looked at me like I was pulling a cheesy joke too far. "Fine, I'll prove it!" I stormed up to the front porch where Jake was. He hadn't moved but I guess my Grandpa came out cuz he had a glass of water sitting next to him. He grinned when he saw me. Kacey followed me up the steps.

"Are you o-" I cut him off.

"Tell her we kissed," I demanded. He looked at me. Even though I could see a smirk playing on his lips and a huge smile in his eyes, the words he spoke next made my heart ache.

"We kissed?" Okay, I knew he was joking 100% but it really wasn't a subject to joke about, especially considering it was my first kiss.

"Jake! Stop it! Just tell her we kissed!" Kacey sighed.

"What kiss?" Jake said. I could totally tell that he was just messing with me but I knew him so well that I knew that Kacey wouldn't be able to tell.

"Stop! The kiss! You kissed me yesterday! You kissed me and… and… and…." Jake pretended to think.

"Ness, you don't have to-" Kacey started, behind me but I cut her off talking to Jake.

"You know… when I…" I leaned closer to Jake and whispered my next words into his ear. "When I… leaned on your chest and hurt you." I blushed.

"Oh! That one! Yeah I remember that!" He laughed. Finally!

"Not funny!" I put my hand on his chest and he whimpered.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. We kissed we kissed!" I turned around to tell Kacey the I-told-you-so speech. Her eyes were wide open.

"You… you… your first kiss! Well it's about time!" She ran over and practically tackled me into a hug. I almost fell on Jake. Almost. Jake must have taken a mouthful of water because the next thing I heard was him spitting it out. Yeah, like in the movies.

"What?" He coughed. "That was your… your first kiss?" I looked over at him. Oh, now that I think about it, I guess I never told him I'd never kissed anybody before.

"Yeah…" I said, quietly.

"But… but you've had billions of boyfriends…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No, nothing! Nothing like that! Aw crap, that was the worst first kiss in like first kiss history… I'll make it up to you, I swear!" I was about to tell him that it was most certainly not the worst first kiss… it was amazing. And not to bother making it up to me when Kacey pulled my arm. I looked over to her. She had that look like you-don't-get-it-do-you? Then I realized what "make it up to you" probably meant so I didn't say a word. Kacey was the one to break the silence.

"So Jake how are you feeling?" He shrugged.

"It hurts when I'm standing or walking." He said looking over at me. I felt Jake take my phone from out of my back pocket again. I spun around quickly, but it was too late.

"Jaakkee!" I whined. "Pretty, please with cherries on top give it back?" I asked. He shook his head. "Pretty, please with.. extra cherries, and whip cream on top?" I asked again. He lowered the phone but when I went to grab it he pulled it back up.

"You have to reach for it" Jake said sticking his tongue out. I groaned but laughed.

"Fine!" I said, jumping up and down trying to get it. Kacey laughed.

"This is pathetic!" I snapped my head up to her.

"You think this is easy? He's a fricking giant! You try!" I said. She smirked.

"Fine." She back up, ran, and jumped, then got my phone out of Jake's hand.

"Easy as pie!" She sang. She handed me my phone and I flipped it open to see if he did anything. As I was checking through the sent messages to see if he sent anything I heard Jake, very quietly whisper something to Kacey.

"I bet I can get it back without having to move from this chair," he said. Yeah, I thought, like that's going to happen. I wanted to see him try. I finally decided that he hadn't done anything and I put my phone in my back pocket again. I turned back to Jake and Kacey. Kacey sat in the char next to Jake and was looking at her phone. Jake was watching me.

"What?" I decided I would play his game. He shook his head and smiled.

"You're kind of really beautiful right now," he said, sincerely. I barely heard Kacey hold in a laugh beside him. Okay, maybe I should have seen what he was doing… but I'm a girl…. When those words were spoken my heart beat picked up.

"Kind of?" I joked.

"You really really are… gorgeous, you know that?" The side of his mouth twisted up into a half smile. He was so cute when he did that. I swallowed. He lifted his hand and reached it out to mine. I was a little bit too far away from him to touch me so I stepped closer. His hand slid into mine. He intertwined our fingers. He was so warm and the breeze picked up, sending his scent closer to me. I subconsciously stepped closer to him and leaned closer. God, he smelt amazing. Jake's other hand moved a strand of hair from my face and his hand trailed down my cheek, down my neck, and my arm, pulling me closer to him. That was when I completely became unaware of Kacey or really anything around me except Jake and how close he and I were…again. And the last time we were this close… well we kissed… and I'm not gonna lie, I really wanted that to happen again now. I was only a couple of inches away from his big, brown, puppy eyes. Jake sighed and I could taste his breath. He smiled. His hand ran down my arm, sending chills through my body. When it reached my hand it went behind me… his hand found my back pocket. I was so lost in his eyes and his smell that I didn't realize what he was doing until he pulled my phone out in front of me and laughed. I broke away from the trance I was in. It took me a moment to fully understand what happened.

"JAKE!" I yelled. Kacey was on the floor laughing so hard. Kacey looked up at me and I smirked, she looked at me with wide eyes, and I knew she had a clue of what I was going to do to get my phone back. I turned back to Jake and frowned. He looked up at me and smiled still trying to hold back a laugh. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. He looked up at me and stopped laughing. He was looking into my eyes.

"Jake," I said, "Do I really look gorgeous?" I asked. He pulled me closer to him, probably expecting me to jump for the phone so he kind of put it behind him.

"Always." He said. He pulled me onto his lap, and I snuggled into his neck.

"Really?" I asked, placing a small kiss on his neck. I felt him freeze and his breath picked up.  
"You're not just.. Saying that?" I asked again. He swallowed.

"No, You always look gorgeous." He replied. I started to trail small kisses up and down his neck. I heard somewhat of a growl in his throat. I smiled. I got him right where I wanted him. I placed another small kiss, but this time on his collar bone.

"Ness.." He choked out. I smiled again.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently. He took a deep breath. I trailed small little kisses up and down each side of his neck, then I felt him put his hands on my waist. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were black. It was working. I leaned in and kissed right below his ear. Then I kissed his cheek. I heard him growl again and I looked at him. He swallowed. I started to lean down towards him slowly and his breath picked up again. Just when our lips were an inch apart I quickly whispered, "This is why you don't mess with me, especially because I can torture you soo soo bad." I quickly pulled away and grabbed my phone. Kacey started cracking up and so did I. Jake looked up at me in shock.

"You.. but... I... Hey!" He said. I smiled.

"Karmas a b**** ain't it?" I asked teasingly. Kacey jumped up from the floor.

"In case you haven't learned Girls came make your life either like fricking heaven or a living hell... and I think you've just experienced a little bit of both" Kacey said, laughing. I smiled. I looked over to Jake.

"Sorry," I laughed. He smiled.

"'tis okay. But I hope you know, this means war. And it's a war you can't win," he joked. I laughed.

"Bring it on." Jake smiled and pulled my hand in his again.

"You really are gorgeous though," he murmured.

"Not falling for it, Jake." I pulled my hand from his and started walking down the steps with Kacey.

"I meant it sincerely!" He yelled from the porch.

"Sure sure."

"Hey that's my line!" I heard him laugh as Kacey and I started walking. We both stayed quiet for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"So you slept with Logan?" I asked.

"So you had your first kiss?' She countered.

I laughed. "Yeah." She looked at me.

"God I thought you were going to like start making out with him or something." She laughed. I smiled. That's not a bad idea...

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're actually thinking about it," She laughed.

"Okay, okay enough with me! So you slept _with_ Logan?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded. I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I yelled, almost jumping up and down. Kacey looked at me.

"Well…" She started.

"Spill it!" I pushed. She laughed.

"Well I didn't sleep with him! I just… kind of… slept… in his bed…. Well didn't sleep but you know what I mean. It's not that big of a deal, I've done it before." She looked up.

"You have? How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Tell me more," I said. The song from _Grease_ immediately popped into my head. "Tell me more like does he have a car?" I laughed. She just looked at me.

"What's to tell?" She bit her lips.

"Oh come on! You spent the night!"

"Jake's spent the night with you!" She countered.

"And I told you all about that! You're turn!" She sighed.

"Okay fine." She looked down as she spoke. I really thought it was funny that the roles were reversed right now. Normally she would be trying to find out every detail. She fidgeted with her hands.

"I don't know there is not much to tell... We were talking and stuff... then... we were.. uhh.. let's just say too busy to talk?" She gave a small laugh. "Then we um.. we were talking about vampires..." She said, with a troubled look on her face.

"What did he say?" I asked. She sighed.

"He said he wanted to be changed... but.. I don't know. I told him that we should wait... I want him to change, but I don't. I mean imagine what it would do to his mom and dad if they thought he was dead... I mean..." I sighed. Kacey shook her head. "But after that nothing really happened. He fell asleep after that." I looked at her. She was upset. I mean, I get it… kind of. I've heard that being changed into a vampire is like hell but I know firsthand that that's not the only pain you feel. And I only have it half as bad.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured. She looked up.

"It's not your fault. I knew this was going to happen. I mean he's getting older and I'm… well not." She sighed. I wanted to make her smile or laugh. Kacey was always so upbeat. She was always the one making me laugh and smile.

"Well do you need to decide right now?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay so let's take your mind off of it…. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I had my first kiss!" She fought back a smile.

"Well it's about time." I laughed.

"Well! It looks like you were right all along." She smiled.

"Aren't I always?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I think we should start walking back, Jake might get worried." I said turning around. Kacey followed. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"He's like head-over-heels for you, you know that right?" Kacey whispered as we walked up the steps to the porch. I smiled and laughed at Jake who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, innocently. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Do you think you can wheel me inside? My leg's really starting to hurt." I nodded.

"Of course." I walked over to the back of his wheelchair and looked up at Kacey who was watching me. "Um, you can come in, if you want to." I suggested.

"Got nowhere else to go," she said. She opened the front door as wheeled Jake inside. My Grandpa walked over to us quickly.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just my leg…" Jake said. My grandpa knelt down and held Jake's leg, carefully examining it.

"Can you pick it up?" He asked. Jake pulled his leg up and then dropped it. He shut his eyes in pain.

"Jake! Are you okay?" I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah," he struggled, "fine."

"I think it's just the bone healing. You should probably lay down though." My Grandpa said. He started wheeling Jake to the medical room. I helped Jake back into bed and smiled.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and yawned.

"You want to go to sleep? I'll leave if you want." I offered. He considered it.

"Sleep I could use. I'll see you later?" He asked. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Definitely." I said. He smiled. I pecked him on the cheek and walked out silently with Kacey.  
When I looked over at her she was shaking her head and grinning.

"What?" I asked. She laughed.

"You and Jake. I told you, you were blind!" I laughed.

"You'll never let it go, will you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope." She said, and popped the 'p'. I nodded.

"Awesome," I said, sarcastically.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: New chapter! Kind of a cliffhanger. Tell me: What do you think happened? (Please review!)**

Chapter 30

"So what do you wanna do?" Kacey asked.

"We can go see Emily." I suggested. She nodded and we started outside. We got into Kacey's car and she drove to La Push.

"So hey… we should totally double date." Kacey said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"Double date… it's when two couples-" I cut her off.

"I know what it is…umm… I guess we could…" Kacey laughed. We drove into the driveway of Same and Emily's house. As I got out of the car Embry walked out of the woods.

"Look who it is!" He said to someone behind him. Seth walked out as well. They were shirtless (of course!) and wearing shorts.

"Aww it's Jakey's girl and Vamp girl." I smirked.

"Aww look Kacey, It Sethy, and Emmy!" I gushed. Kacey bent over laughing.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Seth whined. I laughed.

"You can blame Emmy for that one! I'm going to call you guys that for now on!" I laughed.  
Seth slapped Embry over the head.

"See what you did!" He said. Embry groaned.

"You better watch it Ness! You never know what could happen." He teased. I laughed.

"Oh my god, please, you two couldn't even touch me!" They looked at each other.

"Sure, just watch your back Ness." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, Who's scared of The Big Bad Wolf?" Kacey started laughing again, which caused me to laugh. Seth and Embry shrugged.

"Suit yourself" Embry said and walked into the house, Seth trailing behind.

"Oh please, what are they going to do to us?" I asked. I stuck my tongue out at the open door.

"I saw that!" Embry yelled.

"You were meant too!" I yelled back. I walked inside with Kacey. When Emily she walked straight over to me and gave me a hug. She gave Kacey one too.

"Renesmee! Kacey! How are you both? How's Jake?" She asked. I laughed.

"I'm great. Jake's okay, I guess. He's sleeping right now so… we thought we'd come and say hi." Kacey nodded.

"That's good. I heard what happened. That's so terrible. I'm very glad that you both are okay. So what's new?" She asked, as Kacey and I sat down at the table in her kitchen. Seth and Embry were going through Emily's refrigerator.

"Hmm I know something that's new," Kacey smirked.

"Don't you dare," I said, knowing it was no use.

"Somebody had their first kiss." She laughed. I punched her arm. Both the boys looked up and grinned.

"Awww! Our little Renesmee had her first kiss, and with Jakey! How cute! I would've thought you had your first kiss with that other boy Jason! I mean you wouldn't stop talking about him." Embry teased. I flinched.

"Please... Don't say his name..." I begged. Seth looked at Embry, who realized he'd struck a nerve.

"Sorry Ness." He said and shoved food in his mouth. I smiled.

"It's fine, and good at least the food will stop you from opening your mouth! And I do not talk a lot!" I cried. He laughed.

"Yes you do! You're like an unstoppable chatter box!" I smirked.

"Hey Emmy can you shut up?" I asked, sweetly. He growled. I laughed. "You have anything to say Seth?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Wow a name, that's not gonna stop me from teasing you." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I smirked.

"I got a bat." I said. That made him shut up and stuff his head back into the fridge. I returned my focus back to Emily and Kacey. Emily was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"You had your first kiss?" She whispered. I thought it was funny to whisper cuz the boys would hear it anyway. But before I could answer, the front door opened and Sam walked in. When he saw me he smiled and he nodded to Kacey too.

"Hey Ness. How's Jake?"

"Okay. A little bit better I guess." I answered. He smiled at me and then walked over to Emily. She stood up from the table and hugged him. Sam kissed her scar and then her lips gently and walked over to the boys, yelling at them to get their own food. Emily looked back at me.

"Yes," I answered her question from before.

"Jake and you?" She asked. Who else would there be? Why was it so hard to believe?

"What's going on with Jake and Ness?" Sam asked. Embry started to laugh and make kissing noises.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Embry," Sam warned. Kacey was cracking up next to me. I looked up at Embry.

"I mean seriously I can go get the bat if you want me to. Your choice." I shrugged. Embry smiled

"I don't think Jake would kiss you again if you hurt his best friend!" He teased. I shook my head. "Okay Embry you're a child." I smiled. He looked at me with wide eyes. I turned back to Sam and shrugged.

"Umm… well congrats then." He looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden. Emily sighed.

"You know what, honey. I need some onions for dinner tonight, do you think you can run to the store for me? Take the boys?" She asked. Sam relaxed and nodded. He kissed her check and then told the guys to follow him. When the door shut after him Emily apologized.

"He's not that great with girl stuff," she explained. Kacey and I laughed.

"Cuz he hangs out with too many guys," Kacey said.

"Probably," Emily responded. Emily's was fun. We helped her cook dinner, then we helped her bake cookies. She put some of the dinner she made in a plastic container, along with some cookies in another.

"Thanks Em." I said giving her a hug. She smiled.

"Anytime hon. You girls come and see me any time." She said, sincerely. I smiled and she opened the door for us.

"Bye girls!" She waved. She watched us until we were out of view and shut the door.

"She's really nice." Kacey said. I nodded.

"Yeah she's awesome. She's like another Aunt. I sometimes call her Aunt Em." I laughed. When we got home I saw Jake on the couch watching TV. I shook my head.

"Is that Em's cooking?" He asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Do you want some? I'll heat it up." I offered.

"Please?" He asked. I laughed. I went over to the microwave and placed the container in it and heated it up. When it was done I took it out and grabbed a fork and a tray and placed it on Jakes lap.

"Why were you at Em's?" He asked, between mouthfuls. I smiled and sat down in a chair across the room, he frowned but I didn't move.

"Just wanted to say hi… Embry and Seth were there…" I said. They way I said it must have been a clue or maybe not maybe Jake just knew me well enough to ask his question.

"What'd they do?" He growled. I looked down.

"Well Kacey told Emily that we kissed and so they were joking around." I waited for a reaction. I heard a growl build in his chest.

"It's okay Jake, they were just joking." He looked at me. "I'm fine," I assured him. Eventually, he nodded and went back to eating. He finished really quickly so I took the container back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go over Logan's and check on him." Kacey said walking up behind me.

"Okay, text me later." I said. She nodded.

"Deffo." She said. I laughed. Kacey hugged me and left. When I was done cleaning out the container, I stuck it in the dishwasher and sat next to Jake on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. It kind of came out as a mumble because my face was in his chest. He sighed.

"I actually feel a lot better. I was able to walk to the couch." He said. I took a deep breath. I pulled my face up and it startled me how close my face was to his.

"Just don't do anything that will hurt you. Okay? Be careful…" He smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead then rested his cheek on the top of my head. He was watching some sports game that I didn't follow but that's okay because I couldn't stop thinking about him. His scent made my mind go fuzzy, in a good way though. He ran his hand up and down my arm which sent chills through my body.

"So…" I started.

"Mmm?"

"Kacey wants to double date with us…" I wanted to see what he thought about that.

"That sounds fun," he said. I propped my head up on my elbow to look at him. He grinned. I smiled back. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and started to lean in. Just when I could taste his breath my phone buzzed. I jumped. Jake laughed. I shook my head and opened my phone. There was a new text message from Kacey:

_Hey, I'm sorry to bother u but can I please come over?_

Hmm… she never asks if she can come over…

"What is it?" Jake asked, looking over my shoulder to read my texts.

"Something's wrong…" I thought, out loud. I texted back a quick: _of course._ And before I knew it there was a knock on the door. She usually never knocks either. Normally she just walks in. I got up to open the door and she stood outside, drenched, apparently it had started raining. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was very pale. She was making a weird noise and I realized that she was crying (well not with actual tears cuz she's a vampire, but she was vampire crying) She wrapped her arms around my back and hid her face in my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Great ideas. A lot of you were pretty close. Please review! Let us know how you like it. :)

Chapter 31

I lead Kacey over to the couch and got her a blanket. (even though she didn't need one but she was wet and it made me feel better)

"Kacey, what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me rubbing her eyes.

"He.. we.. yelled.. fight... Oh Ness!" She choked. I rubbed her back.

"Kacey I'm sure whatever it is, it'll all be fine." I said, trying to make her feel better.  
I looked over to Jake and he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'no clue' to him. Kacey had her head on my shoulder and I had my arms around her. What was wrong with her to make her this way? Whatever it was had to be really bad if she was 'crying' like this. But I knew if I kept her talking while she was this upset, we'd get nowhere. I rubbed her back for about half an hour. My Dad walked in, looked at me then to Kacey, frowned and walked back out. What was that about? Eventually, Kacey settled down. I couldn't tell if she was actually still crying or not but I knew she was still upset.

"Now tell me…" I looked over to Jake. "…us what happened." She sniffled.

"I went over to his house…" She started.

"Logan's?" I asked. She nodded.

"And we started talking," she sniffled again. "He brought up the conversation from last night…" She hid her face in my shoulder again. Conversation from last night? Oh that's right! She was upset about something that Logan had said last night… hmm… what was it again? Then it hit me and I held Kacey tighter. That has got to be the worst position to be in. Jake looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I reached over and put my hand on his neck, careful not to move Kacey.

_Logan wants to be changed. Kacey's confused about whether or not to do it cuz some of her wants him to be and some doesn't want to make him go through that._ I told him. I rubbed her back until her tear-less sobs subsided. She sat up and looked at me.

"Ness, what do I do.. He's really mad this time..." She said. I looked at her.

"Kacey, Do what you think is right. You can't live without him," I said. I looked at Jake because this reminded me of when I tried to live without him. I could tell he was thinking the same thing because he had pain in his eyes of the memory. I smiled and held his hand.

_I'm not going anywhere._ I said to him. He smiled. I looked back at Kacey who was thinking hard about her decision. She just shook her head.

"I don't know!" She cried. Just then my dad walked in.

"I'm not trying to intrude on the or anything but, I know what you're going thought, except Bella didn't get that mad, she was just... persistent." He said. Kacey looked up at him. He walked over and sat on the arm of the chair next to her.

"If there is any way I can help, please let me know." He said. She sniffled and thought for a moment. I watched her carefully.

"Not to be rude, Mr. Cullen, but it's kind of different. I mean, when it came down to it, you didn't have a choice, she was dying because of…" She stopped. She was dying because of me. My Dad looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. My eyes filled with tears. They were about to spill over until Jake took my hand. I looked over to him. His eyes had tears in them too but I wasn't sure why. He quickly blinked them away and scooted forward so he was right behind me and pulled my head to rest on his shoulder. My Dad's eyes stayed on me for a moment before switching back to Kacey.

"That's true. But I still went through what you are going through now at one point."

"How did you keep from doing it before?" Kacey asked.

"I didn't want her to go through the pain of changing and have to deal with the other pain that came with it." He said. I really wasn't sure this was helping. Kacey thought about that for a moment. My mom walked in then and she must have picked up on the feel of the room.

"Oh, sorry," she said and was about to turn to walk out of the room when my Dad spoke.

"No… umm… come here," he said. She walked over to him slowly. She looked at my dad.

"Maybe Kacey should see it from 'Logan's' point." My dad said. "Bella, you know when you were human and were always telling me to change you?" My dad asked. My mom nodded, unsure of where he was going. "Why did you want me to change you?" He asked. My mom smiled.

"Because, I knew that eventually something was going to separate us. It could've been old age or an accident, and I didn't want to leave you, and I didn't want you to take yourself out of this world, for me. So when it came down to it, I was willing to give up my humanity for the person I loved." She said staring at my dad with this glazed look in her eyes. He was staring back at her with love in his eyes but there was also something else that I wasn't quite sure of. I knew my Mom had no clue of what was going on right now but she knew better than to ask. My parents were still staring into each other's eyes.

"Was it worth it?" My Dad asked. Personally, I think he was asking just for himself but I dunno, maybe it was for Kacey too. My Mom took a deep breath.

"There was and is still a lot of pain…" She started. My Dad's expression changed and he took her hand. "But every time I look into your eyes, see you smile, watch my beautiful daughter hang out with her werewolf boyfriend," she laughed. "I know it was worth it." They held each other's eyes for a minute longer. I wouldn't have been surprised if they started making-out but Kacey spoke before they could.

"So you're saying I should change him?" She asked, unsure. My Dad turned around, remembering we were still here.

"I'm saying… it will probably be the hardest decision you will ever have to make." My Mom put her hand on his shoulder and he leaned his head over to touch it and sighed. Kacey sighed.

"Maybe you should go talk it out with Logan, tell him how you feel on the matter, and listen to his feelings on it to, but be open minded. Listen to his reasons, and then tell him what he's giving up. If he understands and accepts what he's giving up then, ... that's your decision." My dad said.  
Kacey ran over to my dad and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. My dad hesitantly put his hand on her back and smiled. Everyone in my family considered Kacey part of the family, even my parents and I. She was like my sister. She pulled away from my dad and looked at me.

"Text me soon okay?" She asked. I nodded quickly and she ran out the door. I watched the door for a moment. No one spoke for a while until I slumped back on the couch.

"So… Logan wants to be changed?" My Mom asked. I nodded. She turned back to my Dad.  
"Did I cause… that much… you know… for you?" She asked. He looked at her. She put both her hands on each side of his face and kissed him.

"Ew gross, get a room," I said.

"We're in one, why don't you get a room?" My Mom murmured. She kept kissing him. I sighed.

"Fine. C'mon Jake." I started to help him up but my Dad stopped me.

"Wait… no!" I looked over to him, my Mom's head was on his chest so I couldn't see her face. My Dad looked at me as he spoke.

"You can go to your room and Jake can go to the spare one. Not together." He said, clearly. I groaned.

"Dad," I whined.

"Renesmee, we talked about this," he said. I was about to go off on him but my Mom stepped in.

"It's one night," he looked down at her as she spoke. "If they're out here then we can hear anything and everything they do." My Dad started to growl. "Not that they'll do anything," she said, quickly.

"I don't-" My Mom stopped him by putting her hands on the side of his face again and turning it so he was looking into her eyes.

"Edward…" She warned. "It's not like she's going to sleep much. She'll be worried about Kacey, read her mind." That didn't help.

"It's them not sleeping that worries me," he told her. My Mom actually growled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." (Ohhh he was in trouble) "Don't accuse our daughter of that! Don't you trust her?"

"Of course… but-" She cut him off again.

"But nothing. If you trust her, there shouldn't be a problem." My Dad stared into my mom's eyes for a little bit. I guessed that they were having a silent conversation.

"Fine," my Dad grumbled. My Mom smiled and moved her right hand to the back of his head stroking his hair. My Dad started to relax.

"Okay," she said. "Good." And she turned my Dad around and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. He caught her hand and they started walking together.

"Goodnight Ness. Night Jake!" She said at the top of the stairs. I heard their bedroom door close and turned around to Jake who had a smirk on his face.

"They are so disgusting!" I groaned. He laughed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… just Kacey… and what she said about your Mom changing…" I gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." I said. He smiled at me.

"Good because she loves you. Everyone does." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I said. "Want me to go get pillows?" I asked trying to get up. Jake held me in his arms.

"No don't go." Jake whined. I laughed.

"I don't need a pillow." He said. I yawned.

"Here" He said and stood up. "You get on the inside of the couch so you don't fall off in the middle of the night." He said. I smiled. Sleeping on the same couch as Jake. Sleeping on a very small couch with Jake. I'm pretty sure that last thought earned me a growl from my dad upstairs, but I ignored it. They were my thoughts! I slid in on the couch and then Jake quickly followed, wrapping his arms around my waist and his face in my back. My stomach flipped. He was practically laying up against me, well, forget the practically. He sat up the smallest little bit and moved my hair from my neck and rested his head there. He kissed right under my jaw.

"Good night," he whispered. The next thing I did made my cheeks go bright red, I'm sure. I moaned. Jake giggled.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Only, when I said it, my voice went up an octave. Jake started stroking my arm.

"Relax," he whispered. Okay, it was hard to relax when I was on a very small couch, with Jake lining my back, in a dark room. But luckily I didn't have to think much about it because my phone buzzed in my back pocket. Jake chuckled and pulled the phone out of my back pocket. I bit my tongue. I wanted to one, yell at my parents for buying such a small couch, and two, thank god they bought a very small couch. Jake kissed the back of my neck and handed me my phone. Again I had to bite back a moan. I flipped it open and it was Kacey.

_Hey, are you awake it's important!_ I smiled and texted her back quickly

_Yeah I'm awake tell me what happened?_

"Kacey?" Jake asked, and kissed my neck again. I swallowed.

"Uh- oh, yeah." My phone vibrated again and Kacey texted:

_He agreed to wait until after High School. He said whenever I feel comfortable, but it has to be within that Summer!_ She texted. I could almost see her jumping, but that image faded as soon as Jake started to kiss my neck again. I smiled and texted Kacey back.

_That's great Kacey I'm happy for you... Right now I'm lying down with Jake on my small living room couch (: _I texted. She quickly texted back.

_Details, tomorrow. I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing (;_ she texted. I giggled. Jake kissed my shoulder, then back up my neck, then right under my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Relax" Jake repeated. How the hell was I going to do this? My breathing pace quickened as my heart beat faster. Jake propped his head up and I rolled over a little to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay Ness?" He asked, with general concern on his face. Aww crap. Well now I felt bad.

"Umm… I'm just kind of worried… about Kacey," I lied. He watched me. Did he know I was lying?

"She said everything was okay, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just can't seem to relax…" The side of his face twitched into a smile.

"Let me see if I can help you with that," he said. What did that mean? He laid back down and I rolled back. He moved his face back to my neck and started trailing kisses from behind my ear all the way down to my shoulder. And I mean the tip of my shoulder cuz he pushed back the sleeve of my shirt. I swallowed a moan.

"Helping?" He asked between kisses. I swallowed. If I told him yes, he'd keep doing it and I'd get no sleep. But would I get sleep anyway, lying this close to Jake? If I told him no, well I couldn't do that, it would hurt his feelings. I just nodded. My heart was beating quickly.  
Jake trailed kisses up and down my neck, then down to my shoulder. The last thing I expected was my phone to vibrate, so when it did I jumped. I tried to get my phone but Jake stopped me. "It might be Kacey." I said. He shook his head and put his lips by my ear.

"Tell her you were sleeping." He murmured. I turned around to face him and I smiled. He chuckled and kissed my neck again. I held my breath. Yeah, I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

"J-Jake." I said. He looked up at me and grinned. I giggled. "Night. I love you." I whispered. He chuckled I pressed my lips to his lightly and kissed him. I moved closer to him and he wrapped me up in his arms. I was expecting him to pull away after a second… but he didn't. Instead, he kept kissing me and pulled me closer to him. After a little bit, he moved back to my neck to let me breath. But not after long, he was back on my lips. His lips were so warm and sweet. I pulled my hand up to the back of his head and pulled my fingers through his hair.

"Ness…" He moaned. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I mean it's happened in my dreams a bunch of times, that thought made me blush. I pulled my hand around from the back of his neck to the side of his face. He kept kissing me, sometimes going back down to my neck to let me catch my breath but then back up to my lips. I slowly moved my hand from his face, down his neck, to the neck hole of his shirt. Jake's hand slid down to my waist and pulled me closer. I started to pull at his shirt.

"Ness…" He moaned again. I started to pull harder but his hand immediately shot onto mine.

"Ness…. Stop." He pushed away and off the couch. He knelt on the floor beside it. My heart was beating so quickly, I could hear it in my ears and I was breathing really heavily, so was he.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I started to freak out that I'd made him upset. He shook his head.

"No no. Never," he said. I looked at him, question in my eyes. "I just… still want to make the first kiss up to you, and that shouldn't have been it either…" He frowned.

"Jake," I whined, "you can make it up to me tomorrow. Now come back." Jake hesitantly climbed back onto the couch.

"Jaake," I whined, "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry..." I said. He turned around to look at me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Ness I'm not mad. It was just.. going a little too fast." He said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry.. I just... got a little carried away." I said. Wow. Rejection hurt. Bad. My eyes started to tear. Why was I crying? I knew it was getting carried away, but the fact that he pushed me away hurt.

"Hey." He said softly. I looked up at him and he wiped away the tears. "Ness, please don't cry." He said gently

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Ness, do you know how hard it was for me to stop? Do you know how incredibly tempting you are? Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." He said and kissed me once on the lips, then wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and sighed, my eyes still tearing a little. Eventually I fell asleep. I didn't dream. But it was nice to sleep in Jake's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: New chapter! Oh good old Edward! haha Please Review!

Chapter 32

The sunlight woke me. Since I was in the living room, the windows let in a lot of light. I was facing the pillows of the back of the couch so I slowly turned around in Jake's arms, careful not to wake him up but it was no use anyway because he was awake. His eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face as he watched me.

"Hey," I said, quietly. His smile grew.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said. I laughed and blushed. He stroked his hand across my cheek. I smiled.

"Morning Jakey," I said. Usually I wasn't this perky in the morning, but since I woke up next to Jake I was as happy as I could be.

"You haven't called me that since you were little." He said. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Do you want pancakes, I'll make them?" I asked. He groaned

"Can't you just stay here?" He asked, but then his stomach growled. I laughed.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with that." He chuckled and moved so I could get up. I got up and went into the kitchen, and got the pan out, and the pancake mix. I started to pour out the pancakes when I felt Jake's arms wrap around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Jake," I laughed. Just then, my Mom and Dad walked into the room. I didn't hear them at all except my Dad's growl. Jake shot back and leaned against the kitchen table. I turned around to see my Dad glaring at Jake.

"Dad," I whined.

"Don't." He snapped. My Mom wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, just like Jake did a couple of minutes ago. I stood there quietly after that. Why was he so mad?

"Need help?" Jake asked. He came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm okay, How many do you want?" I asked. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Hm.. Can I have.. ten?" He asked. I laughed. Should have seen that one coming. I nodded. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder and rocked us back and forth. I laughed.

"Jaakee, the pancakes are going to burn." He gave me a squeeze and let go. In the corner of my eye I saw my dad glaring at Jake. Why was he... Aw crap... Does he know what happened last night?

"Yes, I do," He growled. I swallowed.

"Well I'm just gonna go talk to Carlisle…" Jake tried to get out. My Dad stepped in front of him. I almost thought he was going to punch him in the face but instead he just spoke.

"Sit." He ordered. Jake turned around and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Dad, don't talk to him like that."

"You. Sit. Now." I stayed still. I wasn't going to move. My Mom looked at me.

"Please… just…" She shrugged. Ugh! I sat down in the chair next to Jacob. My dad stood there pacing, as I fidgeted in the seat. I wondered when he was going to say something but I guess he was too mad.. Nothing happened...

"Nothing Happened? Nothing Happen? You can NOT tell me nothing happened when I could hear EVERYTHING! Even your thoughts! So do NOT tell me that!" He yelled. "I knew it would be too much for you two to handle!" Then he spun around to Jake. "YOU! You, don't ever touch her! You're the reason it got like it did!" He yelled. Jake sighed and looked down. I put my hand on his under the table.

"Hands on the table!" My Dad yelled. I sighed, but didn't move until I saw Jake actually put both his hands on the tops of the table. I followed him. My Dad pinched the top of his nose, closing his eyes.

"You're so young," he said. I am not that young. "You are! And we talked about this Renesmee!"

"Yeah! We did! And you said you would try to be cool with me going out with Jake!" I shot back.

"Well, I tried. And we also agreed that you wouldn't kiss in the house or sleep together but both of those were broken last night, weren't they?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Technically, we didn't really _sleep_ together... and you guys are the ones who said we could sleep downstairs.." My dad held up his hand.

"Renesmee." He warned. I sighed. "You shouldn't even have a boyfriend!" He yelled. I looked at him.

"Oh my god! I'm not my actual age! I'm older, and you can't even tell me that you and mom haven't kissed in her house! I would even bet money that it was in her _room_! So I don't think I need a lecture from you!" I screamed.

"Ness..." Jake said. I looked at him.

"Jake don't start. I'm tired of getting yelled at for nothing! It didn't lead to anything so we shouldn't even be having this conversation! Honestly, what did you think I was going to do with Jake? I mean, yes I'll admit last night I was getting carried away but nothing happened! You can't expect me to not kiss him! He's my boyfriend!" I finished my rant and looked up at my dad.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do. _Not_ kiss him," he said. I was about to yell back at him when my Uncle Emmett walked into the kitchen. As he walked past my Dad, he patted his back.

"Had fun last night?" He laughed. My Dad's head shot up.

"We just talked all night," he said.

"Didn't hear much talking coming from your room." My Uncle laughed again and walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Not much talking coming from my parent's room? Oh.

"You're such a hypocrite!" I yelled.

"It's not the same!"

"What? Cuz you're married! So you're telling me it would be okay if we ran off and got married?"

"Don't even joke about that!" He yelled. Ugh I was so sick of him being so overprotective. He looked over at Jake.

"Get out!"

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Get out of my house, now!" He yelled at Jake again. Well if he was going, I'm going. Plus, I needed some air or I would say or do something I'd really regret. I stood up, grabbed Jake's hand, and started to storm out, ignoring my Father constantly calling my name. I was about a foot away from the door when I saw Jake take an extra step and stop in front of me, blocking my way.

"Move Jake," I grumbled. I didn't want to argue with him but I was really mad at my Dad and there was a very big possibility that I would take it out on him.

"Renesmee," he warned.

"I just need some air!" I yelled. He looked at me for a moment and held my eyes. I sighed.

"You're going to go back to your Dad…" He started but I cut him off before he could say another word.

"No!" He squeezed my hand and kept a careful and strong tone when he spoke.

"You're going to go back to your Dad, Ness."

"But you're-" He cut me off this time.

"I'm going to leave. You're going to go back to the kitchen table and talk to your Dad." He said.

"I don't need your help Mutt!" My Dad yelled from behind us. Jake growled. "Mutt", I hated that word.

"Edward! Do you want to lose her? Cuz I have and it's not a good feeling." He turned back to me. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Mom tug at my Dad's shoulder and they whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"You're going to go and talk to him-"

"I am not!"

"You are Renesmee! You know why? Because he's your father and believe it or not he loves you. I don't know why in the hell I am standing up for him but I know for a fact he loves you even if he has a really crappy way of showing it! So you are going to sit your butt in that chair and talk it out!" I stared at him. Was this really happening? I sighed.

"Please, I just want air! Or I'll say something I'll regret." He looked at me and mumbled.

"A little too late for that.." I shot my head back and groaned.

"Look, I'll see you later." He said.

"Over my dead body!" My dad yelled. He shook his head and bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Bye." He said. I could tell he was trying to act tough, but I could see the pain in his eyes, they probably mirrored mine.

"Don't say bye, I'll see you later." I said, trying much to convince myself. Jake turned and walked down the porch and into the woods. I spun around and stomped back to the table. I glared at my dad.

"Don't you give me that look!" I threw my hands up.

"Why is everything a fight? You're such a hypocrite! You and mom got married when you were my age! You and mom also had me when you were my age! You can't stop me from seeing Jake, you'll kill me. Literally. Then when you have no daughter, you'll only have yourself to blame." I yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He yelled.

"Screw it Dad! I'm with Jake! And there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled.

"Oh there yes there is. He is not allowed in this house ever again!" I gasped. How dare he!

"Edward, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" My Mom jumped in. Well it's about time.

"No. I don't. So he's banned from this house and that's final." He stated. The next thing I said, I wasn't so proud of. I did this thing that I do, where I speak without thinking. But once the words were out of my mouth, there was no taking them back.

"Fine! Then I guess I don't live in this house anymore!" I yelled. My Dad laughed. He laugh?

"Edward!" My Mom yelled.

"She's bluffing," he said to her, keeping his eyes on me. I was stubborn, I'll admit that. But I was not bluffing.

"How's this for bluffing?" I said, quietly. I stormed out the front door and ran smack into Jacob.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: A little bit of a cliffhanger. Not too bad though. So tell me, do you think Edward's being too overprotective? Or just being a Dad? Please review!**

Chapter 33

"What are you doing?" He asked. My eyes filled with tears. I was expecting my Dad to storm out after me but I couldn't hear him coming. I could, however, hear my Mom screaming at him.

"I got to get out of here," I said. I started to walk past Jake but he put his hand on my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked. I hadn't thought about that. Oh crap. Maybe this pan was a failure. I put my hand on Jake's cheek.

_Can we just go to your house for a bit?_ I asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" He murmured.

"Please," I begged. He started to shake his head but I held his eyes. "Jakey, please," I whispered. After a few seconds he sighed.

"Fine." I blinked away the tears in my eyes. "But you have to tell me what happened." I nodded. He put his hand on my back and walked with me to the car. He opened my door and I climbed in and then he got into the driver's side.

"You want the long story, or short story?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed.

"Well basically… You're banned from the house, and I uh.. Kinda moved out." I said. He looked at me.

"What do you mean you _moved out?_" He asked. I sighed, frustrated.

"I mean, my dad said you're never allowed in the house again, and I said 'Fine then I guess I don't live here anymore', stormed out of the house, bumped into you, and here we are." I said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. I groaned.

"See this is what my dad does! He makes people actually believe it was their fault.. I think he has another power; annoyance. Jacob Black, don't you dare apologize." I said and hugged him. He smiled.

"You do realize you're going to go back sometime, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Sometime, is a long way from now." I smiled. He sighed and drove in silence all the way to his car. Light rain drops started to fall and I knew that within the next our it would be pouring. Awesome. Just to top this day off. Jake cut the engine and opened my door for me. But I didn't move.

"Is your Dad going to be okay with this?" I asked, not wanting to intrude. I felt really bad about putting Jake in the middle of this. Jake looked down.

"Umm… I'll talk to him." He said. We walked inside and I heard the TV on. Billy looked over.

"Oh, hey Ness…" he said. Jake leaned his face closer to my ear.

"Go to my room, I'll be there in a minute," he said. I nodded. I blocked out their conversation, not wanting to know about it and slumped onto Jake's bed. After a few minutes, Jake came in. But I didn't move. He sat on the end of the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, my mind is a mess. You know, I don't have to stay here if you don't want me to.. I don't want to get you in more trouble... I kind of begged you to stay here..." I said. He looked at me.

"Ness of course I want you here," He said, getting up and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Just give it a few days. He'll calm down." Jake said. I sighed.

"I know but.. It'll be like this all the time. If I even touch you he'll go off in a rant... and I'm not so sure it's about what he's saying. I just think he doesn't want me with you, and it's scaring me because if I can't see you..." I trailed off, my eyes filling with tears. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Shh… Ness… Don't think like that. It'll never come to that." He started to rub my arm. I looked up at him through my tears.

"I love you Jake." I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too. It's been a long day, why don't you get some sleep. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Can't you sleep in here? Please." I asked.

"Anything for you." He said. I crawled over making room for him and he slipped in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and put the blankets over me. I mean, we didn't need the blankets because Jake was so hot… both meanings but it was still nice to feel cozy. Wow. Now that I thought about it, Jake's bed is really comfortable.

"Jake, your bed is really comfortable." He laughed once and nuzzled his face in my shoulder. I started to drift into unconsciousness when the sound of thunder made me jump.

"Shh…" Jake rubbed my arm. "Probably just a small storm rolling through. You're safe." I felt safe. I mean, I was in Jake's arms. I started to get used to the light sound of thundering in the distance and almost drifted off into unconsciousness but was woken up again by the weather. This time the rain started pouring on the roof; it was making a loud noise.

"Jake?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep… he wasn't snoring but he was breathing slowly.

"Mmm?" He mumbled. Just then, a huge flash of light shot through the room. Lightning. Okay, I'm used to rain, because, well, I live in Forks. And I can deal with thunder. But not lightning.

"Jake!" I turned in his arms and shoved at his shoulder. His eyes shot open.

"What Ness?" He asked. Another flash of lighting sent me straight up in the bed. Jake jumped and turned to his lamp.

"Powers out." Jake confirmed. Jake wrapped his arms around me. "Hey it's fine, just a small storm," He grinned. "I won't let the lightning get you." He chuckled.

"Hey," I whined, "Don't make fun. Lightning completely freaks me out." He squeezed me.

"I'll protect you." He whispered. I smiled. "Want to come with me to see if there's any candles?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. He took my hand, and guided me out of bed.

"Don't let me fall." I begged.

"Wouldn't think of it." Jake said. We were in the kitchen when a flash of lightening lit up the room and I turned around to see Billy in his wheelchair.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked and jumped onto the kitchen counter. Jake laughed.

"You kids okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah Dad," Jake said. "Just trying to find some candles. Do you know how bad it is out there?"

"Yeah we have some hurricane watch or something." I gasped. Jake turned to me.

"It's okay. A watch means it hasn't actually been spotted. It's just a possibility. A warning is it's been spotted and is more serious," he explained. I started to relax until Billy spoke again.

"Oh, then it's a warning." Crap! Crap! Crap! Jake put a hand on my elbow and helped me off the counter.

"Want to go in the basement?" he asked. Jake's basement was tiny. It was a small room with one of those really old antenna TVs, (which wouldn't work cuz the power's out) a little radio, and a couch. I nodded. Jake's basement wasn't great but at least it would block out some of the sound and maybe some of the light. After he found the candles, a lighter, some blankets and pillows, he got my hand and guided me to the basement. I mean yes I'm half vampire, but my seeing isn't as good as any normal vampire, or Jake's so it was kind of hard to see. He guided me to the couch and I sat down.

"I'm going to light the candles." He said. He put the candles on the table next to the couch and lit them. There were about five or six medium sized candles. They added a lot of light on that side of the room, which was nice. Jake sat next to me and pulled me partially onto his lap. My head was on his lap and I curled up next to him. It was then that I noticed that I was shaking, I was so nervous and scared because of the storm.

"Shhh…" Jake whispered and stroked my hair. In the basement, you could barely hear anything going on outside except for the occasional loud boom of thunder. Jake put his left hand on my hip and stroked my hair with his right. I was too stressed to fall asleep right now so I decided to start a conversation.

"So… you want to do something tomorrow?" I asked. Jake sighed.

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow. I have to help the pack with something. Sorry. Maybe we can do something in the evening." I frowned.

"Try to get some rest," he murmured. After a while, my eyes slowly closed and I was starting to drift into sleep when the sound of Jake's ringtone made me jump. He pulled in out of his pocket and flipped it open. I sat up to watch him.

"Hello?" He answered the phone. Whoever it was on the other end of the line spoke for a second.

"Yeah, she's here. Here you go," he said. Who was it?

"Kacey… speaking of her, how did she get my number?" He asked. I laughed and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's Kacey," I heard my best-friend say. I laughed. "So… just wondering why you didn't text me back yesterday…" She said. I didn't text her back? Oh right! When Jake and I were… distracted.

"Oh… sorry…" I murmured. I looked up to Jake, who was watching me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Too busy to text back huh?" She laughed. I blushed. Jake put his hand on my cheek for a moment but then dropped it.

"Kind of… yeah…" I murmured. I heard a little static on the other end of the phone as it was being moved.

"Logan, stop," I heard Kacey whisper. Logan?

"Logan's there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of trapped at his house."

"Oh I bet you're so bored. Got nothing to do?" I joked. I heard her laugh.

"I would have to say the same for you too! Why are you there this late? Oh did you sneak out? I'm so proud!" She squealed. I laughed, nervously.

"Well uh... I kinda moved out?" I said. She was silent.

"Uh hello?" I asked. I heard her laugh.

"Really? What happened? Oh and you seriously need to tell me _why _you didn't text me back." She said. I laughed.

"Can I tell you tomorrow? Want to hang out?" I asked. She paused.

"Uh.. I kinda have to do something with Logan tomorrow.." She said. "Sorry." I frowned.

"Nah.. It's fine.." I said. Suddenly there was a huge clash of thunder, and the phone went all static.

"Here," I said, handing the phone to Jake. He wrapped his arms around me. After that, I fell asleep and into a nightmare.

Not much really happened in my dream. But it still freaked me out when I was having it. It was just me… alone… with no one- that's it. Personally, I think it's because 1) I just moved out and away from my parents and family and 2) Jake and Kacey were busy tomorrow.

I woke up and turned slowly, trying not to wake up Jake. His eyes were closed but he peeked one eye open and smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I said. His smile grew.

"You didn't." I sat up. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Jake broke the silence.

"Want to see the damage the storm caused?" He asked. I didn't really _want_ to but curiosity engulfed me. Jake took my hand and walked up the stairs, blowing the candles out on his way past. We went into the kitchen and looked out the window. The streets had tree branches all over them but nothing else seemed out of place. I pulled a chair out and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So you're really busy today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sorry. I'll text you though. We can do something in the evening?" I nodded.

"Like what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled. A knock came at the door and he held up one finger. His expression changed from happiness to serious. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Is she here?" I heard a very familiar voice ask.

"Maybe," Jake said. A few seconds of silence past and Jake spoke again. "She's in the kitchen." A few second later, my Dad walked around the corner with a very sullen look on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another update! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all the readers and people who review. Thank you so so much! It means so much and every review makes us smile! Another tiny cliffy. You know we love em. :) So what do you think is at the beach?**

Chapter 34

"Dad?" I asked, standing up.

"Renesmee, hear me out," he begged. Wait, he begged?

"No, I'm done hearing you out!" Jake came around then and put his hand on my shoulder.

"One more time, for me?" Jake asked. Why was he doing this? My Dad was only going to end up yelling at me again. I glared at him as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He looked to Jake. "And Jake. I'm sorry I wouldn't give you a chance to explain. I'm sorry I accused you of making bad choices. I'm sorry I banned Jacob from the house. I'm sorry… I'm… I'm just sorry Ness." It sounded like if he could cry, he would be. I looked at him.

"Daddy.." I said. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed him until right now. Even though I was completely mad at him, he was still my dad and I missed him. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said the things I did... but... I dunno I was really mad..." I said.

He sighed. "It's fine.. I just... I'm just an overprotective jerk..." He said.

I smiled "Not an overprotective jerk... An overprotective dad. There's a difference."

"Look Ness, I promise to not yell at you, but just please make the right choices..." He said. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you mad.." I said. My dad stepped forward and I practically jumped into his arms. I missed him. I missed my mom. I missed everyone. I mean I love Jake, but I guess I'm not ready to be on my own just yet. My Dad hugged me back and put his hand on the back on my head.

"It's okay. Everything's okay," he said. I just stayed in his arms for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"So you're coming home?" He asked.

"Umm… Jake's not banned anymore?" I asked, looking my Dad in the eyes. I wasn't going back if this was going to happen again. He nodded.

"Of course."

"And… we can… you know kiss… in the house?" My Dad took a moment to think about that.

"Not in front of me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Okay…." Wow, My Dad was really being reasonable. I wonder what else I can ask for.

"Can he stay overnight?" I asked, not giving myself another second to debate about asking it or not.

"Door has to be open…" He swallowed. "Yes." I looked over at Jake who smiled.

"I should go," he said. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. Then he turned to my Dad, smiled, and nodded and then walked out of the door. I watched him go, out the window.

"Ness?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"About him staying over…"

"You can't take that back!" I jumped to conclusions.

"No, not that. Just…please… one rule…"

"Dad," I whined.

"Just give me a chance. Please don't have… you know…" He hesitated.

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"Don't-Don't have… sex…"

"Eww! Dad!"

"Well you have to start thinking about this." He reasoned.

"No, I really don't."

"You do Ness… what would have happened if Jake didn't stop you the other night?" He flinched. "Please. I'm trying to be as reasonable as I can but I really need just this. Please. Promise me you won't sleep with him until you're married." I thought about this for a moment. It didn't seem to unreasonable. I mean, I had never thought about it really. I just had my first kiss not even a week ago but he was right. Things had gone a little fast the other night. I nodded.

"Okay Dad." He smiled.

"Are you coming home now ... or?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'll come home now." I said. He smiled I walked out the door with him. We both got in the car and I turned on the radio. An awesome song was on, It was called: Love the way you Lie by Emeim and Riahanna. I don't know why I like this song so much.. maybe it was the beat? I started singing the chorus: "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry because I love the way you lie."

My dad looked over at me and laughed. I shrugged and started to sing some of the rap part of the song. My dad smiled and shook his head back and forth. The car pulled into the driveway and my mom was sitting on the front porch. As soon as I stepped out of the car her head whipped up and smiled. She was off the porch and in front of my instantly. She hugged me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"Mom…" I tried to choke out. She let go of me.

"I'm so sorry!" I wasn't sure if she was talking about yesterday or the hug but either way, I was just happy to see her. My Dad walked up behind me.

"You were nice, weren't you?" My Mom asked. My Dad smiled.

"Yeah he was," I answered for him. My Mom smiled.

"Want to go to the diner for lunch with Grandpa Charlie? He really wants to see you." I smiled and nodded. We all got in the car again and started off for the diner.

"So how's Kacey dealing with the whole Logan thing?" My Dad asked.

"Oh, she said she was going to change him the summer after high school," I answered.

"Wow, they figured it out that fast?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah… how long did it take you?" My mom giggled.

"Well your mother kept wanting it to be the next day but I was pushing for after high school," he said.

"Well you didn't want to change me at all," my Mom murmured.

"You didn't?" I asked. I hadn't heard much about this part of their lives. My Dad sighed.

"I used to be under the impression that vampires had no souls and I didn't want to take away your mother's," he explained. We pulled up into a parking space at the diner. "Enough about the past, come on." My dad said opening his car door, and opening mine for me. I smiled.

"Thanks, dad" I said. He smiled. We walked into the diner and saw my grandpa sitting in a booth. When the waitress came around my mother and father only ordered a water (even though they weren't going to drink it) Me on the other hand.. I ordered a diet coke, caeser salad, and spaghetti and meatballs. My dad shook his head and crinkled his nose.

"Whaat?" I asked sucking up a noodle. My mom laughed. My grandpa and dad talked about what had been happening lately when Charlie said something.

"Oh, this kid, Jason… We were on the verge of arresting him. He was drinking and apparently beat up his girlfriend..." Charlie started talking about it more, but the memories started to come back.  
I quickly pushed my plate away and ran to the bathroom. Why did this bother me so much? Was it the fact that history was repeating its self? That he'd hurt another innocent girl? Ugh, I felt like I was going to throw up. I few second later my mom ran in and put her arm around me.

"It's okay," she said.

"No, it's not," I said, taking deep breaths. "He's just going to keep hurting people."

"No, he won't…"

"How do you know? Grandpa doesn't know about him hurting me!" She sighed.

"Your Dad's telling him now…" she murmured. I fell into my mom's arms, crying. She rubbed my arm.

"Shh… he's not going to hurt you again," she whispered in my ear.

"How do you know? He's always harassing me in school! Jake even heard him and said something to him, but he just doesn't stop! One day he might crack!" I cried. My mom just rubbed my back and told me to let it out, and that's exactly what I did.

When I was done I was breathing heavy and my eyes were all red and puffy. My mom smiled at me.

"You ready to go back, sweetheart?" She asked. I nodded. She opened the door for me and I walked out slowly. When we reached the table, I sat back down and looked at the floor, fidgeting with my hands. My Dad reached his hand to mine under the table and squeezed it.

"I didn't know…" My Grandpa started. "If I had… Ness, I'm gonna get him…he won't bother you anymore…" He said. I looked up and forced a smile.

"Thanks," I murmured. My Grandpa reached both his hands across the table, because he was sitting opposite me. I put mine in his.

"I'll do anything for you… you know that right?" He asked. I sniffled and nodded. I pulled my hands back and so did he. I took a sip of my soda and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, and read the new text under the table.

_U ok?_ It was from Jake. How did he know I was upset? I quickly texted back.

_Just a little upset. How did u know?_ I turned my phone to silent so no one would notice. I was sure my parents knew but they didn't say anything.

_Not sure. Just felt a little weird and I knew something was wrong. Probably the imprint :) _I smiled.

_U still have to explain that to me._ I texted back.

_I will, I have to go the pack needs me. See you tonight. Love you Ness xoxo_

I quickly texted him back _Okay, Love you too Jakey. xoxox. _

I smiled and looked up at everyone. My dad and Grandpa were trying to figure out a way to bust Jason, and my mom was texting someone. I craned my neck a little to see who she was texting but she quickly snapped her phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one."

"Didn't look like no one, because if it was no one you wouldn't have been texting anyone." I said.  
She laughed.

"Nope, not cracking. You'll find out.. " She said. She quickly looked up at the ceiling and started to whistle nonchalantly. I shook my head. If it wasn't my dad... then who was it? Maybe if she puts it down, I can look in her sent box...

When we were done eating, (we being Charlie and I ) we started to say our goodbyes. Grandpa hugged me.

"Night Ness, I'll see you soon." He said. He shook my dad's hand and hugged my mom.

"Bye Bells." He said. My mom smiled.

"Bye dad. We'll see you soon." She said.  
Grandpa went to his cruiser, and we watched him pull away. We got into my dads Volvo (I know after all these years he still keeps this thing in perfect condition) and my mom put her phone in the pocket on the car door.

She started to talk to my dad. When she wasn't paying attention I quickly stuck my hand up the side of her seat and into the pocket. I grabbed her phone and flipped it open. I quickly went to her sent messages, and there wasn't any there.

"I delete them all Ness!" She called back to me. Ugh! She took her phone back. I crossed my arms and frowned in the back seat until we got home. When we did, I went up to my room and texted Jake, hoping he would be finished with the pack soon.

_Hey, are u goin to be done soon? I miss u._ About 5 minutes later, he texted back.

_Sorry, Angel. Might be another couple of hours. _I looked over at the clock. It said 5 o'clock. Ugh! I was so bored. I decided to keep texting Jacob as long as I could.

_So what r we doin tonight?_

_I dunno. I'll probably be at the beach so maybe we can just meet up there and then get a bite to eat :) I'm sorry but I really got to go. I'll text you in an hour and let u kno how much longer._ I sighed. My Aunt Alice popped her head into my room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just texting Jake." She smiled.

"Yeah, a little birdie told me you too were having a date tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. He said he'll meet me at the beach, then we'll go get something to eat.." I said. She smiled.

"Follow me!" She chirped I groaned.

"I don't think I need to get dressed up for this!" I said. She smiled like she knew something I didn't.

"Yes you do!" She sang. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you know?" I asked. She shrugged innocently.

"Oh, why, whatever could you possibly mean?" She asked. I laughed. She started raiding my closet for clothes.

"God Ness, you dress like your mother." She said.

"Umm.. Thank you?" I asked not sure if that was a complement or not. I heard my mom laugh downstairs.

"Honey, in Aunt Alice's world, that's not a compliment." She called up. I laughed. Alice pulled me into her room.

"Um, what are we doing here?" I asked. She smiled.

"Looking for decent clothes." I looked over at her pretending to be offended.

"Why, I'm so offended I might just walk out of here and wear what I want!" I said, putting my hand over my heart. She laughed. She dug around in her closet for about five minutes before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small mini black dress with a silver belt going across the waist area. The neck area was V shaped. She quickly pulled out a pair of her expensive black high heels.

"Wait…. I'm supposed to wear this?" I asked.

"No you're supposed to use it as a cape…. Of course you're supposed to wear it!" She joked.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" I asked.

"Not at all." She moved me in front of the mirror and held the dress up to me. "Trust me" I sighed and let her do her thing. At least it would take up time, right? Yeah… before I knew it she was doing a complete make-over. I had my hair being done, my outfit being chosen, and my make-up being put on. And I actually had a lot of fun doing it with her. Before I knew it, my phone buzzed on the table. When it did, I was getting my hair done.

"Don't move," my Aunt ordered. I sat still and watched her, in the mirror, walk over and open my phone and walk back into the room.

"He said: Hey Beautiful, almost done. Give me another half an hour and I'll tell you where I am." She smiled. "Do you want to text anything back?"

"Umm… just okay, I guess. Why do you think I feel like this is like some sort of scavenger hunt?" She smiled and shrugged and got back to work on my hair. When she was finally done with my hair she told me to look in the mirror. I did as she said and gasped.

"Oh my god..." I said. The outfit was really pretty, (although I still think it's a little too much) my make-up looked natural, and my hair was up in more curls. I had two curls hanging down framing my face, and the rest was pinned up in a bun.

"This is... Really pretty." I said.

"Here hold out your hands." She said. I held out my hand and she dropped two earrings in my hand. They were real gold, and they were dangly. I smiled and put them on.

"Thanks!" I said and hugged her. She smiled.

"No problem, anything for you... and also for me to give someone a makeover." She laughed.  
Just then my phone vibrated.

_Meet me at the beach?_

"Jake?" My Aunt asked. I laughed and nodded. I started downstairs.

_Where?_

"Wow," my Dad said. I looked up from my phone. "You… look gorgeous…" He smiled. I blushed. "Have fun and be safe." I nodded and walked to the car with my Mom. I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo (I know, she has a Ferrari and she picks to drive my Dad's car.) I got another text from Jake.

_You'll know when u get there. _What? That completely confused me. My Mom pulled up to the beach and I got out of the car.

"Have fun," she said and drove away.

_I don't understand._ I texted him. Two seconds later he texted back.

_Do u notice anything unusual bout the beach?_ What was this? I looked around and noticed that there were rose petals on the sand. They spelled out something… it took me a minute to read it… it said 'My Angel'.

_Follow them._ Jake texted. I noticed that at the end of the words there was a line of the petals heading off into the distance. I started to follow them, wondering what this was. A few minutes later, I looked up from the sand and gasped.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So the wait is over. So what do you think? Please review!**

Chapter 35

In front of me was a small wooden deck on the sand. There was a small table with a candle in the middle and two chairs around it. There were small lights that draped down around the deck. As I walked closer, I could hear _A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope playing from a small CD player. Just then, warm arms went around my waist and Jake's head rested on my shoulder.

"You like it?" He asked. I turned in his arms.

"It's beautiful! Jake, how'd you do this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Your mom, Your Aunt, Kacey, Logan, you know the whole crew." He said. I laughed.

"You did this for me?" I asked in awe.

"I would do anything for you." He said. I smiled. I stood on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

"How'd I end up with such an amazing boyfriend?" I asked. He shook his head.

"How'd I end up with such a insanely beautiful, smart, talented, generous, loving girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled. He took my hand and lead me over to the table. He pulled out my chair, and when I sat down he pushed it in. I watched him walk around to the other side of the table and sit down. I looked around.

"I didn't know you were this… romantic…" I said. He laughed.

"I had a lot of help." I smiled. He put his hand on top of mine on the table.

"So Kacey and Logan helped you?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well no offense… but Logan's kind of… you know… distant with you…" I wasn't sure how else to put it.

"Well Kacey's exact words to him were, 'I'll make your time worth it.'" He grinned. Oh I was so going to bug her about that. I actually got a good look at Jake. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He noticed me looking at him.

"Does it look okay? Kacey insisted that I wear this…" I smiled.

"You look amazing," I blushed. He smiled.

"You want to eat? I got spaghetti," he laughed. I nodded. He pulled out two silver platters and set them at our places.

"Wow, you went all out," I said.

"Well… it's our month anniversary…"

"It is?" I asked. I did the math in my head and it was a month ago today that he asked if I would go out with him. He smiled.

"Crap! Jake I didn't get you anything," I frowned. He put his hand on my cheek.

"You being here is everything I've ever wanted." I looked down and took a bite of my dinner. It tasted amazing. After a few minutes of eating, I spoke what I was wondering.

"You know the movie Lady and the Tramp?" I asked. He looked up and a smile crossed his face.

"You used to love that movie when you were younger."

"Well, what can I say? I love dogs." We both laughed.

"Why'd you bring it up?" he asked, curiously.

"Well you know that spaghetti scene? I was just thinking about it, wondering if it worked." I looked down.

"Let's try it," he smiled. I put one end of a piece of spaghetti in my mouth and he put the other in his. We both started sucking on the pasta and our faces smooshed together. We both pulled away laughing.

"Yep, I think it works." Jake laughed. My laughing slowly faded as I saw two figures approach from behind Jake.

"Aww it's Jakey and his girlfriend," Embry said. Embry and Seth came into view laughing. I looked back to Jake, who was completely stiff and grinding his teeth.

"Sh**, I told no one to come to the beach tonight, especially them," he explained to me. I smiled at him and put my hand on his fist.

"It's okay." He quickly shook his head.

"Hey Jake," Seth said.

"Hey Seth, it's Saturday night, why aren't you with your girlfriend?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"She not my…" He started. Embry finished for him.

"Cuz you haven't had the guts to ask her out yet!" Seth shot a glare at him but he didn't care.

"I still have that bat," I murmured at Embry.

"I'm not scared of you," he said.

"Just leave," Jake growled.

"Shh stop it." With my hand on his fist, I tried to pry open his hand. It didn't work.

"Yeah, shh stop it Jake." Embry mimicked. Jake shot up, the chair behind him falling over. He started shaking and I heard a growl coming from his chest. I stood up and walked over to him putting my hand on his shoulder pushing him back to the table. I pulled the chair up and pushed him into it. He looked into my eyes for a moment and relaxed.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't ruin this…" I walked back over to the other side of the table.

"Oh C'mon Jake, it's not like you even had a chance of getting lucky tonight." I watched Jake, who was glaring at Embry.

"I dunno…." I murmured. Embry bent down next to me.

"Ness… be real for a second… Does Jake really have a chance of getting lucky tonight? Cuz if he doesn't, we're staying." He laughed. Jake turned and his eyes held mine for a moment. Just then, a thought came to me of how to get Embry and Seth out of here. I smirked. Jake's eyebrows furrowed.

"I dunno…" I repeated. "He looks pretty sexy in that suit." His eyes brows went up in shock. I tried to stop from blushing. Embry went silent for a moment.

"Really?" He asked. I tilted my head to the left.

"Yeah, he really… really does…" I really… really hoped this would work. Jake swallowed. I turned back to Embry who looked shocked. I smiled innocently.

"What can I say, he's really sexy." I said. I'm surprised I kept my face straight. Seth and Embry stood there awkwardly. I smiled at them.

"Okay, yeah, I'm not going to sit here and watch you jump his bones, so uh, bye!" Embry said dragging Seth along with him. I watched them leave down the beach practically tripping over their own two feet. I smiled. Good. I turned back to Jake and smirked. His eyes were wide open and staring at me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously. He smiled from ear to ear.

"I am so lucky to have you." He said. I smiled and blushed. I smiled.

"See, I handled it. They're probably going to tell the whole pack you 'got lucky' but at least we're alone now." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, at least we're alone." He took my hand that was resting on the table and kissed it. I smiled. After we were done eating Jake stood.

"Dance with me?" He asked, with his puppy dog eyes. I smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and I took it standing up. He lead me off the deck and onto the beach sand.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he slid his hands down so they locked onto my waist. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth gently not saying word to each other, just enjoying being in each other's arms. He smelt so good. And I loved being this close to him. My heart beat quickly and I could feel his doing the same. I smiled. I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. They way he was looking at me… like I was the best thing that ever lived on this planet… made me feel… like well, there's no word to describe it. I put one of my hands that was behind his neck onto the back of his head and ran his hair thorough my fingers. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed in content.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. The side of his lips twitched into a smile.

"I was thinking about how much I want to just stay here forever," he said. I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Me too," I murmured. We swayed back and forth for a few more minutes until I felt Jake's heart start beating even faster. I looked up at him and he was breathing quickly too. The side of his lips twitched again. His big brown eyes held mine for a minute. Butterflies filled my stomach as he slowly leaned forward. He let his hand go back so I was leaning back as he leaned in just like in the movies.

Then his lips touched mine, gently. He pulled away and smiled.

"That's how our first kiss should have been." He said.

I smiled. "All that matters, was my first kiss was with you." I said and stroked his cheek. He looked down and laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just…" he started but started shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"I just… don't think anything I do is good enough for you unless it's… perfect. I bet that sounds stupid doesn't it?" He looked into my eyes. I moved my hand to his cheek again.

"No," I said. "Not at all." I smiled. "But all I need is you." I said, staring into his perfect chocolate brown eyes. He smiled, and we swayed to the music again, but being me (yeah me I have to ruin everything) I tripped over my own feet and we both went tumbling onto the ground.

"Thanks a lot mom," I mumbled. I looked over at Jake, nervously. He was laughing, which caused me to laugh. Here we were lying in the sand laughing. I moved myself closer to him so that my head was on his chest.

"Look at the stars they're beautiful. You can see them so clearly…" I said, in awe. Jake looked at me.

"I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I mean it. The stars are nothing compared to how beautiful you are." He said. I smiled.

"It would've been cheesy if anyone else said it, but you, it's really sweet." I said. He kissed the top of my head since my head was on his chest. I smiled. I watched the ocean come on and off the beach, and the stars glowing brightly in the sky. Jake tightened his arms around me and I looked at him.

He smirked. "So, do I really look sexy in this suit?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Oh… you just said that to get rid of Embry and Seth?" He murmured. I turned in his arms.

"No!"

"So I do look sexy?" He raised an eyebrow. I blushed and looked down again. He started to tickle my ribs.

"Jake, stop!"

"Come on, say it," he laughed.

"Fine fine! You're sexy!" He stopped tickling me and laughed. "You know, I should get you back one of these days.." I said.

He smiled at me. "You love me too much for that." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I laughed. "How's this for payback?" I said, and quickly grabbed his tongue between my two fingers. "What do you say?" I asked. He tried to talk but it came out sounding like gibberish. I laughed.

"Sorrryyy, I wove wou." He said. I smiled and let his tongue go. I laughed. He smiled.

"Come here," he said and pulled me on top of him. He moved the hair from my face and grinned. He touched his nose to mine and then I jumped at the feel of my phone vibrating.

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill Kacey," I groaned. Jake laughed and pulled my phone from my pocket. I sighed, knowing there was no stopping him from reading the text. I could only hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing. "What's it say?" I pushed.

"Hmm," he pretended to think. "Not going to tell you." I saw him type in a few letters and click send, shut the phone, and put it back into his pocket.

"Jakee!" I whined. I tried to reach his pocket but he blocked my hand. I grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Pleasee?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, grinning. I shook my head slowly and kissed the side of his neck.

"Please?" I asked again. This time he just shook his head. I smiled. I was going to get my way. (I know that doesn't sound right but, I'm talking about my phone.) I trailed kisses up and down his neck. I felt him growl. I smiled, that meant he was distracted. Check.

I trailed light kisses on his collar bone, and I felt him growl again. I went back to his neck, and slowly slid my hand in his pocket. I grabbed my phone and rolled off of him reading the text message.

_Having fun? ;) _Kacey sent. That wasn't too bad. But when I read what Jake sent back, my heart skipped a beat.

_Oh so much. Jake's so sexy! _Jake texted back. Ugh!

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it's our anniversary," he smirked. I sighed.

"She's going to give me hell for this," I said. He laughed.

"As if you aren't about what she said to Logan today." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me!" I said. I quickly texted her back.

_Yeah, you have a lot to tell me Mrs. I'll make it worth your time. You'll tell me when I get home. (: _I put my phone in my pocket, hoping she got the hint not to text me back. Jake put his arms around me and pulled me back on top of him. I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Love you." He said. I smiled.

"Love you, too. Always." I said and put my hand over his heart.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Guess what? I'm almost at 150 reviews for this story! I'm so happy about that so the person who writes the 150th review gets a special preview of a chapter later on. :) Please read and review**

Chapter 36

Our date was perfect and I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it had to. We were in front of my house in Jakes car when he cut the engine.

"Jake, I had a great time tonight." I said. He smiled.

"That's all that matters then." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled softly.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lip. I wasn't going to see him until tomorrow. As if reading my mind, he bent down and softly kissed me on the lips. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips were soft yet it was a harder kiss than the one on the beach earlier. I guessed it was because it was a goodbye kiss until tomorrow. Tomorrow felt so far away. I pulled myself closer to him, which was kind of hard considering we were in the car. But he froze and pulled away.

"You should go inside," he whispered. My head spun from the kiss so I nodded, not trusting my voice. I opened my door but Jake caught my wrist.

"Wait," he said. I turned around to look at him. He had a genuine smile on his lips.

"Goodnight, Beautiful. Sleep well, okay? I love you," he said. I smiled and started for the house. My head felt light, and I was really dizzy. I stepped onto the porch and turned to look at Jake in the car. I turned back around and didn't realize I was that close to the door. My head hit the door and I quickly pulled my hands up to my head.

"Owwww!" I whined. My head still felt dizzy. I could hear the booming laughter of my uncle Emmett in the family room. "Ugh!" I turned back to see if Jake saw that and of course, he did. He stopped his car and stuck his head out of the window.

"I'm fine!" I called over to him. He watched me open the door and walk into the house.

"Ness, you know you're supposed to open doors," Uncle Emmett said. I glared at him as he laughed. I looked out the window to see Jakes car gone. I frowned. My phone vibrated. When I took it out I saw it was Jake.

_Are you okay? _

I smiled and texted back, _Yeah.. just a little.. uh.. dizzy._ I looked over to Uncle Emmett to see him smirking. I groaned.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Heads don't open doors Ness, Hands do, that's why we have opposable thumbs." He said and stuck his tongue out at me. When he walked away Aunt Rose came up to me.

"Do I even want to know why you 'fell' into the door?" She asked. I blushed.

"Aunt Rose..." I whined. She snickered and walked away. I sighed and started up for my room but my Dad's voice from the kitchen stopped me.

"Hey, Ness, come here for a seconds?" he asked. Oh great! Here it comes. I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and my mom was sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" I asked, bracing myself for an argument. He inhaled before he was about to speak but I cut him off, without thinking.

"Before you get all Fathery on me, remember that you said you'd stop and-" He cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"Umm, I was just going to ask if you had a good time Ness…" He said.

Wow. That caught me by surprise.

"Oh… Yeah I did… sorry." He smirked.

"You know Emmett is right, you're supposed to open the door before you try and walk in." My mom giggled beside him. I smiled.

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!" I said. She smiled at me.

"Well... you should really open doors, not run into them." She said. My dad looked at her.

"Speak for yourself, Love." He said. My mom looked down and smiled. If she could've blushed I'm sure she would've.

"What are you-?" I started but my Dad stopped me.

"Nothing to worry about. You should get some sleep. Plus, I'm sure there's someone who wants to talk to you," he said. Someone who wants to talk to me? Kacey. I smiled and said goodnight to my parents. I walked up the stairs and into my room and of course Kacey was on my bed watching TV. She looked up at me when I walked into the room and smiled.

"So… how'd it go?" She asked. I laughed.

"You know... it was.. okay.." I said smiling. She groaned .

"Pleeeaassee tell me!" She yelled. I smiled. I figured if I told her she wouldn't have gotten the full story. I placed my hand on the side of her cheek and showed her everything that happen and when I was done I took my hand away and smiled. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You seriously told Embry that?" She yelled. I laughed and nodded.

"He wouldn't leave us alone!" I told her. She smirked.

"Would you have gotten rid of me like that?" She asked. I laughed.

"I'm not gonna deny that I probably would."

"Wow, feeling the friendship right there," she said, sarcastically. I laughed. "So you had fun?"

"Yeah. I really did." I said. She smiled.

"Well that's good. I had so much fun decorating! Logan was still kinda stand off-ish of Jake, but I dunno probably because he doesn't like the fact that he can turn into a dog," She teased. What she said reminded me of something.

"So.. What uh, did you make worth Logan's time?" I asked, smirking. Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lip.

"What?" She asked. I laughed.

"Oh c'mon, Jake told me you bribed Logan to help by telling him you would make it worth his time." She looked down.

"I may have said that…." She whispered. I laughed.

"How exactly did you make it worth his time?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Haven't done anything yet. After helping Jake set up, I dropped him at his house and then came here…" I laughed and decided to drop the subject… for now.

"So how is Logan?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He's okay.. He's telling me his parents are arguing a lot.. it worries me. If they split up, Logan will be hurt." She said with a worried look. I patted her hand.

"If things take a turn for the worst, he'll still have you, and that'll be one thing I'm sure he'll be happy about." I said gently. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess… it's just…." She looked down. "I don't know. I just want him to be happy." I smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I spoke.

"You staying the night?" I asked. She looked up and shrugged.

"Okay then you are." I stated. She cracked a smile. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It hit me then how tired I really was. I smiled, thinking about tonight. Gosh, I'd been away from Jake for less than an hour yet… I missed him so much. I shook my head at myself. I cleaned my teeth and walked back into my room. I grabbed my phone after deciding to text Jake before I went to sleep.

_Jake I had an awesome time tonight. Thank you so much. I love you, night xoxo_ I smiled to myself. A few minutes later he texted back.

_Ness, love you too, don't thank me, I should be thanking you, because without you I would have no reason to be here right now. Night beautiful. Sleep well. -Jake xox_ I smiled, and I'm pretty sure it was an ear to ear smile. Kacey must have seen me because she took the phone out of my hand and read it.

"Awwww! How cute!" He squealed. I laughed.

"I know! I could just about cry!" I said and smiled. Kacey and I spent about an hour looking at dress's online, for no reason. We just were in a shopping kind of mood, which is rare for me. I was looking through up-to-date magazines while Kacey was looking through clothes on online stores.  
I flipped the page and found a gorgeous deep green knee length dress. It had sparkles near the top of the dress. It was probably the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. I had to make a note of this to ask aunt Alice to pay for it in the morning.  
I folded the corner of the page and chucked it on top of my night stand. My hands idlely rubbed the bracelet Jake had gotten me for Christmas. I smiled. I had never taken it off since. Not once. Suddenly I was wacked over the head with a pillow. I turned around quickly, looking at Kacey

"Um, what was that for?" I asked. She smiled

"PILLOW FIGHT!" she screamed. I laughed and picked up my pillow and started to hit her with it. See when you have two vampires (okay one full vampire and one half vampire) fighting with a pillow, it might as well be two vampires fighting with jello. About five minutes into the fight both the pillows were ripped open and feathers were flying out of them. I laughed.

"Thanks, now I have no pillows to sleep on!" Kacey laughed.

"Not my problem," Kacey said.

"Of course not. Cuz you don't sleep!" She smirked. Her hand jumped to her pocket right when I heard her phone vibrate. Logan? I sat on my bed, watching her, silently as she pulled out her phone. I watched her face turn from the smile before to a huge frown. Her eyes looked worried. She ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"Is he okay?" I asked, quietly. She shook her head. I waited for her to go on because I didn't exactly know what to ask. She just stared at the phone. After a little bit, she spoke.

"His… umm his parents…" She looked up at me. "I should probably go pick him up…" Her eyes stayed on mine for a moment and I had an idea.

"Bring him back here… we can take his mind off of…" She flinched. "things…"

"Thanks Ness." She said, sincerely. I smiled and she ran out of my room. In a split second I heard the front door open and close. I quickly hurried downstairs to talk to my dad. Before I could even verbally ask him aloud he spoke.

"Of course you can have Logan over, and yes he can sleep over." My dad said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy." I said and ran back up to my room. I quickly pulled three sleeping bags. I figured if I was the only one to have a bed it wouldn't be fair, so I got all the sleeping bags and quickly ran to where the living room was. I moved the coffee table out of the way and set all the sleeping bags down.  
I pulled pillows off the couch since mine were destroyed. (thank you Kacey) I heard my dad chuckle in the next room. I smiled. I quickly got out a ton of movies to pick from, and turned on the surround sound. I put on the TV just to pass the time. About an hour later, Kacey opened the door with Logan on her shoulder. His face was streaked red and I could see that he had been crying. I didn't know he was so… sensitive. I moved over to the sleeping bag on the end so they could sit on theirs. Kacey sat on the middle one and Logan pretty much sat on her's too. His face was hidden and I could see Kacey's very serious face as she looked at me with panic and worry in her eyes. I put my hand on her arm.

_Do you want me to put a movie in or something? To take his mind off this stuff?_ I asked, mentally. She nodded.

"Okay!" I said and clapped my hands together. "Anyone want to watch a movie?" I asked. Kacey immediately said yes. Logan picked his head up and looked at me.

"What kind of movies do you have?" He asked. I grinned and pulled over two piles of movies, with about twenty in each pile. Logan, Kacey and I picked out our favorites. I picked out Paranormal Activity. Because I figured it would most likely make him forget about his parents, and I love scary movies. I started the movie and was pretty into it… but I guess my drowsiness took over because I fell asleep. I dreamt about tonight… with Jake. I dreamt about the look in his eyes when I told Embry he might get 'lucky'. I dreamt about the way his lips felt on mine and the way he held me when we kissed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I woke up at some time in the middle of the night. I rolled over and hit my head on something rock hard and freezing cold. Kacey. I rolled back over with my hand on my head.

"Sorry," Kacey whispered. I blinked a few times until I could see clearly. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's fine," I said, groggily. I put my head back down on the pillow and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep again. When I woke up in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the living room window. I looked down and my skin was shining lightly. I looked over to Kacey to see her skin fully sparkling.  
Logan was looking at Kacey in awe. I laughed. Kacey smirked at me, as if she knew something I didn't. I eyed her suspiciously.  
My phone vibrated and I looked at the text message. It was from Jake.

_Hey Ness, you look really pretty when you sparkle._ I looked at the message confused. Before I could look up, two warm hands were wrapped around my eyes.

"Guess who," a very familiar, husky voice said.

"Hmm," I pretended to think.

"I'll give you a hint," he said. A hint? What? My cheek grew hotter as I imagined him leaning towards it. He, then, place a small kiss on my cheek and pulled away. I smirked.

"Embry?" I asked. Jake immediately pulled his hands free and frowned at me.

"What?" he asked. I laughed.

"Kidding." I placed my hand on his face to show him I really was kidding and that I loved him. He cracked a smile.

"Good because I thought I was going to have to kill him." He smiled.

"Might as well, because you know he told Emily what I said on our date." I muttered. He laughed.

"Yeah and maybe the whole pack, now who wants some pancakes?" He said, really quickly.

My eyes shot up to him. "What?" I said in shock.

"So how many pancakes for you Kacey?" Jake said. Kacey shook her head.

"Too interesting." She smiled.

"What?" I repeated still looking at him.

He looked at me. "He uh, slipped up when we were all on patrol..." He said. I could feel my cheeks getting red. He smiled.

"Hey! Remember me, yeah I had to endure most of it," He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I buried my head in his chest and groaned.

"Stupid Embry!" I muttered. Jake chuckled. I looked over at Kacey, who had suddenly gotten much more quiet.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She stated. I looked at Logan who was tracing the patterns that the light shined on Kacey, completely engrossed.

"Kacey," I started.

"Nothing. Nothing." She smirked. I sighed.

"Spill it, Kacey," I begged. She shook her head and shrugged.

"It's nothing… it's just… I'm sure it's a _huge_ problem for Jake," she said, sarcastically. I looked up at Jake; he had the same confusion on his face, I bet I had on mine.

"He's a guy Ness. You think it's going to do bad things to his rep if the pack knows about that?" She laughed. I pushed her.

"That's stupid Kacey."

"I wouldn't do that." He said softly.

I smiled. "I know." I laughed.

"Kacey's just being.. well herself." I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, whatever." She said laughing. "But you love me!" She sang. I smirked.

"Sorry hun, but I don't swing that way." I said. She narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"Mhmm.. sure.." She teased. I grabbed the couch pillow and threw it at her. Kacey moved and it accidently hit Logan in the face. He snapped his head up to look at me.

"Really?" He asked and chucked the pillow in my direction trying to hit me, but hit Jacob.  
Logan stared at him with wide eyes.

"I- You- Ness... Please don't hurt me.." He whimpered. Kacey, Jacob, and I busted out laughing while Logan sat there not moving his eyes off of Jacob, and clinging onto Kacey. Jake was the first to stop laughing. He held his hand out, my guess for a hand-shake but Logan flinched so Jake pulled it back and frowned.

"It's okay… I'm not that bad," he said. He turned to me. "Am I?" I placed my hand on his cheek.

_No. Never._ I shook my head. He smiled slightly. Kacey still had a huge grin on her face. Logan was still hiding in Kacey. Jake sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Think it's kind of funny how you're scared of me yet you're so close to a blood-sucker," he mumbled. I punched him.

"Stop it!" I whispered. Kacey rolled her eyes. I could tell she was about to shoot a smart-Alec response back so I cut her off.

"Don't start that now." She shrugged. I smiled, changing the topic quickly. "So, who wants pancakes?" I asked. Jake smiled.

"I do! Wait, you're cooking them right?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah..." He smirked.

"Okay then yeah I want pancakes!" He said. What was he up to? Kacey smirked at Jake and I looked between them. They were planning something. I made my way to the kitchen pulling out the easy-mix pancake batter, where all you have to do is put the mix in a bowl and add water and some eggs, then mix it together.  
I put five cups of water in (since I had Jake here I had to make ALOT of pancakes.) I stirred it and didn't notice when I went to go for the eggs there was an egg missing until two warm arms wrapped around my chest and held my arms down to my side. Then an egg was cracked over my head.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." I said. Jacob let go of me and took off running. Kacey just stood there not knowing what to do, or why he ran. I got the pancake batter and grabbed some of it in my hand and threw it at her, and smeared it all in her hair. Then I ran to go find Jake with the pancake mix. I backed him into the corner of the hallway and smiled, evily. Jake put two hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay… you don't want to do that," he said.

"I don't?" He shook his head.

"No," he said, unleashing his puppy dog eyes. Oh come on, really?

"And why not?" I asked. He reached one arm out and rested his hand on my hip. I looked down at it and back up at him. When I was trying to figure out if I should, I felt him trying to get around me. I smirked and backed him up against the wall until his back was against it.

"So tell me again, why shouldn't I?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I still had the pancake mix in my hand. Jake smiled.

"Because I love you." He said, sincerely and leaned in to kiss me. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. When he was distracted, I got the whole thing of pancake mix, and dumped it on his head. His lips froze on mine and he pulled away. I smirked.

"Not a good enough reason," I laughed and ran. He caught my wrist and pulled me back. He whipped me around and our lips met again… well this time he had pancake mix dripping down his face. I pushed against the wall and away from his face.

"Jake!" I laughed. He smirked. Kacey cleared her throat behind me.

"Not to interrupt you two sucking face… but can I clean this stuff out of my hair now?" She asked. I laughed and turned around.

"Yeah sure, umm just use my bathroom. I should get this egg out of my hair too," I said. I started to walk with her.

"Wait… does this mean no pancakes?" Jake asked. I shook my head. He frowned.

"Come on. You have to get that stuff out of your hair too." I pulled him to the bathroom with us. After helping Kacey get the batter out of her hair, she helped me get the egg out of mine. Then just Jake was left. Kacey looked at me.

"You clean the dog. I'll be downstairs with Logan." I laughed, watching her leave. Jake smiled.

"You heard the girl, clean me!" He teased. I shook my head.

"Okay. You have alot of pancake mix in your hair.." I said. He looked at me.

"And who's fault was that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it!" I laughed. "Okay there are two ways we can do this. One, we try and clean you with a sponge… which will take forever, or you can let me spray you with the shower hose." I smirked.

"Isn't there another option?" He whined. I smiled.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'. I took his hand and made him stand in the middle of the tub. He groaned. I turned on the water and grabbed the shower hose.

"Oh stop," I said. "Put your head down." I said. He put his head down and I sprayed the water all over his head. Kacey opened the bathroom door and scrunched up her nose.

"Now I know why it smells like _wet dog! _" She teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Jake you have to keep your head down!" I laughed. He tried to keep his head down but tried to keep glaring at Kacey, but ending up looking like he was p***** off at the bottom of the bath tub. I finished cleaning off Jake's hair and he was, like he said, drenched in water. He stood in the bathtub looking at me.

"Umm… maybe Uncle Jasper has some clothes that would fit you…" I said. He laughed. Wow, he was dripping wet.

"Can you get me a towel?" He asked. I threw him a towel as I was walking out of the bathroom to find him some clothes. I walked down the hallway to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. I knocked on the door. Aunt Alice opened it with a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue tee-shirt in her hands. She handed them to me.

"Thanks. He's just borrowing them," I said, as I took them.

"He can keep them. You know how hard it is to get the dog smell off of clothes?" She asked. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said and started back for the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom Jake was standing there. I looked at him.

"What-" Before I could ask him what he was going to do he wrapped me in his arms giving me a hug, getting me all wet.

"Jake," I whined. "Must you drag me along with you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yupp" He said. I smiled.

"Oh well." I said and pecked him on the lips. "Okay here's your clothes. I'm gonna get dressed in my room." I said, walking out of the bathroom. I went into my room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and fitted shirt with a wolf on it that Jake got me for my birthday last year. Oddly, it still fit. I outgrew most of my clothes pretty quickly. I went down the stairs, expecting to see Jake already down there with Kacey and Logan but he wasn't.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. Kacey looked up. She was sitting next to Logan on the couch. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"I thought he was with you…" She said.

"Oh… he's probably just still getting changed." I walked over and sat on the couch next to Kacey. Logan turned to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Is he mad at me?" He asked. I smiled.

"No, he never was. Jeez, you two need to spend more time together," I mumbled. Kacey smiled.

"About that… we have to double-date," she said. I smiled.

"Okay Sure!" I said. I liked that Idea. It would be fun. Just then Jake walked in.

"What's this about double- dating?" He asked. I smiled.

"I dunno, you tell me." I sang. He laughed.

"When?" He asked. We both looked at Kacey. She shrugged.

"I dunno! I'll text you." She said. I laughed. "But it has to be sometime before spring break ends." I nodded. Spring break ends next week. So that meant soon. Jake slid into the couch next to me and moved his arm so it was over my shoulders like Logan's was over Kacey's. I laughed.

"So what are we doing today?" Jake asked. I shrugged and looked over at Kacey and Logan.

"Do you wanna go home?" Kacey whispered to Logan. Jake and heard it of course. He sighed.

"Last place I want to go." He looked down.

"Okay, Ness any ideas?" Kacey tried to change the subject, desperately.

"We could go bowling," Jake suggested.

"Yeah! Sure! Anything," Kacey said. I laughed.

"I drive!" I said. Jake looked at me.

"Yeah sure.. uh... Kacey you wanna sit up front?" He asked. Kacey shook her head.

"Uh boyfriend goes first." She said.

"Goes first? But I don't want to _go_ first! I wanna go last! Isn't best friends go down with one another?" Jake asked. I looked at them.

"Um, yeah, I'm right here! " I said. "And I'm not gonna kill you guys!" I said.

"Uh.. I'm sitting in the back..." Logan said. Everyone laughed.

"You too Logan?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hey, I don't wanna die, I'm human... for now.." He said the last part lower, but everyone heard anyway. Kacey sighed. A short, awkward silence followed but I decided to break it.

"So I'm going to be alone in the front?" I asked, pouting. Jake smiled.

"No I'll risk my life for you, only for you." He said looking in my eyes. I smiled and took his hand. Kacey cleared her throat causing me to break away from his stare.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Would you go bowling with Jake? Haha please review**

Chapter 38

"Okay! Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded. "Okay come on." Kacey and Logan piled into the back, while Jake sat up front with me. I turned on the radio, and California Gurls was on. I turned it up, and Kacey and I started to sing along.

"Ness concentrate." Jake said. I smiled.

"I feel I can do both." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed. We all had our windows rolled down, while Kacey and I were screaming like idiots singing along with the song. I was laughing until I stopped at a red light and saw Embry, Seth, and Paul. They must have just went for a walk because they were on the side of the road.

"Oh god," Jake mumbled. "Just keep driving." I laughed at how much he didn't want to see them. Once Seth saw us, he started jumping up and down and waving at me to pull over. The two other boys looked to where he was looking and started doing the same thing… well not jumping up and down but they were waving. I looked over at Jake and smirked.

"Please don't," he said. I laughed and when the light turned green I turned into the side of the road and pulled over. I rolled down my window as the boys walked up to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan slump down so they wouldn't see him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Lucky," Embry joked.

"Hey Emmy." I said. His mouth snapped shut and he looked over at Jake. Jake started to laugh so hard he was holding his side.

"W-wait E-emmy?" He asked still laughing. I smiled innocently at Embry. I leaned out of the window towards him.

"Two can play at this game." I whispered. He gulped. I leaned away. "So what was it you were saying Emmy?" I asked, grinning. I looked over at Paul who was laughing, so I decided to get him too.

"Hey Paula, got something to say?" I asked. He stopped laughing and glared at me. I shrugged.

"Okay, well before you can embarrass me, we're leaving! Em's got food cooking." Seth said dragging Paul and Embry with him.

"Okay bye SETHY! And I didn't know Emmy could cook!" I yelled after them. I laughed. I turned back Jake.

"I love you so much right now," he said, smiling.

"Okay cut it out with the lovey dovey crap and let's go bowling," Kacey said from the back. I laughed and started driving again. We pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. I got out of the car and walked around the front. Jake took my hand and we started in. We went up to the counter and Jake asked for a lane, paying the guy. We all got bowling shoes and went to go sit in the seats by our lane to put them on.

"Are you good at bowling?" I asked Jake. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't done it for a long time. We shall see," he smiled. I laughed. We picked out our bowling balls and Kacey and I picked out the lightest one, and Jake picked out the heaviest one, while Logan picked a twenty pounder. Kacey went first and she got a spare. Next Logan, and he got a split but managed to get at least one down, then I went. I got a gutter ball.

"Why can't we play with the little walls on the side?" I whined. Kacey laughed.

"Because they suck!" She said. "Anyways, Jake your turn!" She yelled. Jake picked up the ball and threw it, and I mean threw it. It went into the empty lane besides us, and down the lane. When it hit the pins, all them went down. He got a strike. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey, that takes skill!"Jake said, defending himself. He laughed and walked back over to me, sliding his arm around my waist. We both stood, watching Kacey and Logan go. Kacey got another spare and Logan got a strike. It was funny watching them because after Logan got a strike, Kacey walked over and pecked him on the cheek. Jake elbowed me.

"Do I get a kiss if I get a strike?" He whispered. I laughed.

"Maybe, if you get it in the right lane," I smiled. I pointed at me.

"Watch it." I laughed again and walked up for my turn. Another gutter ball. Ugh! Why can't I do this?

"My turn," Jake walked over.

"Right lane this time!" Kacey said. We all laughed except for Jake, who watched me with a small grin on his face. He turned around and threw the ball again. He knocked down one pin. His next turn wasn't any better.

"Yeah, that was definitely a strike!" I said, sarcastically.

"I'm just getting started," he smiled. I laughed. We watched Kacey and Logan go again. Logan got all but one again and Kacey got a strike. How was everyone here better than me? Well… except for Jake. I was about to walk up for my turn when Jake turned me around in his arms.

"On my next turn," he nodded towards our lane. "If I get a strike, will you kiss me?" he asked. If he gets a strike? I smiled.

"Hell, I'll marry you. If _you_ get a strike… in the _right_ lane," I laughed.

"Just a kiss… right now…." I smiled and nodded. There was no way that Jake was getting a strike. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Face it Jake, you suck at bowling," I said. He raised one eyebrow. I laughed and walked up for my turn. I wasn't surprised to get another gutter ball.

"What is wrong with me?" I sighed.

"You're swinging too far left," Jake said.

"Oh and I'm going to take advice form you?" I laughed.

"Remember our bet?" He asked. I nodded. Yeah, I want to see this. There was no way Jake would get a strike. I watched him pick up the ball. He stood a few feet behind the line at the end of the lane. Then I watched him do the perfect line-up and roll. The ball traveled straight down the lane hitting the front pin right in the middle and he got a strike. He turned back and me with his huge grin. Kacey, Logan and I stood there with our mouths hanging open in awe.

"You conned me!" He grinned and walked up to me.

"You made a bet." He said. I smiled.

"That I did." He intertwined his fingers in mine and leaned down to kiss me. His lips brushed gently against mine and he pulled away smirking.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Are you going to take my advice now?" He asked. I smirked.

"Maaaybee." I sang. It was my turn again after Kacey and Logan. I got the bowling ball and walked up to the line. Two warm arms were placed over mine.

"Here, don't try so hard." He murmured. My heart was probably pounding, well not probably, it was. He chuckled. "Try not to curve it so much, look." He said, pulling my arm back. "Now swing forward and let go." He said. I did what he said and the ball went straight down touching the first pin, knocking down all the others like dominos, and hit every one. I finally got a strike! I jumped up and down and turned in Jakes arms bringing my lips to his again. He pulled away after a second and smiled at me.

"Congratulations," he whispered. I smiled. I wondered why Kacey didn't interrupt us though. I would have expected her to crack a joke. I looked over Jake's shoulder to see her sitting in one of the chairs, staring forward. I walked around Jake.

"Kacey, it's your turn," I said. "Are you okay?" I asked. She slowly turned to me and I noticed how dark her eyes had gone.

"What-?" I started.

"Two lanes down," she said. She swallowed hard. "Guy cut his hand." The next time I took a breath I smelt it. Gosh, he must have cut his hand pretty badly.

"Are you okay?" Jake walked over to us. I was holding my breath and didn't want to stop so I put my hand on his and showed him what was going on.

"You need some fresh air?" He asked, worry filling his eyes. I nodded quickly and pulled Kacey up. Kacey and I hurried out of the bowling alley and stood out front. You could still smell it but it wasn't as bad, or as strong. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah..." I slid down the wall onto the concrete ground. I patted the ground next to me and she slid down too.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked knowing something else was bothering her. She smiled weakly.

"Kinda." She sighed "I... I dunno.. It just hurts me to let him see me that way.. It kinda kills all the fun... And it'll be the exact same when he is turned.. maybe worse.. I just don't want to see him go through the pain.." She explained. I smiled a little.

"I'm sure he knows the risks he's taking Kacey, and he doesn't think any less of you. He knows it's a part of who you are, and he still loves you. Trust me. " I said. She smiled.

"Thanks.." She said, giving me a hug. Just then, Logan walked through the doors. He stopped a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second," Kacey said. She put her hand up for a second and put her head on her knees. I knew what she was doing. After smelling or tasting blood, vampires get really familiar with it and it's sort of easier to notice it. For example, I could pretty much hear the blood pumping through Logan's veins right now, and I'm only half vampire. She was trying to clear her mind and not focus on blood. Kacey took a deep breath and looked up, smiling lightly.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me," she said. Logan took a cautious step towards us and then sat next to Kacey.

"Too late," he murmured. He put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry…," she whispered.

"Shh… it's okay…" Logan said. She looked up at him.

"No, it's not," She said.

"It's okay. I understand…," Logan said. Oh no. Not the best thing to say. Kacey turned to face him, shrugging his arm off of her shoulder.

"But that's just it, Logan. You don't understand. You don't want this life." He smiled.

"Kacey, but that's just it. I do want this life as long as I'm with you. I don't care about what _could _happen all I'm worried about is losing you." He said. I'm pretty sure if Kacey could be she'd be crying right now.

"I'll meet you inside?" I asked them. They both nodded. I turned away and walked inside. I walked over to Jake who looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine they'll be in, in a minute," I said. Jake sat down on the chair pulling me with him, pulling my onto his lap. I leaned back into him laying my head in his neck.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you more." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He nodded and kissed my neck. I giggled.

"How is that possible? I mean I only threw pancake mix at you." I said, teasingly. He laughed against my neck and pulled his head back so we were looking at each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So… how did you get so good at bowling?" I asked. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear as he spoke.

"I used to play… with my Dad, when I was younger. We'd do… I dunno… tournaments…." He smiled.

"You used to play in tournaments with your Dad?" I asked. But he didn't have a chance to answer because Kacey and Logan walked over then, hand-in-hand.

"You two sure do love PDA," Kacey smiled. I noticed that I was still on Jake's lap and I pushed myself off onto the chair next to him, blushing. Kacey clapped her hands together.

"My turn!" She said smiling. I laughed and watch her throw the ball. She got a spare… again. I laughed. It was Logan's turn and he got eight pins down. Kacey still kissed him and she giggled. I laughed. She actually giggled. It was my turn again. I turned to Jake.

"Can you help me again please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He laughed.

"Try it." He said. I turned around and picked up the ball. I went to the line and tried to concentrate on not curving it too much, and trying not to curve it too little. I threw the ball and watched it roll down the lane hitting every single pin.

"Yes!" I yelled, jumping up and down again. I turned back to Jake who had a little grin on his face. It was his turn and he got another strike. The rest of the game pretty much continued like that. Jake got the rest of strikes. I got some more strikes and some spares. Logan did pretty well and so did Kacey. Overall it was no surprise that Jake won. We left the bowling alley after the game.

"So this counts as a double-date right?" I asked Kacey, quietly on our way back to the car. She laughed and shrugged.

"Sure. Oh, you want to stay over at my house tonight? Actually, we all might as well hang out there," she said. "Logan doesn't want to go home. You can just text your Dad. Jake will go anywhere you do," she explained. I nodded.

"You guys want to go to the café for lunch?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Logan and I said at the same time. I laughed. We walked to the cafe since it was just a short distance from the bowling alley. When we got in there, I sat next to Jake, and across the table Logan sat with Kacey. We were all laughing and talking when I felt someone staring at me. No, not staring but glaring at me. I looked over to see the one and only Nicole. She realized she caught my attention and started staring adoringly at Jake. I gripped the table and grinded my teeth. She was going to die if she even said one word to _my _Jacob. I refused to stop glaring back at he but when Jake spoke I turned to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled, hoping Nicole was still watching.

"I'm fine." I rested my head on his shoulder and peeked back to see Nicole scoffing at me. When her eyes met my gaze she rolled them. I really wanted to just walk over there and strangle her. Kacey followed my gaze from before and her eyes filled with understanding. I really hoped she wouldn't say anything. She gave me a kind of is-that-really-who-I-think-it-is look. I nodded once. I gave Nicole a you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me look. She just looked at me and smiled evily. Haven't I had enough to deal with? Why can't she just go find someone herself? Jake tapped me on the shoulder.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked. I smirked at Nicole and turned to Jake.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said. I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away and looked at Nicole she was fuming. I flipped my hair with my hands and looked over at Kacey. She smirked. I saw Nicole get up and walk to the bathroom. I looked at Kacey and nodded my head towards the bathroom. She nodded.

"Hey uh Jake, I'll be right back, okay?" I asked, sweetly. He nodded and pecked me on the cheek. Kacey and I got up and followed her to the bathroom. When we got there, I think she expected me to follow her because she stood there. I was the first to speak.

"You better leave him alone, he's mine." I said, possessively. She laughed.

"That's what you think, honey." She smirked. I went to leap forward but Kacey held me back.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" She smiled.

"Oh he's you're boyfriend? I didn't know you two were actually going out. Congratulations," she said, sarcastically.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Kacey asked.

"No game. Just think you're friend here is too scared to know the truth." I had to swallow a growl.

"What are you talking about?" Kacey asked.

"Oh, you know. Just what really happened that night when he kissed me."

"He didn't kiss you! You kissed him and he had to push you off of him!" I yelled. The lady walking out of the bathroom stopped for a second but continued walking.

"Oh… that's the problem right there. What he didn't tell you, is he kissed me back. And he liked it." I growled louder this time.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed. She shook her head.

"The first stage is denial sweetheart." She said, smiling.

"Let go of my Kacey." I growled. She gulped.

"You don't want to do anything you'll regret Ness.." She said

"I said LET ME GO!" I yelled. She jumped back and let me go. I felt bad for yelling but I'm sure she understood. I lunged for Nicole and tackled her to the ground.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, before I make you stay away. Stay away from my boyfriend. Got that? Stay the hell away. Or I swear to god…" I said. She laughed. She wasn't scared at all.

"Or what?" She asked. I stayed silent. It wasn't like I could kill her... well I could but my family wouldn't be too happy about that. She laughed.

"Exactly." She got out from under me and walked towards the door. She laughed while walking out. After a few minutes of silence, Kacey spoke.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No I am not okay!" I yelled. She looked at me. "God, Kacey, I'm sorry… I just… I just … I can't…," I fell into her arms. She hugged me back and took a few steps with me still in her arms. With her back, she pushed the back door open and we were outside, at the back of the café. I pulled away from her and ran both of my hands through my hair. Kacey sighed.

"Ness... you honestly don't believe that crazy chick do you?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"My heart tells me she's lying... and I know Jake would never do that to me... but she looked so sure... like she was letting me in on some secret..." I said.

"Ness... You cannot believe her. That's what she wants you to believe. Ness, she wants you two apart, honey. You can't let her do that to you guys." She said. I smiled a little.

"Yeah.. I guess.. I dunno... I don't want her near him." I said. She laughed.

"Ready to go back in?" She asked. I nodded. I walked back in with her and sat down next to Jake again. He put his arm around me and I instantly leaned into it. I sighed. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." I said. Nicole walked down the aisle, smirked at me and walked out of the cafe door. I grinded my teeth again. She was really getting under my skin.. on the other hand I hope she has a bruise on her head from when I tackled her to the ground. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. He had an uncertain look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lying to me," he said. I started to shake my head. "Yes, you are, Renesmee. What's wrong?" He pushed. I looked down.

"Ness…" He whispered. I sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just eat?" I asked.

"You promise to tell me after?" Jake asked. I sighed again.

"Yes," Kacey answered for me. I looked up at her, confusion spreading over my face. "If you won't, I will." I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll tell you after lunch. Can we please just eat?" I asked. Jake nodded. We all ordered and ate too quickly. Most of the lunch, Jake spent watching me with a very worried expression. When the check came, Jake quickly grabbed it.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Yeah. So tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Can we go outside?" He sighed. "I don't know how you're going to react." I explained. He thought about that for a moment and nodded. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it.

"Umm… Logan and I will go get the car and bring it over," Kacey said. I handed her the keys. "Tell him everything or I will," she whispered in my ear. I nodded. Jake pulled me outside and we walked into the trees, just out of view of the parking lot.

"Okay… what's wrong?" He begged. I sighed. "Well... you know how I kept looking over..?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah..?"

"Well it was Nicole!" I blurted out. He looked down at me.

"She kept looking at you..." I said. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. His face and expression just stayed completely frozen.

"She was glaring at me… and…" He turned around, abruptly and smashed his fist into the tree next to him. I flinched at the cracking sound of the wood.

"Gosh! Why won't she leave me alone?" He yelled. I watched him as he turned around with the biggest regretful face.

"Oh god, what did she say to you?" He asked. I reached out my hand and he held it. I replayed what happened with Nicole by the bathroom. After I was done, I slid my hand out of his. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, tell me that isn't true.. please.." I whispered. I fell into his arms.

"Ness, of course this isn't true, honey, I love you, only you. I would never kiss her, let alone enjoy it. Why would I? That night, I was so excited about telling you, because I couldn't believe that you could ever possibly like me the way I love you." He said. I looked up at him.

"You loved me then, to?" I asked. He smiled.

"I always loved you." He said. I smiled. "Don't believe the crap she says to you. It's not true."

"Promise?" I asked. He smiled.

"How can I make you believe me?" He asked.

"I dunno…," I looked into his deep brown eyes. "You could… kiss… me…." The side of his lips twitched.

"Well, if it will make you believe me," he grinned and brought his lips to mine. His lips moved gently with mine. I pulled away about an inch and smiled.

"I believe you," I said. I kissed him again until we were interrupted.

"I see you two worked things out," Kacey said. I smiled and nodded. She gave me a look that said you-told-him-everything? I quickly nodded. She laughed.

"I drive!" Jake said. I laughed.

"Fine, but if I let you drive my car, you have to do whatever I say!" I said. He smirked.

"Fine." He said. I saw Kacey roll her eyes. I laughed. I went over to Kacey and touched her arm.

_We should make Logan sit in the front with Jake. _I said mentally to her. I said mentally to her. _When I count to three run for the car. one.. two... three!_

"Run!" I shouted. Logan and Jake stared at us with confusion as we ran for the backseat of the car. Once we were in, we both buckled in the seats and sat there laughing. Logan opened the back seat door and froze.

"Um.. where am I sitting?" He asked. I smirked and pointed to the passenger seat next to Jake. He gulped. Jake laughed.

"I don't bite. Now your girlfriend…" He smirked.

"Hey hey hey. Dogs don't talk," Kacey said. Everyone laughed except for Logan. He hesitantly opened the passenger door and sat in the seat. Jake started the engine and put his hand on the back of Logan's seat to see out of the back window to reverse. Logan flinched and sat lower in the seat. Kacey and I giggled.

"Logan!" I whispered. He sat in front of me so he just whispered back.

"What?" He whispered. I laughed.

"Listen!" I said and touched his arm.

_Hey!_ Logan jumped and almost hit his head. Jake looked over at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just not used to that." Logan explained. Kacey and I laughed in the backseat.

"She does it to me all the time, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it." Jake said. Hey they were actually having a conversation!

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," He said. "Oh Kacey," He turned back in his seat. "You can't do that can you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope." He sighed.

"Good, because that scares the crap out of me. One minute you're thinking your own thoughts, then the next you hear a tiny voice saying 'hey'" He said. Kacey and I started laughing at the way he tried to copy my voice when he said 'hey'.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"My house!" Kacey said. She reached over and touched Logan's shoulder. "Are you staying the night?" She whispered.

He shrugged.

"I'm not going home." Kacey nodded. She looked over at me and I wagged my eyebrows. She pushed me.

"Shut up," she murmured, smiling. It was another ten minutes before we reached Kacey's house so I undid my seat belt and leaned over the center concel and started to switch the radio. Jake looked over at me.

"Are you insane?" He asked "Get back in your seat belt!" He said. I smiled.

"You're not wearing one." I pointed out. He laughed.

"That's because I'm an indestructible werewolf."

"I'm a vampire" I said. He smiled.

"Half vampire, and the other half is human. So if you're anything like your mom you better get back in that seatbelt." He said.

"Fine." I groaned. I kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. Once I put back on my seatbelt, I looked over at Kacey and smiled, innocently. We pulled into Kacey's driveway. Logan was the first to get out. Jake walked around and opened the door for me. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I said. He slid his arm around my waist as we walked into the house. We all went into the basement. Kacey's basement was pretty cool. She had a bunch of those really comfortable leather chairs and a lather couch. She had a big screen TV that was set up on the wall. She had a bunch of posters on the walls. Basically, it was the coolest place to hang out.

"Wow, Kacey, you have a really nice basement," Jake said, looking around. Logan walked over and slumped into one of the chairs and pulled Kacey onto his lap. I went over and sat on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked. Kacey thought for a moment.

"Hmm… oh okay… why don't we play couples truth or dare?" She asked. I laughed. Things were about to get interesting.

**A/N: Ooooh truth or dare... ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Okay…?" I said, warily. Kacey laughed.

"Okay, you two go first. Truth or Dare?" She asked. I looked at Jake. He made a go-ahead look and smirked.

"Umm… truth?"

"Oh you're no fun," Kacey laughed. "Hmm…" She thought.

"Can I… ask something?" Logan asked. Kacey nodded.

"Umm… Jake… why did you keep your imprint a secret?" He asked. I looked at Jake for an answer. He looked at me.

"Umm.. Because.. One, I wasn't allowed to tell, but the main reason was I didn't know what she thought of me, and I didn't want her to hate me if I said I loved her, and she went away. I don't think I could handle it if she walked away." Jake said looking at me. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

He smiled "I know." I smiled and look back at Kacey and Logan.

"Okay, you two. Truth or dare?" I asked.

Kacey smirked. "Dare." I sighed.

"I suck at dares…" I whined. I looked over at Jake. He shrugged. He was so much help.

"Come on, you have to think of something," Kacey said.

"Umm… I dunno… kiss Logan…?" She laughed, shrugged, leaned over and kissed Logan on the lips for about five seconds. I laughed. She looked at me.

"Truth or Dare?" I looked over at Jake.

"Dare" He said. I looked down. Kacey smiled.

"Okay... hmm.. Jake and Ness I dare you both to tell the other something you never told them."  
I bit my lip.

"Umm.. You know that day, you came over and Kacey and I were watching TV?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "Well.. Before you came over I dropped that cookie you ate in the trash.. But! I didn't know you ate it, Until you came over with it and said you got it off of the counter!" I defended myself. I looked over at Kacey who was laughing her head off remembering that. I looked back at Jake, waiting for him to say something.

"There was this one time when I went over to your house… and you and Kacey would not stop talking about this new chick-flick movie… umm _P.s. I love you_? I think it was." Kacey and I nodded. "And well… I wanted to know what all the fuss was about so I went to the movie theaters and watched it. I was the only guy in the whole theater." Kacey and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. I looked at Jake who was looking down. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think it's cute" I said and kissed him on the cheek. We all looked at Logan when his stomach roared.

"Uh, can we play this game after we eat?" He asked. Kacey nodded.

"Definitely, I wanna know if Jake did something else like bury a bone in the backyard like a dog!" She said and stuck out her tongue. Jake was about to chase after her but she was gone in a flash and upstairs. He grunted and sat back down. Logan was staring at him but when Jake looked up, Logan looked down immediately. Jake nudged me.

"Did you text your Dad yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks for reminding me," I said. I pulled out my phone and texted my Dad asking him if it was okay to sleep over at Kacey's house. He sent back a quick 'yes'. I looked up at Jake.

"He said yeah." I told him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Good." He smiled. Kacey walked back downstairs then.

"I called for a pizza. Should be here really soon." She walked over and sat on Logan's lap again.

"How many did you get?" I asked.

"Well I got two, cuz I figured Jake would probably eat a whole one by himself," Kacey grinned. Jake smiled a guilty smile. Kacey laughed.

"I can't believe you watched _P.s. I Love You_," she said. "It's a chick flick for a reason."

"Lots of guys watch chick flicks!" He tried to defend himself.

"Been there, done that," Logan said, quietly. Everyone looked at him. "Oh umm…"

"Spill it, Logan," Kacey said, smiling. He shrugged.

"Well.. I dunno... I was really bored one night and I remembered that in school some girls were talking about this movie... _Dear John_, and I dunno... Like I said, I was bored so I went to see it and it wasn't that bad!" He said. Kacey and I looked at each other laughing.

"Wh-what? That was a TOTAL chick flick Logan!" I said, laughing. He blushed, which only made me laugh more. Kacey went up to him and kissed him like I did to Jake.

"Hey, I think it's cute," she repeated the same words I said to Jake moments ago. The doorbell rang then, probably the pizza guy. Jake jumped up.

"Jacob, I can get it," Kacey complained, standing up.

"Are you going to eat it?" Jake asked, not waiting for an answer. "Exactly. I'll get it." He said. His eyes moved to me.

"I'll come," I said. I stood up and he took my hand in his as we walked up the stairs. Jake opened the door and the pizza guy stood there with two boxes in his hand.

"That's uh $25.50," the guy said, in a deep voice. He looked like he had just gotten out of high school but he had a man's voice. He had long brown hair. Jake pulled out his wallet and gave the guy $30.

"Keep the change," Jake said, smiling. The guy handed Jake the two pizzas, thanked him, and walked back to his car. I looked at him.

"I could've paid for that you know." I said. He shook his head.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. I took his hand and we started walking back downstairs. When we walked down Logan jumped up.

"Yes, food!" he said. My stomach growled. I laughed.

"I know, finally!" I said. Jake put both box's of pizza on top of each other on the small table.

"How many do you guys want?" Kacey asked, coming down the stairs with some paper plates. I didn't even notice she left. I asked for just one to start. Logan asked for two and Jake just took one of the boxes and started eating the whole pizza out of the box. I laughed at him.

"What?" He asked, with a mouthful of pizza. I shook my head. Kacey just kind of sat there, mostly watching Logan. He turned to her.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked, quietly, yet we could all hear him. Kacey shook her head.

"Tastes like cardboard," she said. Logan stopped eating for a moment, pondering something.

"Kacey," he started. "I dare you to take a bite of this pizza." He smiled and held out one of his slices. She sighed.

"I'll do any dare," she said. That started an idea forming up in my head but I wasn't sure if it was a good one. I watched her take the pizza from his hand and take a bite out of it. Her expression changed to pretty much utter disgust as she ate. But she did eat it. It made me wonder how far she would go with a dare. Kacey swallowed it but since vampires can't digest food, she quickly ran up to the bathroom and threw it up. Jake started to laugh and so did Logan. I just shook my head and smiled. When Kacey came back down, I smirked at her. She tilted her head.

"What?" She asked slowly.

I smiled. "Oh nothing.." I said and looked over at Logan. When I was done my pizza, I walked upstairs to throw my plate out, along with Jake's pizza box, and Logan's paper plate. When I turned around, Jake was right behind me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled and jumped up onto the counter. He laughed and then Kacey came up holding her hand out. Jake placed five bucks in her hand. I looked at him.

"Why'd you have to jump?" He whined. I laughed.

"That's what you get for betting on me!" I said. He grinned. He closed the distance between us and put his hands on either side of me on the counter.

"You know, gambling isn't good for you," I whispered. My heart beat picked up at how close he was to me.

"Mhmm," he mumbled and kissed me softly and sweetly. Kacey groaned.

"Really guys? In my kitchen? Without even a dare?"

"Mhmm.." I mumbled against Jake's lips. Kacey laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to sit here and watch you two make out; I'm going downstairs with Logan." She smirked. I broke away from Jake for air and looked at Kacey.

"I'll just remember to close my eyes when I come down." I laughed. She rolled her eyes. I grabbed Jake's hand and followed Kacey back down to the basement. Kacey smirked and walked over to Logan. She grabbed his hand and Logan slid his hands into her back pockets, leaned down and kissed her. I groaned.

"What? With you, it's fine, but with us?" I slumped into a chair. Kacey laughed.

"Well, we've been going out a lot longer… like umm…" She was thinking. Logan smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"1 year, 11 months," he thought for a second. "And 14 days." He grinned. Kacey bit her lip for a second.

"I," she said and then kissed him quickly. "Love," another kiss. "You," she said and kissed him again. I had to admit that was cute. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder. I hoped Jake and I made it for a year, or better yet, like my parents. I don't know why but my mind got wondering to kids. More specifically, what mine and Jacob's kids would look like. I smiled. Jacob looked down at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I blushed.

"Nothing.." I said a little too quickly. He smirked. I just smiled. "Just thinking about how much I love you." I wasn't lying. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said and pressed his lips against mine, sweetly. After a few seconds, I broke away and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, seriously… next time you kiss in my house it has to be for a dare. That's how the game works," Kacey smirked. I laughed. Jake pulled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"That depends…," Jake murmured. I looked up at him. "Give me a chance to win my money back." He said. Kacey thought for a moment.

"Okay, we'll play a new game….," she said.

"I'm listening," Jake grinned.

"We go back and forth doing dares each time passing the five dollars. Whoever gives up first, loses. But I have to warn you. I will do any dare," she smirked. I sighed, getting Jake's attention.

"I told you gamb-" he cut me off.

"I know, gambling's not good. It's five dollars," he said. He leaned in so his mouth was by my ear. I held my breath.

"Besides, it's only going to go back and forth," he said and kissed right under my earlobe. My heart sped up really quickly. Jake pulled back laughing. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Fine." I said and sat down next to Jake. When I sat down, Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and leaned my head into his neck. Kacey and Logan sat down next to each other and Kacey was leaning her head on his shoulder. I placed my hand on Jake's.

_Careful with your dares, she's hard... She will NEVER back down from a dare,_ I told him. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Don't worry, neither do I, sweetheart." He said.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Ooooh truth or dare time! Closet anyone? ;)**

Chapter 41

"All right. Well I guess it's your turn first, since I have the money," she said, as she pulled out the 5 dollar bill. She smiled. "How about we take it slow at first?" Jake grinned a little bit. "We'll work our way up."

"Just get on with it," Jake said. Kacey nodded towards me.

"Kiss her," she said, simply. Jake laughed once and turned to me. He thought about something for a second, emotion jumping in his eyes. He picked up my left hand and kissed it softly and turned back to Kacey with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait… that's not-" He cut her off.

"You weren't specific," he smirked. She sighed.

"That's true," Logan said, quietly. Kacey and Jake sort of stared at each other for a moment. I wondered what they were doing or thinking for that matter but I didn't have a chance to ask because of what Jake did next. In about half a second, he turned around and pulled me into him. The way he had moved, left me sitting in the chair and him half sitting on me and half standing. The kiss didn't last that long but it made my head spin. When he pulled away, I tried to take some deep breaths. Kacey handed Jake the five dollars.

"My turn," she smiled. Jake smirked, looking around the room. He pointed to a door on the other end of the room.

"What's that?" he asked. Kacey turned around to see what he was pointing at.

"A closet," she said slowly. "Why?" Jake smirked. He nodded towards the closet.

"You and Logan… for…," he looked at his watch and shrugged. "A minutes. Do I need to be more specific?" He asked. Kacey smiled and shook her head.

"Way to take things slow Jake," she murmured, as she stood up. She grabbed Logan's hand and lead him to the closet. They both went in there and Kacey shut the door. I looked over at Jake and started to laugh.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually told them to go in a closet!" I laughed. Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head.

"Has to be a bet." I whispered, smiling. He looked at me for a second and then smiled, nodding.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really like the whole gambling thing but-" He cut me off.

"Not exactly what I was talking about," he said. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I moved so I had my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair.

"I'm fine. I trust you," I said and looked up at Jake. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Just give me the word and I'll stop," he said.

"See, all this time I thought you were a dog not a chicken," Kacey laughed, walking out of the closet.

"Was that a minute?" I asked Jake. He looked at his watch again.

"Yeah, actually, three," he grinned. Logan walked out of the closet after Kacey with a huge smile on his face. I could tell he was loving this game. I laughed. Jake passed her the five dollar bill.

"My turn," Jake said, smiling as he watched Logan sit down next to Kacey and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. She barely thought up a dare for him.

"Your turn in the closet… only, two minutes," she said, with a grin on her face. Jake looked over at me. I smiled and stood up, holding my hand out for him. He followed me over to the closet.

"We don't have to-" This time, I cut him off.

"What happens at Kacey's stays at Kacey's," I said. I smiled and shut the door behind us.  
It was dark, but I could see Jake. He pulled me closer to him.

"Are you sure? I mean it's just a dare." He said. "I mean you don't have too.." He trailed off when he heard Kacey.

"Yes she does!" She yelled. I laughed and pulled myself closer to him. I was so close I could feel his breath.

"Jake, I want to." I murmured. That was all he needed to hear, because he pressed his lips to mine gently. But after another second, he pulled away again. I frowned.

"Are you positive? Cuz two minutes is a long time," he said. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"Jake?' I said.

"Mhm?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I said. He looked into my eyes for a short second and brought his lips back to mine. It was a lot like the kiss before only it was longer. It was sweet and soft. Jake was right, two minutes was a long time so would it really be considered a kiss or making-out? My heart leaped at that thought. He must have felt that and taken it as a good sign because he backed up to the wall and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away, panting for breath while he moved to my neck. Every kiss he placed made my heart beat faster. He moved back to my lips and then it was his turn to breath so I moved to his neck. I kissed right by his ear. That tended to be his favorite spot, I guess, because he practically pulled me completely against him. He moved his lips by my ear.

"God, you're a great kisser," he whispered in a really sexy voice. I laughed once and blushed. He pulled back to look at me, a cute little smile playing on his lips as he looked me up and down. He leaned back in and just as our lips were about to touch again, a loud knock came at the door to the closet. The sudden loud sound made me jump out of my skin and fall down.

"It's been five minutes already!" Kacey yelled.

"Okay, give us a minute," Jake said. He knelt down to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking for any bruises. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm fine Jake, relax," I said. I put my right hand on his left cheek and pecked him on the lips once more.

"Come on," he said, smiling. He helped me up and opened the door. The light hit me quickly but eyes soon adjusted to see Kacey making-out with Logan. Wasn't she just outside the door?

"Hey, no kissing except for dares," I murmured. Kacey quickly jumped away from Logan, and smirked at us.

"So I'm guessing you two had fun in there?" She asked. I looked up at Jake who grinned. I looked up at Kacey.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I smirked. She pretended to gag.

"Ugh you guys, really!" She fake gagged. I laughed and elbowed her.

"Oh shut up," I teased. Kacey grabbed the five bucks off the table and tossed it to Jake.

"There ya go!" She said. I smirked and touched Jake's hand.

_Remember on our date, when you said if Logan would help she'd make it worth his time? _When I looked up at Jake he smirked.

"Oh Kacey!" I called. She looked over at us. The second she saw both of our expressions, her's turned wary.

"What?" She asked, cautiously.

"Just got your dare figured out," Jake said, smirking.

"Well, then say it," Kacey said, with a cocky confidence that actually made me worry that she would do it.

"You know when you both helped me with the date yesterday? You promised Logan something… your dare is to do it," he smiled. Kacey froze. But only for a second. She recovered quickly and shrugged.

"Well I'm not really one for PDA but," she turned around to Logan but before she could kiss him I spoke.

"Wait! NO! Not here!" I said, covering my eyes. Kacey laughed.

"Then where? You have to be more specific," she said.

"Well, it's your house… don't you have a bedroom?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't sleep," I said to Jake.

"Doesn't mean I don't have a bed," she grinned, looking at Logan. Okay, major eww. She stood up and pulled Logan with her. As he passed Jake, he mouthed a 'thank you'. I watched them go up the stairs and laughed. Jake sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat there with a smile on my face. He pulled the hair from my side of my face back and left his hand on the back of my neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was actually thinking about what just happened with Jake and I in the closet and how he reacted when I kissed under his ear. I wonder…

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Can I try something?" I asked him, not answering his question. His eyebrows furrowed but he nodded anyway. I leaned over and kissed right under his jaw. His breathing spiked but nothing else happened. I trailed kisses up his collarbone to his ear. I placed one kiss right at the spot from before and Jake moaned. I pulled back, laughing. I guess he had closed his eyes because he opened them then.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"There's one spot, under your ear that…" I couldn't think of a better way to say this. "gets you in the mood." I smiled.

"There is not-" I leaned back down and kissed the spot again. He moaned again and leaned back, so he was laying down on the couch. I laughed again.

"Mhmm, there sure isn't." I giggled. Jake moved over and I lied down next to him. His arms wrapped tightly around me making me feel secure and safe. I turned around in his arms so that my face was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. My eyes met his for a moment and a question came to my lips.

"Did you mean what you said? In the… closet?" I asked, quietly. Jake thought for a moment and then understanding filled his face.

"About you being a great kisser? Of course," he said and kissed the top of my nose. That reply made another question go to my lips. Without thinking, I asked it.

"You have something to compare it to?" I asked. His face froze. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. But it was okay, it would have to wait. Because of what I saw when Kacey came downstairs.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hmm... what's this? A chapter without a cliffhanger? Who knew we could write one? :P Haha enjoy and please review**

Chapter 42

Normally, Kacey walking down the stairs isn't a big deal, I mean, it shouldn't be. But it was. Cuz her shirt was on backwards. Her eyes met mine and she stopped on the staircase. Questions filled her eyes.

"I'll be right back," I told Jake. I climbed off of the couch and ran over to Kacey. I walked past her, up the stairs. She turned around and followed me, obviously knowing I wanted to talk to her. We walked into the kitchen and I spun around.

"What's up?" She asked, suspiciously.

"You're shirt… it's on backwards…" I whispered. She looked down, froze and bit her lip.

"Yeah, that looks bad… doesn't it?" She said, slowly. I nodded. I was about to speak again when Logan walked down the stairs from upstairs. He walked over to Kacey and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hey, Gorgeous." He smiled at me and kissed Kacey's cheek. Kacey faked smile. "Whatcha talking about?" He asked.

"Girl stuff," Kacey said. "Umm… why don't you go downstairs. We'll be right down." Logan looked at her for a second, worry filling his eyes.

"Jake's not gonna kill you," she said and gave him a small push towards the stairs to the basement. He put his mouth to her ear.

"Okay… but your shirt's on backwards," he whispered. Kacey drew a long breath.

"Yeah, I know." She watched Logan walk downstairs. She waited until he sat down on one of the chairs and then turned back to me.

"Look before you jump to conclusions-" I cut her off.

"Did you sleep with him?" I blurted. She looked at me for a moment.

"Way to not jump to conclusions," she mumbled.

"Kacey this is serious!" I ran my hands through my hair, getting annoyed.

"You don't think I know that?" She asked.

"Did you… you know… do it with him?" I asked her. She looked at me for a short second. I guessed she was wondering if what I meant with that word was what she was thinking.

"Who are you? My Mom?"

"Kacey!" She sighed loudly and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"No! God, I have to do some part of this relationship right, cuz no other part of it is!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked up at me for a second.

"You don't know what it's like to want to kill the guy you love," she mumbled. I sighed and pulled out the chair next to her.

"Kacey…," I started.

"No, Renesmee, you don't. You never will," she sighed again. "I have to do something right." I thought about that for a moment. Kacey watched me, questions filling her eyes.

"Why are you so… worried about it?" She asked. "Is Jake pressuring you?" She asked, quietly. I laughed.

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Cuz you know, I can kick his ass," she said. I smiled.

"Please don't." I laughed again. "So that's as far as it went?" I asked her. She nodded. Just then, Jake came up the steps, so we stopped talking and just stared at him as he walked up. He froze.

"What...?" He asked "I just came up for some soda," he said defending himself. I looked at him.

"There is none left." I said giving him a go-back-downstairs look. He looked passed me and onto the counter where a big bottle of Root beer was.

"But Ness, it's right there." He whined like a two year old, like someone stole his animal cracker. I cracked a smiled.

"Okay." I said. He came up the rest of the stairs and kissed me on the cheek before getting his soda. Kacey tapped my arm.

"It's fine, let's get back downstairs." She said. I nodded and yawned. I looked at my cell, and the time read 12:04am.

"Wow, it's late," I said. Kacey smiled, looking completely awake. I wondered what it would be like to not be able to sleep as we walked down the stairs.

"What do you do every night?" I asked Kacey.

"Watches me sleep," Logan said. Kacey pushed him.

"Don't be so full of yourself," she said and smiled. Logan smiled a mischievous grin and pulled Kacey onto his lap. They both laughed but the laughter faded as they both stared at each other's eyes.

"Please don't start making-out," I groaned. But of course, they ignored me. Kacey reached out with her hand and ran a finger under Logan's eyes.

"You need to go to sleep. You're exhausted," she whispered. Logan just smiled back at her. Kacey smiled and grabbed his hand, got off of his lap, and they started to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh where are you going Kacey?" I asked. She turned back and smirked at me.

"You two can sleep on the couch since I know how much you like them." She said and walked up the steps.

"But, if I have to buy a new couch because it's broken in the morning you are sooo dead Ness!" She yelled.

"Hey! I never once in my life broke a couch thank you very much!" I yelled back at her. She laughed.

"You never know!" She yelled. I shook my head and laughed. I yawned. Jake pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into the crook of his neck. I loved the way we fit perfectly together, like a puzzle pieces, but then again it's always been that way. I loved how we were a perfect match and I loved how he was the only one that could get me to talk if I was mad or upset, even when I younger. I loved the way he made me feel. I inhaled his scent and smiled. He started stroking my arm and I completely relaxed in his arms. He leaned back so we were lying down. I kissed right under his chin.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too, always and forever. Goodnight," he whispered. I fell instantly asleep after that. Like usual, my dream was about Jake.

We were sitting on a small blanket in the middle of the forest. It was surrounded by trees and blue flowers, and I could hear a stream nearby. It was all so natural, and beautiful. I was sitting in front of Jake. He placed my hands in his and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Renesmee, you know I love you, and I would never let anyone harm you." He said looking away warily. I looked at him. He usually never used my full name unless it was serious. I stared into his eyes confused.

"I love you with all of my heart," he said, this time his face showed worry, and sadness. I reached out to him and brushed my hand across his cheek.

"Jake, what is it? You're scaring me," I said. He looked at me.

"No reason to be afraid, sweetheart." He said and raised my hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"I love you, I'll never hurt you in any way." He said. Sure enough all my worries flew away, because I trusted him. He grabbed both my hands and looked at me. For some odd reason my breath hitched. He looked at me with adoration, love, and devotion.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I will always be with you to protect you and love you," He said. Just then he dug around in his pocket. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it out. A small black velvet box. I looked at him in awe. When he opened it I saw a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at it with my mouth completely hanging open, but just when he was about to say something else the image faded away, and I opened my eyes to see My Jacob staring at me adoringly.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked. I groaned.

"What did I say?" I asked, sleepily. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"My name…" I moaned. "About 10 times." He smiled. I hid my face in his chest and groaned again. My face started feeling really warm and I knew it was bright red. I felt Jake's chest rumble as he laughed. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up so my eyes met his. But I looked down. He ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Stop it," he murmured. "I think it's really cute."

"Well I think it's really embarrassing," I mumbled. He smiled.

"It makes me feel special." He murmured. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Jake, blueberry pancakes make you feel special." I grinned. He chuckled and his stomach, and my stomach growled at the same time. He chuckled again.

"Can you please make me some pancakes?" He asked sweetly giving me his puppy dog eyes. I groaned.

"I don't feel like getting up." I said jutting my lower lip out. He chuckled.

"Nu uh, used to work when you were five but not now honey." He said. " If you don't want to get up," He said getting up from the couch. "Then I'll carry you up." He bent down to pick me up and held me in his arms bridal style, which reminded me of that dream. I smiled at thought of it and looked up at Jake. He looked down at me.

"What?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just love you is all.." I said and pecked him on the lips. "You didn't have to carry me, I would've gotten up in five minutes" I said. He smirked.

"I like carrying you, you're as light as a feather." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to butter me up for your pancakes, boy," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and set me on my feet in the kitchen. I giggled and found a pan and decided to make the mix by scratch because Kacey was out of instant pancake mix, and I didn't feel like running to the store.

I turned around to the fridge to get everything I needed. I mixed it all together and added some water when I felt two warm arms snake around my waist and I instantly leaned into them.

"What do you want Jakey?" I said sweetly, smiling. He chuckled and just rocked us back and forth, like we were listening to music.

"You," he whispered and lightly kissed my neck.

"Ugh gross," Kacey said, laughing as she walked down the stairs with Logan holding her hand. I smiled and pulled out of Jake's embrace. Kacey walked over to jake and held out her hand.

"I do believe I earned $5?" She laughed. Jake put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the $% bill and gave it to Kacey.

"You win," he said and smiled. Kacey chuckled. Her and Logan both walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to each other.

"Is my couch still alive?" Kacey asked. She winked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yes," I said. Jake sat down at the table too. I put all of the pancakes on a plate and placed them in the center of the table. I walked up behind Jake and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He leaned back and looked at me, smiling. It would have been cue if he didn't have a mouthful of pancake. I laughed and sat down next to him. I looked around, and Jake had about eight pancakes and Logan about four. I looked in the center and there was no pancakes left. I looked up at Kacey and she started to laugh to see me horrified that there was none for me. Jake looked over at Kacey and gave her a confused look.

Kacey laughed and said. "God Jake, you have eight and your girlfriend has none!" She said laughing. Jake looked over to me and frowned. He quickly grabbed my plate and gave me three of his pancakes. I laughed.

"No you keep them I'll be fine." I said, but my stomach gave me away and growled. Jake chuckled.

"Take them." He said. I blushed and gave him one back.

"I can't eat three." I said. He laughed.

"How can you not eat three? I can eat like sixteen." He said. I looked up at him.

"Hmmm, maybe that's because you're a werewolf and eat like ten thousand things a day." I teased. He opened his mouth for a comeback but didn't have one. I laughed. Just then, Kacey's Mom walked down the stairs. Kacey lived with her mom. Her mom's a vampire, like Kacey is. She frozen some time in her early 30s. But she was changed after Kacey was. Kacey ran away after she was changed and by some miracle her Mom found her. Her Mom was really cool. She was a lot like Alice just about twice her age and a little bit mellower. She was like a second mom to me.

"Hey Renesmee!" She said, as she passed us.

"Hey," I said. She scrunched up her nose and looked at Jake.

"Tell me about it," Kacey laughed. I looked up at Kacey's mom and laughed.

"This is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake this is Kacey's mom," I said. Jake looked up at her and smiled then went back to eating. I laughed and shook my head.

"Boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded. She laughed and looked over at Logan. He smiled up at her. She smiled lightly but the smile faded. She kept staring at him in an awkward silence. I noticed that her eyes had gotten darker. Then I remember that Kacey's Mom was on the same 'diet' as my family but she was still adjusting to it. Kacey's hand tightened on Logan's.

"Mom," she said. Her Mom's head snapped up, she blinked a few times.

"Yes, well I better be going to work." Kacey nodded, not looking at her mom. Her mom walked out of the door. We all sat in silence until we heard her car drive off of the driveway. No one really knew what to say.

"Are you okay?" Kacey asked Logan, quietly. He nodded. There was another awkward silence after that until I broke it.

"Everyone done eating? I'll wash the dishes." I said. Kacey looked up at me.

"I'll help!" She said quickly. We both quickly got up gathering the plates and cups and putting them in the sink. I figured she wanted to get her mind off of what's hurting Logan because it hurt her too, so I left that topic alone for now.

"You dry, I rinse." She said. I smiled.

"Fine," I whined. Drying was so boring, but whatever. If I had the sink I would have probably tried to attempt to soak her with the sprayer by now. In the corner of my eye I saw her smirk, I acted like I didn't see it which was my biggest mistake because she got the sprayer and sprayed me with water and I screeched so loud it hurt my own ears. I looked over at the boys and saw that Jake was so close to falling out of the chair with laughter. He continued laughing as he pulled out his phone. He pressed a button and his laughter died as he looked at the screen.

"No way…" He said.

"What?" I asked, as I pulled off some paper towel to dry myself with. He looked up at me with a huge grin and then came to a realization. His smile faded.

"Umm… pack meeting…" He said. "Want to go to Em's?" I looked at Kacey.

"Well I can't just…" I started but stopped. Kacey shrugged.

"No, it's okay. Go. I'm just going to go take Logan back to his house," she said. Logan sighed.

"Ugh, fine," he murmured. I laughed lightly and hugged Kacey.

"Bye Kacey." I said and started to walk over to Jake.

"Bye Ness, Jake! Oh Ness, Text me tonight, if you aren't to busy." She smirked. I blushed and Jake put his arm around me. I looked up at him then back at the floor. I'm pretty sure my face was still red. Jake walked me over to the passenger seat and opened it for me. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"My car, I drive." I said.

"Can't I drive, I mean we're just going around the corner, and I really don't wanna die." He said teasingly. I whined. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Kacey.

_You should let him drive no one wants to die. :P _She said. I looked aver and sure enough Kacey was on the porch. I stomped my foot.

"Kacey!" I yelled. Suddenly Jake and her were on the ground in hysterics.

"D-Did you s-seriously j-just stomp y-your f-foot?" Jake asked laughing. I was about to make a sarcastic remark back when a howl came from the woods. It was far away but loud enough that Jake and I heard it. He stopped laughing immediately and smiled.

"C'mon Ms. Tutee Fruity," Jake joked.

"Oh we're gonna do nicknames? Mr. P.s. I love you." I laughed and I could hear Kacey's laugh behind me. Jake's face turned serious.

"What happens at Kacey's stays at Kacey's," he repeated my words from last night. I laughed again.

"Mhm, sure sure," I mimicked Jake. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just get in the car. They're only waiting on me," Jake said. I laughed and climbed into the passenger seat giving up and letting him drive.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay it's been a few days since we updated... sorry. This is a cute chapter. :) So enjoy and please review.**

**Also, I'm working on a story outside of twilight... if you would like the link, let me know in your review and I'll send u it. I'd love to know what you guys think about it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 43

When he got in, I instantly leaned into him.

"You're gonna hang out with the girls, is that okay?" He asked.

"Mhmm... " I said. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about my dream last night. I wasn't sure why I would dream of that but I mean hey, it's my dreams right? Jake's hand brushing against my cheek is what snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We're here." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"M' kay" I said hopping out of the car. I was greeted by Embry who came up and picked me up and spun me around making me dizzy.

"Emmy LET me DOWN!" I yelled. He smirked and dropped me. Luckily Jake caught me and glared at Embry. Embry back up slowly.

"Hey, I told her to watch her back... fair warning!" He said. Jake glared, shaking, and I put my hand up to his face.

"Jake, it's fine. I'm fine." I said calmly. Jake's face softened as he looked down at me and I leaned up to peck him on the lips. Embry started to laugh.

"You... are ... so whipped!" He said between laughs. Jake tensed up but closed his eyes and tried to breath. I slid my hand into his, forcing it from a fist. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Relax. You see him here with a girlfriend?" I asked. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Exactly my point." I laughed.

"Watch it girly," Embry warned. Jake laughed.

"I love you," he said.

"Okay seriously. Before you guys start making out, Jake! Everybody's waiting for you!" Embry said as started to push Jake towards the woods.

"You'll be okay?" Jake asked. I nodded and pushed him along with Embry. Once they got to the edge of the woods, Jake pushed out of Embry grasp and kissed my forehead. Then he ran into the woods, phasing halfway in the air. I smiled and stared after them.

"They won't be that long," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Claire smiling at me.

"Claire!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Ness!" She said. I smiled. Claire was about fourteen now. It wasn't a secret that she had a huge crush on Quil. Everyone knew, except for Quil. We walked into the house and saw Emily, Kim, and Seth's imprint Morgan. She had long wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked really nervous and kept messing with her hands in the corner of the couch. Kim and Emily were talking, sitting next to her on the couch and they both were talking to her, but all she did was nod or shake her head. When I shut the door, all of them looked up at me. I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I said and walked over to them with Claire.

"Renesmee!" Emily said and got up from the couch to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Does she know?" I whispered in Emily's ear. I was referring to the fact that Seth was a werewolf. Because the last thing I wanted to do was spill his secret if he hadn't told her yet.

"No. And she's just here to meet his friends…. As a friend," Emily whispered back. I nodded and pulled away, smiling. I walked over to the couch and sat where Emily had been sitting, next to Kim.

"Hey," I said. She smiled.

"Hey! Glad you could get out of Jake's arms for two seconds to say hi to us," she laughed.

"Hypocritical much? I think this is the first time in years, I've seen you out of Jared's arms," I smirked. She laughed.

"Touché," she smiled. I laughed. I looked over to Morgan.

"Hey," I said. "My name's Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, or Ness for short." I smiled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," She said shyly. "My name's Morgan." She said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys wanna help me with dinner?" Emily asked. Everyone got up but Morgan. I walked over to her, and smiled.

"Hey ,you can come. I mean, we don't bite." I said, biting back a giggle. Apparently Kim, Emily, and Claire couldn't help but to snicker at that and I rolled my eyes. Morgan got up and followed us to the kitchen.

"Okay so we need to make dinner for all the guys," Emily started. I groaned.

"I don't think I have enough energy Emmm!" I whined. She laughed.

"Okay, so we'll need ALOT of spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread." She said. She looked into her pantry where she kept the spaghetti and smiled.

"Okay just enough. I already have the meatballs cooking, so we need to get the garlic bread out of the freezer and start to make that." She said. Emily got seventeen box's of spaghetti out and seven cans of sauce. Morgan looked at us like we were insane.

"Um.. Is anyone else coming over but the guys?" She asked. I laughed.

"No. But you'd be surprised how much they eat." I laughed again. She still had a confused look in her eyes but nodded anyways. Once the spaghetti was in the water and cooking and the garlic bread was in the oven, I sat down at the kitchen table. Morgan looked at me for a second and sat down next to me.

"So all of you are like… going out with one of Seth's friends?" Morgan asked. "Sorry if that's too personal…" She quickly added. I laughed.

"Not quite." I said, noticing Claire's expression. I pointed at Emily. "Em's married to Sam." I pointed at Kim. "Kim's going out with Jared. And I'm… going out with Jake." I smiled to myself and looked over at Claire again… who looked pretty upset. "Oh and Claire has the biggest crush on Quil." I laughed.

"Renesmee!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Well it's true!" I said. She blushed. I patted her back.

"It's fine!" I said "She won't tell anyone." I laughed. Morgan smiled, she actually smiled. Emily pulled out a cookie sheet from the oven full of cookies.

"Wow…" I said. She pointed a finger at me and then swept it over everyone else in the room.

"They're for _after_ dinner, okay?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. Just then the front door opened and all the boys walked in. Sam came in first. He walked straight over to Emily and kissed her scar and her lips lightly. I smiled. I watched Quil walk over to Claire and give her a hug.

"Hey Claire-Bear," he said, quietly. I saw her blush and I laughed a little at how cute it was. Jared walked over to Kim, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. Seth walked over to Morgan and smiled at her. He sat down next to her and they started talking quietly to themselves. Embry walked over to me.

"Your boy-toy's outside," he joked. I punched his arm. He rubbed it.

"Thanks Emmy!" I said and hugged him. When I was walking out, I heard everyone laughing at him. When I was at the door, I turned around and smirked at him.

"Oh wow _Emmy,_" Paul laughed. Embry pointed a finger at me.

"You are _sooo _dead!" He whispered. I shrugged.

"Like, you could catch me!" I said and quickly ran outside before he could say anything else.  
I saw Jake and ran to him, and hugged him.

"Hey Ness" Jake said. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Missed you." He whispered.  
I smiled.

"Missed you more." I said. He smiled and took my hand and we started to walk.

"Embry giving you crap?" Jake asked.

"He called you my 'boy-toy'… so kinda," I said. He smiled a cocky grin and I pushed him. "It's not funny!" He pulled me into a hug as we kept walking. I laughed.

"So what was the whole meeting about?" I asked. He smiled but didn't talk.

"C'mon Jake," I whined. "Tell meeeee." He laughed.

"It's a secret," he said. I took an extra step so I was in front of him and stopped. He almost ran into me, almost. But he stopped to the point that the tip of his shoes were at the tip of mine. His face was really close to me and his scent overwhelmed my senses for a few seconds. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes.

"T-tell me w-what the m-m-meeting was about?" I asked, quietly.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked. I smiled and took Jakes pinky and intertwined mine with his.

"Pinky Promise," I whispered. I used to do this all the time with him when I was little. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, you know how much Jared loves Kim right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well the meeting was about.. how Jared wants to... well... propose to Kim." He said. I stopped and looked up and him.

"Ohmygosh!" I screeched. "That's wonderful!" I said. I chuckled remembering my dream. "I can't believe he is going to do that! That's awesome! Do you know when, or where, or how- " Jake shut me up by pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I giggled.

"Really Jake? Movie moment there?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Worked didn't it?" He asked kissing my hand. I smiled.

"It did." I said. "Do it again?" I asked. He smiled.

"Always," he said quietly and pressed his lips to mine again. I heard kissing noises behind Jake and I pulled away to see Jared smiling. Jake turned around so he was behind me and slipped his arms around my waist again.

"Em's got dinner ready… did ya tell her?" He asked. I jumped out of Jake's arms and into Jared's.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said, excitedly. Jared laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. He pulled me back so I was looking at him. "You cannot let it slip to Kim."

"Wouldn't think of it!" I hugged him again. Jake chuckled.

"We better get back before they eat all the food." Jake said. I pulled out of the hug with Jared and looked at them.

"Yeah you guys better get going, We made Meatballs, Spaghetti, Garlic Bread, and then Em made cookies!" I said. After I said that, Jared took off. I laughed and Jake slipped his hand into mine and we started walking back. We didn't talk but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just nice. And all this talk of proposing kept my mind racing with thoughts of my dream last night. I still didn't understand why I dreamt it. I mean, Jake and I had been going out just a little more than a month. I shouldn't start thinking about marrying him yet, should I? I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that we had already gotten to Em's house and were standing outside.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Oh… yeah… sorry," I murmured. He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I murmured and walked in. All the girls were sitting at the table and the guys were standing, or eating at the counter. I giggled. Jake walked me over to the table and pecked me on the lips. I smiled sweetly and sat down.

"Took you long enough!" Emily called. I laughed. "We had to save you food so they didn't eat it! Do you know how dangerous that was?" She laughed. I looked up at Jake. He was standing around the counter and eating a plate full of spaghetti. I laughed and shook my head. I put a small amount of spaghetti on my plate and a piece of garlic bread.

"So what were you and Jake doing out there anyway that caused you to be so late?" Kim asked. I saw Jared tense up and look at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at Kim. She was the type of person if you didn't tell her she would hound you until you cracked. I quickly thought of something that she wouldn't question, and possibly something that would embarrass the crap out of me. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I dunno..." I said sweetly. "What do you think?" I asked and quickly shut my eyes. Luckily Jared came to my rescue. He laughed and walked up behind Kim and whispered something very quietly in her ear.

"You don't want to know what I caught them doing," he said. Ugh! That was what I was trying to avoid! My face flushed but luckily barely anybody heard it. Except… well Embry. Just great! I could hear him laughing and I knew he would hold it against me. Embry came up behind me and I could still hear him laughing. I groaned.

"Embry…" I whined sticking out my lower lip. He just laughed more.

"That might get you your way with your little boy-toy but not with me!" He laughed. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Not my boy-toy!" I mumbled. "Boyfriend. Get it straight." I mumbled again. He just laughed. Oh great. What if he told Jake! I'd be dead! I just meant for Kim to hear that! Oh Jared owes me big time! I looked over at Jared and mouthed 'you owe me' "Big time" I said the last part aloud. He nodded and I could see the apology in his eyes.

"Embry," I heard Jake warn. I knew he didn't really know what was going on by the expression on his face but I could tell he knew I was upset with Embry.

"Boys," Sam warned in his Alpha voice. Both of them winced. Even though Sam and Jake had come to the decision of both being Alpha, Sam still told Jake of sometimes. And yeah it did cause some fights between the two of them but they were starting to get better at it. Embry just walked away still laughing a little. I groaned again and went to sit on the couch and watch TV.  
Oh god. Imagine what Embry would do if he found out about my dream. Oh joy. Jake came over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey." He said. I smiled.

"Hey yourself." I said back. "What's up?" I asked. He shrugged and smirked.

"I dunno... What do you think?" He murmured. I blushed and laughed a little.

"S-Sorry.. I had to think of something to say to Kim." I said quietly, looking down. He smiled.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't care." He said sliding his thumb under my chin making me look up at him.

"I love you." He murmured. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. His eyes locked on mine and we just stared at each other before he leaned in and kissed me. Jake jumped and I realized that Jared had put his hands on his shoulders.

"Can you keep your lips off of each other for two minutes?" He asked, smirking.

"Not cool," Jake murmured.

"Okay," Jared said and walked over to sit next to Jake. Jared stared at Jake for a second.

"What are you-" Jared cut him off.

"I'm freaking out. What if she says no?" He asked, desperately. He looked over Jake's shoulder to Kim in the kitchen. She was talking with Claire and Emily but turned to see Jared looking at her and smiled.

"Why the hell would she say no?" Jake asked. Jared thought for a moment.

"You know, one time she asked for paper, I gave her lined instead of blank. She wanted blank. Oh god what am I getting myself into?" He groaned.

"Oh come on man. Kim loves you. You're as perfect as Sam and Em," Jake said, trying to reassure Jared.

"What about you?" Jared asked.

"What about me?"

"Are we as perfect as you and Ness?" He asked. Jake went quiet.

"I… umm…" He stammered. But just then Kim walked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked. Jared looked up and smiled.

"Just how much I love you." He said. She smiled and walked over so she could sit next to him on the couch. "How I love the way you smile. I love your laugh and how it's contagious. I love the way you text me every night before you go to bed. I love that sparkle in your eyes that you get when you look at me." Jared started rambling on and on with a lot of cheesy phrases but no one made fun of him. No one laughed. Instead, everyone started to become more and more quiet and turn to watch Jared and Kim.

"I love the way you laugh at my jokes even though they aren't funny. I love how you make me smile when I'm sad. I love how you calm me down if I get angry. I love the way you had a crush on me forever but never gave up. I love the way you would write your first name and my last name in your notebooks."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked.

"I'm saying what if you could do that permanently. I love the way you brag about me to your friends. I love how you always say the right thing. I just..." He got off the couch and on one knee. Kim's eyebrows shot up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shock spilling into her features on her face.

"I'm telling you how much I love you and I can't live without you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Kim Connweller, will you marry me?" Jared asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. he opened it and Kim gasped. From where I was sitting I couldn't see the ring but I just knew it was beautiful. Kim looked from the ring back to Jared and then to the ring again before speaking.

"Yes," she said, quietly. Jared looked at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Are you gonna try and talk me out of it?" Kim asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. Jared looked around the room.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"Kiss her!" Jake said. Jared looked at Jake then smiled at Kim, then pressed his lips against hers.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Please review... hmm... back to cliffhangers ;) haha**

* * *

Chapter 44

"Awww!" I squealed. Everyone looked at them in awe. When they finally pulled away Jared placed the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Kim bit her lip, I'm sure it was to hold back a scream. Everyone started saying congrats to Kim and Jared. Kim ran over to me.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" We both screamed jumping up and down. Then we started laughing. Emily came up and started laughing.

"Congratulations Kim!" Emily said smiling. Kim hugged her.

"Thanks Em!" She said. Kim turned back to me.

"I'm getting married!" She screamed. Jared laughed and walked up behind her putting his hands around her waist. She smiled and looked over at Claire.

"Never give up on that crush," she told her. I laughed. Claire's face was priceless.

"What crush?' Quil asked.

"Nothing! No one! Nothing!" Claire sighed. "Kim's excitement has messed with her brain!" Quil laughed.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me. I'm getting freaking married to freaking Jared!" She said, in excitement. Jared laughed.

"And I'm getting freaking married to freaking Kim." They both laughed. I saw Morgan and Seth come up.

"Congrats Man!" Seth said. Morgan was on the side of Seth.

"Hey Kim." She said shyly.

"Morgan!" Kim yelled and hugged her. I laughed. Morgan laughed.

"Congrats Kim!" She smiled. Kim grinned.

"Thanks!" I smiled when I felt two warm arms snake around my waist.

"Jake!" I smiled, turned around in his arms, and hugged him. _Love you_. I put into his head. He smiled.

"You too." He said. "Come on. I should get you home. You have school tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I whined. "Do I have to go?" I asked. Jake smiled and nodded.

"But.." I started.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot of me. After all you have to help me with the wedding." Kim said, smirking.

"I do?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Isn't that like the Made of Honor's job?" She smiled.

"No way! Really?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations guys!" I said. I pulled out of the hug and smiled to them. I waved to everyone else. I told Morgan that it was nice to meet her and went out of the front door into the cool evening air. Jake took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I had a really good time, Jake," I said. He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said as I climbed into the car. I watched Jake walk around the front and open his door. When he got in, I snuggled myself into him.

"I don't want to go back to school," I whined. Jake looked at me.

"If Jason or Mark or any other guy gives you trouble, I will personally rip-" I cut him off.

"Okay Jake! I get the picture. But that not why I don't want to go back."

"Then why?"

"I'll miss you." I said. He smiled. We pulled up to my driveway and he parked the car in the garage.

"Hey Ness, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"Promise to tell me the truth?' he asked.

"Sure…" What was he getting at?

"What was your dream about last night? It's been bugging me all day." He said.

"I um.. I forget?" I meant to say it, but it came out as a question. He could tell I was lying, another horrible trait I got from my mother.

"Ness, you can tell me anything. Promise I won't judge." He said. I couldn't tell him. Not only because he would think I'm crazy, but because he'd probably laugh. I sighed heavily.

"I-I better g-get inside." I stuttered. I turned to get out of the car when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey," He murmured. "I love you." I turned to face him.

"Love you too, forever and always." I said and smiled. I stared into his eyes for a minute before he leaned down. He stopped about two inches from my face, probably to see if I would back away. When he saw I didn't, he closed the space between us and kissed me. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet and it ended way too quickly. He pulled slightly away. I could still taste his breath.

"Want to… umm come in?" I asked him. I hoped he knew what I meant by that.

"Are you asking me to go to bed with you Renesmee?" He asked, smirking.

"Well not like that." I said.

"I don't know… it's a school night." He said. Before he could tell me anymore reasons I pressed my lips to his again. This kiss was just as sweet but even shorter and I didn't like that.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" I asked, quietly.

"You're making this so much harder than it already is, Ness." Jake said, his eyes closed. I smiled.

"Guess it's what I do best," I said and kissed him once more. Jake pulled away and smiled.

"You are the best at _that_," he said and winked. "Goodnight Angel." He kissed me forehead.

"Night Jake. You're picking me up tomorrow right? For school?" I asked. He nodded. "Kay. Night." I said. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. When I got inside, Kacey was sitting on the couch watching a movie. I rolled my eyes.

"Home." I said a loud so everyone could hear me.

"Hunting," She said not taking her eyes off the screen. I sat down next to her.

"Hey I need to tell you something." I said. She still didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Helloo?" I asked again

"Listening!" She said, _still _looking at the screen.

"Fine then I guess you don't want to hear about what happen with me and Jake." I said. Her eyes snapped from the screen and she pressed the off button which was on the remote.

"Speak." She commanded, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well this morning I sorta had a dream I've been thinking about _all_ day." I said. I touched my hand to her face and replayed the dream from last night. She gasped.

"Awww!" She cried. I looked down.

"No matter what he says you cann_ot_ tell him!" I said. She looked at me confused.

"Why would I tell?" She asked.

"Well because after everything he must have known it was on my mind because I've been sort of distant today... he asked me about it and I almost spazzed out."

"Well then he won't suspect anything. You always spaz out." She smirked. I pushed her and sat on the couch next to her. She pulled out her phone and read a text from Logan.

"He okay?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yeah. His Dad's out at work. So there's no fighting going on."

"Wow, it's a little late for work isn't it?" I asked.

"Exactly. But I'm trying to persuade him to go to sleep." She said.

"So… guess what." I was really excited to tell her about Kim. Kacey was pretty close with all the pack girls like I was. She pushed the play button on the TV and started watching it again.

"Yeah yeah Kim's getting married." She said.

"Wait… how did you know?" I asked. She was silent for a few minutes.

"Oh she texted me." She said. I laughed once. Of course she did.

"Well I better go to bed."

"You sure you're gonna be able to sleep without Jake holding you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," I said. "Goodnight." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Night," she said.

"And feel free to stay the night on my couch," I said, sarcastically, as I walked upstairs.

"Way ahead of you," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was staring at the ceiling for hours until I was on the border of falling asleep. I felt my bed go down and someone stroke a warm hand across my cheek. I knew it would be another dream about Jake. It always is.

"Mmm you said you weren't going to come up…" I mumbled. Well if I was gonna dream about him I might as well embrace it. I turned over so I could see his face. It was dark but I could see the smile on his lips.

"Couldn't sleep. And I needed to make sure you were safe." He smiled and stroked my cheek again.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just needed to check." He smiled. I rolled over so I was on my stomach and half lying on him.

"I missed you." I said. He smiled.

"I always miss you." He murmured tucking a curl behind my ear. I snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and eventually, that dream turned into nothing. I didn't dream again that night. When I woke up, I had the tiniest hope that Jake would actually be lying there, next to me. A tiny hope that it wasn't a dream but he wasn't on the bed next to me. I got dressed quickly and ate breakfast quickly. There was a knock at the door. That had to be Jake. I walked over and opened it and sure enough he was standing there. He was wearing khaki shorts and a tight fitting green tee-shirt that completely made every single one of his muscles stand out. I could have stood there staring at him all day if I didn't have school.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Bye dad!" I said and hugged him.

"Bye mom!" I said to her and hugged her. When I was done, I walked out with Jake. I threw my book bag in the back and climbed in the seat. I yawned and Jake wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Ugh I hate school," I whined.

"Oh you'll have fun." He said.

"Not possible."

"Well it's not if you have an attitude like that," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go." I mumbled.

"No… but I have to sit at home and think about you all day." He laughed. I smiled.

"It's not all so easy for me either. I have to think about you all day. Your smile, your laugh. It's hard. I miss you." I said. He looked at me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. We pulled into a parking space at my school.

"Always. No matter where I am. I miss you." I said. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes. He was still about an inch away and his scent made my head go crazy. I leaned back in and kissed him softly again until I jumped at the sound of a knock on the window. I turned around and saw Kacey and Logan. Kacey was smirking.

"Have a good day." Jake said. "Love you." I smiled and got out.

"Early car make-out session?" She asked. I blushed.

"Noo," I said.

"Didn't look like a 'noo' to me," she said and laughed. I rolled my eyes. She nudged me.

"So did he ask anymore about the thing...?" She asked. I shook my head quickly because I knew Jake was still in hearing distance. I looked back to see him pulling out of the parking lot.

"I kinda wanna keep it that way too. I don't want him to know, but he insists on knowing..." I said. Kacey just shrugged and we went to our lockers.

"Am I allowed to know?" Logan asked.

"Ness had a really hot dream bout Jake and doesn't want him to know about it." She smirked.

"Kacey!" I yelled.

"What? It's what he was thinking anyway." She laughed. I shook my head. I got my books out of my locker and shut it. When I shut it I noticed Jason glaring at me from his locker. I looked past me to see if he was glaring at someone else, but no such luck. It was me. I squirmed under his glare, and finally started walking to first period with Kacey.

"I can't wait till next year," she said.

"Why? Cuz we're seniors?" I asked.

"Yeah. And we rule the school," she laughed. I raised an eyebrow and laughed. First, second, and third period went by pretty quickly. Most of the teachers were just rambling about how much they still wished we were on vacation. And whining about how much we had to cover till finals. More work- yay. I walked to lunch with Kacey. It wasn't raining outside so we sat at a table outside. Logan walked over to Kacey, kissed her on the cheek, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Babe," he said.

"Hey," Kacey said.

"How's your day so far?" He asked.

"Eh, okay. How about you?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Good. Better now that I'm with you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly. Out of the corner of my eye, someone sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was and my heart skipped a beat.

"J-Jason," I stammered.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Drama, Drama, Drama... :) Please Review :) and thank you guys for the reviews so far... :) 199!  
**

* * *

Chapter 45

"Hey Renesmee. You think we can talk?" he asked.

"I-" I couldn't talk. My throat completely dried up.

"No. She does not want to talk to you. Get lost creep." Kacey snarled.

"Was I talking to you?" Jason sneered back. I held Kacey back because I'm pretty sure she was going to lunge at him.

"Renesmee? Please." He said. He sounded sincere so I looked at him.

"Um.. sure.." I said slowly. I started to get up but Kacey grabbed my arm.

"You're going to trust this sorry excuse for a human being?" She asked. I sighed and got out of her grip. I walked out with him and followed him into the hallway.

"Let's talk in here... it's more private." He said. I followed him into an old classroom that had been turned into a storage room. I walked in and when I turned around he locked the door. He smiled.

"See Renesmee, I know your grandfather is a police officer. Now. You didn't tell him about that little inconvenience, did you?" He asked. There was something in his voice that scared me. I took a few steps back from him.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..." I stuttered. Great Renesmee, great way of showing him you aren't scared of him.

"Cut the crap!" He yelled and took a few steps towards me. I stumbled back and almost fell but I caught my balance.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back. I could about cry because of what he did next. He slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the ground. I placed my hand where he slapped it to make the stinging go away.

"I know! I know you told your grandfather because they showed up on my doorstep the other day!" I felt the anger bubbling up and I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah I called the cops on your ass what are you going to do about it?" I asked. I could tell he was surprised, but not threatened.

"You really don't want to know." He turned around and took a few steps towards the door.

"Yeah I do! I really do. You're just a bully and when my Grandpa hears about this-" I started but stopped talking when he closed the distance between us and yanked me up off the floor by my shirt.

"Listen to me!" He got in my face. The expression on his made my heart stop for a second. He looked more dangerous than one of my family members standing next to a human bleeding for every pore in their body. He was mad. And it scared me.

"Your Grandpa is never gonna hear about this. You know why? Cuz it won't just be me hitting you next time." He dropped me on the ground and I hit my head on the box's that were in here.

"Oh and if you tell your little friend or _boyfriend_," He sneered at the word. "Then I swear, I will make life for you a living hell." He said and opened the door and left me in the dark room crying.  
I'm pretty sure my cheek was bruised and my forehead was bleeding. I slowly stood up, my balance a little shaky and opened the door and ran into the girls bathroom to clean my face.  
When I looked in the mirror, my mascara was running and my face was red and my eyes were red, puffy, and swollen, and I was right. My forehead had a small gash in it from him dropping me on the box in there. I flinched. I sniffled and ran my hands under my eyes trying to get them to stop tearing and to clean the running mascara. It took me about 5 minutes but eventually, I cleaned myself up enough that I looked kind of normal. I still had five minutes left of lunch and Kacey would be freaking out if I didn't make an excuse. I walked back outside and Kacey ran over to me.

"Oh my god! Did Jason do that to you?" She asked, pointing to my forehead. I looked past her and I saw Jason staring at me.

"Renesmee? Did he?" She asked again.

"No…. I-I just fell on a notebook. He helped me up." I said.

"What did he want?" She asked. She turned around to see Jason smile and wave at her and I.

"Umm… he just wanted to apologize for what happened that night and asked to be friends." I said. The lie came straight to me and I hated it. I so desperately wanted to break down and cry. I wanted to tell Kacey everything he said and did to me. But I couldn't.

"Whatever. Don't think for one second he's good," she said. "I'll believe it when I see it." I smiled weakly. I just wanted school to end, so I could see my Jacob. When lunch was over, I went to my next class which was with the one and only, Jason. I sat at my desk and waited for everyone to come in when Jason passed me.

"Good Girl." He said and walked to his seat. I put on a fake smile the rest of the day. When the last bell rang, I quickly went to my locker to see Jason standing there.

"What do you want, Jason?" I asked coldly. He looked at me disapprovingly.

"Renesmee" He warned. He brought his face close to mine. "Remember, you better not tell that boyfriend of yours.. or else." He whispered. His voice scared me. He could kill me, I already knew that. I took a deep breath.

"C-can I-I leave n-now?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"See, you can be obedient when told." He said smiling. "Kind of like a dog." He said as he walked away. He turned around and looked me in the eye before leaving he spoke.

"Remember you're on a leash dog. And you can go straight to the pound." He warned.

"Having a little too much fun with dog metaphors," I mumbled, as I watched him walk away. Kacey walked over to me.

"Talking to Jason again, I see?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. I hated lying to her. But I was scared of Jason, like really scared. Logan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Survived the first day back," he said. Kacey smiled.

"Yep! Just got till summer to go," she said. He smiled.

"Then we're seniors!" He said. She smiled.

"Aren't you so excited for that?" She asked.

"More excited for the summer after," he winked. Kacey sighed and smiled a little. Once we were outside, I saw Jake's car and was about to jump for joy.

"Bye Kacey, Bye Logan!" I said and ran to the car. Just when I was about to get it, I was Jason looking at me, the look, looked more like a warning. I sighed nervously and got in the car. I made sure when I got in my head was turned so he couldn't see the bruise and the cut on my forehead.

"How was school?" He asked curiously. I gulped.

"I-It was i-interesting..." I said, still not looking at him.

"Ness?" He asked warily. I flinched and turned to face him. He clutched the steering wheel.

"Renesmee. What happened?" He asked. I looked around the car, then down at the floor.

"I .. I uh f-fell... I mean mom was clumsy. I guess I inherited it from her.." I said not looking at him. I could never lie and look at him in the eyes. I just couldn't. I felt like I was betraying him. But what else could I do? Jason threatened me. And he scared me. Jake pulled into my driveway but didn't open his door.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" I murmured.

"Then what aren't you telling me?" he asked. "I know. I can feel it. I know you're keeping something from me." This sort of made me angry. As if it wasn't already hard enough to lie to him, he was making it harder.

"It's nothing Jake!" I said.

"Renesmee…" he started.

"I… I have a lot of homework. I'll talk to you later." I opened the door, slung my backpack over my shoulder and started up to the house. I walked into the front door and of course My Dad started to hound me.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine! Okay? Let it go!" I yelled and stormed up the stairs. Okay, maybe he didn't hound me and maybe I was a little anxious. Okay a lot anxious but you would be too if someone had just beaten you up and threatened you. Right now all I wanted to be, was alone.

Alone because I'm pretty positive if I even had a single conversation with anyone I'd break down and tell them what happen. I suddenly remembered what Jake had told me, that he wouldn't let Jason hurt me, but what was he going to do? He can't go beat up a human kid. Even if he tried, Jason would hurt me more. I made sure I locked my door before I lied down on my bed.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I whispered into my pillow. I quickly got my purse and got out my cover up and started to put it on my cheek. It was red and kind of blue. Great. I tried to cover the cut on my forehead the best I could, but you could still see it.

How was I supposed to keep this from my family? My Dad could read minds. My Mom… oh god I can't lie to my Mom. Uncle Jazz would sense it. Alice would probably know something's up. For some reason, Aunt Rose popped into my mind. I remember hearing her story of how she got changed but not all of it. I had gotten that "You're too young to know" speech then. But I do remember something about a bad fiancé. So that meant I couldn't look her in the eye. Gosh, I suck at lying, how am I supposed to do this? I can't. I can't do this. I have to tell Jason he can have whatever he wants but I can't keep lying to my family.

No. That's the stupidest idea, I've ever had about this. He'll probably slit my throat if I tell him that. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided one thing: I had to do something.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Looong chapter... please review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 46

I stayed in my room practically the whole night, the only time I left was to go to the bathroom. I didn't eat either. I was too distracted on finding out how to deal with this. I got a few text messages from Kacey and Jake, but I didn't want to talk to them because any question they asked I would have to lie about. I just sat in my room, until I fell asleep.

Of course I had a nightmare about Jason. And no matter how hard I tried to forget about it, I couldn't.

I woke up late, on purpose. If I had gotten up early, I would have had time to let my mind wander and I definitely did not want to do that right now. I didn't eat breakfast. My stomach flipped at even the thought of food. I hadn't even figured out what I was gonna do about Jason. But I had to talk to him at some point today. Which I don't think is gonna be the hard part considering he seems to be everywhere I am during a school day. A knock at the front door made me jump but I soon recovered and opened it to see Jake standing there. There was still something bothering him. I could see it on his face. And that made about a billion questions fly through my head. Did he know? Was he mad?

"Ness, can we talk?" He asked. I sighed.

"Can we just get to school? I'm running late." I said as I tried to push past him. He grabbed my wrist and I flinched out of instinct. I turned around. His expression was complete and utter surprise.

"Why'd you-?" I cut him off.

"No reason! Just get me to school!" I pulled out of his grip and walked over to the car. He stood there, probably thing 'what the hell just happened?' I have to admit, that was what I was thinking to. I waited impatiently for him to unlock the door. I got in and shut the door. I wanted to so desperately hide in the back because I knew he was probably thinking I was mad at him, but I wasn't. He didn't know how bad I wanted to tell him everything. But I couldn't. The one thing I could do was talk to Jason, and hope he wouldn't kill me. Literally. I closed my eyes and sighed as Jake got in the car. I quickly opened them and looked at him.

"Look, Jake I'm r-really sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress okay?" He looked at me.

"You can tell me anything Ness. I just want you to know that." He said. I looked into his eyes and it showed everything. I knew he didn't believe me, and he knew I wasn't telling him everything, let alone the truth. I looked away quickly.

"I-I know.." I said slowly. He kissed my forehead.

"Jake we really need to get going." I said quickly. I couldn't look at him, because I knew I was hurting him. But I couldn't tell him. I would get hurt. Jake sighed and started the car. We didn't talk the entire ride there. And that didn't help my mind. I had to figure out why Jason was doing this. And I had to figure that out without getting hurt.

When we pulled into the parking lot at school, I couldn't get my legs to move. I wanted to just ask Jake to drive me home, lay in his arms, tell him everything that has happened, and just cry. I wanted to just cry. I looked out of the front window and saw Jason watching me with his group of followers.

Jake moved a strand of hair behind my ear and inched closer. But I couldn't kiss him now. I could barely stand to be this close to him. I pulled away and opened my door. He sighed and looked down.

"Have a good day," he mumbled. I got out of the car. And closed the door but didn't move from that spot. I watched Jake rev the engine and drive away. I sighed and forced the tears away and started into school.

"See boyfriend's having a good day," Jason smirked as I walked past. I tried to ignore him. I walked to my locker and sure enough he followed me.

"What do you want, haven't ruined that final part of my life that I love?" I asked. He looked at me. His eyes narrowed and he gripped my arm.

"What did I say? You're on a tight leash, let's not make it any tighter eh?" He asked. He let go of my arm and I'm pretty sure it's going to bruise. I sighed.

"Jason, I'm really not in the mood." I said weakly. It took everything I had just to stand up to him that much. He narrowed his eyes again.

"Listen to me slut." His voice became as dangerous as before, but just low enough for me to hear. "I don't care if you're in the mood or not, you listen to me, and you might just make it though today, got it?" He asked.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"I think I deserve to." I said.

"You don't deserve anything." He shot back. He sighed. "Look it started out with all I wanted was a kiss. Yeah, I was mad that night." He started speaking really low so only I could hear because more and more people started to crowd the hallway. "But you see, after that, I started asking around and turns out, you hadn't kissed anyone. But yesterday I saw you… in the car with the pathetic excuse for a boyfriend." He laughed once. "Really, it started out as payback… but now I think it's too much fun to stop." He smiled. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Renesmee… Jason." Kacey's voice came from behind me. The way she said Jason's name made it pretty clear she still didn't like him one bit. Jason took a deep breath.

"Hey Kacey," he said and smiled at her. "Just reminding Renesmee there's a test today. Good luck," he said and walked away. I swallowed and sighed.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, just-" The bell interrupted me and Kacey and I started to walk to our first period. I swear the things these teachers tell us literally goes in one ear and comes out the other because by the time that class was over, I didn't even remember what our teacher was talking about, but that was probably because I was thinking about what Jason said to me. _"Really, it started out as payback… but now I think it's too much fun to stop."_ Those words ran through my head a million times. He really believed this was some kind of sick game for him. He was going to make me suffer, because I didn't kiss him. I walked cautiously back to my locker to see Kacey standing there. Better her than Jason, but then again, if I slip up, I'm dead.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Jason? I don't like him," she said, bluntly. I looked over her shoulder and of course he was standing there with a couple of his guys. He looked up at me and winked.

"Nothing. We're… we're just friends I guess." I said. I really hoped she would drop it but I knew she wouldn't. She leaned closer to me.

"Renesmee, he drank and hurt you. He's not a good guy. I don't like you hanging out with him," she whispered. I looked back over her shoulder. He stared right back at me.

"Who are you my mom?" I threw back. I was about to walk past her but she took a few steps and stopped in front of me.

"Look I know okay!" She yelled. Jason's eyes flared and he took a step forward. No. No. No! My heart beat picked up. "You're a good person Ness! You like to forgive people but some people aren't worth forgiving!" She yelled. "I should know." She said. I knew what she was referring to. Kacey had a bad Ex who, well, did about the same exact thing Jason's doing to me right now and more. But I couldn't think about that. I could only watch as Jason thought about what she was saying. He was trying to figure out if she knew.

"Look. We're just friends. I can take care of myself." I said and turned around. I started walking down the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason go down the hallway. I knew he was about to meet up with me at the end of this hallway. I walked faster hoping I would walk faster than him, but I had no such luck. He caught my arm and led me into the empty classroom again.  
He pushed me against the wall.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone! Including her!" He sneered. My head knocked against the wall which made me dizzy.

"I swear I didn't!" I cried. He punched me in the stomach.

"You better not of! If I find out you did... You better hope to god I don't find out." He said in that deathly tone again. He got my elbow and threw me on the ground. "Go clean yourself up." He sneered again, and walked out. The bell rang and I sat on the ground for a few more minutes. I was going to be late to class anyway. After a few minutes, I walked into the bathroom. My stomach hurt like crazy. God, he could pack a punch. My head was pounding and I was still a little dizzy. I blinked hard a few times. I didn't look too bad though. I walked back to my class.

"Nice of you to join us Renesmee," the teacher said. I sighed and didn't say anything. This class went by really quickly, mainly because I came in halfway through but whatever. My next class went by too fast too. I didn't want to go to lunch. Lunch was the easiest time for Jason to get to me. I walked to my locker but didn't see any sign of him. I sighed, in relief.

"Looking for me?" Logan asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that!" I said. I turned around.

"You okay? You look a little out of it…" He said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. I most definitely was not fine. I started to walk with him to lunch. It wasn't raining at the moment outside, although it looked like it might any minute. But we still decided to eat outside. And by 'we', I mean just Logan. I couldn't eat and Kacey didn't eat. Kacey seemed to notice I was pushing all my food around on my tray with a fork because she eyed my suspiciously.

"Ness.. is something wrong? Why aren't you eating?" She asked. I flinched. Something was definitely wrong, but it's not like I can tell her. _'Oh yeah Jason thought I told you about him basically abusing me yesterday so he felt free to do it again, and I got punched in the stomach. So yeah now I'm probably going to get it worse.'_ So I just shook my head.

"Headache.. that's all." That wasn't a complete lie either. I did have a headache from the wall.  
Suddenly someone was standing behind me, and from the glare on Kacey's face, I knew it was Jason. I slowly turned around and once my eyes met his I flinched. He seemed to be amused by that because I could see the corners of his lips tug up in a smirk a little.

"Renesmee, I was wondering if you could have lunch with me for today?" He asked, giving me a look that said you-better-come. I tried to ignore it and said.

"Uhm, I'm n-not really t-that hungry... maybe some other t-time?" I asked. His eyes turned from amused because I was scared of him, to mad because I didn't listen to him, so I quickly changed my answer.

"Uhm, oh yeah, sure, w-why not." I said a little too quickly.

"Yeah, sure, go hang out with your new best pal." Kacey said. I knew she was mad at me. I kept getting everyone mad at me! First Jake, now Kacey- my one friend here. But what choice do I have? I sighed and stood up. Jason smiled.

"C'mon, I bet I have something that will help that headache," he said. He draped his arm over my shoulder and guided me to his little area where all his friends were. I tried to shrug his arm off but he just tightened it to the point that my shoulders ached.

"Who's your friend?" One of Jason's guys asked.

"This is Renesmee," he said. I went over and sat on the curb of the pavement. Jason came over and sat next to me. They guy laughed.

"Right! The only girl who didn't give you any action on the first date," he laughed.

"Shut up Kevin!" Jason yelled. Kevin put both his hands up.

"So you guys friends now? Gonna go shopping together?" Another guy asked. Jason ignored him.

"Friends with benefits, man," another guy said and fist pounded Jason.

"J-Jason…" I whispered.

"Let them believe whatever the hell they want to believe." He whispered back. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Here," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thing of pills and put two on his hand. He offered it to me.

"You are not going to drug me!" I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"It's Advil! Fine! I try to be nice to you and you don't like it!" he put the pills away. He shook his head. His friends started playing basketball so I took this as an opportunity to talk to him. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me in public.

"What do you want form me?" I whispered. He looked at me. "I already told you what I wanted. I wanted a kiss, but I find this more fun." He said.

"This is a game for you isn't it?" I asked lowly. He smiled.

"Kind of, thought you'd never catch on." He said.

"Can I leave now?" I asked as nicely as I could, but I could tell he heard some of the bitterness in my tone. He looked at me.

"You better learn how to control that temper of yours or you're not going to last very long." He said. That was probably the most scariest thing that he said, and that made me cringe away from him. He smiled.

"See, meanwhile, I know what your idiot can do to me, but I also know what I can do to you." He said. The bell for the end of lunch rang. My next class was with Jason. Yay.

"Walk you to class?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"You really don't know how this works, do you?" he asked.

"Fine. Walk me to class," I said. He got up and offered his hand to me, but I didn't take it. I stood up and started to my locker. He kept up with me, and right before we got back into the building he spoke to me.

"Be good now," he whispered, in my ear. I cringed and walked to my locker getting my books out. When I shut it, Kacey was standing there.

"Have fun on your lunch date with Jason?" She asked madly. I sighed.

"Kacey, please don't be mad at me." I said just above a whisper. She could probably tell I was just about to cry, and her face softened.

"Ness, why are you friends with him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I-I can't tell you, I-I'm s-sorry" I choked out. My eyes teared up and she hugged me.

"I'm coming over today." She said. I saw Jason coming, and I tried to quickly changed the subject to give her a hint as to he can't know what we were talking about and I'm pretty sure she noticed.

"So yeah, that's why I failed the test." I said randomly. He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you hate it when people tap their pencils. Completely looses my focus," I said and shook my head. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my gosh me too! Someone was doing that in my last class and I nearly grabbed it out of their hand!" She said. I could see the utter confusion on her face but at least she was playing along. Jason smirked and walked away. Kacey followed my gaze and turned back to me.

"What's-" I cut her off.

"I- I literally cannot talk about it," I said. She looked into my eyes.

"You're okay though right?" She asked. I seriously thought about telling her then and there. No I was not okay. I was being blackmailed and abused and threatened. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell her. So I nodded. She looked at me again for a second before smiling and walking with me to my next class. Once again another class, another wait, just to get home and not worry about Jason. Soon enough the final bell rang and I left class to get my things. I got all my things and went outside to look for Jacob. Kacey said she was coming over later because she had to help Logan with his biology homework.

Right when I spotted Jacob I started walking towards him, but what do you know, Jason stepped right in front of me and smiled.

"You remembered about our...agreement.. right?" He asked. "You better not tell anyone. I mean it." He said in that tone that made me not want to ask 'or what' because I had a feeling I already knew. I put on a small smile and sighed.

"Y-yeah J-Jason.. Just move." I said. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "P-please?" I asked. His face softened and he smiled.

"See maybe this is teaching you a lesson on behavior." He said. "Remember, behave sweetie, and we'll have nothing to worry about." He said and walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and literally stumbled back to the car. My vision blurred and I started to become really dizzy. I took a few wobbly steps until my stomach hit the mirror on the side of the car. I doubled over from the pain in my stomach. I heard the car door open and Jake rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He put his hand on my stomach and I stumbled back a step and groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He put his hand on the back of my head and I groaned again.

"Oww!" I said.

"Everywhere I touch hurts?" he asked.

"Yes! Stop touching me!" I yelled. I put a hand on the car and tried to steady my head. Jake waited for me and eventually the world stopped spinning. I opened the passenger door and got in. Jake walked over to me and knelt down.

"What's going on?" he asked, desperately.

"Nothing! I just don't feel good. Can we go home, please?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded. He got in the car. I could tell it was bothering him. My heart ached because of that. I hate lying to him. I really hate it. I looked out the window because I could feel the tears threatening to fall, and I didn't want him to see my cry.

I sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears. When the car finally stopped, Jake reached over and pulled me into his lap. No questions No nothing, just him comforting me. I snuggled into him and let the tears that I wanted so badly to cry come out. He just let me sob with no questions asked, or no explanations needed. I wasn't sure if this made me feel better or worse.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Oooooh haha another cliffy :D Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 47

Two weeks passed and it was all the same. I would get beat by Jason, almost every day, and every day I came home with a few new bruises and a few new cuts. Kacey and Jacob still demanded answers from time to time, but they never got any.

I can't be near any guy, including my dad, without flinching away from them. Jake is getting angrier and angrier because he's saying he can only protect me if I let him, but there is nothing he can do.

Kacey is getting fed up with Jason acting so nice all of a sudden, and last week she even said to him she wouldn't be surprised if he was hurting me, so once again, he thought I told her and he beat me. Nothing was the same, and I was forced to eat lunch with him almost every day, leaving me in my own personal hell.

After a way too short weekend without Jason, I had to go back to school, where he would be everywhere. Jake drove me and didn't say a word the entire time I was in the car. I hated him being mad at me but here was no other solution. I walked up the sidewalk and past Jason and his crew of mindless losers. He winked at me. I walked to my locker in a daze. Went to first period in a daze, and second, and third. After third was lunch, the scariest part of the day because it was the part I had with Jason. He met me at my locker after class with a big grin on his face.

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled and instantly regretted it. He pushed me into the locker next to me and pain shot through my arm.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Hey," I said.

"That's more like it," he said. He guided me over to his place for lunch. I didn't eat again. I had barely eaten this whole time. I just wanted it to end. But I had no idea how to get it to. I looked over to where Kacey and Logan were sitting and saw Kacey looking over where I was.

"Your friend's being a little nosey," Jason said. I sighed. "What about we go somewhere private?" He asked. I gulped. I knew this was coming. I was like a part of my daily routine now.  
He gripped my elbow and pushed me forward. I saw Kacey watching us which only made him angrier. He pushed me harder in the hallway when no one was looking and I stumbled. He lead me into the storage room again.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked. He asked this question every day.

"N-no." I said. He took a step closer to me and I stumbled backwards.

"You better not have," he said his eyes black and lifeless. The tears threatened to fall as I looked at him. He was worse sober, because he didn't care what he did to me.

"Don't you have a heart?" I asked, as the tears fell. He slapped me.

"Don't you _dare _cry, and I have a heart, just not for you." He said coldly. He threw me on the ground. I just laid there as the throbbing pain came back, as it did every day. I welcomed it.  
Jason kicked me in the stomach, and I gasped for air.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I screamed. He grabbed me by my hair.

"What did I say about screaming?" He yelled furiously. He threw me against the wall and I smashed my head against it. I groaned.

"Please.. stop.." I said barely above a whisper. I slid down to the wall and curled into a ball and whimpered.

"Shut up!" He yelled and kicked me in the ribs. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream because I'm pretty sure I heard my rib crack.

"I'll stop when I'm ready to-" he stopped. He looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"What are you-" I started but he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth and held my nose.

"Shh…" He whispered. I grabbed at his hand to let me go because I couldn't breathe. Finally he let go and I gasped for air. I heard a small noise around the door to the room.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he asked. There was no answer. He turned around to me and kicked my chest again. I clutched at it, trying anything to make the pain go away.

"Did you tell anyone to follow us in here?" He yelled.

"No! I-" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, shoving me against the wall.

"You what?" He yelled in my face.

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" I cried. He took a step back. I backed myself so I was completely against the wall and holding onto my chest. He looked at me for a moment and laughed. Then his face turned serious and he pulled back his arm and punched the side of my face so hard my head spun and I fell onto some crates on the floor.

"I swear, if I find out somebody came in here…" He warned. The bone under my eyes was throbbing and I knew that would turn into a black eye, a bad one. He sighed.

"Get up," he said, simply. I didn't talk back to him and I didn't move.

"Get up!" He yelled. I stumbled trying to get up so he grabbed my elbow and pulled me up. He put his hand under my chin and turned his face so he could see my eye.

"Good luck explaining that to your parents," he laughed. He dropped me and I welcomed the floor. I groaned in pain as he laughed. I watched him walk out of the door. Before he opened it he paused.

"Come on. Kacey's probably waiting for you. Don't want her to get suspicious," he said and left the room. I groaned again and clutched at my chest. I lifted up the side of my shirt to see the bruises for last week and the huge red mark from just now. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to my parents. I stood up shakily and leaned against the door.

"Help me!" I moaned looking at the ceiling. I was so light headed I could have passed out. I quietly stumbled to the bathroom and threw my head over the toilet, and vomited. I don't know how I could've been vomiting because I haven't had anything to eat at all for about two weeks. When I looked, I was coughing up a little blood. I shut my eyes hoping it would all just go away. It took me a few minutes to stop throwing up blood. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black and blue eye, that was swollen, my face was all bruised up, and I had tons of large and small gashes everywhere.

Over the days I became more and more skilled at hiding these marks, the only one who's ever seen all of them was Jake when I forgot to put on my cover up one day. He got extremely mad and ran out the back door to phase. Just then the bell rang which signaled lunch was over, so I quickly put away my cover up and ran like hell out of the bathroom at to my locker. I opened my locker and it accidently shoved me in the chest and a groaned and doubled over. A cool hand went onto my back and it actually felt really good.

"Are you okay?" Kacey asked. I pulled back and tried to gather myself.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She walked around so she was in front of me. She put both her hands on my shoulders and I looked into her eyes. They were blazing with questions, knowledge, and emotions ranging from upset to serial killer angry.

"I know!" She whispered loudly in my face.

"About what? About World War II? Cuz I got to cram for a History test next period." I said.

"No! About Jason." She said. My eyes went wide. Stay cool Renesmee. It's not like he's around. But of course, I looked over Kacey's shoulder and he was there. He was watching me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I know about you and Jason. I know about the storage room. And I know about him abusing you!" She said. My mouth gaped open.

"How?" I asked.

"Not important-" She was about to go on but I had to cut her off. Jason's eyes blazed and his jaw clenched. He started towards us.

"You're right! It's not the biggest problem right now! Oh Kacey," I said, freaking out. Jason walked up behind Kacey.

"Hey girls, mind if we talk?" He asked. It wasn't really a question though because he put his arm around both of us and ld us to the storage room.

"Renesmee! It's going to be okay," Kacey said. I wanted to believe her. I really did. But I couldn't.

"Oh no it's not," Jason said and locked the door to the room.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: All right... Please let us know how it is... Review! :) Alsooooo... Please vote on the poll on my page letting me know if you would read a sequel to this story. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 48

With amazing human speed he pushed Kacey and grabbed me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade holding it near my neck. My heart beat a billion times a seconds and tears were streaming down my face like Niagara Falls. I pulled my neck back but he just held the blade closer. Oh god oh god oh god. This cannot be happening.

About a billion things ran through my mind at that second. I wanted to kiss Jake one more time. I wanted to hug my Dad. I wanted to go shopping with Aunt Alice. I wanted to get teased by Embry. I just don't want to be here.

I watched Kacey put her hands up in surrender.

"Put the knife down," she said.

"Kacey," I whispered. Jason grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Jason, you don't want to do this!" Kacey tried to reason. Jason glared at her.

"She knew what would happen if she told any of her little friends, now she's going to pay, and you get to watch!" He sneered. I gasped when I felt the blade take contact with my skin. It was cold.

"I'm really not good with the sight of blood," Kacey said and took a deep breath.

"So this will be all the more fun to watch," he said.

"Jason…" I whispered.

"Shut UP!" He yelled and tilted the blade up and added more pressure to it. I knew if he added the smallest bit more, it would cut me. I whimpered. Kacey looked desperately from me to Jason.

"You know you're doing this all wrong?" She said. Kacey! This is not the time to antagonize him!

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well… think about it… if you kill her… you'll have to kill me. She's the easy kill cuz she's already beaten up and scared of you. Really, what you should have done was gone for me first. It would hurt her more because I'm her only friend." She looked at me. Kacey, what are you doing? Jason was quiet for a moment. Was he seriously thinking about this?

"So what you're saying is you want me to kill you first?" He asked. No! No killing! Kacey nodded.

"Would have been the smart thing. Obviously you don't know what you're doing," she said.

"I know what I'm doing!" He yelled. "Fine! You want to die first?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. I really really do." She said. Jason pulled the knife away from my neck and shoved me into the wall. My head smacked into the concrete and my vision went black for a second but I recovered in time to see Jason stalking towards Kacey.

"Kacey…" I whimpered. She looked at me and winked. Jason pulled the knife out in front of him so it was in the middle of them.

"Any more smart ideas?" He asked.

"Well… for one thing you look like a pansy with that knife." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well come on. You're in a storage room with two girl's. One of whom can barely stand up without toppling over. What have you got to lose? I've seen you throw a punch. What? Scared a girl's gonna beat you up?" She asked. He smirked.

"Fine, whatever way you want to die." He sneered. He put the knife down on the closest box and turned to Kacey. I was laying on the floor in pain. Jason went at Kacey and went to hit her but she ducked quickly and ran.

"Why you running almighty Kacey?" He said sarcastically. Kacey smiled.

"Just seeing how good you are," she said. He swung his left fist again but she ducked and ran around behind him.

"You're testing me?" He asked.

"Well don't think of it like that," she said and ducked another one of his punches. "Think of it as… I just want to see what I'm up against." After a few more dodges, Jason took a few deep breathes.

"Oh, I haven't worn you out have I? And here I was ready to die," she said and laughed. Jason got a little more angry and started to lash out. He threw about 3 hard punches. But Kacey dodged them all.

"Oh you're not too bad," he said.

"Just let me know when you get tired," Kacey said, smiling. Jason stood a few yards away from her. He was thinking about something. I tried to lean up to get a better view at him. I saw him reach down for something. He stood back up with a small box. I could tell by the way he held it, there was something heavy in there but I wasn't sure what it was.

"See I thought we agreed on a fair fight without weapons," Kacey said.

"Oh this isn't for you," Jason said. What? He pulled back his arm with the box and let it fly all the way over to me. He had good aim, I had to admit that. It hit me square in the chest. Pain ran through me and I writhed in pain on the floor. Kacey looked over at me, pain in her eyes. I could see what was coming but I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell her to look out. I couldn't tell her to turn around. I was just frozen in pain and horror as Jason punched the side of Kacey's face. But she didn't flinch. She didn't even blink. And then I felt like the stupidest person alive. Kacey was a vampire. There was no way that Jason could beat her. So of course she set him up on her first. Because there would be no second. Kacey sighed and turned around. She pulled her hand up to her cheek and looked at Jason, raising one of her eyebrows.

He looked at her with surprise all over his face. He clutched his hand. With the other one, he punched Kacey's stomach. But again, not even a blink.

"What the hell! Are you built out of freaking bricks?" He yelled. He reached behind him for his knife.

"Screw this!" He said "I'm done playing around!" He sneered and lashed his knife out at Kacey.  
Kacey moved and slipped up behind him knocking the knife out of his hand, and pushing him into a few box's. I was fading away. I could feel it. My vision was blurred and I was seeing doubles. My stomach ached, I'm positive I had a few broken ribs because every time I breathed in it hurt like hell. Kacey turned to me.

"Stay with me, Ness. It's almost over," she said.

"Oh no it's not!" Jason said.

"You know, I've had enough of your crap. You hurt my friend. You're gonna get hurt," Kacey said.

"Yeah right. What are you gonna do to me?" Jason asked. Kacey took a deep breath and smiled.

"This," she said. She pulled him up and into a choke hold.

"Kacey…" I mumbled. I didn't want her to kill him.

"Relax. It'll only make him pass out for a bit for me to call the cops." She said She looked down at him. He was grabbing at her arms but it was useless. "That's right. Go to sleep Jason." Kacey said. Eventually his arms dropped and he passed out. She laid him down carefully on the floor and pulled out her cell. She punched in a number and held it to her ear.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain everything right now. How long will it take you to get here?" She said down the line. She waited a second before speaking again. "Okay. Call Charlie and get Carlisle too." She looked around the room and ran to a door that led outside. I'd noticed it before because I thought it would be an easy place to get out if I needed to but my escape plans never worked. "There's a door on the side of the school that's open. Come in that way," she said and hung up. She pushed at the door. It was rusted shut but after a few shoves it opened. Then she turned back to me and ran over.

"Ness, please stay with me." She begged. I was breathing heavily and it hurt. My eyes kept closing and opening, and I knew I couldn't fight it much longer.

"Can't..." I said just above a whisper. I was actually surprised she heard me.

"Jake and Carlisle are on the way, they're bringing Charlie and the cops." She said. "Stay awake, please, you can't go to sleep. You hit your head. Stay awake for me, for Jake, please!" She said.  
I was barely looking beneath my eyelashes when she said this. I tried. I tried so hard. But it was too hard.

"Renesmee, come on," she said. "Think about Jake. He can't lose you again. You have to be strong. Just a little longer. I promise." She spoke softly.

"It hurts," I mumbled. I could barely hear myself.

"I know. Oh god I know. Keep talking to me. Where does it hurt?" She asked. I took a deep breath and clutched my chest.

"Everywhere!" I said.

"Come on you got to do better than that. Where?" She asked again.

"My chest, my head, my stomach, my eye… everywhere!" I yelled. Just then the rusty door opened some more and I saw my Jake walk into the room. He looked from Kacey, to me, to Jason who was recovering and trying to stand up. Jake ran over to him and yanked him up by his shirt.

"You…" He said. He smashed Jason into the wall and I flinched. I knew that feeling way too well. Kacey shot up and ran over to Jake. She glared at him.

"Jacob! Renesmee needs you! She has to stay awake. She hit her head really hard," Kacey said. Jake turned and looked at me, but he still had his arms on Jason. He pulled him back and smashed him into the wall again.

"Jake!" Kacey yelled. "I'll take care of him!" Jake let go of Jason slowly and turned around to me. He took a small step towards me. He shot back around and punched Jason on the side of the face so hard he fell onto the ground. Then Jake came rushing over to me.

"Ness, I'm here, stay awake please, for me." He said. He put his hand around my back and a groaned

"Owww!" I screamed. He quickly pulled his hand back and growled.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay." He said trying to keep me awake.

"Jake..." I groaned. "It hurts.." He flinched.

"I know honey, I know. It'll all be better soon, I promise. You just have to hold on a little longer, for me, for everyone." He said. I looked past him to see Kacey talking to Charlie, and then Carlisle came over.

"Ness?" He asked. I opened my eyes a tad.

"Hmm...?" I asked.

"I need you to tell me what hurts specifically." He said. I breathed in a winced. The pain was just unbearable.

"My..." I gasped. "My chest..." I managed to get out. Jake was shaking. I used up every ounce of my strength to reach out and touch his arm. "I need you.." I whispered. He looked down at me and his shaking subsided.

"Is there any place else?" My grandpa asked.

"Everywhere!" I groaned. Tears came to my eyes. "Make it stop.. please.." I said. I wanted it to so desperately go away. All the pain. I looked up at Jake and his eyes almost broke my heart.  
I winced. "I-if.. you remove.. my.." I gasped. My ribs hurt so bad! "makeup.. there's a lot more..." I said. Jake looked at me.

"You tried to cover up what he did to you?" He asked. He didn't sound mad, but I could tell we were going to talk about this. Grandpa turned to Jake.

"Can this wait?" he asked. Jake nodded. Jake took my hand. Grandpa Carlisle put his hands on my stomach and I winced. Jake growled. My grandpa sighed.

"There's too much damage and it's really dirty in here to really do anything. I'll have to get you back home." I winced again at the pain.

"Isn't there anything you can give her?" Jake asked. "Anything?" Grandpa looked at him.

"I have some morphine in the car," he said. "Help me take her there?" Jake nodded. "Gonna tell you the same thing I told her when I had to do this with you: Don't kill me." He said. Jake nodded. Jake and my grandpa both tried to lift me up. Pain shot through my entire body. I arched and screamed out in pain. Jake growled really loudly and caught himself. He started breathing really quickly and tensed his jaw. As they helped me out of the storage room, I heard Grandpa Charlie talk.

"Jason, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.," he said.

"No! I swear I didn't do anything!" Jason pleaded. "She!" I saw him point to Kacey. "She's who you want! She's not human! She's…" He rambled on and on. I saw Kacey turn to Grandpa Charlie.

"He hit his head. Probably gonna go on and on about me being built from bricks. You know, crazy," she said. My Grandpa put his hand on her shoulder.

"I want to thank you, as chief of police and as her grandfather." He hugged her. That was all of the scene I got to see before I was moved into the car. Jake and my grandpa carefully moved me into the back seat where I was lying down. I groaned.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. "Kacey..." I breathed. "Needs to come too..." I said.

"She needs to be in school, sweetie, she will see you when she's done." My grandpa said. I breathed in and immediately regretted it, because when I did it felt like someone was stepping on my chest and crushing everything inside of me. I groaned loudly. Every time the car would come to a stop I moaned and groaned, and sometimes screamed, and every time Jake would cringe and grip my dashboard.

"Hurry up!" I moaned as the car came to a stop at the house. As soon as I was inside, my mother and father were asking questions, which I couldn't hear because I was fading in and out of consciousness. Carlisle put me in my room on the bed and started to examine me. He ran his hands over my stomach.

"Minor bruising here," he said. He started adding all amounts of pressure to my ribs. I moaned.

"Got two broken ribs on this side, and one on this one," he said. He felt around there some more. "Jeez, they're bad. It's like they've been kicked in." Jake closed his eyes.

"I can't do this," he said quietly. I was breathing really oddly.

"J-J-Jake…" I started. It was so hard to talk but I hated him being mad at me. I needed him right now. "I'm s-sorry. Please don't be… be mad."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Please review and VOTE on the poll on my profile. :)**

* * *

Chapter 49

My Grandpa put his hand on my eye and I flinched.

"You're going to have a really bad black eye here. It's already starting to swell," he said and placed his hand over my eye. That felt so good. The coolness of his hand made the pain in my eye go away… for the moment. When he took away his hand, like I expected, the pain flooded back again.

"I need to look at your stomach, can you pull up your shirt a little?" My grandpa asked. I nodded and pulled it up a little. I couldn't see it but I could tell there was a lot of bruises covering my whole stomach. Jake took a deep breath and muttered something angrily, I think he said 'I'm going to kill him' But I wasn't completely sure. I moaned. It hurt so bad!

"You've got a lot of bruises on your stomach, some of them are going to stay around a little more than others." He said. Then he felt my head.

"You've got a huge lump on your head. How exactly did you get that so I can be sure whether or not you can go to sleep tonight or not?" He said.

"I.. Jason... threw me against... the wall.." I got out, but once I did I gasped for air. Jake ran his hands over his face, and held them there.

"Well you can sleep tonight then. But not alone. We need to watch you and make sure you stay… well make sure you don't get worse." My grandpa looked at Jake and then back to me. "Is the pain dying down a bit?" He asked. It was a tiny bit. It definitely wasn't as bad as it was when we were at school. I nodded. My Grandpa smiled. "I'll let you too talk then." He kissed my forehead. "Call me if you need me. I'll go try to explain things to your parents," he whispered.

"Thank you." I said to him. "J-Jake.. I-I'm ... s-s-sorry..." I said, as my lip began to quiver. He shook his head.

"No no no." He looked me in the eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I-I lied t-t-to you." I managed to say. He shook his head and took my hand in both of his.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you. It's okay." I shook my head.

"N-not j-just about t-that.. I mean about t-the p-pushing you away a-and all..." I said and looked down. "I-I-I'm so sorry" I said and started to cry a little. I would have bursted into tears but it hurt too much. He stroked me cheek.

"It's fine. Really, I don't love you any less. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't figure this out sooner. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to the obvious. I'm sorry I was-" I cut him off.

"Jake.." I said. "This isn't your fault. It's mine for not telling you. I just.. I just thought i-if I d-did I-I'd be h-hurt m-more..." Jake ran his hand through my hair really softly.

"Sh sh sh," he murmured. "He's never going to come near you again." Suddenly there was two knocks on the door followed by it cracking open a bit. Kacey came in, followed by my mom and dad.

"Hey." I croaked. My mom looked like her heart broke when she saw me, my dad, I couldn't read him because he was so good at hiding his emotions, but his eyes looked hollow, and Kacey looked upset. Kacey walked over to me.

"How ya doing?" She asked.

"Eh," I murmured. "How," I took a deep breath. "about y-you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Logan's mad at me cuz I was that close to a knife," she cracked a smile.

"There was a knife?" My Dad, Mom, and Jake all said at once.

"Oops.." I said. "Forgot to tell you.." I took a breath.

"Honey, Instead of telling us why don't you show us?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Show Jake and your mother, I can hear it from their thoughts." My dad said. I put my hand on the side of Jake's face and my mom's and showed them every single detail. From the first day it happened, to the second, and all the way until today. I showed them how he would watch me every time I would talk to someone, and I showed them the rage in his eyes when he would talk to me. I showed them everything he did in the storage room from yell at me to punch me to kick me. I showed them every threat he gave me. I showed them how Kacey found out and saved me. By the end, I was breathing in really quick and short breaths. I had tears all down my face. I was in complete and utter pain. I took my hand off my boyfriend and my mom's faces and slumped down onto the bed.

Jake was shaking violently and it made me entire room vibrate. I used all my strength to lift up my hand and put it on his. I hated seeing him like this.

"J-Ja-Jake," I got out. He looked at me and calmed down a bit. But he was still shaking a lot. I just didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to ever leave me. My Dad was holding onto the end of my bed frame I knew by the way he was holding it, it would snap if any more pressure was put on it. Everyone was silent for a moment before I spoke.

"I'm s-sorry guys..." I said. My mom looked at me.

"Ness, don't you dare think this is your fault. You were scared because he threatened you." She said. Her voice was shaky and she was making a sound that I recognized. She was crying.

"M-Mom," I started. She looked up at me.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," she said. Another small knock at the door, made me look up. Grandpa Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway. I looked around the room and Kacey was gone. She must have left when I started to show everybody. My Grandpa looked at me. It was pretty clear he had been crying no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. His eyes were blood-shot and puffy.

"Renesmee," he said my name as he sighed. "How are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged one shoulder.

"I feel like a rag doll that's been tossed around too much.." I said. He looked at me.

"We uh, we got Jason.." He said. I flinched at his name, and everyone noticed. I smiled a little.

"Thanks grandpa." I said. He walked over to me and gently put his arms around me.

"Love you." I said.

"You too." He said back. When he pulled away he looked at everyone. "I'll make sure he's in there as long as he can possibly be." He said, referring to Jason. I didn't know what to say after that. I was so exhausted. I hadn't slept well for the last 2 weeks. My eyes started to droop.

"You should probably get some sleep," my Dad said, through his teeth as his jaw was still clenched.

"Mhm," I mumbled. I slid down onto my pillow and tried to relax.

"We'll stay with you," my Dad said, referring to him and my Mom. And that made Jake upset.

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me leave her like this!" He yelled. My dad sighed.

"Jacob, you can stay, but at least try and sleep, we'll watch over her." He said. Jake sighed.

"Fine." He huffed and got a pillow and blanket on the floor next to me. I giggled. He looked like a five year old that has just been told to go take a nap. Jake looked up at me and flashed a smile, with his white teeth. I giggled again. He always found a way to make me laugh. I rested my head on the pillow and sighed letting my eyes droop. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Of course, to a dream about Jason. Well… more like a nightmare.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

We were in the storage room. Just him and I. I couldn't really see much, it was dark. I took a step back as Jason got lost in the shadows for a moment and fell over a crate. He came out from the shadows and I noticed something very shiny in his hand.

"I told you not to tell anyone," he said, anger filling his voice. I squinted to try and figure out what was in his hand but I couldn't. It looked kind of like a knife but it was too bulky to be a knife.

"I-" I croaked. I couldn't talk. I was frozen in fear as he stalked towards me. As he got close and closer, the object in his hand became more and more clear. And when he raised it to point at me, I knew what it was.

"You did! And I told you what would happen when you did!" He yelled and pointed the gun at me.

"No! I swear I didn't!" I yelled. All thoughts of this being a dream rushed away. My life flashed before my eyes as I saw him pull the trigger.

"NO!" I yelled and jolted up in bed. Then the pain came over me and I fell back down onto my bed screaming. My vision was blurry and my head was dizzy. I felt a sharp pain go up my back and I screamed again. Jake shot up from where he was lying and my mom and dad were screaming for Carlisle. Jake was trying to get me to calm down, but I let out another shriek. Pain was everywhere in my body: my arms, my legs, my chest, my stomach, my head. And I couldn't take it. I screamed again as my Grandpa came into the room with more morphine. He shot over to me again gave it to me. But it took a little time to kick in. And I didn't' have a little time.

"It's hurts so bad! Stop! Make it stop!" I yelled. Jake had tears in his eyes and was shaking pretty hard. The pain started dying down and I was so grateful. I fell back into my bed and started to cry. I cried because of everything Jason had said to me. I cried because of everything he did to me and made me do. I cried because I had to lie to my family. I had to lie to my best friend and my boyfriend. My mom came over and sat on the side of me stroking my head. Her eyes looked like she'd been crying. Jake tried to calm himself down but was losing it, I could see it. I looked at him.

"You can go.." I said. "If you need too." He kissed my forehead gently and stormed out of the bedroom, barely making it off the porch before he phased. I sighed. The pain died down but it was still stinging here and there. I hated this. I hated what Jason did to me.

"He'll be back." My mom murmured. I gave her a small smile. My dad was sitting beside me in the chair. I didn't have the strength to say it aloud so I said it in my head.

_I love you_, I told him. He smiled at me.

"Love you too." He said. "You'll feel better once you get some sleep." I nodded.

"I can't s… sleep without Jake," I mumbled. I expected him to get all mad. I saw his jaw clench and unclench.

"He's on his way back," my Dad said. He stood up and walked over to me. Slowly and carefully, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You're safe," he said.

"I know" I said. I heard the front door open and close softly, and then Jakes scent hit me. He walked through the bedroom door and looked at me.

"Sorry." He said. I shrugged one shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand." I said. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's not. You need me and I can't control myself for two seconds to stay with you," he said.

"No. It's-" I started but he cut me off.

"It won't happen again," he promised. I tried to smile but couldn't at the pain. "Go back to sleep." He smiled a little. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He came forward and pecked me on the lips. I smiled.

"Night dad, Jake, mom" I said.

"Love you Ness," Jake said. My dad growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Night Ness." My dad and mom said at the same time. I turned onto my side and groaned. When I shut my eyes, I didn't open them. I fell into a dreamless sleep, which was what I had been wishing for, for weeks.

I woke up to the sounds of knocking on the front door. I rolled over and groaned as the pain came back. I expected it to be gut wrenching like it was last night but it didn't. It actually felt a little better. But my eye didn't. I opened my eyes except I found the black eye didn't open completely.

"Ugh!" I groaned. A familiar face popped into my blurry vision as Jake hovered over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice. I smiled a little.

"You worry too much," I mumbled. He smiled.

"There's my Renesmee," he said. He stroked my hair lightly. "How do you feel? Any better?" I shrugged one shoulder. My stomach still felt bruised but not too bad. My head didn't hurt too much. My chest and my eye were another story completely. My chest was tight and felt like I had 20 knifes poked into me, and that thought was a little too ironic for me to handle. My Grandpa Carlisle walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"You look a little better. You have some color back in your face. How do you feel?" he asked. Gosh, I've already heard that question about 10 times in the last 24 hours.

"A bit better, I guess," I croaked. My throat was dry. I guessed he had thought of that because my grandpa handed me a glass of water. I downed it quickly. "My chest and my eyes still really hurt."

"Well it's good that you're feeling a little better. Better enough to have a shower?" He asked. "A shower will help just as much as sleep did."

"She couldn't even stand up yesterday," Jake said. Carlisle smiled.

"Well if she's okay with the idea, I was going to see if Bella and Esme would help her. She needs to get the dust and dirt from the storage room off of her." I flinched at the memory of the room. "And the make-up too."

"I think I should be okay..." I said. I started to slowly get up and winced. Pain shot up through my back and I groaned. Jake was quickly next to me holding my hands.

"Here, I'll help." He said pain in his eyes. I nodded and winced. I tried to move my legs but they hurt. Instead of moving them slowly and feeling the pain last long I quickly threw them to the ground, and screamed.

"Y-you don't have to do this!" Jake said quickly. I could see by me being in pain he was in so much more. I sighed.

"I... I want too.." I said. And I really did. I knew a shower would help and I felt disgusting. He stared at me for a moment, indecision flashing in his eyes. He sighed and nodded. He leaned down and put his head by my shoulder and lifted my arm over his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sad. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the pain.

"One… two… are you sure?"

"Yes Jake!"

"Okay, three…" As he said three, he stood up and I came with him. I almost fell over, forward. My legs didn't hold me up right and standing up made my chest hurt even more, if that was possible. Jake steadied me. I turned to look at him. Because of the way he was holding me, our faces were really close. He looked up and our eyes met but not for long. My Mom, Dad, and Grandma walked in and Jake turned his attention on them. My Mom and Grandma took Jake's place and helped me to the bathroom.

"Are you sure? I can help," Jake suggested. My Dad growled loudly.

"No! You can't!" He yelled. I groaned.

"Stop… fighting! You going to ... drive me insane!" I shrieked. Once I was in the bathroom, I shut the door and locked it.

"What if they kill each other?" I asked worrily. "I mean they're out there by themselves!" I shrieked almost running out the door but regretted it when I went to make a move and pain went all through my body.

"Daaamnn it!" I screamed. My mom and Grandma looked at me. "Oops ... sorry..." I said.

"Mhm," my mom said. "They'll be fine." She helped me off with my shirt and turned the shower on. I looked at myself in the mirror. My entire stomach was a yellowish color. Around my ribs were blue. I had light bluish-purple and yellow blotches all over my arms the size of fists. My eye was the worst though. It was big and bulgy. It was so swollen, I was surprised I could even open my eye just a bit. That entire spot on my face was dark navy blue… well black. I guess that's why they call it a black eye.

"Gosh, do I really look like that?" I asked. My mom stood next to me and looked into the mirror. My mom nodded.

"I hate to say this, but yeah, you do." She said. I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

"This is so unattractive!" I groaned. My mom played with my hair.

"It'll get better, I promise." She said. I sighed. It seemed like this damage was beyond repair was what it looked like. My mom sat down on the floor pretzel style and I chuckled. She actually looked like a teenager. She barely ever looked like a teenager to me; she was always just my Mom. It dawned on me then that she was a teenager. She would forever be 19. She smiled at me.

"What?" She asked. I shook my head. I sighed and looked back into the mirror. I didn't even recognize the girl who stared back at me. When I finally got into the shower, I just stood there letting the hot water hit my face. I carefully lifted my arms to wash my hair and groaned. It hurt to even try and lift my arms but I had to do this, because I felt super dirty. I mean I felt like I was covered in mud and dirt, when I wasn't. Maybe the dirt, but definitely not mud.

"Are you okay?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied out of habit. My hair was all tangled up and really hard to pull my hands through. The shampoo was on a shelf a little bit lower which meant that I had to bend down a bit and I just knew that was not a good idea.

"Hey Mom can you pass me the shampoo?" I asked.

"Sure honey." She said walking over to the shower. When she came over she got it off the lower shelf and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem honey." She said sitting back in her usual spot. I put some shampoo in my hair and tried to rub it around. I sighed. When I finally got my hair covered in shampoo, I rinsed it out, pulling my hands through my hair again, this time it was easier. Grandpa was right, having a shower did make me feel better. The warm water made my muscles relax and I could have stayed in there all day. My stomach growled then. Okay, maybe not all day. I needed something to eat. I hadn't really eaten in two weeks and I was starving.

I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, soaking up the relaxing feeling because I knew once I took a step out the pain would come back.

"Ness, Honey, I think it's time to come out, you've been in there for almost two hours." My mom called. I sighed.

"Oops, didn't think it was that long." I said. My mom held a towel through the shower curtains and I grabbed it wrapping it around myself. My mom helped me out of the shower because I couldn't really lift my legs. When I got out, I looked at myself in the mirror to see my face. My make-up was gone, and my whole face looked black and blue. I groaned. The shower only made it look worse, but made me feel better. I had a few little scars around my face but most of the damage was just bruises. I sighed. I stepped out into my bedroom and saw Jake sitting at the end of my bed. He immediately looked up. I was pretty sure I looked like a dear trapped in headlights when he looked at me. I didn't know he was going to be in here!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I-I.. I umm.." I stuttered. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"S-sorry,..." Jake said getting up. I looked at him.

"Uh no! Y-you stay.. I-I'll leave!" I said. "I- umm I just came for pajamas..." I said. I quickly got my pajamas out of my dresser and I could feel Jake's eyes on my face.

"Stay, I um I'll be right back.." I said looking at him and hurried back into the bathroom. Once I shut the door, I locked it and pressed my back against it. Oh my gosh. Great, just great that's all I need! I walk in with nothing but a towel on and he probably thinks I'm ugly. Great.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I said. I started screaming it in my head when my dad came down the hall and into my room.

_Daddy! _I yelled in my thoughts already knowing he knew what happened. _He didn't know; leave him alone!_ I yelled again. I listened very carefully, hoping my Dad would not freak out. But of course he did.

"Out Mutt!" He yelled. I flinched at the sound of his voice. I got changed as quickly as I could but was forced to listen to their argument as I did.

"I didn't see anything," Jake said, quietly.

"The hell you did! Get OUT!" He yelled. I heard someone take a deep breath.

"Edward…," Jake said calmly. "Let go of me." I pulled my shirt over my head as quickly as I could and swung my bathroom door open. I took a step into my room and saw my Dad holding the shoulder of Jake's shirt. He was holding him the same way Jason did to me in the storage room everyday at lunch. Everything he did flashed in my mind. Pain shot through my chest and I clutched it. My breathing went weird and everything spun. My legs collapsed. Jake pulled out of my Dad's hold and ran over to me.

"Ness? Talk to me!" He pleaded. I groaned. Suddenly the sharp pain was back and I screamed  
I gripped his hand.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded. He looked over to my dad who was gone in a flash probably to go get my mom and Carlisle. He took a deep breath.

"Think about something else," he said.

"Like what?" I yelled. Pain shot through Jake's eyes for a moment.

"Me. Think about me." Another wave of pain made me scream. I fell into Jake, my head on his shoulder. I could smell him and I thought if I was going to think of anything, it would be him. So I tried. I thought of every time he made me smile. I thought of every goofy face he'd ever made. I thought of the first time he'd said he loved me. I thought of the first time he'd kissed me.

"Renesmee, what hurts?" My grandpa asked. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Why do you keep asking that freaking question? Everything!" I yelled. I couldn't lift my head so I just kept it on Jake. My Grandpa gave me some more morphine which slowly started to take effect but my breathing was still not normal. I kept taking really small quick breaths, almost hyperventilating.

"She can't be put under any stress," my Grandpa said. Stress? Stress like my Dad almost beating the crap out of my boyfriend? My Dad sighed. I'd guessed he'd heard that. Good, I'm glad he did.

"Edward, I need to go get more morphine. Come with me?" My Grandpa asked.

"No. I'm not leaving her."

"Let me rephrase that then. Come with me," my Grandpa said. "She'll be fine. She's got Jake and everyone else is just downstairs." He sighed and got up. My breathing still wasn't normal.

"Ness, look at me, calm down." Jake said.

"I .. Can't!" I said. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Try." He said simply. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It worked a little. After a few minutes, Jake moved so he was sitting on the floor, his head on the bed frame, and pulled me onto his lap. I moved my head so it was in the side of his neck. I tried to control my breathing but it was just so hard.

"Shh, are you okay?" He asked, quietly.

"Are you?" I whispered. Jake ran his hand through my hair.

"I am now," he said. Now? My breathing started to get quicker. Jake started to rub my arm. "Breath."

"Trying," I murmured. A few minutes later, Jake's breathing slowed and his muscles started to relax. I looked up and his eyes were closed.

"Jake?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep. The side of his lips twitched and he opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're awake…" I kept looking at him. how could I have lied to him? How could I have kept something this big from him? I felt like the worst person in the world. I put my head down on his chest and listened to his heart beating, and his breathing. I tried to calm myself down by listening to his heart, and making my breathing follow his. I kept trying and it worked. I finally got myself to stop hyperventilating and calm down. If stress is what did that then I don't want to be stressed again. My eyes closed and I just focused on his heart beat. After a few minutes of my breathing being normal Jake spoke.

"You wanna get off the floor?" He asked, quietly. I thought about that for a moment and nodded. It wasn't exactly comfortable on the floor. Jake helped me up. Yeah, there was pain but somehow it didn't hurt as much when I was with Jake. He helped me onto my bed. That was so much nicer than the floor. It was soft and smelled good, like home. Jake helped my lie back and stood by the side of my bed for a moment. He looked at my face with a little sadness in his eyes. This made me a little self-conscious.

"Don't look at me like that. I know I look like crap," I mumbled, frowning. His expression changed.

"No! No, that's not…" He sighed. "One you absolutely don't and two that's not what I was thinking about."

"Yes I do," I mumbled. "One side of my face is so swollen it's about 3 times its usual size, I have small scars all over my face, and my entire body is either blue, black, or yellow." He sighed again.

"Yellow is good, it means it's healing," he said.

"It doesn't look good," I said and pulled up my shirt a little so he could see my stomach but he didn't look down. He kept his eyes on mine.

"What I was thinking about was, how somebody could do this to you, and how helpless I feel right now. I feel like I.. I don't know... I didn't stop it in time, I feel guilty." He admitted. I sighed, put my shirt down, and patted the spot next to me. He flinched.

"I don't want to brake you." He said. I smiled.

"Jake, you won't brake me." I said. He slowly sat down next to me on the bed. "Look, Jake, it's not your fault. It's mine for not being able to... trust anyone? I mean it's not that I didn't want to, I was..." I trailed off.

"Scared." Jake said finishing for me. I nodded.

"But I'm fine now." Jake flinched.

"You call this fine?" He said. He was upset but didn't raise his voice at me. "Renesmee, you're practically broken." He said with sadness in his eyes. I smiled weakly.

"I might be broken, but I _will _be fine." I said. Jake's eyes filled with tears and he tried to blink them away. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"Jake…" I started. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I'm fine. You don't have to stress about me," he said and faked a smile. I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to say. But I hated that he was faking. I put a finger on the two ends of his lips and pulled them down into a frown and dropped my hand. We looked at each other in silence for a moment. I could see him arguing with himself about whether to talk to me or put it away and fake a smile for the rest of the day. Honestly, I think I would be more stressed if he faked. I sighed.

"Jake, I love you, you can tell me anything." I said to him. He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you too, I'm fine," he said not looking me in the eyes. I leaned up a little and kissed him on the cheek. I guess my dad didn't come up with the morphine because he figured out Jake calmed me down. I was kind of glad about that. I liked being with Jake. He helped me relax. I leaned back to lie down and Jake came back with me. I turned to look at him. He moved the hair out of my face and smiled. Then he looked down and started tracing patterns on my arm. Why couldn't he just talk to me?

"It'll stress me out more if you don't just talk to me," I said, after debating whether or not to for a few minutes. He sighed, a few tears coming to his eyes, when he blinked they fell. I put my finger under his eye a wiped them away.

"You don't know how badly I want to hold you, and just wrap you up in my arms, protecting you from everything in the world that would hurt you, but I'm terrified I'll hurt you, and I was so close to losing you, and if Kacey wasn't there… I just- I just can't lose you Ness, I can't ." He said, almost crying. I looked up at him a blinked a few of my tears away. His face was only inches from mine, so I closed the distance putting my forehead on his, with the point of my nose at the point of his. I looked into his eyes.

"I'm here Jake," I said, quietly. I looked back at me with sadness in his eyes but he didn't speak. "I'm right here," I repeated. "You can see me," I said. "You can hear me. You can smell me." I reached down and took his hand, intertwining our fingers. "You can feel me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. When he pulled away, I smiled at him.

"See, I'm not going anywhere." I murmured. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around me slowly, as if I was going to fall apart or turn into dust if he moved too fast. I felt a little pain but I was with Jake, so I didn't care. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"I love you, Jake," I murmured.

"I love you too Ness, always," He said. I snuggled myself into him. There was a soft knock at my door and I turned around in Jake's arms to see my mom walk in with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I smiled. "You look better," she said, looking at me in Jake's arms. "Are you hungry?" She asked. As if on cue, my stomach growled. Jake chuckled.

"I think that's a yes," he said. My Mom laughed.

"Okay. What do you want?" She asked. I thought about that for a moment and realized I really didn't care, I just needed to eat something. I just shrugged. My mom smiled at me.

"I'll tell Esme to make you some spaghetti, okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. My mom looked from me to Jake.

"You want some too?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Sure Bells." he said. "Thanks." He said to her as she left. I smiled at Jake and snuggled into him. I sighed in content. For the first time since all of this started, I actually felt good. I actually felt happy. Jake snuggled his head into my neck.

"Mmm," Jake mumbled, near my ear. I smiled.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Very," he said against my hair. I giggled. My phone on my bed-side table started to vibrate. "I got it," Jake said. I felt the bed move slightly as he reached over and got my phone but it didn't hurt me. I held out my hand but Jake didn't give it to me, instead, he read it.

"It's from Kacey. It says 'How are you feeling? Any better? How's Jake?' Then she did a little winking face." I could hear the cocky smile in his voice.

"Jake," I whined. He laughed.

"And that she is coming over soon. Do you want her to get you anything?" I shook my head so he punched in a few letters and sent it then placed my phone back on the table. He wrapped his arm back around me and snuggled back into me. I smiled. He began tracing random shapes on my arms like last time. My Mom walked back into the room and I almost jumped. She held two bowls. One smaller one and one big one. She smiled at me and walked over. Jake helped me prop myself up so I could eat. My Mom handed me the bowl of spaghetti and I inhaled the smell.

Jake got the big bowl and I got the smaller one. But I had enough. I ate the entire thing almost as fast as Jake did with his bowl. Somehow he still finished before me.

"You act like you haven't eaten in forever." Jake said. I smiled innocently and shrugged.

"If forever feels like two weeks then yeah about close to that..." I mumbled lowly. He still seemed to catch it.

"You haven't eaten in two weeks?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." I said.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked "I'll get you some more." He said getting up. I clung onto him.

"No don't leave!" I said a little too fast, which of course he caught. "I'm not hungry at all, in fact I'm stuffed." He looked at me for a second and smiled. He lied back down next to me. He put both of his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead.

"So last time one of you was in this situation, you had your first kiss, what'll it be this time?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Kacey peaking through the door and smiling.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! We'll try to update more. Please review! Long chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. You need to explain that text," she said and rose an eyebrow.

"What text?" I looked at Jake. He smiled a guilty smile. I shook my head and turned back to Kacey. "I will as soon as I find out what I texted." She laughed.

"How are you? Logan still being protective?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, actually," she said and came into the room with Logan behind her. "He's right here."

"Hey, Logan." I smiled. "Sorry about what happened to Kacey, My fault." I said. He shook his head.

"Not your fault Ness, it was _his _fault." He said not saying _his_ name, I'm guessing because of me.  
I smiled.

"Thanks." I snuggled closer to Jake letting the warmth take over. I looked back to Kacey, who noticed that and smirked at me.

"Why do you have to notice everything?" I groaned. She shrugged.

"Because I know it tortures you" She snickered. Kacey sat pretzel style on the floor and so did Logan. Suddenly something hit me. I had to go back to school when I healed. I quickly put my hand on Jake's cheek.

_Please, please, please, don't make me go back to school! please! _I begged Jake. He looked into my eyes.

"I don't want to…" So did that mean I didn't have to? Tears filled my eyes but my Dad walked into the room then.

"Hey Honey," he said. I turned to look at him.

_Dad, don't make me go back to school! PLEASE! _My Dad smiled a little.

"Wouldn't think of it," he said.

"Am I missing something?" Kacey asked. My Dad turned back to Kacey and smiled again.

"No actually. I'm just about to explain our school plan to Renesmee," he said. Wait… 'our'?

"Yes, Our." He said gesturing to Kacey, Logan, himself, and I. I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"See, since you won't be well enough to go back to school, " He paused looking at me. "We'll be homeschooling you, like before." He said. "But this time Kacey and Logan offered to be here with you, so we'll be 'home' schooling them too." He said. I looked at Kacey and Logan.

"You guys will be here?" I asked. they nodded.

"I couldn't leave my best friend at home while I had to go to school! How boring would that be?" She shrieked. Logan smiled. "Oh and… Logan doesn't want me going back." She laughed.

"Wait so you're gonna teach us everything?" I asked my Dad. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Well I'm sure Emmett will want to do P.E. for Kacey and Logan," he said and laughed when Emmet yelled "Of course!" from downstairs. "Carlisle can do science. I'm sure jasper can teach History."

"History?" I asked.

"Well he was in the civil war," he said. Oh, I didn't know that.

"Cool!" Kacey said. I laughed then winced and Jake tightened his hold on me a bit, not too much to hurt me.

"What will the blonde teach, Home ec.? I'd love to see her try and cook a pie! But on the up side if the ingredients says something sour and moody, then we can finally get rid of her!" Jake said.  
I heard Aunt Rose hiss from downstairs.

"Yeah, then I can tie you on a chain outside!" Rose screamed from downstairs.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jake said. I looked at him.

"Stop it," I mumbled. He sighed.

"Sorry," he said after a few seconds. My Dad chuckled.

"Well you should probably get some more sleep," he said to me and turned to Kacey and Logan. "You guys are welcome to stay, in the guest bedroom or in here. We have a blow-up mattress somewhere." Kacey looked at Logan and sighed.

"Come on," he said. "One more night and then I'll go home, I promise." Kacey looked at him for another moment and smiled a little before she turned back to my Dad.

"Sure that'd be great," she said. My Dad smiled.

"I'll go try to find the blow-up mattress then," he said. Kacey and Logan thanked him and he left the room to find the mattress. Kacey immediately turned to Logan.

"You have got to go home after tonight. Okay?" She said. He nodded. I looked at Kacey and she mouthed.

_'I'll explain later' _I nodded quickly hoping Logan didn't notice

"I'm uh gonna go get the blankets for Logan." I said sitting up. Jake's arms quickly wrapped around me.

"I'll get them. Where are they?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jake, and they're in the hallway closet."

"Welcome Ness." He said pecking me on this lips and getting up. I watched him walk out my door and turned my attention back to Kacey and Logan.

"You know… you kind of saved my life…" I said, quietly.

"Oh shut up, Ness," she said and turned the TV on. I wasn't sure what to say so I didn't say anything. She sighed. "I got you into more danger."

"No… you saved me. He would have done that anyway at some point… eventually he would have snapped," I said. Thinking about him was starting to affect my breathing but not that badly. I watched Logan pull Kacey onto his lap and hold her in his arms, protectively.

"Just forget, Ness. It's fine," she said and smiled at me.

"Well is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, let me bug you 'bout Jakey," she said and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. When Jake returned with the blankets, he put them on the ground and lied down with me again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Kacey smirked.

"Awwww!" She said sarcastically. I groaned.

"Okay! You were right! Happy? You were right since day one! He did like me!" I mumbled at her. Jake smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Shut up," I mumbled and blushed. Kacey laughed. My Dad walked in with a box that had a picture of a blow-up mattress on it.

"You need help getting it up?" He asked. Kacey shook her head. "Okay, there's a pump in the box with it." He smiled at me. But in half a second, his smile turned serious and he growled quietly, glaring at Jake.

"Dad, please," I begged. I can't have them fighting again.

_Remember what it did to me last time!_ I thought loudly, hoping he would hear it. Jake avoided his gaze. My Dad sighed loudly.

"Tell your boyfriend to control his thoughts," he growled and left the room.

"Yeah Jake, control your thoughts, god only knows what they're about, oh wait not god, Edward." Kacey said sarcastically, smirking. I giggled and turned around in his arms looking at him.

"Yes Mr. Black, what thoughts are you having trouble keeping under control?" I asked smirking. I'm surprised he never says that to me, but grateful, because that would be embarrassing. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips gently. When he pulled away, my head was spinning. Kacey started to crack up laughing when she saw the dazed look on my face.

"Oh come on, like you don't do that when Logan kisses you," I said. She opened her mouth t reply but closed it and grinned a guilty grin. I laughed. She shook her head and got up, off of Logan's lap and walked over to the box. She set out the mattress and turned on the pump to blow-it up. While she was setting that up, I looked at Jake.

"I do actually want to know what you were thinking about…" He smiled a little bit. He got really close to my ear.

"Your Dad needs to stay out of peoples' minds," he whispered. I saw my Dad walk past my room.

"And you need to stay out of my daughter's pants," he mumbled as he walked past. Ohmygosh!

_Dad!_ I screeched in my head. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Hey look I have a wooden floor…" I mumbled to myself. "Never knew that." I could feel Kacey, Logan, and Jake watching me but I couldn't say anything. Kacey laughed once.

"Wow, I love your Dad," she said.

"Yeah, you're the only one," I mumbled. Why did he have to say that?

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was freaking hilarious," she said.

"No, I don't," I said and hid my face in my pillow. Jake sighed and pushed his face into the back of my neck.

"Relax. You're working yourself up over nothing," he mumbled.

"Nothing? That was the most embarrassing thing he's ever done!" I said, in my pillow. I felt him smile.

"He's your Dad. Embarrassing you is what he does," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, again in my pillow. Kacey laughed.

"I absolutely love your dad right now," She said laughing. I groaned.

"Can't forget the only person who can embarrass me more than my dad, and that award goes to Kacey!" I said. She laughed.

"B-but my kind of embarrassment is best friend embarrassment!" She said, still laughing. I shook my head.

"Is there really a difference? Embracement number one," I pointed to Kacey, "And number two, I can't win." I said. Jake chuckled and kissed my neck.

"It's fine, they both love you." He murmured. I sighed.

"I know, I know." I said.

"I'm a little upset I didn't' get an award though," he said and chuckled again.

"Well you don't embarrass me that much," I said. He thought for a moment and leaned down to kiss my neck again, softly.

"You want to know what I was thinking about when your Dad walked in?" He asked and kissed my neck again.

"Yeah…" I said, cautiously.

"I was thinking about you in the towel after your shower," he said and pulled back looking at me.

"What? You were not, were you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course not. But that's going to make Kacey bug you for hours," he said, smirking. I glared at him.

"Fine. You win the award for most likely to be single in the next hour," I said. He frowned. I kissed him on the lips softly, and pulled back.

"Kidding." I murmured. Kacey fake gagged. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna remember that Kacey." I said. For a minute she actually looked scared then she smirked.

"Mhmm. Sure you are," She said. I looked at her.

"What makes you think I'll forget?" I asked. She smirked.

"Because you're going out with him" She pointed at Jake. I looked at her confused.

"What's that have to do with it?" I asked. She smirked.

"All I have to get him to do is kiss you, which we all know he will but that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying, when he does kiss you, you usually are to _dazed,_" She smirked "To remember anything." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"That never happens!" I said, obviously lying.

"Mhmm," She said rolling her eyes. She looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Don't kiss me," I said. He frowned and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Oh, you just got rejected. R-E-J-E." As Kacey sang, I looked into Jake's eyes. The way he was looking at me… how did he do that? One side of his lips lifted to make a cute little smile. His eyebrows twitched a little, kind of like he was deep in thought. And his eyes went straight into mine. I swallowed.

"C-T-E-." I cut Kacey off by throwing a pillow at her and closed the distance between Jake and I. Jake put his hand on my back to pull me closer but I slid down so I was lying down. He came with me of course. His lips were so soft and he kissed me really gently. He pulled away way too soon. I kept my eyes on his when he pulled back a few inches and smirked.

"Yeah that eye thing… not fair," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"What eye thing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He moved out of the way as I sat up. Kacey was watching me with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's done," Logan said. What? I turned to look at him and realized that he was talking about the mattress. Kacey pulled the pump off and set the blankets on the mattress. Logan lied down on it and pulled Kacey on too. I looked at the clock which read 10:50Pm and sighed. I wonder what time they would make us wake up. I snuggled into Jake and inhaled his sent subconsciously. His arms tightened on me and I smiled. I realized they were watching a movie from OnDemand. I groaned.

"Is that movie Free?" I asked. They nodded. "Order one, the free ones suck!" I complained. We were watching some movie called 'The Devil Wears Product.' It seemed really stupid so they both agreed to rent a movie. We ended up renting 'The Bounty Hunter.' We were half way through the movie when I heard Logan sleeping. I turned in Jakes arms to see he was half asleep and half awake.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He mumbled and his lips twitched. He blinked and opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine," I said. His eyebrows furrowed. "As fine as I can be."

"Yeah for being abused about 42 hours ago," Kacey said without thinking. I flinched. "Sorry…. Just another thing we have in common huh?" I turned back around to look at her.

"What speaking without thinking?" I asked.

"No. Having a crappy Ex," she said. Jake mumbled something into his pillow. I giggled.

"What sleepy?" I asked. He smiled and dug his head out of his pillow.

"I was asking Kacey, what she meant." Jake said. Oh yeah Jake never heard this before. Kacey sighed.

"I um, I had and Ex who did the same exact things to me, but no one to save me..." She started. I knew this was kind of a hard subject for her.

"We went out for awhile, I mean at first he was nice, but then after his dad died, I guess it made him snap. He would abuse me and he said to me if I ever told anyone he'd kill me, and I believed him. He was a lot stronger than me, but one night I noticed something.. off.. about him. He came home and had his sunglasses on to cover his eyes, and it was around 10:30 and the sun had already went down, so I thought it odd." She sighed.

"Anyway, turns out whether I told or not he'd end up killing me… well I guess technically he did…"

"What?" Jake asked. Kacey looked up.

"Hm? Oh he changed me… he was a vampire… hence the sunglasses thing…" Jake sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not telling this story very well. Okay, so… I started going out with him blah blah blah his Dad died blah blah blah…" She took a deep breath. "He started hitting me. And then he'd apologize…" She laughed once. "If I had a dime every time that guy said sorry. Anyway he'd just keep doing it. Eventually it got worse and worse so I'd stop going out in public… he kind of kept me as his little secret. I knew I meant nothing to him too because I would catch him cheating on me. But he'd always blame it on me. It kept getting worse and worse and eventually he would…" She trailed off.

"Kacey?" I asked, quietly.

"Bite me…" She said.

"He bit you?" Jake asked. Kacey was quiet for a moment but then spoke.

"Um… yeah… You probably haven't noticed cuz of my hair but you can see the scars on my neck…"

"Why did you stick around?" Jake asked.

"Well one I was scared to death and two… deep down… I really thought that he loved me… and I loved him… turns out that was all a bunch of bull crap."

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"He changed me… weren't you listening?" She asked and sighed. "Sorry… he kept hitting me and biting me… cheating on me… and… you know… more stuff… until… one day I asked him why he kept doing this and… he changed me. When I was changed, I realized I was stronger than him, so I stood up and left. I left my family and whatever friends I had left…" She trailed off. I saw Logan move and wrap his hands around her waist and bury his head into her back.

"Jack Ass," he mumbled. Kacey smiled. I smiled that was cute.

"What was his name?" Jake asked curiously.

"Paul." Kacey said simply. Jake's eyes widened, and I giggled.

"Yes, Jake, we know there's Paul in the pack, see why she doesn't talk to him much, she actually avoided sitting next to him once." I said to him He chuckled.

"I thought that was just because he was Paul. I mean it's a normal reaction for anyone to be that way around Paul he's a big Smart Ass... but he wouldn't hurt anyone." Jake said. I smirked.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that!" I said. Jake looked at me.

"Okay, I'll tell Embry I took the bat away from you, and now you're defenseless," Jake smirked.  
I looked at him, horrified.

"But it's mine, and you wouldn't want Embry to make me upset would you? Maybe a good swing would straighten him out. He can be a piñata filled with idiot." I smiled. Jake chuckled.

"He's a good guy. Just a little smart mouthed." Jake nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You need to go to sleep," he mumbled.

"He's right. We can talk in the morning," Kacey said.

"Okay," I said. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty tired. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night," Kacey said. Logan mumbled something that sounded like goodnight. A couple of seconds later, I heard the sound of kissing.

"Oh come on, really?" I asked. Kacey giggled.

"Just go to sleep," she said. I pushed back so my back was against Jake and his arms were around my stomach. He kissed my neck lightly.

"Goodnight Beautiful," he said. I smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"You too." He kissed my neck again and rested his head there. I fell asleep pretty quickly.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

I dreamt about Jake. Just Jake. We were on the beach, walking, hand-in-hand. After walking in silence for a bit, Jake stopped and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. He trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Jake?"

"Mmm?" I forgot what I was going to say so I said something different.

"That feels really good." He pulled back and smiled.

"Really? How does this feel then?" He kissed my lips softly. His lips were always so soft and he was always so gentle. I leaned into him. He took a step back and lost his balance, taking us both down onto the sand. We both laughed and our laughs died away as we looked into each other's eyes.

He closed the distance between us again but this time, the kiss was different. It was harder and more fierce but not in a scary way. In a way that made me want to be as close to him as I possibly could. In a way that made me forget about everything in the world except Jake. I pulled myself on top of his. He chuckled against my lips. He put his hand on my back and trailed it all the way down my back. His hand continued going down but went to the side and to my leg. Something weird happened when his hand went over my thigh. My mind went completely blank and completely full of thoughts about Jake. Suddenly, there was no possible way that I could get as close to him as I wanted to.

"Jake," I moaned.

I woke up to Kacey pushing my arm.

"What?" I asked quickly. I blushed at what I had just dreamt.

"Will you stop moaning in your sleep? It's freaking me out," she said. I was moaning? But I was moaning in my dream. Kacey looked down a bit and rose an eyebrow. I looked to where she was looking and realized Jake had his hand on my leg. I swallowed. I elbowed him.

"Jake?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Jake?" I whispered a little louder. His eyes shot open.

"Are you okay?' He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" I trialed off and looked at his hand. He looked down and his eyes went wide. He pulled his hand off my leg.

"Oh my gosh, Ness. I'm sorry," he said. Kacey laughed and lied back down. I smiled.

"It's fine," I mumbled and put my head back on the pillow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Just stop talking. It's okay," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, Jake it's fine," Kacey said, obviously about to say something smart ( note the sarcasm) so I glared at her. She just looked at me and smirked.

"I mean, she was moaning your name in her sleep. And I mean moaning really loud. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." Kacey laughed. Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Kacey..." I mumbled and stuffed my head back into my pillow. I pulled Jakes arm back around me and snuggled into him. Jake snuggled his face into my neck and then put his lips to my ear.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about or leave it to my imagination?" he said, quietly. I sighed and turned around in his arms to face him. He smiled.

"It wasn't about you," I lied. He looked at me with doubt in his eyes.

"Then why were you moaning my name?" He asked.

"How do you know I was? Kacey could have made that up…" I said. I really didn't want to have to explain this

"Well I could have but I don't joke about moaning peoples' names," Kacey laughed.

"Kacey," I whined. She laughed again.

"Probably another hot dream like the one that you had the night you stayed over at my house, huh?" She said and started to crack up. I groaned. Jake chuckled.

"What was that?" He murmured. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Kacey!" I whined. "Your promised!" Jake pretended to look hurt.

"You're keeping secrets from me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms.

"Are you ready to tell me what you were thinking about when my dad said something?" I asked. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Exactly." I murmured in his ear. Kacey laughed.

"But I bet you would love for him to pro-"

"Kacey!" I hissed. She shut up.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Jake was quiet for a moment, probably deciding whether or not to keep bugging me about the dreams or not. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes. I inhaled his scent and all of my muscles instantly relaxed. I snuggled into his chest and his arms tightened around me some more. He started to stroke my hair and I fell into a dreamless sleep pretty quickly.

When I woke up, the sun was shining in the window slightly, making my skin sparkle faintly. I looked down at the blow up mattress to see Kacey and Logan weren't there, all I could ask for is that they were not making out in my bathroom, because that would be slightly disturbing. I turned in Jake's arms to see him sleeping. I smiled. He looked so cute! His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. I watched him sleep for a bit before deciding to wake him up.

"Jake," I murmured. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at me.

"Hey sunshine." He said sleepily. I smiled.

"Hey." I said softly. "Want to go downstairs? Hopefully that's where they are," I said, nodding my head softly in the direction to the empty mattress. "and not hooking up in a closet somewhere." I smirked. I quickly pushed those thoughts of me and Jake at Kacey's out of my head in case my dad was listening. He smiled and pecked me on the lips before helping me out of bed. I instantly went into the bathroom to see what I looked like. Looking in the mirror, I actually kind of looked like myself. My eye was still dark but it wasn't as swollen as yesterday. I got changed in the bathroom and when I walked out, I saw Jake sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked up at me and a smile lit up his face.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"You look a lot better," he said. I smiled at him.

"My chest is still tight and my eye still hurts but I think I look a bit better too," I said. He laughed once. I could tell he was thinking about something else because his eye were a little distant. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"Just wondering if there is any chance that your Dad will let me stay while you're being home-schooled..." he said.

"He could be your High School sweetheart," Kacey said as she walked into the room. I blushed  
"And who knows maybe more." She winked at me. By that point my face turned scarlet, and I looked at her giving her a warning glare from last night's conversation.  
"Hey I'm not giving anything away!" She said defensively. I looked over at Jake who looked completely lost.

"Do teenage girls have some secret language or something?" He asked, clueless to our conversation which I was thankful for. I laughed and kissed him.

"Guess you'll never know then." I murmured. He smiled.

"I'll figure it out, don't you worry." He said with a cocky grin. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said. Jake chuckled.

"Well, you know how _good _Kacey is at keeping secrets," He smirked.

"Hey! Watch it Scooby Doo," Kacey said. I actually had to laugh at that one. Jake looked at me.

"Sorry that was just really funny," I said. Kacey grinned. He rolled his eyes

"Mhmm, you know what else is funny?" He murmured getting closer to me. My breath hitched.

"Uh..?" I mumbled He got a little closer to me before wrapping his arms around me and tickling my sides.

"J-Jake! S-stop!" I screamed laughing. Kacey was cracking up.

"Say 'I Love you Jake and you're awesomer than Kacey'" Jake said. Kacey looked at me.

"Hey, that's sooo not true!" She said.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled laughing. "Jake, I love you so very much, please let me go..." I asked sticking my lower lip out. He stopped. I smiled and tackled him.

"Watcha gonna do now?" I asked. He looked into my eyes for a second.

"This," he said and leaned his face closer to mine. His lips met mine. Once again, he kissed me gently. His lips were soft and moved with mine perfectly. He pulled me closer and rolled us so I was on my back and he was over me and pulled away too soon. I blinked a few times and tried to get my mind working again. Once my mind stopped spinning I realized Jake was over me.

"Now, what are _you_ gonna do now?" He said and laughed.

"Well first, you are going to get off my daughter," my Dad said from the doorway. I turned to face him.

"Dad…" I started. He looked at me and smiled. Wait… he smiled? I expected him to be mad. I saw my dad shake his head a little, letting me know he heard my thought. I smiled at him and Jake climbed off of me.

"Am I allowed to stay?" Jake asked, I could almost hear the begging in his tone. My dad nodded.

"As long as you don't.. distract her." He said giving him a look. Jake nodded.

"Esme's got pancakes ready, Logan's down there eating them too." Dad said. I grinned and Jake helped me walk downstairs. I haven't been so happy to be able to get out of bed before. Usually it's the opposite.

"I know what you mean now." I whispered to Jake.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I smiled.

"You know when you were hurt?" I asked and flinched. He nodded. "Well you said you were sick of being in bed. Now I know how you feel," I giggled. Kacey walked past me and sat next to Logan at the kitchen table. Jake helped me over and then sat next to me. He made sure I had pancakes before he took the rest for himself. I laughed and shook my head.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," I said. I looked over at my Dad. "So how is this home-school thing going to work."

"Same as it did before. Only you aren't alone," he said and smiled. Uncle Emmett came into the room and patted my dad on the back.

"I call P.E." he said. My Dad laughed.

"Not a shocker there Emmett," he said and looked at Kacey. "You can actually make it challenging to Kacey." He smiled. Uncle Emmett laughed.

"You should teach Ness some self defense," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm, make fun of the bruised girl!" I yelled sarcastically. My dad rolled his eyes.

"You know we're not making fun of you, you might actually like it." He said. I groaned.

"How am I supposed to do PE like this?" I asked gesturing to my body all blue. My dad again rolled his eyes, what was that for the eighth time this morning?

"I meant when you get better." He said. I shrugged.

"I knew that." I mumbled. Jake chuckled and kissed the top of my head. My Dad sighed and walked out of the room.

"You should learn a little bit, you know?" Jake whispered. "I mean, you've been in two situations recently that you could have used it." That made sense. But I still hated P.E. no matter what subject or sport it was. I am not coordinated.

"You can practice on Jake," Kacey said, smirking. I groaned. What? Was it embarrass Renesmee day?

"Nah, I think that's next month." Jake whispered in my ear. I looked down to see our hands intertwined and I must have thought that louder than I wanted to, because I accidently pushed it into Jake's head. I groaned a little and went back to eating my pancakes.

After I was finished, I went into the family room, which my family had set up kind of like a class room. It had 4 tables in front of 4 chairs. Four? Kacey, Logan, and I made three. Was my Dad going to make Jake do work?

"What do you normally have first?" My Dad asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Kacey and I had math…" I said.

"Okay, so we'll start with that," he said. My dad went on about algebra and other things. I sighed. This was extremely boring.

"You need to know it." My dad said. I sighed writing notes and stuff like I usually would in class. I winced. The pain in my stomach had not completely gone away and neither did the pain in my back. In fact it probably got worse. I winced again when the pain went to my pain. Great, I was never going to be able to concentrate on this. After math was over, the pain had gotten worse. I went into the kitchen to see if I could find some Advil.

After going through most of the drawers, I found what I was looking for. I opened the container and put two of the pills on my hand. I grabbed a glass and put it under the tap. After it was half-way full, I pulled it away. Wow was I really shaking that much? The water was moving around in the glass like a wave caused by a cruise ship in the ocean.

I put the pills on the back of my tongue and took a sip of the water. I swallowed and pulled the glass back. My hand slipped and the glass crashed onto the kitchen floor.

"Crap," I muttered. I tried to quietly pick up but when I bent down the pain shot up my back and I let out a small whimper. Suddenly all the images of Jason and that storage room came back to me. I was probably more broken on the inside than I was on the outside. My eyes started tearing up when I remembered him screaming at me, the tears finally spilled over when I was kept thinking about how he hurt me. I backed up to the counter and when I had all the glass in my hands and I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way which only made me think more about what happen and when they got closer I cried harder.

"Oh my gosh Ness!" A husky voice said from behind me. I just started crying harder. Why did it have to be him?

"Edward!" He yelled and squatted next to me.

"Renesmee," he said. I flinched at my full name. He never called me that. My Dad rushed over and helped me up with Jake. They pulled me over to the sink and ran the cold water over my hands. I looked at them through my tears and that certainly did not help. They were so bloody and had glass poking out all over the place. Jason's face kept popping up in my head and I would just cry harder.

"Get it off!" I screamed. The cold water hurt like hell. I tried to yank my hands away but between my dad's cold hands gripped on my wrists and my werewolf boyfriend's warm hands gripped on the other one, I t didn't work. I started to cry harder. When they were done, my dad place a towel and wrapped it around my hand.

"Let go!" I begged, and suddenly saw Jason's face again. That was it, I finally snapped from everything. I looked at both of them with fear and darted up to my room. Once I was in there, I locked it and buried my head into my pillow, and cried.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to everyone who reviews. I've gotten a few really sweet PMs. I just wanted all of you to know that every subscription/story alert/review/pm makes my day. So thank you guys so much. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 54

My hands still hurt like hell. My entire body hurt like hell. I could not stop crying. I didn't want to stop crying. I could hear my Mom and Dad banging on my door, begging me to open it. But I didn't want to. I just needed to cry. I just needed to let everything come back to me. I needed to just feel like complete and utter crap. I couldn't pretend like it never happened anymore. I couldn't pretend that every guy I saw, whether it was Logan, or my boyfriend, or my Dad, didn't scare me.

"Get out of the freaking way. You are not helping her. You're probably just making it worse," I heard my Aunt Rose say.

"If she wanted someone to comfort her, she would open the door. She just needs to feel like crap for a bit," she said. "For god's sake, let her be alone. She has all the reason in the world to need to cry." I had to remember to thank her. She was right, I didn't want anyone to comfort me because I wanted to cry, and I wanted to feel horrible. I wanted the pain to take over and I just wanted to be alone. I cried until my breathing got shallow and I was just crying tearless sobs. I quietly turned on my back to look up at the ceiling. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, a little knock came at the door.

"Honey, if you need anything just let me know," Aunt Rose said. Has she been there the whole time? I decided to ask her that.

"Have you been there the whole time?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she said quietly. So she's been practically guarding the door. I turned to look at the door.

"Is anyone else out there?" I asked, quietly. She was silent for a few seconds but then answered.

"No." She said, simply. I knew my Aunt Rose wouldn't pester me for reasons, or answers, or tell me everything was going to be fine. She wouldn't because she understood exactly what I was going through. I finally decided to let her in after a few seconds of debating it with myself. I sniffled and got out of bed and unlocked the door.

"Can you come in?" I asked, no emotion in my voice. She nodded, and shut the door behind her locking it. I climbed back onto my bed and sat there. She walked slowly, and sat next to me. She didn't say anything. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to be hounded with questions. I just didn't want o be alone.

"I'm scared," I said after a few minutes of silence. She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Does it ever get better?" I asked her. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'm not going to lie, it stays with you forever," she said, without looking at me. She turned to look at me when she spoke her next words. "But it does get better. It just takes time."

"But, h-how can you b-be around Uncle Emmett?" I asked. She smiled softly at me.

"Like I said, it gets better, and you start to trust _them _again." She said. I smiled a little.

"I just snapped... I'm scared to be around them Aunt Rose.." I said. She turned to me.

"They understand, they might be upset, but they understand." I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going back down there.." I said. She smiled.

"I figured. If you need anything, I'm right here, don't be scared to ask me anything. I know exactly what you're going through." She said. We sat in silence for a while. It felt good to not be alone but also not to have to spill everything I was thinking about. Aunt Rose would look at me every few minutes but that was it. She didn't speak. She didn't fake a smile. And she didn't lie to me.

A large fist knocked at my door.

"Ness?" A very familiar husky voice said from behind my locked door. I looked at my Aunt with fear on my face. I couldn't talk to him not now. She looked back at me for a moment and sighed. She stood up, unlocked the door, stepped out, and shut it so I didn't see Jake.

"I need to see her," Jake said. The pain in his voice really wasn't helping the way I felt right now.

"No, you don't," my Aunt said.

"Damn it, Blondie! She's my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"And she's my niece. What's your point?" She asked, calmly.

"Move out of my way!" He yelled. I could hear how upset he was just from his voice.

"Are you really going to do this now? Look I know that whole imprint thing, no matter how disgusting I think it is, makes you believe you feel as upset as she does but you don't know the half of it. Take how upset and angry you are right now, times that by about 5 billion and you don't even have half of how she feels. You think you understand, but you don't. You don't understand how powerless she feels. You don't understand that she has zero confidence and trust in anyone with a Y chromosome right now," Aunt Rose ranted. Everything she said was exactly how I felt right now.

"You think you understand. You understand how she could feel upset but you don't understand how upset she really is. And you're just making it worse by standing here," she said, calmly. I heard Jake sigh. It sounded like he was about to cry. I clenched my eyes shut.

"Just... Tell her I love her.." He said. I heard his heavy footsteps walk down the stairs. I reopened my eyes and tears were sliding down them. How can I cry this much? My Aunt opened the door and once she saw me she hurried over to my side and let me cry on her shoulder. I cried because I was broke. I felt broke, all my confidence was gone, and my trust for guys. Gone. I just felt like I could never be myself again.

"I'm ruining your shirt," I said, and pulled away. I realized that I had been crying into her silk blouse.

"I don't care," she said straight away. Another knock on my door made me flinch.

"Rose, open this door right now!" I heard my Dad say. I started to cry more and hid my face in my pillow. Aunt Rose sighed.

"Another one," she said. I heard her open and close the door quickly.

"Rose, I swear to god!" He said.

"Didn't you hear what I said to Fido?" She asked. My Dad growled.

"She's my daughter!"

"Oh gosh. Okay let's do this again. She's my niece. She's Bella's daughter. She's Carlisle's granddaughter. She's Jake's girlfriend. She's Kacey's best-friend. Doesn't change anything!"

"Rose. Let me see my daughter," he said. Aunt Rose sighed.

"Are you going to make me say everything I said to Muttley again? I hate repeating myself," she said.

"Rose, what makes you think you really understand her? Just cuz-" My Aunt cut him off.

"Really? I don't understand? Damn it Edward you are so… ugh! I was about to freaking marry the son of a bitch! I bet it sounds just a walk in the park to you? To find out what the guy who seemed oh so perfect was really like?" I had never heard Aunt Rose this mad. My dad sighed.

"Rose look I'm sorry... I need to see if my little girls is okay!" He said. I heard my dad's hand shoot to the doorknob and I cringed. My Aunt quickly stopped him.

"Edward." She said through her teeth. "Leave, now. If you go in there, you'll only make things worse. She needs to think about things. Let her be." Aunt Rose said. I thought he was going to leave but he didn't

"Rose, I'm her father. I _am_ going to see her." He said. His tone made me cringe. Aunt Rose sighed angrily.

"Yes, you're her father and I'm her aunt. She doesn't want you in there!" She yelled.

_Please leave!_ I yelled in my thoughts. I was so scared I was gripping my pillow and backed up on the bed to my headboard. My eyes were glued to the door. My Dad was silent for a moment.

"She's scared Edward," my Aunt said. "If you go in there now, you're just going to scare her even more. Just because you're her father doesn't change the fact that you're a guy. Even if you move one muscle in your hand, she'll flinch. I guarantee it."

"I would… I would never…" He trailed off.

"I know that and she knows that. But she'd still flinch." My Dad was silent again for a while.

"Guess it was pretty stupid to try and take her mind off of it and onto school huh?" he said, quietly. My Aunt didn't answer.

"God, Rose," he groaned. "Just… take care of her." I heard the faint sound of footsteps down the stairs and sighed in relief. Aunt Rose opened the door and walked in then , shut it and locked it.  
When she looked at me, I saw pity flash into her eyes then understanding. She walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"I know." She said. "It'll get better, just remember that." She said rocking me back and forth.  
I wasn't crying but I was scared and my heart was beating a million beats a minute. I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. I didn't want to be hurt again. I knew my own dad wouldn't hurt me, deep down, but I was still scared and lacked trust. I mean, I was terrified of my own father. I couldn't help it. What Jason did to me scared me. I mean, he hurt me. Now I can guarantee everyone if someone even called me 'sweetie' or 'babe' I'd flinch or cringe away from them, because Jason used to call me that, and I'd have to respond. Did I like him calling me that? No. But did I want to get smacked across the face because I voiced my opinion? Defiantly not. A soft knock at my door made my heart jump. Really? When would they just realize that I needed to be alone.

"Rose?" My Aunt Alice asked. My Aunt Rose looked at me and smiled a little. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Yes?" Rose asked through the door.

"We're all going hunting, do you want to come?" She asked. My Aunt Rose looked at me and I saw how dark her eyes were. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Be right out," she said and walked over to me. She kissed my forehead.

"Ness, a lot of guys in this world are complete jerks… and I cannot believe I am about to say this. But your boyfriend is not one of them. I've seen the way you act around him and I'm pretty sure he will be the first one to earn your trust back. But things will slowly get back to normal, I promise," she said. I nodded and watched her leave. I sighed. I heard everyone leave and the front door close. I sat on my bed and watched TV. TV definitely did not help clear my head because today, just today, they figured about talking about abused wives and girlfriends. I cringed away from the TV and shut it off.

"Thanks a lot..." I muttered to nothing. My throat was dry so I figured I would get a drink before everyone came home, because I was not going to leave this room once _they_ got here. I opened my door slowly, and cautiously looked around. Nothing. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I got a glass cup out of the cupboard and started the sink. When I turned around, there Jake was standing there. My face turned pale white, and I felt sick. My brain was telling me to run up to my room again, because he would hurt me, but my heart was telling me that I was stupid, that Jake would never hurt me. Ever. I backed up slowly unsure which voice to listen to


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Pretty cute chapter. I hope you think so too. :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 55

"Ness..." He choked out. I could tell he was crying because his eyes were red and puffy, and my heart ached at that, but I still backed away from him. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I backed myself up against the counter and held my breath.

"Ness… it's me," he said. "I'd never hurt you, sweetie." I cringed at slid down onto the floor, putting my head between my knees at the last word he said. When he said it, I hadn't heard his voice say it, I'd heard Jason's.

"P-please..j-just... d-don't!" I cried. "Don't h-hurt me!" I cried again.

"Ness.. please, you have to believe me. You know I would never hurt you." He said, he sounded hurt. I shook my head. No matter how hard I tried, I still heard Jason's voice. I just sat there and sobbed. I sat there and cried with my head in my knees.

"Please... just don't hurt me..." I kept saying over and over. I just wanted to be in my room again, my safe little bubble. Jake took a step towards me. But still, in my mind, he wasn't Jake, he was Jason.

"Please stop!" I yelled. He had a pained expression and squatted next to me. He put his warm hand on my shoulder and out of instinct, I threw my hand around and punched him square in the jaw. I'd never done that with Jason before. I'd tried a few times but he was too fast and had stopped me and caused me more harm. Slowly, the boy squatting next to me looked less and less like Jason and more and more like Jake. He held his hand up to his jaw and sat down on the floor. He clicked his jaw.

"Holy crap Ness," he said. He pulled his hand away and his jaw wasn't even. "You dislocated my jaw." He put his hand on one side of it and pushed it back into place.

"God that hurt," he said.

"Oh my god." I murmured. "I-I'm so sorry Jake..." I said. I can't believe I punched him! I threw my head back as new tears started rolling down my face. Jake came towards me slowly, making sure I wouldn't punch him again.

"Hey," He murmured. "It's fine." I shook my head.

"No! It's not! I'm a mess! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I cried. He slowly wrapped his arm around me and a cringed away. When he saw that, he pulled his arm back.

"Ness, you need to trust that I won't hurt you. I never would." He murmured. I sniffled.

"I know you won't... I.. I'm just scared Jake.." I cried. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't understand. You seemed fine the last couple of nights," he said.

"I don't know… it all just came to me today. I was trying to put it out of my mind… forget about it… god Jake I punched you."

"It's okay! I'm fine! I promise!" He looked at me for a moment, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't say anything. He swallowed. "Can I hug you without you punching me or flinching away?" He asked.

"I don't… I don't know…" I said, honestly.

"Let's try it, okay?" He said, quietly. I thought about that for a moment and Aunt Rose's words came back in my mind. I nodded. Jake slowly moved his arms around me until he had both around my back.

"There see," he said. We stayed in that awkward position for a couple of minutes until I slowly leaned myself into him. His scent washed away my thoughts of Jason and I just sat in his arms. We sat on the kitchen floor while I was in his arms. I lifted my hands and they were shaky.

"If I hold your hand will you flinch away, or punch me?" Jake asked.

"I dunno..." I said unsure.

"Here." Jake said holding out his hand for me to take. I took a breath and shakily put my hands on top of his.

"See, you're perfectly safe." He said. Suddenly the front door opened and my Uncle Emmett's booming laugh went through the house. My breathing quickened and I was about to scream.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay. Relax," Jake said, watching me. I shook my head and whimpered. I could hear my Uncle Jasper just a few steps away from entering the house. I heard footsteps towards us and held my breath. I shut my eyes tight and expected a male voice.

"Are you okay?" My Aunt Rose asked. I opened one eye and sure enough it was just her standing there. She looked from me to Jake and then back to me.

"Do you want to go back to your room with Rose?" Jake asked. I could hear the pain in his voice. He didn't want to leave me. And the oddest thing was, I didn't want to leave him either.

"Yeah…" He frowned. "But… w-will you c-come too?" I asked, quietly. He smiled and nodded.

"Can everyone get out for just two seconds?" My Aunt asked.

"Babe, the game's about to start," Uncle Emmett said.

"Well then the sooner you get out the sooner you can come back in to watch the game." I heard him and everyone leave wondering what this was about and Aunt Rose, Jake, and I went up to my room. It felt strange letting someone else into my bubble, but I was happy I was finally able to trust someone else. Aunt Rose locked the door again and I went and sat on my bed. Jake stood by the door and put his hand on his jaw again. Aunt Rose noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I punched him…" I said, quietly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Way to go Ness. I've been wanting to do that ever since I met him." I couldn't help be laugh. And laughing felt pretty good right now.

"Yeah, but I really didn't mean to dislocate it..." I said to him. He smiled.

"It's fine," He said. I smiled a little. Aunt Rose laughed.

"You dislocated his Jaw! Nice!" She laughed. I giggled. Jake came over and sat next to me. I flinched but tried to hide it, but no such luck because they both saw it.

"Hey Ness, what did I tell ya," Aunt Rose said looking at Jake. I smiled.

"Yeah.. I know.." I said. Even though I was happy to have Jake with me I still flinched every time he moved his arm.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, if that's okay?" She looked at me. I nodded. She smiled and left the room. Jake got up and locked the door again, I flinched remembering Jason locking the door to the storage room.

"Do you want to leave it unlocked?" He asked. I thought about that for a moment and shook my head. No, I didn't want my Dad or anyone else coming in. Jake went over and sat on the chair by my bed. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. He sighed.

"You don't need to be sorry..." I looked at him.

"Yes I do. I'm your girlfriend, and I'm terrified of every move you make..." I murmured. He shook his head.

"That's okay. I'll just let you decide whether or not you feel comfortable with me coming near you, or hugging you. I won't do anything unless you tell me it's okay." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jake..." I said. We sat in silence for a while. I looked up t him and opened my mouth but sighed and didn't' say anything. I looked down and noticed my bracelet on my wrist. I ran my hand over it. 'My Angel' was inscribed on it. I sighed. Jake was the perfect boyfriend and I flinched at every muscle he moved. I dislocated his jaw! Never once in my life, has Jake ever hurt me. After a few minutes of debating with myself whether or not to do this, I stood up and slowly walked over to Jake. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

I sat down on his lap and snuggled my face into his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. He didn't say anything. He didn't tell me everything was going to be okay. He didn't ask me any questions. He just held me. And that was more than I could ever have wanted right now.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

When I woke up I felt the soft cushion of my bed. Hm, that's funny I don't remember getting into my bed... I looked over to see Jake lying in the chair passed out. I smiled, I must have fallen asleep in his arms and he put me in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Was I still scared of every guy except Jake... Yupp. Did I want to go downstairs anytime soon? Nope. Uncle Emmett scared the crap out of me last night, and I don't think I want to go back down there to get anything. Jake moved a little but kept his eyes closed.

"Jake?" I asked, wondering if he was awake or not. He blinked a few times and looked at me, a small smile spreading over his lips.

"Hey Beautiful," he said and stretched.

"Why'd you sleep on the chair?" I asked. That could not have been comfortable.

"I didn't want to scare you when you woke up," he said. I smiled and patted the space next to me. He got up slowly and lied down next to me cautiously. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you." I murmured. He looked at me.

"For what?"

"For talking some sense into me. I missed you." I said. He smiled.

"Believe me, I missed you too." He said and started stroking my hair. I inhaled his scent and my entire body relaxed. I had no idea why he did that to me but whenever I was in his arms, I completely relaxed. Not that I was complaining one bit.

Jake reached down with one of his hand and lifted my wrist up. He looked at my bracelet and smiled. He kissed it lightly and let go of my wrist.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I know, I love you too." I said. I moved closer to him and snuggled my head into his chest. "I'll always love you, no matter what." I said.

"You we're scared of me." He pointed out. I smiled.

"But I never stopped loving you." I murmured.

"Never?" He asked. I nodded.

"Never." I inhaled his sent again and smiled. I brought my head up and looked at him. He stared into my eyes and I could see all the love they held. I could feel his breath.

"J-Jake?" I asked. He looked in my eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Kiss me." I murmured. "Please." He looked into my eyes for a moment.

"You aren't going to punch me?" He asked and smiled. I shook my head and looked into his deep brown eyes. He put his hand on the side of my neck and leaned his face closer to mine. His lips met mine. They were soft and warm. The kiss was gentle as usual but there was a little bit of a difference in it… like he hadn't seen me for a month. His other hand ran down the side of my stomach and to my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away after a minute and looked into my eyes. I rested my chin on his chest and looked back at him. He smiled.

"God you are the best kisser," he said, smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked He chuckled.

"Yes, you really are." I giggled.

"Well I don't have much practice. You were my first kiss," I said and kissed right on the side of his jaw.

"And I was your first kiss too right?' I asked. He froze and I felt his heart beat pick up. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Right?" I asked.

"Right. Yeah," he said and looked away from me. A soft knock at my door stopped this conversation… for now. I looked at the door.

"W-who is it?" I asked.

"It's me honey." My mom said. I smiled and opened the door. I saw Jake stiffen when he saw it was my mom. My mom leaned down to hug me.

"I'd be careful Bells!" Jake called. My mom looked up at him. "She dislocated my jaw when I tried to get near her.." He said. My mom laughed.

"Did you hurt your hand?" My mom asked. Come to think of it my hand did sort of hurt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake look around the room nervously. I wondered what that was about..

"Anyway," my mom said, "I just came up to see if you needed anything." She said hugging me. I stiffened a little but hugged her back. After she pulled away from the hug I looked at Jake who was staring at my mom until he noticed me and turned to me planting a fake smile on his face.

"Do you need anything?' I asked. He shook his head.

"But you need something to eat," he said. My stomach growled.

"Spaghetti?" My mom asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mom," I said. She nodded.

"Oh and your Dad wanted to ask if he could come up," she said. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. She looked into my eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell him not right now," she said. I smiled as she shut the door and I climbed up onto my bed next to Jake. He wrapped his arms around me, and this time I didn't flinch, I leaned into him.

"You know," He murmured "Your dad won't hurt you, but I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do." I thought about that for a moment I knew my dad wouldn't hurt me.. I leaned up closer to him so I was looking at him.

"I know, I'm just scared. Jason broke me Jake." I said flinching at _his _name. He got closer to me. I could feel his breath when he talked, which made me dizzy.

"He didn't brake you. You're not broken. You're just confused and hurt." He murmured.

"Same difference," I mumbled. He reached a hand up and slowly stroked my hair. I actually didn't flinch and for that I was also grateful. My Mom came up with two bowls again and I had déjà vu about the other night when Jake and I ate spaghetti in my room.

"Thanks Mom," I said as she handed me a bowl.

"No problem. I figured Jake would be hungry too cuz… well he always is," she said and laughed. Jake laughed nervously. What was with him?

"Thanks Bells," he said. I leaned into him and absently started to trace patters on his arm. My pasta was beside me and I would take a few bites every now and a then, unlike Jake who had already scarfed his down.

"Jake?" I asked. He turned so he was looking at me.

"Hmm?" He asked. I smiled.

"Love you." I said. He smiled sweetly and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ness." He murmured. When I finally ate my spaghetti, I sighed. Honestly I was tired of being in my room... It was boring. I mean it was less boring with Jake here but still. Jake turned and looked at the clock.

"Oh Ness, I'm so sorry," he said. "I have patrol in 5 minutes."

"Oh," I said and sighed.

"I'll come right back, I promise," he said and got up for the bed. He kissed my forehead.

"Give your Dad a chance. I know it's killing him being away from you right now," he whispered. I nodded and watched him leave. I slowly climbed out of bed and opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out.

"Mom..." I called. Suddenly my mom was in front of me.

"Yeah hon?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"C-can you tell dad to come up?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "B-but can you stay up here with me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I will." She said. She disappeared and then reappeared with my dad. I cringed away from the door not expecting them to be right in front of me. My mom walked in whispering something that sounded like 'Don't move unless she asks you too' into my dad's ear. My dad smiled at me.

"Hi Honey." He said. I gave him a small smile.

"H-Hey dad..." I watched him almost pull his hands up to give me a hug but stopped himself. He sighed.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled and went over to sit on my bed. He watched me and sat on the chair Jake was on only moments ago. My Mom walked over and sat next to him on the arm of the chair. Jake's words ran through my mind, 'give your dad a chance'. I sighed and looked at my Dad.

"Daddy, I'm scared," I said. He looked up at me. "I feel like nothing is ever going to be normal again."

"Oh, yes it will," he said.

"Everybody keeps saying that but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like I'm completely broken," I said.

"Oh honey you're not broken." My dad said. I gave a small smile.

"I feel it." I said. My mom squeezed my shoulder.

"Ness, you're not broken, like Jake said before you're confused and scared." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How'd you know he said that?" I asked. He smiled.

"I can hear him from downstairs." He said. I smiled. "Plus, I was worried about you."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"Yeah I do. I punched my boyfriend and I'm scared of my Dad," I mumbled.

"Only for a bit… and you really punched him?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed.

"Bella, your daughter can throw a better punch than you can," he said, laughing.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nothing," She said. I looked at them for a minute before shaking my head. We were all talking for about another hour when something clicked. This was my dad, he wasn't going to hurt me. I was stupid to even think that he would. I didn't even flinch when he was talking to me ( he talks with his hands a lot) I smiled. I don't think I was scared of my dad or Jake anymore.. just everyone else. I stood up and walked over to my Dad to sit on his lap. He hugged me slowly like Jake had done.

And like Jake, he didn't say anything. He didn't ask me if I was over it. He didn't ask me what I was thinking, even though he could know if he wanted to anyway. He just held me like my Dad. After about half an hour he spoke.

"Ness it's about ten o'clock. You should probably get some rest honey," he said and tightened the hug for a moment before letting go.

"When's Jake gonna be back?" I asked. My Dad thought for a moment and shrugged.

"He's running patrol right now, but if he comes through the front door like a normal person, I'll send him up." My dad said. He seemed a little uneasy at the thought of Jake coming up through my window. I laughed a little at his disgruntled face.

"Get some sleep." He said and kissed the top of my head before walking out. My mom did the same and quickly followed my dad out and shut my bedroom door. I stared up at my ceiling thinking about when Jake would come back. I mean, he did promise to come back right after patrol, so he'd come eventually right? I sighed. After a few minutes, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"It's me, Ness," I head a husky voice say from behind my door.

"Come in," I said groggily. I was just about to fall asleep. He opened the door and I hid my face in my pillow at the blinding light that came through from the hallway. I heard him close the door and I pulled my face up to look at him. He smiled genuinely at me and stayed by the door. I smiled.

"Why are you all the way over there?" I asked. "Come lay with me." I pouted. Jake chuckled and walked slowly over to my bed and sat down where I was lying. He stroked my hair and I smiled. I pulled my head onto his lap and he leaned up against my head board.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"I talked to my dad." I said taking my head up off his lap to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked like they were shining.

"How'd it go?" He asked hopefully. I smiled

"It went really well actually." I said, smiling.

"Good. I'm glad," he said. I rested my head back on his lap and he resumed stroking my hair.

"How's the pack?" I asked quietly, after a few minutes.

"Good," he said simply. I was practically lying on top of him. My arms were wrapped around his chest and I snuggled into him. Jake started drawing patterns on my back and I giggled. I was very ticklish. I wanted to stay like this forever, just wrapped in Jake's arms. But eventually, I fell asleep into a dream about Jake.

I walked into a room that I didn't really recognize. It was a bedroom but I'd never been in here before. I turned around and saw Jake in an armchair in the corner of the room. His face lit up when he saw me and I started towards him.

"Hey Gorgeous," he said. I smiled and blushed. He patted his lap so I went over and sat on it. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. God, he smelled so great. He brought his hand and brushed the hair away from my neck and placed a small kiss right under my jaw. I giggled.

"Jake…" I mumbled. He kissed my neck again softly.

"Mhmm?" He mumbled against my skin. He kissed my neck again, and I forgot what I was going to say. He pulled away and looked at me. His smile almost made my heart pop.

"You know what I love about you?" He asked. I didn't trust my voice so I shook my head. He smiled. "Your eyes..." He said and placed one small kiss on each of my eyelids. "Your nose," He continued. He bent down and kissed the tip of my nose lightly. "Your ears," he said and nuzzled my left ear. "And I really love your lips," he said and kissed my lips softly. He pulled back and smiled, moving my hair behind my ear.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Black," he said and kissed my neck again. Mrs. Black? I looked down at my ring finger and sure enough there was the most beautiful ring on it. I smiled and pulled Jake's face away from my neck and his lips met mine again. The way he kissed me was different this time. It was full of complete passion. He moved me so I was sitting on his knees, facing him. He ran his hand down my stomach and to my waist, pulling me closer as the kiss got deeper. His hand kept going down from my waist to my thigh. As his hand ran up and down my thigh the strange feeling came over me again. I started kissing him harder and tried to get as close to him as I possibly could. I moaned with pleasure.

My eyes shot open as I was breathing heavily. What just happened? I checked for two things, one I looked at my hand to see if there was a ring there, I kind of frowned when there wasn't. Then I looked to see where Jake's arm was. Sure enough I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I scrunched my eyes closed and bit my lip. When I opened them, I tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Jake," I murmured. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip and my eyes trailed down to my thigh where his hand was. He looked up at me.

"I'm s-" I cut him off and placed my finger over his mouth. I moved my finger and leaned down to kiss him. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled myself closer to him. It was nothing like the kiss from my dream. He was still gentle. He pulled his hand off of my leg and I caught it and intertwined our fingers in the air. But of course he pulled away too soon. He blinked a few times and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I just smiled at him and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm confused," he said quietly after a moment.

"About what?" I asked and kissed right under his jaw.

"Umm… I forgot…" I laughed.

"You know what?" I asked and kissed under his jaw again.

"Hmm...?" He asked. I smiled.

"I love you." I murmured and started placing small kisses along the side of his neck.

"I-I love you too." I heard him stutter. I smiled and lied my head on his chest again. I absent mindedly started drawing patterns on his arm.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

I woke up in Jake's arms, exactly where I wanted to be.

"Morning Beautiful," he said.

"Mmm," I mumbled and snuggled myself closer into him.

"So explain something to me," he muttered. I looked up at him. "Like all of last night?" I thought for a moment about what happened last night and giggled. I had no clue where all that came from last night, probably from that dream, but I was happy I did it. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"What? I can't kiss my own boyfriend?" I asked. He smirked.

"I never said you couldn't, I just wanted to know why last night. I mean, you woke up out of a dead sleep and just decided to kiss me?" He asked. I blushed.

"Maybe," I sang. He shook his head and tightened his arms around me. A knock at my door made me flinch.

"It's just me," my Aunt Rose said.

"Um come in," I said. I expected Jake to unwrap his arms but he didn't, he just held me tighter. My Aunt looked from me, to him, and back to me.

"Well…" She trailed off and shook her head "How are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged. I heard Jake mumble something but I couldn't make out any of the words except one.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"What do you mean 'what'?" He asked.

"Why'd you say close?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Closure," he said. Aunt Rose looked at Jake.

"You know," She said. "The mutt could be right, you need closure." She said. I looked at them

"What do you mean?" I asked. Aunt Rose sighed.

"You need to go talk to Jason." She said softly. I cringed at just hearing his name and Jake tightened his hold on me.

"N-no way!" I said. She came around and patted my hand.

"Honey it might be the only way for you to get over this, Go down there, talk to him. He's behind bars, he won't hurt you." She murmured.

"Is that how you got closure?" I asked her. Her expression changed.

"No… but I'm really not a good role-model…" She trailed off. It made me wonder what she did but I knew she wouldn't say anymore. "Don't you have any questions you want to ask? Closure is probably the fastest way to get back to normal," she said. I looked at Jake.

"I can't see him," I murmured. He looked at me.

"He won't get near you." He sighed. "You wouldn't be alone."

"You're gonna come with me to jail to talk to the guy who almost killed me?" I said in a rush, tearing up. He ran his finger under my eyes and caught my tears.

"I'd do anything for you." He murmured. I smiled a little and gripped his hand. "I won't let him hurt you." He said. My Aunt sighed.

"All I'm saying is... Just try it, the worst thing that could happen is what's going on now, being trapped in your room scared of everyone... Don't you miss being able to go to the beach? Or just getting out of your room? Being able to see your uncles?" She asked. "Or even your best friends." She said softly. "I mean, don't you want your life back?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I am tired of being up in my room..." I said, considering it. Jake smiled.

"Okay then. So it's settled, we're going," he said. I smiled at him. I got changed in the bathroom and walked out, back into my bedroom to just see Jake. He smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I shook my head. "You'll be 100% safe. I promise you. Trust me," he said. I sighed and nodded. My Aunt knocked on my door again and came in.

"Everybody's out for a minute. Should give you guys enough time to get to your car," she said and smiled. "Good luck," she said and left. I sighed and Jake held my hand as we walked to the garage. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and unlocked my car.

"You carry around my keys?" I asked He smirked and shrugged. I laughed and got into the passenger's seat. When Jake got in the car, he kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise you, you are going to be fine." He said. I smiled. He started the car and I turned the radio to a random channel not really listening to the music, just to have sound in the car. I leaned up against Jake's arm and sighed. We got to the police station in no time. Jake cut then engine but didn't move.

"You can do this," he said to me. I nodded. I can do this. I can do this, I told myself over and over again and got out of my car. It was drizzling outside so everything was damp. Jake walked around to me and slid his arm around my waist, helping me walk. My heart started beating faster and faster every step I took up the stairs and into the warm air of the building. An officer, who's name I didn't know walked up to us.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um…I-I…" I stuttered.

"We're here to see Jason," Jake answered for me. The officer nodded and led us to a small room with a steel door. He unlocked it and we both walked in. There was barely anything in the room. Just a small steel table and two chairs on either side. The table and the chairs were bolted to the floor.

"I'll go get him," he said and left the room for a moment. I turned to Jake.

"I can't do this," I said, freaking out. I tried to move past Jake to get out but Jake pulled me into a hug. His scent relaxed me a little but not enough.

"Sh calm down. I'm right here. And the officer will be right here," he pulled my face up so I was looking him in the eye. "I won't let him touch you." I nodded and the steel door opened. Jason in a bright orange jumpsuit was pushed in. He had his hands behind his back. He turned around to look at the officer and spoke.

"Do you mind?" He asked. The officer pushed him into the chair and took off one of his handcuffs and locked it to the chair he was sitting in. Jason looked up and his eyes locked on mine.

"Aww I just knew you would come and see me, Babe," he sneered. I flinched when he called me 'babe'. After he saw that, he had a smug smile. Jake squeezed my hand.

"Aww, you even got your bodyguard with you, how nice." He said sarcastically. I stayed silent.

"Well are you going to say anything or does someone have to hit you to say something, because I know that works too." He said. Jake squeezed my hand again as if telling me 'it's fine', but I could feel him shaking slightly after what Jason had said.

"What too scared to talk to me now? You had no problem screaming at me in a storage room!" He sneered. I shook my head slightly.

"Oh disagree? Please, voice your opinion, sweetheart. I really wanna hear it," he said, grinding his teeth.

"You're lying," I mumbled. He smiled that sly smile that I hated so much.

"Yeah? Want to know the truth? I wished I'd killed you when I had a chance," he said. Jake held in a growl but I knew he was going to lose it at some point. I took a step towards Jason. I kept a hold of Jake's hand though. "What? Scared of little old me?"

"I… I" I stammered. I wanted to cry my eyes out and I wanted to yell in his face. Jason looked like he wanted me to do either. He laughed.

"I still see you can't talk around me. I'm flattered really," he said.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"Sorry? Did you just say something, Babe?" He asked, having too much fun.

"You're a jerk," I said a little bit louder. He smiled.

"And you're a slut. This is fun, keep going," he said. I glared at him, something I didn't think I was capable of at the moment.

"I'm not a slut.." I said a little louder than a mumble. He narrowed his eyes, something he used to do right before he hurt me. I flinched.

"Really?" He asked. "You seem really slutty to me. I mean hell, everyone thinks so. You can't even have _fun,_" He said referring to the night at the party.

"Jason, I d-don't think you realized what you did to me.." I said. I really wanted him to understand what exactly he did to me. He smiled.

"I don't think you realized what I _wanted_ to do to you." He said. The way he said it made my skin crawl. I felt Jake shaking behind me. I patted his hand. _It's okay._ I said through my thoughts. I turned back to Jason and he laughed at me. "Control your bodyguard will ya?" And that's when I lost it.

"He's not my freaking bodyguard! He's my boyfriend! And he came down here to make sure I was okay because, thanks to you, I'm scared to death of any guy including my family members!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Oh, do I get a trophy or something?"

"No! How can you be so heartless?" He smiled.

"I told you. I have a heart. Just not for you," he said, repeating his words for the storage room.

"I don't understand why! Why did you do this?"

"I told you why!" He said. He tried to stand up but was pulled back down by the handcuffs. The officer reached to his belt but dropped his hand. "You didn't kiss me!"

"So? So what? You found out I hadn't kissed anyone else? Why is one kiss such a big deal to you?" He glared at me and didn't answer. I sighed getting angrier. "So let me get this straight. You did all of this for just one kiss? Huh? Like this?" I asked and grabbed Jake's face and pulled it to mine. He didn't really kiss me back at first but it didn't matter. When I pulled back, Jason's eyes were burning a hole into my head.

"B*tch" He muttered. I threw my hands up.

"If anyone's a b*tch here, it's you Jason, because you don't even care! It's just a kiss, why does it matter so much?" He looked at me.

"I already told you!" He sneered. I looked at him in shock.

"JASON! You were pouring alcohol down your throat, you couldn't even see straight! Damn straight I wasn't going to kiss you! You were freaking drunk, and you hurt me!" I screamed. He just looked at me for a moment and jumped up trying to grab at me. I didn't flinch or budge. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist though.

"I should have slit your throat when I could have!" He yelled. The officer pulled out something small from his belt. It wasn't a gun but I couldn't see completely what it was. He ran over to Jason and held it by his neck. Jason froze and stopped glaring at me and took several deep breaths.

"I'm fine," he said to the cop. The officer looked at me.

"Are you almost done?" he asked. I nodded.

"Jason, you ruined me. I feel broken and I barely have any self-confidence left," I said, quietly. He looked at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"What? Want me to apologize? We can kiss and make up," he smirked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't even want you to apologize. Cuz it would mean nothing to me." I said confidently. He narrowed his eyes.

"I wish I killed you..." He muttered. I smiled.

"On that note Jason, rot in hell." I said and turned on my heals to leave.

"Whatever, just watch your back!" He sneered. I froze for a minute before turning to look at him.

"No Jason, watch yours." I said glaring at him. I turned around and grabbed Jake's hand and walked out. He didn't say anything until we were out of the building.

"I'm proud of you." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome huh?" I said, happily. He pulled me into his arms.

"It was. It was also pretty hot," he said and grinned. I blushed and looked down. It had started raining by the time we got outside so we ran to the car and Jake turned the heating on as fast as he could.

"Want to go out and celebrate?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I need to go home," I said. I need to go home and hug my uncles. He looked at me unsurely. I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go back in my room and be terrified of Uncle Emmett." I laughed. I turned in my seat and hugged Jake. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked. I smiled.

"For being there when I needed you, and helping me through this... and being patient with me." I said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled

"Anything for you." He said and pulled out of the driveway. I leaned into his side as he was driving and sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I am." And for the first time in about a month, I really was.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: So the truth comes out... :) please review!**

* * *

Chapter 58

In the next month, things started getting more and more normal. I went back to homeschooling a couple of days after seeing Jason. Doing that really helped me. It gave me my confidence back. I was completely fine around my family now. I was still a little jumpy around other guys. Luckily, the way my Dad planned it out, my home-schooling thing ended at the same time that my public school would have ended. I was in the living room watching TV when someone slung me over their shoulder. They were too cold to be Jake.

"Uncle Emmett!" I screeched. He dragged me outside into the backyard.

"Play football!" He whined. I looked at him, was he nuts?

"You guys would crush me, literally!" I said. He pouted. I smirked.

"Sorry not as cute as when Jake does it." Uncle Emmett smirked and before I could say anything I was slung over someone else's shoulder. It was Jake.

"Lemee goo!" I cried.

"No can do, girly," he said. I sighed.

"Please? With doggy treats on top," I laughed. I heard a few of my family members laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Jake said with humor in his voice.

"I kind of do, yeah," I said. He smirked and started tickling my side.

"J-Jake! St-stop it!" I yelled through my laughter. I started hitting his back with my little fists. "Stop, S-stop!" I yelled laughing. He chuckled.

"Play football then, plleeaaseee," He asked.

"Fine!" I said laughing. Nope. I thought because once he put me down I was going to run. He set me down on my feet and like I planned, I took off running around the yard. A few seconds later I was at the end of the yard and I smirked at him.

"Watcha gonna do now?" I said. He smiled and ran after me. I darted around the house and into the woods, hiding behind a tree. Jake ran around and looked around with confusion of his face.

"Ness, come out come out wherever you are," he said. When he turned around so his back was to me, I ran out and jumped onto his back laughing.

"Woah," he said, laughing. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Do I really have to play football, Jakey?" I asked pouting. He smiled.

"Hey, not fair." He whined.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what." He said moving me so he was holding me bridal style in his arms, which oddly made me think about my dream. Ugh. Everything he did, made that stupid dream pop into my head. I smiled.

"One game. That's it. If I get hurt you better help me." I said groaning. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss. He broke away too soon and smiled.

"Let's go play!" He said like a five year old. I rolled my eyes as he started to walk towards the house. I smiled.

"I can walk you know." I said.

"This is more fun." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes again. I was happy though, I didn't really want him to put me down. I snuggled my head into his chest. We stayed like that until we got to the porch.

"Jacob," my Dad said. Jake slid me down to the ground.

"Dad…" I started. He looked at me and smiled.

"Come on! We have to pick teams," he said and smiled. I laughed and followed him to where everyone was on the porch.

"Okay Team leaders?" My Dad asked.

"Call it! Call it! Call it!" Uncle Emmett yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Well, we knew that Emmett. Who else?"

"I will!" I heard Jake yell. I giggled.

"Okay Emmett and Jake, in the center, Emmett gets to pick first since he'll throw a fit if he doesn't," My dad said and laughed.

"You know me too well." Uncle Emmett said patting my dad on the back. I laughed and stood there.

"I pick, Ness!" Uncle Emmett said. I smirked and walked over to Uncle Emmett. I looked at Jake and smiled innocently.

"I pick Bells." Jake said. It went on until everyone was picked. The teams ended up being Me, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper, Verses Jake, My mom, My dad, and Aunt Alice. My Grandma and grandpa decided to watch from the porch and be referees.

Uncle Emmet took the football and we started playing. Uncle Emmett played Quarter-back cuz well it was his team. He started running with the ball and threw it to Uncle Jasper but my Dad jumped up and caught it in the air, intersecting it. My Dad threw it to Jake and Jake started running. I was the closest to him so I took a chance and leapt.

Luckily, I landed on him, tackling him to the ground. We both started cracking up.

"Gotcha," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me on the nose before getting up, pulling me up with him, and throwing the ball back to Uncle Emmett. We did the same thing except when I was halfway down the yard he threw the ball to me, and to my surprise I caught it. I groaned, I didn't know how to play football for god's sake I was a girl! I saw Jake coming towards me with a smirk on his face and when he reached out for me and smiled and ducked under his arms and went around him. I quickly threw it to my Uncle Jasper who was at the end of the yard and he caught it. Jake, I guess didn't realize it because he turned around and grabbed my waist, pulling me down.

He looked at me.

"Where's the ball?" He asked. I laughed and pointed to uncle Jasper.

"Oh… oops…" he said and smiled a guilty smile. I laughed again.

"Nice one," I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"You know you love me," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know I love you." I said, staring at him. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips before helping me up. I smiled and ran back to my team, and Jake ran back to his, never taking his eyes off me once.

The rest of the game went pretty much the same way. I got tackled by Jake a few more times. Eventually it ended with the score 27 to 21. Our team won and I was pretty happy about that. But since I was done playing, and I had dirt all over me from being tackled by my boyfriend, I decided to go get changed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and light blue fitted shirt. I walked out into the hallway and heard Jake talking to someone.

"Bells, she's gonna find out," he said. I stopped in the hallway and listened.

"I still don't think she should know," my mom said.

"That's what you said about the imprint too and look how that worked out," he said. I heard my Dad slightly growl.

"It's going to crush her," my mom said. I decided, I couldn't wait anymore so I started down the stairs. As I started into the family room, where they were, Jake didn't see me and continued speaking.

"She already suspicious that I kissed someone else," he said. Both of my parents looked at me. Jake froze and slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked, quietly.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You kissed someone else?" I asked. How could he?

"No. Renesmee, it was before you were even born," he said. I stood there silent. My mom looked at me.

"It was in the past Ness," She said softly. I looked at her.

"So just because it was in the past doesn't mean it didn't mean anything!" I screeched.

"It didn't." My mom and Jake said at the same time. Jake looked at me nervously.

"You said a kiss didn't mean anything to Jason!" Jake said. I looked at him.

"First of all, I didn't kiss Jason, so that doesn't count, second, that was Jason this is you, the person I'm in love with! Yeah, In love!" I screamed. Jake just looked at me.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly. He looked at my Mom and back at me. "Who?" I yelled.

"Who's the slut?" I asked him. He shook his head fiercely.

"She's not a…" He started.

"What? You're defending her now?" I yelled. "Who's the b*tch who kissed you?"

"She's not a b*tch," he said, quietly. My mom sighed.

"Then what's her name? Huh? Who is it?" I looked from Jake, to my Mom, to my Dad.

"Who-?" My Mom cut me off.

"Me," she said and looked at me. I froze.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"What?" I asked, quietly.

"Me! Okay, it was me," my mom said, watching for my reaction. My mind went blank and was reeling at the same time.

"What?" I asked again. It wasn't that I hadn't heard her. It was more that I didn't understand… at all.

"Renesmee, it didn't mean anything," Jake said. I looked at him and started storming up to my bedroom.

"It wasn't even that good!" Jake yelled, following me.

"Thanks," my mom said. Jake spun around and pointed a finger at her.

"Not now, Bella," he said and ran after me up the stairs. I don't know how but he caught up to me. He gripped my wrist and spun me around, and pressed his lips against mine. This time it didn't calm me down. It pissed me off more. I pushed his back and slapped him across the face, then stormed off to my bedroom, locking the door.

"Ness open the door." My mom said. Fine. I unlocked it and glared at her.

"Look-" I cut her off.

"I hate you! Don't talk to me!" I screamed and slammed the door in her face. I pressed my back against the door and slid down it bringing my knees up to my chest and cried. So now I'm competing against my own mother? How could she? How could he? I pulled my hands up to my face and noticed the bracelet he gave me. I ripped it off. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Ness, please open the door," Jake said, painfully.

"Go to hell," I mumbled. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I waited for him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open the door." I sighed and stood up. I opened the door and looked at him. He looked surprised. He must have thought I wouldn't open the door. I threw the bracelet at him.

"Fine! Now go to hell!" I yelled and slammed the door closed again. I sat down where I had been sat before and pulled my knees up, resting my head on them. I felt strange not wearing my bracelet, but I pushed that feeling away. He kissed my own mother, how was I going to forgive that, and she kissed him back! For all I know I ruined their secret love! Maybe they still like each other! That thought made my heart ache, as if it wasn't already. I felt betrayed, hurt, angry, and for some strange reason, I also felt guilty, which I don't know why because I wasn't the one making out with my girlfriend's mother! I couldn't hold it back the tears started rolling down my cheek as I sobbed. I hope they both get that they hurt me.

"Traitors!" I yelled knowing they heard me from Jake's painful sigh and my mom's groan. My heart ached, how could they do this to me? What did I ever do to them? Maybe he didn't even like me, maybe he still likes my mom, and figured I'm close enough. Maybe he just 'loved' me because I looked like my mom. Maybe he was just settling for me. Well screw him. I wasn't going to be settled for.

What about my Dad? How did this affect him? Did my Mom cheat on my Dad? Ugh! I groaned. I heard footsteps up the stairs and sighed.

"Honey," my Dad sighed my name. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked. Was he going to try and make me forgive them? Cuz that was not happening. Ever.

"Yes you will," he said, referring to my thoughts. No. I won't. He sighed. "I just want to talk. You want answers and I have some." I thought about that for a moment. I did want answers but I wasn't sure I could take them. I mean, for all I know they could be making-out downstairs right now. My Dad growled lightly.

"I can assure you, that is not what they're doing," he growled. After a moment, he sighed and I heard him sit down and rest his back against my door on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Honey," he said. About what? It's not your fault, I thought.

"It's not theirs either," he said.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled. My dad sighed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. I want to know one, if Jake really loved me, and two why did they kiss, don't they know how much they hurt me? I asked him in my head unable to speak aloud. My dad sighed again.

"Honey, Jake really _does_ love you, and this was before you were born." He sighed. "Before you were born, I left your mother because I thought I was too dangerous for her, I thought I wasn't giving her a normal, human life. When I left, she was devastated and Jake was there to help her. They were best friends Ness, and Jake started having feelings for her." I sighed. Feelings that lead to a kiss. Feelings that he said he had for me. My Dad was quiet for a minute. I decided I'd rather have him talking. So you and mom kind of broke up? I asked in my mind.

"I guess you could call it that," he said, sounding upset. "I just thought I wasn't letting her live." And so she and Jake started going out?

"No. It wasn't like that," he said and sighed. "Your Mom just needed a friend and Jake was there and I'll be forever thankful that he looked after her." How can you be okay with this? He sighed.

"I'm happy as long as she is," he said. I sighed frustrated, and waited for him to continue. He chuckled at my impatience.

"I'm not going to go through all the details of when I was away, but when your mother came to get me, she wasn't mad at me at all... she still loved me, as I loved her, but Jake was in her life now. Trust me, I wasn't that happy about it, but he was there to pick up the pieces when I left your mother." I sighed. I'm not just going to forgive them because you say he was 'there to pick up the pieces,' I thought.

'I don't expect you to. But I do expect you to know the full story because assuming is not a good thing to do in this situation," he said and I heard him stand up.

"Wait Dad," I said, out loud.

"Mhm?" He mumbled. I was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, honey," he said and I heard him sit back down against the door. I sat there for a good twenty minutes debating whether or not to go down and talk to Jacob, but my dad was right, I had to get the full story. My dad chuckled hearing my debate in my head.

"You should." He murmured on the outside of the door. I sighed getting up and I opened the door. I wiped my eyes which were red and swollen, and walked halfway down the stairs before turning around.

_I can't do this..._ I thought. My dad came down and caught my wrist.

"You can, you need to hear the full story, from Jacob." My dad murmured. I sighed and turned back around walking the rest of the way downstairs. Once my eyes landed on Jacob, they wondered down the floor.

"Ness..." He started. I sighed.

"How many times did you kiss her?" I asked.

"Once." He murmured, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Actually…" My mom started but stopped.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well you asked how many times he kissed me and that would be twice. It would be once if you asked how many times I kissed him," she explained. I turned back to Jake.

"Great! So now you're lying to me!" I yelled. He put his hands up.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" He defended himself.

"Mhmm! Sure!" I said sarcastically. My dad popped up beside me.

"He really did forget." He whispered into my ear. I groaned.

"Doesn't change that fact that you freaking kissed my mom," I mumbled.

"Ness, what can I do to prove to you that I'm sorry?" He asked, desperately.

"Nothing. Forget it," I turned around but my Dad stopped me.

"Hear his story," he said quietly. I looked at him for a moment and sighed, turning around.

"Why should I?" I asked, glaring at Jake.

"Because you love him, and you know it." My mom said softly.

"Are you sure you don't?" I mumbled. I heard my mom sigh. Jake took a step closer to me.

"Ness, I love you, Bella is just my friend!" He said raising his voice. I glared.

"Why would you kiss my own mother! So now I guess I'm competing against her? Or did you just settle for me because you couldn't have her?" I asked. I knew that hurt because it hurt him so much, it hurt me. Bad. I clutched my chest.

"Ness, please! You know that's not true! If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn't have kissed her!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"Mhmm, Yeah, you get the best of both worlds right? Kiss my mom, then you can't have her, so you settle with me? I feel the love, Jake." I said sarcastically. At this point I didn't control what came out of my mouth, like I said before I have a habit of speaking before thinking. "When you kiss me I bet you compare it to her." I started venting. I noticed Jake starting to shake but I couldn't stop. "I guess it's like mother like daughter though huh? When you look at me do you even see me or do you just see the version of her that you can have?"

"No! Damn it Renesmee! You want to know who my heart belongs to? Here," he said quickly. I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I didn't have much time to think because he pulled me towards him and our lips met. This kiss was completely different than any kiss I've ever had. It was strong and hard, like he had to prove something to me. I didn't kiss him back at first but without even thinking about it, I started kissing him. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard my Dad growl from behind me and that's what brought me back to reality. I pushed at Jake's chest and away from him.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes for an answer. My head was spinning. I really wanted to forgive him. But my mom! He kissed my mom!

"I…" I stuttered. "Umm.. just…" I was breathing quickly and had to straighten my head out so I pushed past Jake and ran up the stairs and back into my room. Once I shut my bedroom door, I sat on my bed with a blank expression on my face, but my eyes looked as confused as I felt.

I wanted to forgive him, but he kissed my own mother for god's sake! I wanted to believe him, I wanted to forgive him, but I was just so confused. I was starting to rethink what I said down there, 'Maybe you just settled for me', but the way he looks at me... with love and adoration in his eyes, and when I said that it looked like I crushed him. I sighed. I knew Jake loved me because if he didn't, he wouldn't have saved me, he wouldn't love me for all my flaws, and he wouldn't have loved me unconditionally.

I heard the front door slam. I sighed. I loved Jake, with all my heart but this is just so… weird. I heard an odd noise coming from outside. What was that? I walked over to my window and saw Jake's wolf running into the woods. I heard that sounds again and realized what it was. It was Jake…. But what was he doing? It sounded like he was in pain. I heard him howl and make the noise again. What is he-? My Dad spoke from downstairs. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me but it answered my question.

"He's crying," he said, blankly. Crying? For me? Oh god, what have I done? Jake's been there all my life for me. He was there to let me cry on his shoulder. He was there to let me vent to him. He was one of the only people in the world I trusted with everything. So he had a past before me? Yes, it bothered me. But was it enough to leave the only guy who makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world? The only guy who would hold me in his arms for hours, no questions asked? The only guy who loved me and I loved him? No. It wasn't. Crap!


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Wow... Chapter 60... :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 60

I quickly jumped up from my bed and ran in my closet, pulled out a small jacket since it was chilly out and ran downstairs.

"Be right back!" I yelled to my mom and dad, then ran out the door. I ran into the woods and began to look all around for Jake.

"Jake!" I called. "Jake!" I called again. I looked around desperately for my boyfriend but I couldn't see him. "Jake! Please!" I yelled out again and leaves rustled from behind me. I turned around and saw the familiar russet brown wolf a few feet away from me. I sighed, relieved that I found him.

"Jake…" I started but stopped after looking at him. His eyes were bright red. It was amazing how you could actually see the emotion on his face. "Jake… I'm sorry." He looked up at me and whined. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I'm sorry I accused you of stuff I know you don't do." He whimpered again. "Jake, the truth is… I love you too much to let something like this come between us. You have a past before me, and I get that. I'm not saying I'm comfortable with that but I get it." He whimpered and took a step forward. I reached up and ran my hand through his fur. "I'm so sorry.." I said. He whimpered again. I sighed. "I love you." I murmured. He looked at me and did his little wolfy grin before licking my face, then darting off. My guess was to get dressed.

When I saw him come back, I ran over to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I looked at him confused. "If.. If knew how important you would've been to me before, I wouldn't have... " He trailed off. I smiled buried my head into his chest inhaling his sent. I smiled. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'll-" I cut him off.

"Just stop talking for one minute," I mumbled against him. I sighed in content in his arms.

"Mmm, I just want to hold you forever," he said quietly. I smiled.

"Okay," I said. He ran his hand through my hair. He just held me in the woods for about half an hour until the sun started to go down. I sighed. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I missed you." I laughed a little.

"We fought for like the afternoon. It wasn't that long," I said.

"I know. But I still missed you like crazy," he said. I smiled.

"I missed you too." I pecked him on the lips, but he didn't let me move back, instead he pressed the small of my back moving me closer to him. I kissed him back. He leaned closer to me leaning somewhat on me, and being myself, not expecting that, we both fell backwards onto the ground.  
We hit the ground and Jake wrapped his arms around me. I peered up at him, and we both started laughing loudly.

"You and your clumsy ways," he said.

"Yeah thanks to my mother," I said. I moved myself so I was practically lying on him. He reached up and moved my hair behind my ear. Thinking of my mom made my heart ache a little. It still bothered me, not enough to leave Jake but enough that it still bothered me.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him. "I love _you_, you know that right?" I smiled a little and nodded.

"I know. It just bothers me a little." He frowned. "I'll be okay. Just give me a little time." I pressed my forehead against his.

"You can have all the time in the world," he said quietly. His breath brushing against my skin. I moved so I had one leg on each side of him and my face was in the crook of his neck. He started drawing soothing circles on my back and I sighed in contentment.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye and I let out a small shriek when I saw what it was. I quickly rolled off of Jake and onto the other side of him.

"What?" He asked franticly.

"It's a spider!" I shrieked pointing to the other side of him where I saw a huge spider. He chuckled when he saw it.

"Ness this thing is tiny!" He laughed. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's still a spider." I muttered. He smiled.

"You're in the woods, there's bound to be spiders," he said. I pouted. "You want to go inside? Where there are no spiders." I nodded. He laughed and stood up, picking me up with him. I laughed.

"Jake, really, my legs do work," I said. He smiled.

"I know. But you said I could hold you forever, so I'm going to," he said, grinning. He carried me into the house. I heard my Dad clear his throat but Jake didn't put me down. He did turn around though so I could see my parents on the couch, looking at us.

"I see you two made up," my mom said. I looked at her.

"Sorry, Mom," I said. She smiled at me.

"I understand, but before you jump to conclusions, please talk to me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. I looked to look at Jake.

_I wanna go hug my mom put me down?_ I asked. He grinned and walked over to my mom.

"Go ahead," He said. I shook my head laughing. I wrapped my arms around my mom, still in Jake's arms by the way, which was kind of awkward, and hugged her. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead before my dad walked in from the kitchen, (I didn't even realized he left...) and wrapped his arms around my mom and kissed her. I groaned at turned to look at Jake.

"So gross..." I muttered. Jake chuckled.

"Agreed," he said. My Dad laughed.

"Cuz when you do it, it's fine?" He mumbled. He moved so he was on top of my mom and she leaned down so they were lying on each other on the couch, kissing.

"Ugh! Get a room," I said.

"You get a room," he mumbled against my mom's lips.

"Fine. Come on Jake," I said. He smiled and walked up the stairs with me still in his arms.

"Oh and by the way!" I called down to them "Yeah it's fine for us because I don't need to see my parents making out! That's gross! I don't need visual images!" I yelled down the stairs. I heard Jake cough and I laughed.

I shook my head and Jake carried me into my room. I laughed noticing there was no protest from my dad on the way up to my room... Usually he would glare or something. I shivered. I did NOT need to know what was going on down there. Jake looked at me and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing. I chuckled. Jake placed me on my feet and I turned on the TV. I turned around to see Jake already on my bed, acting as if he lied there all the time. I shook my head and laughed. It was like he lived here or something. I quickly crawled next to him and watching the boring TV.

"This is really boring," I said and laughed. Jake smiled.

"Well we could always do something else," he said and kissed right under my neck. I swallowed. My heart beat picked up as he trailed small kisses up and down under my jaw.

"J-Jake…" I stuttered.

"Uh huh?" He mumbled and kissed up the side of my jaw.

"I… umm…" Oh screw it. I put both my hands on either side of his face and pulled it to mine. Jake moved slightly, but he was practically on top of me already. He broke away from me so I could breathe and started to leave, small, warm kisses down my neck. I bit back the moan and my breath hitched. His lips were back on mine after a few breaths. His right hand trailed down the left side of my body to my waist. His other hand wrapped around me, to my back, pulling me as close as I could possibly go to him. I pushed against him a bit and rolled so he was on my bed and I was on top of him. He broke away from me panting.

It was my turn to move to his neck. I went up his jaw bone to behind his ear and kissed right at his spot. He moaned and pulled at my waist.

"Ness," he moaned my name. I moved my lips back to his. I pulled my hands to the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to mine. His hand on my waist slipped and it ran against my thigh. That strange feeling from my dreams came over me again and I couldn't be close enough to him. I started kissing him harder and he reacted by kissing me back just as hard. I pulled my left leg up a bit and wrapped it around Jake's waist.

"Mmm," he mumbled against my lips. "Mmm, Renesmee," he mumbled and rolled so I was on my bed and he pulled away from me a little. Then I realized what I had done. My eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry," I said, shocked. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Don't you dare apologize. Just give me a second," he said and took a deep breath. I turned so I wasn't facing him; I was facing the wall.

"Sorry…" I muttered. I thought it was too low for him to hear, but I heard him sigh, indicating that he heard me. He sat next to me.

"Ness, please look at me." He begged. I slowly turned around in my bed, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. I knew I was being silly, again, I remembered what Jake had said before, But I don't know... I guess I was just being emotional.

"Don't cry," he said and wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. "Really. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just going a little fast again," he said. A few more tears escaped. He wiped those away too.

"It's okay." He said and shook his head a little. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are? It's not you, trust me. I have to stop myself… protect the little innocence you have left," he said and sighed. I smiled a little.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked in awe. He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"Extremely." He murmured. I gave a small smile.

"Really?" I asked in doubt. Maybe he was just saying that so I wouldn't be upset.

"God yes," he said and smiled. "And I'm not just saying that." He took my hand and I looked down at him.

"Like… how sexy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Like the sexiest girl on the planet," he said and kissed my forehead.

"There are a lot of girls on the planet," I said, quietly.

"Well I don't see any but you," he said. I smiled. He was still sitting beside me, so I patted the pillow next to me. He instantly lied down next to me. I smiled and turned in his arms so I was facing the wall. He draped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

When I looked at the clock, it said 11:05pm. Jake brushed some hair away from my neck and placed a small kiss there. I giggled.

"I'm confused, do you want to make-out or not?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I love you," he said. I turned to looked at him and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too. Forever and always right?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Forever and always," He agreed.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Just a quick Happy Birthday to my co-writer's friend, Kacey. :) Sorry we haven't updated recently. We will try to get better at that haha enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 61

The first month of Summer went by really fast believe it or not. I was slowly getting over the little shock of Jake kissing my mom. Kacey, Logan, Jake, and I have been hanging out a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I mean, almost this whole month. Logan is still having problems at his house, he's actually been crashing at Kacey's more.

Now he just refuses to talk about it, even to Kacey, which is really starting to worry her. He's been acting like it doesn't bother him anymore, but we can all see the pain in his eyes when he says it. Something is wrong, but he won't tell any of us.

"Do you really need that much stuff?" Jake asked. We were in my room packing for Florida. For Christmas, my Grandma had gotten me 4 tickets to use during the summer and we decided to use them now. Since there were 4 tickets, I asked Jake to come and he immediately said yes.

"Yes," I said and threw a shirt at him. He was lying down on my bed next to my suitcase. He pulled the shirt off of his face and threw it into the suitcase. I rolled my eyes, pulled it out, and started folding it again.

"Are you sure your grandma will be okay with me coming?" He asked. I stopped packing and sat next to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno…" He said trailing off into thought.

"She gave me four tickets and I want to take my boyfriend," I said, smiling. He chuckled and pulled me down next to him.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"Anyway, she wouldn't go without Grandpa." I added. He smiled at me. I groaned not being able to find my pajamas.

"What?" Jake asked. I sighed.

"I let Kacey borrow my pajamas! She never gave them back. Ugh! Now I have to call her!" I whined. Jake fringed horror and I rolled my eyes at him. I went over my nightstand to grab my cell, when Jake picked it up and held it above his head.

"Jake! Not fair! I'm like five foot, while you're like seven!" I screeched jumping for it. He looked at me and pursed his lips. I pouted.

"Jakey?" I asked.

"Mhm," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please give me my phone," I begged. He smiled.

"Come and get it," he said and chuckled. I thought for a moment and smirked. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Please?" I asked, quietly.

"Umm…" He started breathing heavily. I held in a giggle and kissed right under his jaw.

"Please," I said again and kissed up his jaw to the spot behind his ear. He moaned and fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I laughed and grabbed my phone. I grinned at him and picked him on the lips. I tried to get out of his grasp but he tightened his arms around me.

"Jakey, I have to pack, and get my pajamas from Kacey." I muttered the last part. He groaned and let me go. I rolled my eyes, and as soon as I pressed one button on my phone my Aunt Alice was leaning against my door frame.

"No need to call Kacey!" She chirped. I looked at her cautiously.

"And why is that?" I asked slowly. She smirked, left the room, and came back a split second later holding some what looked like pajamas.

"Where's the rest of it?" I screeched. She held out pajama bottoms that were shorter than the short shorts I had on (which were short.) and a top that looked extremely tight, and small. I looked at her.

"You're insane!" I screeched.

"Alice," my dad growled from downstairs.

"Oh relax Edward," she muttered. She looked back at me "They're 100% cotton and really soft," she said.

"Yeah and tiny," I added.

"Well they're really all you have because Kacey is at Logan's and you have to leave in half an hour," my Aunt said. I thought for a moment.

"Fine," I grumbled and packed them. My Aunt smiled.

"You're welcome," she sang.

"Thank you," Jake and I both said at the same time. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He coughed and took a sudden interest to my ceiling fan. I smirked and dropped the really short pajamas into my suit case. I walked over to him and smirked. He still pretended not to notice me, and still had a sudden interest to the ceiling fan.

"Jake." I said smirking. He didn't look at me, so I climbed on top of him and put both my arms down on either side of his head so I was holding the top half of myself up. I snickered internally when I heard his breathing hitch. That's what he gets for teasing me so many times. I giggled and pecked him on the lips, and he finally looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have everything right?" I asked him. He would know better than me, he watched me the whole time.

"Toothbrush?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. He smiled.

"I think you got it then," he said. I smiled and zipped up my suitcase, pulling it out of my room.

"Oh do you have your incredibly sexy boyfriend?" he asked from my room. I laughed and smirked.

"Oh… don't have one," I said. My entire family laughed from downstairs. Jake came out of my room pouting. "Kidding." I said and he helped me take my suitcase downstairs.

"Ready?" My Mom asked. I nodded, and went around to hug everyone before all four of us piled into the car. I smiled as we pulled away from the house.

"Remember, " My mom said. "Do not show anything to your grandma, she doesn't know about us, and I see no need to put her life at risk."

I giggled a little looking at Jake, he was intently staring out the window. I shook my head before answering my mom.

"'Kay," I simply said. It didn't take long to get to the airport. I'd never actually been to Florida before, so I'd never been on an airplane and I was more than a little nervous. My parents set everything up with our bags as Jake and I sat on the bench a few feet away from them.

"Are you okay? You're abnormally quiet," he said against my hair. I took a shaky breath.

"Nervous," I said. Jake took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You'll be fine. It's perfectly safe," he whispered near my ear.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked.

"Of course, beautiful," he said and kissed the top of my head. My parents walked back over.

"Okay, we have seats by the window," my Dad said. Great. Like I wanted to see out the window. Jake stood up and helped me up. I couldn't feel my legs. Oh crap.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"She's nervous," Jake answered for me. When we got to our seats on the plane, I immediately sat down next to Jake and took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I heard the flight attendant announce we had fifteen minutes until our plane takes off. This make my heart beat quicken. I opened my eyes when I felt Jake put a reassuring hand on my knee. I smiled weakly at him.

I have been scared to death of heights, since, well forever. I hated them. I wouldn't even go on a Ferris wheel at the carnival. I looked over at the flight attendant who wasn't even making an effort to keep her eyes off of Jacob. I glared. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow and her expression changed to one of oh-yeah-little-girl-like-you-deserve-him. I groaned and rested my head on Jake's shoulder. He reached his arm around me and kept his other hand on my knee. He rubbed my arm and leaned towards me a bit.

"Relax," he said quietly. I looked out of the window that was next to Jake and groaned again. He followed my gaze and pulled the little blinds down over the window.

"It'll be over before you know it," he said. My parents were in the seats right behind us and I could hear them talking softly. I saw the flight attendant look over at Jake one more time before announcing we were going to take off in two minutes. I gripped the arm rest next to me and buried my head into Jake's arm. I breathed his sent, and odd enough it calmed me down, like usual.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt the plane move, and I felt sick. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily trying to calm myself down. Jake started humming something. I recognized the tune… it was our song, _A drop in the ocean_ by Ron Pope. I smiled a little in Jake's arms. My ears popped and I felt the plane started to go faster and faster and start to lean upwards. Jake kept rubbing my arm. We stayed like that until there was a ding ding sound.

"What's that?" I asked, my heart beating a billion times a minute.

"It's the sign that you can take your seatbelt off," Jake said.

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to take off their seat belt?" I asked horrified. He chuckled.

"I dunno, go to the bathroom, get something out of your suit case." He said.

"Yeah well, If I gotta go pee, I'll hold it." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and tightened his hold on me.

"You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." He said in a soothing tone. I sighed as my muscles relaxed at the sound of his voice and closed my eyes. My breathing came back down to normal, and my heart still pounded, but not as much.

I heard a muffled tone talking to Jake, and I pulled my head out of his chest and leaned up so I could see who he was talking to. He was talking to a male flight attendant. Thank god, because if it was that girl giving him her number I would have pulled all her hair out. Jake looked at me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. I looked up at the flight attendant and asked for a diet coke. He said a quick 'mhm' before walking away, but I saw him take a quick glance over his shoulder at me before finally leaving. I looked at Jake who looked ready to rip the guys head off. Even though he wasn't here anymore he still glared in the direction the guy went.

"What are you-?" I asked. Jake turned back to me.

"Nothing," he lied. I put my chin on his shoulder.

"Jake…" I started.

"He was… checking you out…" He grumbled. Normally, Jake was the one who everyone would check out.

"Really?" I asked. Jake looked at me.

"Don't sound so happy," he grumbled and looked ahead.

"I'm not. I just don't believe it," I said.

"Well believe it. You're hot," he said. His chair jolted as the person behind it, kicked it. Only… the person behind him was my dad.

"Watch it, mutt," he said. I giggled and rested my head on him again.

"You think I'm hot?" I whispered. He chuckled and nodded. I giggled when my dad kicked the back of his chair again.

"Oops sorry, it slipped." He grumbled sarcastically. I snuggled into Jake when my ears started to pop.

"Ugh! How do I get this to stop!" I asked opening and closing my mouth. My dad chuckled from behind me and handed my something.

"It'll help." He said. I realized what he handed me was a piece of gum.

"Why do you-?"

"Bought it for you and Jake." He said, cutting me off. He handed me another piece to give to Jake. I popped it in my mouth and started to chew it. It made some of the popping in my ears stop for the most part.

After a few minutes of relaxing in Jake's arms, I fell asleep. It was only for a little bit though because I woke up to the sound of Jake's snoring. I chuckled quietly. I looked around the plane and saw that most people were asleep.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyes closed. He pulled me closer to him and I giggled.

"Jake, wake up," I murmured. He opened his eyes and smiled lightly at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I whispered. He chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"It's three in the morning, we should be there in a few hours." He murmured and leaned in to kiss me. Right when his lips brushed up against mine, there was a thud on the back of Jake's chair.

"You should be sleeping." I heard my dad hiss. I giggled and turned back to him, and pouted.

"Come on Daddy just five more minutes." I whined like a five year old. He looked at me, between the seats.

"Please don't kiss in front of me," he said quietly.

"Okay," I said and curled into Jake. I felt him sigh and hold me tighter.

_I know. He bugs me too. But it'll be okay. We'll just have to spend a bunch of time together in sunny Florida, right?_ I told Jake through my thoughts. He chuckled. I smiled at the thought of me and Jake lying on the beach. I mean, I could because my skin doesn't sparkle much, I mean if you were all on top of me and stuff then you'd be able to see I was sparkling, but otherwise no one could tell.

I sighed leaning myself into Jake even more. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I snuggled into him even more and smiled.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, which I was very happy about considering my parents were right behind me. I didn't want to be moaning Jake's name in the middle of the night so everyone can hear.

I woke up again but this time to the plane bouncing a little. The ding ding noise made me jump and the pilot came on the overhead talking about 'turbulence'.

"What does that mean? Are we gonna die?" I asked Jake quickly, starting to freak out. Jake chuckled.

"No," he pulled me closer to him. "You're fine. I promise," he said. I pushed myself closer to Jake when there was another bounce, but this time I let out a shriek and just about the whole place turned to look at me. I shrunk down in my seat next to Jake still feeling everyone's stares.  
Jake wrapped his arms around me tighter, protectively. I smiled. When I finally felt everyone's eyes off of me, I sat back up. My legs hurt. When I tried to stretch them, they hit the front of someone's seat. I gave a little smile when the guy turned in his seat to look at me.

"Sorry?" I said, but it came out more of a question. The guy shook his head and turned back around.

"Ugh I hate planes," I moaned and hid my face in Jake's neck. Gosh, he smelt so amazing. He chuckled. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Jacob Black, are you laughing at me?" I asked trying not to smile. I quickly stuck my tongue out at him, childishly and hid my face back into his neck.

"I seriously hate planes." I said. He smiled.

"Well we have to go through this, again, on the way back." He said. I groaned again. I don't think I could go through this again!

About an hour later, I heard the flight attendant call out that we have about 45 minutes left on the plane then we were landing. I couldn't have been happier. I sipped on my diet coke and then put it back in the cup holder.

Landing was hell. It was even worse than taking off cuz of how we actually had to circle in the air a few times…. And it was bumpy. I hated it but finally, the plane came to a stop and I sighed in relief that I was still alive. Jake laughed at me and I frowned which just made him laugh even more.

Everybody started getting up and walking out the door of the plane to go get their bags. When I looked, my mom and dad already had our bags, so I sprinted off the plane pushing past people and giving them an apologetic glance before I finally got into the airport. Yes! Ground, that doesn't move! Finally! I was probably grinning for ear to ear, I was never going on a plane again. Hell, I'll walk home if I have to.

When I saw my mom, dad, and Jacob walk out, I smiled. Jake looked worried looking all around for me and I giggled. He looked over at me and walked over to me smiling.

"Yeah, next time we are so driving!" I screeched. Jake wrapped his arm around me, my dad and mom were walking on the other side of me.

"So how are we getting to Grandma's?" I asked. Nobody had to answer me as a different voice gave me an answer.

"Renesmee! Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

I turned around and Jake let go of me just in time for my Grandma to pull me into a hug. She pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" She said and turned to my mom. "Bella! Edward!" She said and hugged them both. Then her eyes fell on Jake, and his arm around me.

"Mhmm, just a friend?" She whispered to me. I blushed knowing Jake heard her. He tightened his hold on me, and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just like your mother and your father." I heard her say under her breath. I giggled and looked at my mom who was laughing slightly at what Grandma said. My Grandma turned to my parents and smiled.

"Hmm you two seem to have the worst of luck. The day you come down, is the day it's raining all day," she said and laughed. My Dad smiled at her.

"Ness," Jake whispered. I turned my attention to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have something for you," he said quietly and held out his fist. I looked at him, confused. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes," he said.

"Jake…" I looked at him. He smiled.

"Do it… for me please?" He asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, holding out my hands. I felt the warm brush of Jake's hand and a small cool metal object land in my palm.

"Open your eyes." I heard him say. When I opened them, I looked down to see what was in my hand. It was the bracelet Jake gave me for Christmas, the one I threw at him. I looked up at him.

"I.. I'm sorry Jake." I said. He smiled.

"It's fine, I just want to put it back where it belongs." He murmured. He lifted it out of my hand and hooked it around my wrist.

I smiled and leaned up on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips, because my dad was watching and I'm pretty sure if we started to make out here he would strangle Jake. When I pulled away from him, I hugged him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled at me. When I turned, I saw my Grandma raise an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't know you kiss your friends." She said. I blushed and looked down for a second.

"Well actually…" I started.

"We're dating," Jake finished for me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah… Jake's my boyfriend," I said and watched for a reaction.

"Ugh!" My Dad groaned and turned around, pretending to look around the airport.

"Well," my Grandma said. "It's about time. You couldn't keep your eyes off of him last Christmas," she smiled. I giggled. "Come on," she said. "Phil's outside with the car," she put her arm around me and started walking to the doors. Jake dropped his arm from my waist and caught my hand, intertwining our fingers. I looked down at our fingers, then up at him and smiled. When we got to the car, I realized there are six of us, and her car only seats five.

"Um.. Do I have to walk or something?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Of course not! I would never make you walk, dear. I guess you just have to sit with someone." She said smirking at me.

I heard my dad groan again but not so loud Grandma could hear it. I looked at Jake and blushed. I was going to have to sit on his lap... I mean I sit on his lap all the time, just not when my parents are around, But I mean hey, if there's no more seats, there's no more seats.

My mom and Dad got in the car. My dad sitting by the window (farthest away from Jake) my mom in the middle, and Jake near the other window. Jake pulled me onto his lap and tightened his arms around me.

"Hey Bella," Grandpa Phil said. My Mom smiled at him.

"Hey," she said. Grandpa started to pull out of the parking lot and I relaxed in Jake's arms. When we pulled out into the road, Jake spoke.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. "I love you," he whispered. My Grandma turned in her seat and smiled at us.

"You know, you two are cute," she said, smiling. I blushed again. I heard my Dad growl quietly. My Mom put her hand on his leg and shot him a look. I snuggled into Jake and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I smiled. I heard my grandma giggle when she looked back at us. Mom was right, she is like a teenager.

"So what have you been up to?" My Grandma asked me. I didn't know what to say, I mean I can't say I got mad at my boyfriend for kissing my mom before I was born, so I just shrugged.

"Nothing much." I answered. She smiled at me.

"Mhm, I'm sure." She said. I giggled. Jake smiled and rubbed my back. My Grandma looked at my mom.

"So… how's Charlie?" She asked, quietly. My mom shrugged.

"Charlie's Charlie, I guess," she smiled. My Mom turned back to the front when Phil started talking to her about rooms. I didn't really understand them and wasn't paying much attention to them. I was paying more attention to Jake. He started drawing soothing circles on my back and I smiled and leaned into him. I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips and quickly pulled away before my dad saw. I heard my dad growl a little and I sighed.

_Lighten up! It's Florida._ I whined in my head. He didn't say anything but I knew he heard me. I rolled my eyes. Jake chuckled.

"What did you tell him?" He asked quietly. I shrugged and put my hand on his.

_Just to lighten up._ I said in my head. I didn't feel like talking aloud, I just had to make sure I didn't slip up with my Grandma. Which I'm positive I won't.

"You won't," Jake said. I looked down and realized that I was still showing him what I was thinking. I pressed my forehead to his and looked into his eyes.

"How long have you guys been going out?" My Grandma asked. I pulled away from Jake and looked at her.

"Four and a half months," Jake answered her. She looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Does he always answer for you?" She asked.

"Most of the-" He cut me off.

"Time," he said. We both laughed. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you," He said. I smiled.

"You too," I said softly. My Grandma giggled.

"You guys are soo adorable!" She squealed. "Just like your mom and dad when they came here! They were so adorable! Still are!" She went on. I smiled and looked over to my mom. If she could blush I'm pretty sure she would.

"Mom.." My mom said. My Grandma cut her off.

"Well it's true Bells! Aw! So cute the whole family!" She squealed again. I giggled, and Jake kissed the top of my head. The car pulled up to Grandma's driveway and Jake helped me out of the car. Grandma had a beautiful house. It was right on the water. It was small but beautiful.

"Wow, Grandma," I said, looking around the house. My Grandma walked over to me.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Oh Nessie! You're going to have so much fun here… if it ever stops raining," she said. My mom and dad laughed. I quickly ran to the porch because I didn't want it get more soaked than I already am. Jake quickly followed me. We were leaning up against the house when I heard my Grandma call.

"The door should be unlocked sweetheart!" I grabbed Jake's hand and went inside.

"Wow," we both said at the same time. The house looked just like a vacation house. You know how those houses are always so beautiful, you could never imagine someone actually living in them. Jake looked back to the door and must have just realized that we were alone for the moment because he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks for asking me to come," he said quietly. I giggled.

"We haven't really been here long… this could be the worst vacation ever," I said. He shook his head.

"No. Not with you here," he said and dropped his arms when the door opened. My dad looked at us suspiciously, while my Grandma just smiled at us. I smiled innocently and grabbed Jake's hand intertwining our fingers.

"Okay, Bella and Edward, your room is down the hall to the left. Jacob and Ness, your room is down the other hall by the stairs to the right. You both have your own bathrooms." She said happily. "My room is right near Jake's and Ness's down that same hall!"

Wait a minute. Jake and I were sharing a room... away from my parents. A whole hallway away. Yes!

I heard my dad growl a little, I'm pretty sure it was at my thoughts so I avoided looking at him. My Grandma looked up at my parents.

"Oh… that is okay… right?" She asked. My Dad glared at Jake. My mom elbowed him and spoke to my Grandma.

"Yes, right Edward?" She said, elbowing him again. He turned to look at my Grandma and faked a smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Dwyer," he said, politely. My Grandma laughed.

"I think by now you can call me mom," she said and patted him on the shoulder as she walked over to Jake and I. "Let me show you your room Ness." She pulled me along and I pulled Jake with us. She pulled us down a hall with pictures covering the walls. There were stairs at the end of the hallway and to the right was a closed door that my Grandma opened and pushed Jake and I through.

The room was absolutely like a shore house. It has cream colored walls, One big glass, French window. The border of the window was white, and it had a huge king sized bed, with a couple of paintings hanging above it on the wall. It also had a wood dresser with a small walk in closet.

"There's the bathroom!" She said happily, and pointed to a door on the opposite wall from the bed.

"Wow, Grandma… this is amazing," I said. I elbowed Jake.

"Oh… umm… it's really beautiful, thank you," Jake said. My Grandma smiled and hugged me. It surprised both Jake and I when she pulled out of my hug and hugged Jake.

"I'll let you guys unpack, since there's not much to do in Florida when it's raining!" She said and laughed. She left the room then and I heard her talk to someone in the hallway for a moment and then my Dad walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Dad…" I started.

"Don't," he said. Jake squeezed my hand. My Dad took a deep breath. "Look, your Grandma was very nice to let you have a room like this but-" I cut him off.

"Dad! You can't just-" He cut me off then.

"Renesmee, let me finish," he said. I sighed and looked at him. Was he really going to do this now? "I was going to say… but you know the rules," he said. I looked at him. "And you promised me," he said.

"Yeah, I know Dad," I mumbled. "That _thing_ didn't even cross my mind..." I said. Slightly telling the truth.

He looked at me mumbled something then left. I giggled a little and got my suit case. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I giggled.

"Jake, you gotta unpack." I laughed.

"Why?" He asked. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Because, I don't want to do it later, when I could be with you." I said. He groaned.

"Fine." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and unzipped my suit case. I looked through it in shock.

"Who.. How.. I only left it.. Aunt Alice!" I groaned. She replaced nearly all of the clothes I picked out, with stuff she apparently bought for me, without me knowing! I finally figured out why she was being so sneaky last week. Jake chuckled.

"Your Aunt is something," he said and smiled to himself.

"Yeah… she really is…" I said and put my stuff in the drawers. After a few minutes, I felt Jake walk up behind me again and wrap his arms around my waist. I laughed.

"Jake," I whined.

"What?" He mimicked my voice from before. I giggled. "I finished unpacking," he said.

"Well I haven't," I said, looking at my half-full suitcase.

"Well you packed up like your whole closet," he said.

"Yeah and the Aunt Alice switched out everything," I said. Jake sighed and let go of my waist. I heard him lie down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, of course," I said. He was quiet for a minute.

"What did you promise your dad?" he asked. I froze.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Please review! :) Almost Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Chapter 63

Crap. Crap. Crap! What was I supposed to say to that?

'Uh, yeah, I can't do anything with you until we're married.' I mean, I don't even know if he wants to marry me! Ohmygod! That would bring back the dream, and I'd probably have to tell him about that too! I chuckled nervously and played with the clothes in my hand.

_Nice going dad! _I screeched in my head.

"Uh, it was nothing... Just a silly little promise I made... Nothing important..." I said trying to play it off as if it was a little thing.

_Oh shush! I know it's a big thing! I know I promised! I know it's important! Don't say anything! _I yelled in my head knowing that he heard what I just said to Jake, and he probably would have came in here saying something about it.

"Come on tell me...I mean if it was that little..." He said. He looked a little hurt I wouldn't tell him, and I couldn't take that so I looked away from him.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, sitting up. He moved to the end of the bed and took my hand.

"I… I uhh… kind of promised that…" I couldn't tell him. But I had to. But I couldn't make the words for in my mouth. But I had to tell him.

"You can tell me anything… I won't be mad at you Ness," he said, concern filling his face.

"Umm… I know that…" I said."It's just… I promised that… I… well we… wouldn't…" I trailed off. Jake's eyebrows furrowed. "Until we were married…" I said quietly. I couldn't say anymore. I really hoped he got that. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"We wouldn't what?" he asked. I looked at him. He thought for a moment. Eventually, Jake's eyes widened and recognition fell over his face.

"Oh…" he said quietly and looked down at my hand in his. He looked up at me.

"Have you ever thought about that?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "Marriage! Not... not the other thing...Sorry." He mumbled. "Should've been more specific."

I froze and looked away from him. Crap. I knew this was going to happen! I glanced back at him, and he looked slightly hurt.

"I mean... You don't have to be thinking about marrying me..." He said sadly. I closed my eyes tightly and turned to look at him. When I opened them, I smiled a little.

"I um, have actually..." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… that doesn't freak you out right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No!" He smiled and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist so his hands were by my back. "I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. Fortunately, I didn't have to spill about my dream, because then I think I'd be utterly embarrassed.

He pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. I think I was happier than I ever was. I was really cheerful. I dunno, but I think this conversation kind of relieved me.

"Time for Dinner!" I heard my Grandma call. I smiled and intertwined mine and Jake's fingers and walked out of the room. I guess everyone picked up on my mood because as soon as I entered the kitchen they all eyed me suspiciously. I smiled at everyone.

"Hey!" I said happily. Everyone smiled at me except my Dad. Jake kept holding my hand. His thumb started rubbing my finger and I smiled at him.

"So how was the plane?" My Grandma asked.

"Hell," I mumbled. Everyone looked at me, all raising their eyebrows. "Umm… sorry…" Jake chuckled.

"She didn't like it," he said. My Grandma smiled.

"That bad?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I mean, you've got an old dude in the front of you, and you accidently kick his chair _one time_ and he glares at you for the rest of the plane ride! Then my damn ears were popping." I ignored the raised eyebrows I was getting from everyone from when I said damn. I was a big girl, I could say it if I wanted to. I turned to my parents. "I'm serious, we're so driving home, or I'm walking." My mom smirked and my dad chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, I hate planes!" I whined. My Dad smiled and looked at his watch.

"Oh, we have to go pick up the rental car before 7," my Dad said. I knew this was going to happen. They had to get out of dinner somehow or it would make my Grandma suspicious.

"You have to leave?' She asked, looking upset. My Dad looked at her for a moment and then back to my Mom.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't be long, but will probably miss dinner," he said. Really, to me, his lie was so obvious but whatever. He could tell if my Grandma bought it or not. My grandma sighed.

"Well okay. Do you want me to save some?" She asked.

"No, it's okay mom. We'll grab something on the way back," my mom said. My Grandma looked at her and nodded. We all watched them leave and my Grandma turned back to Jake and I.

"So I guess it's just us four then," she said and smiled. I smiled and looked at Jake. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Need any help grandma?" I asked. She smiled.

"No honey it's fine I got it, go ahead go sit down." She smiled sweetly. I giggled and reached for Jake's hand pulling him with me to the dinner table.

When we all sat down, it was me and Jake on the one side of the table next to each other, then my grandma, and Phil on the other side sitting next to each other.

"So when did you guys start going out?" My Grandma asked. I looked at Jake.

"Little bit after Christmas," Jake said and smiled at me. My Grandma smiled at us.

"I think your Dad's a little mad that I'm letting you two share a room," my Grandma laughed.

"Yeah… he's a little bit overprotective," I said. He wasn't a little bit overprotective. He was a lot overprotective. My Grandma laughed.

"More like a lot. He is with your mother too. It's cute though," she said, smiling. Yeah… cute wasn't really the word I would use to describe it. My Grandma laughed at my expression. It was probably one like one of those You've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks.

"Yeah, well, cute is when he says he'll kick anyone's… butt who mess's with me... annoying is when he threatens your boyfriend." I mumbled. My grandma smirked. I shoved some of the dinner in my mouth with my fork and looked over at Jake who was practically scarffing it down. I put my hand on Jake's lap.

_Hon, they're looking at you,_ I giggled and pulled my hand away when Jake looked up. He smiled innocently and went back to eating.

"Hungry there Jake," my Grandma laughed.

"Sorry," he said and smiled nicely at her.

"That's okay," she said. "So tell us something about yourself. I don't know you too well," she smiled. Jake thought for a moment.

"Uhh… well… I'm 17…" He thought again for a moment. "I like dogs," he said and smirked. I tried my hardest not to laugh. "I don't know. I'm pretty boring," he said and looked at me. "Oh, I have an amazing girlfriend," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," I said and blushed.

"Oh how adorable!" My Grandma gushed. I hid my blushed face in Jake's neck. When my face was finally back to normal, I took my face out of Jake's neck and looked at my grandma who was smiling at me.

"You guys are sooo cute together! I mean it!" She said again. I picked up my glass to take a sip of my water when she said. "Oh! I can see it now such cute great grandchildren!" I immediately choked on my water and started coughing. Jake looked over at me frantically.

"Are you okay?" He asked worrily. I looked at him for a second.

"Umm… yeah…" I turned to my Grandma. "Great grandchildren?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, they'll be so cute!" She said excitedly. I looked at her and then to Jake, who was still watching me.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Just haven't… thought of that yet," I said quietly. Well, I kinda did, but only once. I heard him chuckle a little. I smiled at my Grandma. She was so lucky my dad wasn't here to hear her say that, I'm so sure he wouldn't have been too happy to hear her say that. Anything along the lines of me with Jake, and children did not cross over well with him right now.

I let out a small chuckle. Maybe someday... It'd be nice to have a small child to take responsibility for... to make sure she'll always be safe, and loved.

"Ness?" I heard Jake. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him questionably. He shrugged. "Your eyes were all glazed over," he chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. My Grandma looked at me. You know how she has been able to read my mom like an open books for years, even now. Well she can do the same to me. She smiled and giggled.

"Wouldn't they look pretty!" She whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, but silently agreeing with her in my head. We all finished dinner pretty soon. Thunder started rumbling in the distance and I hoped that there wouldn't be any lightning tonight. I yawned as my Grandma started to stand up from the table.

"Oh, I bet you two are exhausted with jet lag," she said. Now that I thought about it, I was a little tired. "You can go watch TV in your room if you want. It's a great picture… HP?" I laughed at how bad she was with electronics

"HD sweetheart," my Grandpa corrected her.

"Oh whatever," she said. I giggled and hugged her.

"Thanks Grandma." I said.

"No problem honey, get some sleep." She murmured. I smiled and let go of her. Jake came up and grabbed my hand and we walked to our room. Once we were in there I shut the door a plopped down on the King sized bed and sighed happily.

"I want this bed. It's super comfortable." I said. Jake crawled on the bed and lied down next to me.

"That's because I'm on it" He murmured. I giggled.

"Don't be so full of yourself." I said giggling. Jake wrapped me in his arms and turned on the TV.

"Anything you want to watch, Ness." He asked. I shook my head and buried my face into his chest.

"Watch what you want," I mumbled against his chest. He chuckled and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. All my muscles completely relaxed and I sighed in content. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.

"Mmm… Ness?" Jake mumbled. I moved my head up and rested my hand under it so I could see Jake's face.

"Mhm?" His eyes were closed but he smiled.

"You should get in your pajamas before you fall asleep," he said quietly. He had a point. Pajamas were much more comfortable. But the pajamas my Aunt packed were a whole other story. I rolled my eyes at him and got up. I walked over to the suitcase, pulled out the skimpy pajamas and groaned.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at the too short, shorts, and the too tight top. The shorts were a light pink, and the top was black. I groaned and slipped out of my denim short shorts, and slipped on the even shorter pajama shorts, and looked in the mirror.  
I wanted to kill Alice. I thought they were short when I looked at them, well they were even shorter when I put them on! It was ridicules! I took off the top I was wearing and put on the tight, and short pajama top.

When I looked in the mirror, I put my hands by my side. The top showed my belly button, and stuck to every curve of my body, and the shorts were totally too short!

"Oh my god," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, outside the door.

"I am. These pajamas aren't," I said. I looked back in the mirror.

"Are they that bad?" He asked quietly. I sighed.

"Yes!" He chuckled.

"They can't be," he said. I sighed and opened the door.

"See! They are!" I said. He looked me up and down and swallowed.

"I-I don't t-think they're th-that bad." He stuttered. I blushed.

"And there is nothing else I can change into.." I mumbled. I sighed nervously and shut the bathroom door, then climbed back into bed with Jake.

Well these pajamas were NOT helping anything. I slipped the covers over me, and I felt Jake's arms go around me. I heard his heart beating quickly. I giggled a little and leaned into him. Jake was unusually quiet and after a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah," he said. I giggled.

"You think they're making you nervous, you have no idea how I feel wearing them. They're just so-" I was cut off my Jake's lips pressing to mine. I responded and kissed him back. Jake's hand trailed from my side, then to the small of my back pressing me closer to him. I reached back and ran my hands through his hair. I broke away for air and he trailed kisses down my neck making my breath hitch, then he placed a kiss under my jaw. Jake hand moved from the small of my back to my waist, where neither the shirt or shorts covered. His lips found mine again. He kissed me gently but passionately. His hand traveled down my waist slowly. The promise I made to my Dad popped into my mind and I groaned and pulled away from Jake. He looked at me, confused.

"I… we… can't…" I mumbled. He sighed and slumped his head into the pillow.

"Sorry Jake... I..." I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I bit my lip. Was he mad at me? Did he hate me now? Tears started to form in my eyes and I bit my lip even harder to keep them from spilling over, I ended up biting my lip so hard, it started to bleed. Jake suddenly turned to me, and looked worried.

"Hey," He murmured and stroked his hand across my cheek. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked softly. I looked at him.

"Are you mad at me?" I croaked.

"Of course not, I could never be mad at you." He murmured wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb. He smiled softly. "The only person I hate right now is Alice." He said. I giggled through some of my tears.

"Trust me, I hate her too right now." I said still giggling. He smiled at me.

"God, those pajamas make you look so damn-" He stopped talking and froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Dad just walked in," he sighed. Of course he did. And of course that made Jake stop. I sighed.

"Sexy…" Jake whispered in my ear. I blushed and giggled. I heard me Dad growl for the other room.

"Edward," my Mom warned. He continued to growl. "Edward… come to bed," my mom said. Oh gross. My Dad stopped growling but I didn't hear him move. "Please?" She asked. There were a few seconds of silence and my Dad chuckled. I heard them walk to their bedroom.

"Oh my god," I said and hid my face in Jake's chest. "That should not be legal," I groaned. Jake chuckled and kissed the top of my head. He leaned around me and grabbed the TV remote and flicked it so it was off.

"You should sleep," he murmured and kissed my neck. I smiled in the dark and let my eyes flutter closed.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Next chapter's one of my favorites! Can't wait for you guys to read it! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 64

I didn't dream that night so when I woke up I felt like I only slept an hour, but some reason I was also a little cheerful. Maybe it was the fact that we were somewhere sunny for a change, instead of somewhere that always rains, and scares the crap out of me when a storm comes.

I looked up to see Jake sleeping. I smiled, unable to wake him up because he looked so cute. I slowly lifted his arm from around me and slipped out of his hold. I skipped out to the living room and smiled when I saw my Grandma watching TV. Phil must still be sleeping, and I didn't even want to think of what my parents were doing.

My grandma turned around and smiled at me.

"Morning honey!" She chirped. I smiled brightly.

"Morning!" I chirped back. She looked at me curiously.

"Are you always this perky?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I just feel happy today." I said. She smiled at me and went to look back at the TV but did a double take at me.

"Honey, did you fall out of bed last night or something?" She asked. I looked at her like she had four heads.

"Uh, no, why?" I asked. She stood up and brushed her fingers over a spot on my neck.

"You've got a big purple bruise right.. here." She said, her fingers brushing against it. I looked at her. Purple bruise, what? My eyes suddenly turned wide. Shit! I smacked my hand over the bruise and looked at her.

"I uh, I'll be right back.." I said already running to my room. Forget cute, he was waking the hell up, now!

"Jake!" I whispered. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, then he noticed me holding the side of my neck.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. I groaned.

"No but we will both be dead if you-know-who sees this!" I screeched taking my hand off the purple mark on my neck.

"What did you do? Fall?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Jake, Hon, It's a hicky!" I screeched again, and fled to the bathroom to find my make up kit. I pulled out some make-up.

"Wait," Jake said from in the room. I sighed and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Jake… if my Dad sees this he'll-" Jake cut me off.

"Yeah yeah just hold on a second," he said and walked over to the bathroom door. He rubbed his eyes from the light as I waited impatiently. He looked at me for a moment and blinked a few times. I sighed.

"Take your time," I said, impatiently. He looked at me.

"So… I… did that?" he asked.

"No, I did," I said sarcastically.

"Well, someone's impatient aren't they." He smirked. I shook my head.

"You think this is funny don't you?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Slightly." He said. I rolled my eyes and went through my make up bag for a minute before finding what I needed. I got my cover up and eye shadow. Since this stuck out more, I needed to use the cover up to cover it, and if it still showed I'd use some of the eye shadow to blend it in. I hurried up and put the cover up on, but you could still see it so I used some of the skin colored eye shadow and put it on. I looked in the mirror then turned to Jake.

"Can you see it?" I asked. He looked up, sighed, and shook his head. Okay, good. Now, I just have to not think about it. I started for the bedroom door but Jake caught my wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said. I laughed.

"It's… let's just hope my Dad doesn't find out," I said. He nodded and walked out of the room with me. My parents were out there talking to my Grandma and my Grandpa was in the kitchen. When my Grandma saw me, she stopped talking to my parents and turned to me.

"Oh Ness… I have something for that bruise," she said. My Dad's head snapped up.

"What bruise?" He asked.

"Umm… I fell in the middle of the night. Not used to the big bed," I lied. I tried to keep that lie in my head as my Grandma handed me some cream. God, if he found out that Jake gave me a hickey… sh*t…

"Jacob, can I speak to you for a minute outside?" My Dad asked. Jake looked down at me and I froze. I grabbed his hand.

_Im soooo sorry Jake! _He leaned down.

"It's fine Ness, he's not going to kill me." He whispered. I looked over at my dad who was hiding his emotions so good, I couldn't see them. I looked over at him.

"Dad!" I squeaked.

"We'll only be a minute," he said calmly.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," I said. His eyes shot to mine and I could see the anger in them. His eyes trailed down to my neck and back to my face. I swallowed.

_I'm coming!_ I yelled in my mind. My Dad sighed and him, Jake, and I all walked outside. My Dad lead us to the back of the house and spun around grabbing Jake's collar. Jake sighed but his expression didn't change.

"Dad!" I yelled. His eyes shot to mine.

"You promised me," he said.

"Yeah! I did. And I didn't break that promise!" I yelled.

"Shh… stop yelling," he said. He jerked his hand, moving Jake.

"Edward," my Mom warned, walking around the side of the house. His face softened for a moment and hardened again, glaring at Jake.

"Dad…" I started.

"Don't you start," he said. Jake looked away like he was bored. My Dad jerked his hand again and Jake turned to him.

"You're so hypocritical! I heard you and mom when you got back!" I yelled.

"That's different! We're married, we're older!" He yelled back I looked at him.

"Dad! You said no sex!" I said, not even flinching at the word. I pointed to my neck "This was NOT caused by sex! Are you happy? What I do is really none of your business! I mean, you said no sex until we're married. Jake and I went over this! So technically, This!" I screeched pointing to everything that's going on. "Shouldn't be happening!"

"Well it is happening isn't it?" He yelled back.

"Dad," I begged, tears filling my eyes. Jake tried to turn to look at me, but the way my Dad was holding him, it only caused him more pain as he flinched. I couldn't stand to see him hurt so I ran over to him and grabbed my Dad's hand trying to pull it off. To my surprise, he didn't fight me. He dropped his hand. I ran my hand over the shirt that was scrunched up from where he had been held and put my hand on his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked, desperately. Jake looked at me and then looked at my Dad.

"Edward, the sun's coming out," my mom warned. My parents walked back into the house, without saying another word. Jake turned back to me when they were gone. I had tears coming down my face. Nothing I ever did with Jake was 'okay'. I mean, I couldn't even hug him without getting glares from my dad. This sucked, It really did. Did he not understand anything? Did he not understand how he felt?

_Yeah well I promised you? You promised me! You said you'd try and understand! You're not even trying! I hate this! If your promise to me doesn't mean anything to you, then either does mine! _I screamed in my head. I turned away from Jake.

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Where?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Anywhere... just not here." I said. I grabbed his hand and I started walking. I had no clue where I was going, but I just had to get away from my_ mean, non understanding my feelings, temperamental, father!_ I screeched in my head. I really hoped he heard it.

We just started walking down the street. Neither of us had any idea where we were going and I didn't care. I just needed to clear my head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence. Jake sighed and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah… are you?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "He hurt you," I said, looking forward and not at him.

"No. He hurt you," he said and stopped walking. I sighed and turned and looked at him. Concern filled his eyes. My eyes stung from trying to hold tears in and I knew they would spill over soon.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. I looked at him for about two more seconds until I collapsed in his arms. He took a few steps and sat down on a bench with me in his arms. "It's just not fair!" I cried. "He makes me feel like I should be ashamed of being with my boyfriend! But I'm not! It's not fair! He has to realize I'm not little anymore!"

Jake ran his hand up and down my back. "Let it all out." He murmured, so I did. I cried because my own dad doesn't approve of my boyfriend. I cried because he was never happy for me. I cried because he hurt my feelings.

I cried until I was sobbing, then the sobbing turned into tearless huffs. I probably looked like an idiot to everyone. I mean, everyone who passed looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy.

"You're not crazy," Jake said. I looked up at him.

"I feel like I'm crazy sometimes," I said. Jake's lips twitched.

"Everyone does," he said. "You know what I think you need?" He asked. I looked at him, waiting for the answer. "Kacey." He smiled.

"She's all the way in Forks, Jake. That's like on the other side of the country," I said. He raised an eyebrow and reached into my back pocket, pulling out my phone.

"Did Renesmee Cullen forget about something called a cell phone?" He asked, pretending to be divested. I smiled at that and took the cell phone. I sat up and leaned my head on Jake's shoulder.  
I quickly punched in Kacey's number and she picked up after the second ring.

"Kacey!" I cried slightly.

"Ness! What's wrong? Have you been crying?" She asked.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Aww, Ness what's wrong?" She asked. I sniffled.

"Well, when we got here my grandma is having me and Jake share a room since there are only two spares and my dad didn't like it that much then last night Jake and I were kissing and when I woke up this morning I had a hicky and then my dad flipped out and said I promised him and then I told him we didn't have sex so I didn't know why he was yelling and then he like almost hurt Jake then, then, He yelled more then my mom dragged him inside! He promised me he would try and understand and he isn't keeping up his side of the promise so why should I! It hurts me to know that he doesn't 'approve' of Jake!" I cried. When I was done, I finally took a breath. Kacey was quiet for a minute.

"Kacey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just trying to process…" She said. I waited a minute and heard her sigh. "Umm… you should hold your end of the promise because you know it's the right thing to do…" She said, quietly. I expected her to be freaking about Jake and I sharing a room but instead she told me something that was actually deep. "And Jake gave you a hikey? You're sharing a room with him… that includes a bed?" She said, jokingly. I laughed and Jake smiled happily.

"Yeah, that includes a bed," I said. "What should I do?" I asked, helpless. She sighed.

"I definitely think you should uphold your part of the promise, I think you should talk to him about it, Or wait until he calms down and he talks to you, until then just blow off some steam." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks Kac, I miss you." I said.

"You too." She said. I could almost hear the frown in her voice.

"How are things.. you know with Logan and all.." I said. She sighed.

"Things aren't really that good.. His parents are fighting a lot.. I just wish.. I wish there was something I could do for him you know?" She said.

"Yeah, Sorry Kac. If you see him tell him I said 'Hi' okay?'' I asked she laughed.

"Tell him yourself." She said. I faintly heard her shout Logan's name and then I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. I laughed.

"Hey Logan!" I said excitedly. "How are you?" I asked him.

"Eh… you know…" He sighed.

"You hanging out at Kacey's?" I asked him. He chuckled lightly.

"Naw, we're at the beach. It's really nice outside," he said. I laughed.

"Of course it's nice out when I'm not there," I said. There was a little movement on the other line and I heard Kacey speak.

"Hey, give the phone back, Logan," she said. I heard him laugh and hand the phone to Kacey.

"Sorry. So what are you guys doing now? How was the flight? How's Jake?" She asked. I sighed.

"The flight was hell Kacey! I swear I'm walking home if we have to go on a plane again! God I hate planes!" I whined. She laughed.

"You're such a baby!" She laughed.

"I resent that! I am not!" I laughed.

"So how's Jake?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now he's fine. He's sitting right here with me." I said. She laughed.

"Tell the mutt I say hey," She said. I giggled and looked over at Jake who already heard it. He reached out for the phone.

"Hey leach!" He joked. I could almost hear her roll her eyes. I giggled and snatched the phone back from Jake.

"Stop it," I said to him. He smiled, guiltily at me and started to play with my hand.

"So how's Florida?" Kacey asked.

"Umm… haven't really seen much of it… it was raining last night and I have absolutely no idea where we even are right now," I said and looked around. She laughed.

"Well… good luck with your dad. Don't have sex. And have fun in Florida!" She sang. I laughed.

"Okay," I said.

"I got to go. Text me how it goes with your Dad. And have fun with Jakey," she teased. I laughed.

"Okay. Bye," I said. She hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark out and I could see the moon.

"How are we getting back?" I asked.

"Follow me." A voice said, making me jump. When I turned around, it was my mom. She didn't look angry, or mad, she just looked... worried.

I stood up and quickly grabbed Jake's hand intertwining our fingers. I looked up at my mom and she smiled softly at me.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: So I told you I loved this chapter :) I hope you do too. Please review! :) Also we're working on updating more.**

* * *

Chapter 65

**Logan's POV**

"I don't believe you!" My mom yelled. I held the game controller harder in my hands. I was trying to get to the next level of this James Bond game. I hid behind a wall.

"Well who needs you to believe me?" My Dad yelled back. I tried to block them out. "Who needs you period!" I sighed.

A guard was coming around the courtyard. This was where I died last game. I'd never gotten further from this point. I had a silencer on the gun so the guard on the roof wouldn't hear me. I sighed and ran out from hiding and jumped. I didn't jump because of the game. I jumped because of the sound of glass crashing. I threw my controller on the ground. 'Game Over' filled the screen but I didn't care. I stood up and quietly walked out of my room and to the top of the stairs where I could hear my parents clearer.

"I don't need this!" I heard my dad yell.

"Well then who needs _you_!" My mom screamed back.

"Well apparently not you!" He sneered. I saw my dad walk out of the house and slam the door, followed by my mom crying. I closed my eyes tightly hoping it would all just go away. I ran up to my room and pulled out my phone. I typed in my girlfriend's number. I didn't know what I was going to even say. I didn't want her to freak out. I'd been downplaying this whole situation a lot and it was making me go crazy. But she was the one person who I could tell everything.

"Logan?" She asked on the other line.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked, my voice cracking. She was silent for two seconds.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. What happened?" She asked, desperately.

"Umm…" I debated about telling her or not and couldn't decide. "I'll tell you when you get here. Just please hurry," I said and hung up. I hate this house. I hate dealing with this. I grabbed my bag and stuffed some clothes in it. I wasn't coming home anytime soon. I heard a car horn outside about fifteen minutes later and jolted down the stairs. I looked at my mom who had a vodka bottle in her hand. The bottle was half empty. I didn't give myself another second to think. Instead, I ran outside and into Kacey's car. She looked at me as I threw the bag on the back seat and put my seatbelt on.

"What happened?" She asked, getting worried.

"It's… nothing…" I lied.

"Logan! Don't you dare lie to me right now! I see how upset you are! What happened?" She asked. I sighed.

"My Dad walked out," I said. "Can we just go?" I asked her.

"No. You have to tell me-" I cut her off.

"I will tell you! I'll tell you everything! I just need to get away from this house!" I yelled, my eyes filling with tears. Don't let her see you cry Logan, I thought in my mind. I faintly heard my mother screaming and I sighed.

Kacey looked at me worrily before stepping on the gas and turning around. I sighed and looked out the window for a few minutes.

"Logan, what happened?" She asked softly. I turned to her, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were watering. She was the only person I'd ever let see me cry.

"I dunno... they were fighting... my dad left... my mom started crying at doing the usual, she picked up a bottle of whatever alcohol was around.. She's totally stoned, Kacey. My whole family falling apart!" I saw her grip on the steering wheel tighten and she pressed the gas harder. After a few minutes of silence, she spun into her driveway and stopped the car. We both sat still in silence for a little bit.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. God, she was so beautiful even when she was upset.

"Come on," she said. "We'll talk inside," she said and took my bag from the back seat and got out of the car. We both walked inside. I went straight to the kitchen table. She dropped my bag on the floor by the counter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked. I shook my head. She came over and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said again, looking at her. She looked at me confused.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry for downplaying everything.. I just.. Everything's my fault." I said. She grabbed my hand from across the table.

"It's not your fault, don't ever think that." She murmured.

"It's my fault I keep calling you to pick me up…" I mumbled. She sighed.

"It's okay, honey. I don't care," she said softly.

"What were you doing when I called you?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"Umm… nothing…" I looked at her. "Well I was on my way to go hunting," she said. I looked at her eyes and noticed how dark they were.

"Damn it!" I said and stood up from the table. I walked over and looked out of the window. She sighed. "You should go," I said quietly after a few minutes.

"No… I'm not-" I cut her off.

"You have to go," I said, changing my word choice. She sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm fine," she said and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm not going anywhere." I didn't respond to that. I just stood, looking out the window for a few minutes.

"I don't want to go back," I said, referring to my house. She sighed.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want… you pretty much already live here anyway," she said and laughed a little. I pretty much do. It's so much nicer here. I love being with Kacey too. I can't stand to be away from her. It would just be so much easier if I lived here instead of at my house.

"Oh no Logan," she said and dropped her hands from my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't move in here," she said. I sighed.

"Well why not? Like you said, I practically live here already. I wouldn't have to deal with all my parents' crap," I said. She looked at me. "You don't want me to move in…" I said. She shook her head.

"No. I love you. I'd love that… but your parents love you too," she said.

"They don't love each other…" I mumbled. "Besides they barely talk to me anymore. They're either yelling at each other, smashing stuff, or at work."

"Hey, You know they love _you_." Kacey said trying to make me feel better. I shrugged.

"Doubt it." I muttered. She looked at me.

"Logan, they do love you. They might be arguing, but they still love you." She said. I shrugged.

"Doesn't feel like it, I mean, if they loved me why did my dad leave, if they loved me why is my mom making herself wasted every night? I have to do everything around the house! I mean it's like I'm already living on my own!" I said raising my voice a little. I didn't mean to raise my voice at her, but I was so upset, and angry. "Sorry." I muttered not looking at her.

"Maybe… your dad will come back and your parents will work it out," she said, hopefully.

"Yeah… and maybe a meteor will fall out of the sky and hit me on the head," I said. She sighed and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Logan, I know you're going through a hard time…" She trailed off, looking into my eyes.

"I feel like everything in my life is crashing down except you and me," I said.

"That won't happen either. Nothing will come between us." She murmured.

"Except death..." I muttered under my breath. I knew she was going to change me, I just didn't want her to try and find a way around it. Like telling me to wait another three years, because I really didn't want to. I wanted to be like her, and by her side forever, and not have her protect me from everything. I wanted to help her too.

"Yeah well… that's how it's supposed to be…" She said quietly.

"What's stopping you?" I asked her.

"Your parents. Your life. Everything will change!" She said. I shook my head. "You can't lose hope of your parents now," she said.

"I already did… a long time ago…" I said. She sighed and turned around so she wasn't facing me.

"Logan! You haven't even experienced life! We're not even married…. You haven't-" I cut her off and spoke without even thinking… but I meant these words more than any other words I'd ever spoken.

"Then marry me," I said. She stopped talking and turned around to look at me with those beautiful eyes.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**Renesmee's POV**

My mom had walked us home, with no words, but I did find her smiling at me every now and a then. I wondered what was up with that, but once we got home my dad didn't say a word to us, and he didn't even take one glance in our direction for the rest of the night.

I knew my Grandma knew something was up, but she didn't say anything. Why was my dad this mad? Over what? A purple mark on my neck! I mean, it'll go away in a little bit!

There's worse things I could do then get a hicky. I could've done drugs, got a tattoo, got something pierced! I mean, this is just overreacting!

It hurt me that he wouldn't even look at me. I mean, I tried to talk to him when we got home, but he walked away like I wasn't there. It hurt me to know he didn't like Jake, and it hurt me that he didn't realize I was head over heels for him. I loved Jake, and he couldn't do anything about it. I mean, I wouldn't run off and get married to Jake (even though sometimes I want to) unless my dad was okay with it, and right now it hurt me that he didn't even like the idea of me going out with him.

After dinner, I went to Jake and my room and lied down to watch TV. Why did he hate Jake so much? It bothered me that he couldn't even just talk to me about it without getting pissed off or hurting Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he walked into the room. He sat down on the side of the bed and I pulled him down, curling up next to him. He sighed and started stroking my hair.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after that. I was so tired of thinking about my Dad and explaining things to him that weren't any of his business.

"Hey Ness," I heard a faint whisper and I soft knock on the door. I opened my eyes slightly. "Can I come in please?" I heard my Dad ask from outside my room. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning.

"Yeah, hold on dad, let me unlock the door.." I said sleepily smoothly taking Jake's arm from around me. I turned and once my feet hit the floor, I got up and walked sleepily over to the door. I unlocked it and let my dad in.

"Dad, what are you.." I asked, but then looked at him looking at my pajamas. He was about to say something before I put my hand up.

"Don't kill me, Kill Aunt Alice, this," I said gesturing to my pajamas, "Was sooo not my idea, I'm the victim of her weird ways." I said. My dad chuckled and I could tell he was going to let it go. I shook my head sleepily and rubbed my eyes. "But seriously, what are you doing here? I mean, in my bedroom, at," I glanced at the clock, "6:35 in the morning?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked me. So now he wanted to talk? At 6 in the morning?

"Please," he asked. I looked at him and then to Jake who was lightly snoring over on the bed and back to my dad.

"Why didn't you talk to me yesterday?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. He sighed.

"I was trying to think… I'm sorry," he said. Oh now you're sorry? You're sorry because I said I would go back on my promise? Not because you hurt my boyfriend or upset me? "For everything," he said. I sighed.

"It's fine... but, can you at least fake being happy for me? Just a little, and not act like your disappointed in me for choosing Jake as a boyfriend, because I'm not. I love him daddy." I said.  
He looked at me.

"Honey, I wasn't disappointed in you at all, and I am happy for you, I truly am, but it's just you're my little girl and... I dunno... I just.. I'm really sorry." He said.

"Yeah… you said that," I said and smiled. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back until he pulled me away and kissed my forehead.

"Your Grandma's planning on going to the beach with all of us tomorrow and you're mom's gonna act sick…" He said. I looked at him.

"Okay…" I said, not really sure why he was telling me this.

"I just want you to be safe and stay with Jacob, he'll look after you," he said.

"I don't need looking after," I said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Hey, I just want you to be careful, because if you're anything like your mom, you're going to need looking after ," He said. I giggled and hugged him.

"I'm gonna let you go back to bed, love you sweetheart." He murmured. I smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"Love you too dad, night." I said, and kissed him on the cheek. My dad turned and shut the door, and I climbed back in bed with Jake. His arms instantly went around me.

"That went well." He murmured. I looked at him.

"Were you awake the whole time?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He murmured. I shook my head.

"You know eves dropping is not good." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not eves dropping if you're in the same room talking." He answered.

"Uh-huh," I said and kissed him on the nose. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I snuggle my face into his neck and closed my eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too," I said. I fell back asleep pretty quickly but was woken up again. A soft knock on the door and my grandma's voice woke me up this time.

"Hey Ness?" She asked, opening the door slightly.

"Mhm?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see her very blurry. I blinked a few times and she became clearer.

"You want to come to the beach with me and Phil?" She asked. "Your mother came down with something," she said, sounding upset. I smiled.

"Sure give us ten minutes kay?" I asked quietly.

"Okay honey!" Her voice sounding happier. I turned in Jake's arms and poked his forehead.

"Hey, you, wake up." I murmured. Jake blinked his eyes a few times before fully opening them and looking at me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Jake, you wanna go to the beach with my grandma and Phil?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I wanna go, but if you don't wanna we can stay here." I said quickly. He shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose.

"We can go then." He said. I smiled at him and jumped out of bed. He frowned.

"We've got ten minutes to get ready." I said and ran to my dresser. I looked through it for my white bikini, but it was replaced (by Alice) for a black string bikini. Great. I was so going to kill her when we got home. I walked back into the room and tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal. I saw Jake, who was wearing his swim trunks and a white buttoned up shirt, looking out the window. He looked so cute standing there.

"Hey Ness! Jake! Come on!" My grandma yelled. Jake turned around, smiled at me and reached down for his towel but stopped. He stood up slowly and turned back around to look at me again, raising his eyebrows.

"Aunt Alice strikes again," I said, frowning. Jake smirked.

"Best. Vacation. Ever," he said. I laughed and threw my towel at him.

"You can carry that!" I giggled and ran out of the room. I stopped at the door and hurriedly put on my flip flops, but not before Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I giggled and pecked him on the cheek. My Grandma came in a smiled.

"Aww how cute!" She squeaked. I laughed. "All ready?" She asked, as Phil came up behind her and placed an arm around her. I smiled.

"Yupp!" I said. We walked out of the house and got into the car. I expected it to take a while to get there but it only took about two minutes. Once we stepped out onto the sand, Jake dropped both his and my towel on my head.

"Going in the water!" He yelled and ran for the water. I laughed and pulled the towels into my arms. My Grandma and I both set out our towels and lied down on them. Grandpa Phil went into the water too.

"I hope your mom feels better soon," she said. I did not really want to think about what my mom might be doing right now.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. It was nice to have some actual sun and warmth. I looked out to the water to see if I could find Jake. Once, I did, he turned around and smiled at me. I laughed when a wave came up behind him and crashed over his head.

"So you really like Jake huh?" Grandma asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah, I really do." I said. She smiled.

"I can see it, before you were born, your mother and father came to visit me, and your dad looked like he would've jumped in front of a bullet for her, and your mom, well, she was the same but, she moved wherever he moved, almost like magnets." She explained. I smiled. "You and Jake are the exact same way." She smiled.

"Yeah... I really love him." I said turning my head to look at him in the water. When I saw him, he jumped into a wave. I chuckled and shook my head. I closed my eyes in the warm sun and relaxed. A few moments later, a few drips of cool water dropped onto me and I was lifted off the sand with warm arms.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! :D**

* * *

Chapter 67

"Jakee," I whined. He chuckled.

"Yesss?" He mimicked my voice.

"Put me down!" He started walking with me in the direction of the water. "Oh don't you dare," I warned. He smirked and started running.

"Jake!" I yelled as he started walking into the water. "Jake put me down!" He kept waking deeper and deeper into the water with me in his arms until the water was up to his stomach, then he spun in the water, which had just started to touch me and he dropped me down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"See not that bad." He murmured. I shivered.

"It's cold!" I screeched. He pulled me closer to him and I felt instantly warm.

"Better?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I smirked at him and wiggled out of his arms and went under the water holding my breath. When I came up, the water rested just below my chest and I giggled at Jake. He was looking around for me. Once his eyes rested on me, I slipped back under the water. We kept doing that as he tried to catch me. Until finally, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him.

"Gotcha," he whispered. I was breathing heavily and the way Jake was looking at me just made my heart beat faster. I leaned slightly closer.

"Hey Ness!" I heard my Grandma call from the sand. I turned to look at her. "Your Grandpa and I are going to go for a walk! Will you be okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. She nodded at me and took my grandpa's hand and started walking down the beach with him.

"They're so cute together," I said quietly. Jake chuckled and kissed right under my ear.

"I hope we're like that one day," he whispered and kissed my neck again. I giggled.

"We'll definitely be like that one day." I whispered. He kissed my neck yet again and I sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, or anything like that, it was just a content sigh. Jake kissed under my jaw before pulling away and looking at me. Once my eyes locked with his, he leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. Suddenly we both got knocked over and fell into the water by a huge wave. I came up from the water giggling.

"Stupid water," Jake grumbled. I laughed at him. "Where were we?" He asked. I giggled.

"I think you were just about to offer to buy me a snack," I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't remember that," he said, smirking.

"Please? I'm really hungry," I begged. He sighed.

"Okay," he said and we both walked over to the snack shop. Jake got a pretzel and I got a popsicle. We both walked back over and sat on a towel. Jake finished his pretzel before we even got to the towel. He watched me.

"What?" I asked, getting self-conscious. He shook his hand and took my popsicle from my hand and licked it and then gave it back.

"Sure, you can try my popsicle. Go right ahead. I don't mind," I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I know you wouldn't mind that's why I did it" He said sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and licked my popsicle a few more times before it was taken out of my hand again. Jake licked it a few times before giving it back to me. I shook my head and smiled. A few seconds later he was reaching for it again and I put it behind my back.

"Heeey, share," He whined. I giggled and gave it to him.

"Take it. I'm done with it" I smiled. He shrugged and smiled.

"I see you two are having fun," I heard my grandma say as she walked over to us. "It's nice out isn't it?"

"Yeah it really is," I said.

"A lot less rainy than Forks," she smiled. I nodded, agreeing with her. "Do you guys want to go out for lunch?" She asked. Jake and I both nodded at the same time. My Grandma laughed.

"Come on then," she said and started to pack up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"There's this little restaurant that just opened across the street from my house. We could try that," she suggested.

"Okay." Jake and I said at the same time. I giggled and bumped him playfully with my shoulder.  
Jake took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I slowly swung our intertwined hands back and forth.

"Are we walking there?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not, It's only a five minute walk anyway." She said.

"Okay," I said and leaned closer to Jake when we were walking. We got to the restaurant in about 5 minutes and sat down. Jake sat next to me and my grandparents sat on the other side of the table. Jake squeezed my hand under the table. The restaurant was nice. It was a complete family restaurant. By the door there was a claw machine and one of those arcade driving games. There was a bunch of posters and old stuff on the walls like instruments and other cool things.

"You two should try the claw machine," my grandma said. I shook my head.

"I dunno… aren't those things like rigged?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We should try it," Jake said. I sighed and stood up with him and walked over to the machine. Jake handed me a quarter and I looked at the machine. I put the quarter in the machine and moved the little stick over to a stuffed animal mouse on the top and hit the button. The claw went down, grabbed around the mouse and came back up again not even making the mouse budge. I sighed.

"It's a waste of money," I grumbled and started to walk away. I heard the sound of the machine starting up again and turned to see Jake pressing the button. I sighed, expecting the claw not to even move the thing it was over, but to my surprise it came up with a little brown stuffed animal in its grasp. I walked back over as Jake pulled out a little brown wolf and smiled at me.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged and handed the wolf to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said. "But really how do you do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Here I'll help you." He said. I smiled and walked to the claw machine, and put my hand on the joy stick. Jake put in twenty five cents and wrapped one arm around me and put his hand on top of mine on the joystick. The machine buzzed and music played. Jake made the joystick move to the left over a bear stuffed animal holding a small pink heart.

He made my hand press the drop button, and I watched as the claw went down and grabbed the bear by the head and over to the prize whole. I smiled and turned around in his arms. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Jakey," I said as I pulled away. He smiled.

"Anytime," he said and reached down to pull up the bear and handed that to me too. He started to turn around but I stopped him.

"Wait Jake," I said. He turned around and smiled at me. I handed him the bear and his smile grew. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him as we walked back to the table. He kept the bear in his hand and I kept my wolf in mine.

"I see someone won a few prizes!" My grandma beamed. I smiled and pointed to Jake.

"All him." I said. Jake smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Jake and I both got in our chairs and waited for the waiter to come. When he finally did come, he took our drink orders and then what we wanted to eat. When the guy left, I turned to Jake and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah Ness?" He asked.

"Love you." I whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice

"You too Ness, you too." My Grandma just looked at us happily. When our dinner came, I took small bites out of it while Jake was again, scarfing his food down. I giggled when I looked over at him. When he noticed me giggling, he smiled and started to eat normally. Well as normally as he could.

"So Jacob…" My Grandpa started. My grandpa looked pretty good. He was tall and was still bald. He didn't talk too much but he wasn't rude at all. I think he just preferred to listen than to talk. He stopped playing baseball when he got a coaching job. He loves it now. I's actually one of the things I know he'll talk about a lot. Whenever he comes over and I ask about it, he could go on and on for hours talking about his players and scores and all of that baseball stuff that I don't really understand.

Jake looked up at him, questionably.

"Do you have any police records?" He asked. I giggled.

"You sound like Charlie," I said. My grandma elbowed him.

"What? Just trying to start conversation…" He explained.

"Nope, no police records." He said. I knew Jake had none, well because I've known his my whole life, but it was still funny to see my grandpa interrogate him like he was just some guy I met at school.

"How bout collage, do you plan on going to college?" He asked.

"Maybe online courses." Jake replied. I smiled.

"Me too!" I added. He looked at me and smiled.

"Career choice?" My Grandpa asked. Jake turned to look at him and took a deep breath.

"Not completely sure… I love mechanics.. you know cars… motorcycles…" he said. Motorcycles?

"What kind of car do you drive?" My grandpa asked.

"Volkswagen Rabbit," Jake smiled. "Built it myself," he said, proudly.

"Impressive," my Grandpa said. I smiled. Good, they liked each other. My Grandpa Phil got off interrogation mode, and started asking him all types of questions about his car, which I completely didn't understand, and from the looks on my Grandma's face, either did she.

"So Ness, I was thinking maybe we could do some shopping later?" Grandma asked. I smiled.

"Yeah sure." I said. Who knows maybe I'll be able to get a set of clothes I can actually wear instead of the clothes Alice got me, like the top I had to throw over the tiny bikini. It was another small tank top that showed my belly button.

I was soo going to kill her when we came back. I mean one, the pajamas got us in trouble, because I'm pretty positive that those pajamas, are the reason for the purple oval shaped hickey on my neck, which caused my dad to freak. So therefore that was Alice's fault. Thinking of that made me sub-consciously pull my hair over my neck. I barely noticed it but Jake did. He looked at me for a moment and back to my grandpa.

"You ever built up anything else? Other than the car?" My grandpa asked. Jake looked at me and back to my grandpa and sighed.

"Umm… a while ago, I fixed up these two motorcycles… and sold em," he said. He fixed up motorcycles? When did he plan on telling me? If he fixed a freaking motorcycle, he rode a freaking motorcycle. But he said he fixed up two. Who was the second one for? Oh god, I am going to go insane if he doesn't explain things to me.

"I'll tell you after lunch," Jake whispered.

"You better," I whispered back. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek before turning back to my Grandpa and talking to him. I started to play with a strand of my hair, twisting it around my finger, something I do out of habit when I'm bored, or nervous. I looked at my grandma.

"When are we going to go shopping?" I asked. She smiled.

"I was thinking after we get home and take showers, you, you mom, and I could go." She paused. "Kind of like a girls shopping trip! Ohh this'll be soo fun!" She squeaked. I shook my head and laughed. I have to remember to get her and Alice together for a shopping trip. We finished dinner and drove back to my grandma's house. Jake and I went straight to our room so we could both have showers before I went out shopping.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Before I walked into the bathroom Jake caught my wrist. I sighed.

"It was your mom," he said quietly. I looked at him.

"What was?" I asked.

"The motorcycles…" He said. "When your Dad wasn't… around.. she went through this reckless stage… she got two broken motorcycles, brought them to my house, and asked me to help fix them up," he explained. I looked at him. My mom, and him fixed up motorcycles and rode them. I smiled a little.

"Okay." I said and hugged him. He wrapped him arms around me.

"You're not mad?" He asked. I looked at him.

"A little surprised, but not mad.. I couldn't be mad.. " I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"You're the best you know that?" He murmured. I giggled.

"Yeah I know." I smirked and pressed my lips against his one more time before going into the bathroom. I let the warm water hit my back and relax my muscles. I sighed after about 20 minutes and turned the water off. I stepped into the cool bathroom.

"Sh*t," I mumbled when I realized I had forgot to bring my clothes in.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jake ask and I heard him get off of the bed and walk over to the bathroom. I sighed.

"Not really…" I mumbled. What was I supposed to do know? Ask him for my clothes?

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, starting to worry.

"I forgot my clothes." I heard him sigh in relief.

"You had me worried. I thought you hurt yourself or something," he said. I wrapped myself in my towel and leaned on the wall by the door. Great now I was going to have to ask him to get my clothes... I sighed worrily.

"You okay?" He asked, still by the door.

"Y-yeah, can you get me a pair of clothes, please?" I asked and pulled my hands through my hair nervously.

"Sure thing, Ness." He said. I heard him walk away and shuffle through the clothes in my drawer. Oh great… After a few seconds of waiting, Jake knocked on the door.

"Ness, you have to open the door a bit for me to hand them to you," he said.

"I… I know," I said and cracked the door open. Jake stuck his hand through the door with the clothes in it. I took them from his hand.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. He pulled his hand away and I closed the door.

"No problem Beautiful," he said happily and sat back down on the bed. I sighed in relief and got changed. Of course it was one of Aunt Alice's outfits, but I actually kinda liked this one. It was a hot pink halter tube top, that tied around your neck, and denim short shorts.

When I opened the bathroom door, it felt like I just stepped into the freezing snow or something!  
I crossed my arms and started to shiver. The AC must be on full blast or something! Jake came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look pretty." He said. I smiled

"Thanks." My teeth started to chatter. "It's so cold in here," I said. He smiled and held me tighter. I snuggled my face into his shirt and relaxed in his arms. Eventually, I started to warm up and my grandma knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ness, are you ready to go?" She asked. I pulled away from Jake and looked at him.

"Go," he said and pecked me on the lips. "I'll be here when you get back," he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah okay Grandma!" I yelled back. I gave him one last hug and went to the living room.

"Is mom coming?" I asked.

"Yep!" A voice called from down the hall. I laughed, it was my mom. She came out of her room wearing a long sleeved T-Shirt and pants. My grandma looked at her like she was nuts.

"I'm cold." She shrugged. I giggled. She looked at me and eyed my shirt.

"Not my fault Aunt Alice's!" I groaned. She looked at me with understanding.

"I understand, trust me." She mumbled. I had a feeling I really didn't want to know, so I pretended not to hear her. We all got into my Grandma's car and started out onto the road. A motorcycle drove past us and I giggled. My Mom looked at me questionably.

"What are you laughing about?" My grandma asked.

"I dunno… just motorcycles… they're pretty cool, right mom?" I asked. Her confusion grew. I snickered.

"Sure they're cool, but they're dangerous," my Grandma explained. I giggled and nudged my mom.

"Mhmm," I said to my grandma. My mom looked at me in confusion still until I put my hand on hers and said _Rebelious stage, eh mom? _Her eyes went wide and mouthed 'Jake?' I nodded and giggled. She shook her head and smiled a little. I giggled when another motorcycle passed us, and this time my Grandma gave me and questionable look. I shrugged.

"I guess I just like them." I answered.

"Well… you are never getting on one," my mom said sternly. Oh she was such a hypocrite.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter cuz Jake sold his two," I mumbled.

"No, he…" She trailed off. "Sold one of them… and… gave the other one away," she lied. My mom was such a bad liar without my dad. So… he had them still? I can't believe it!

"Well, are we gonna talk about motorcycles… or go shopping?" My grandma asked as she pulled up into a parking space.

"Shopping!" I said excitedly. I needed some decent pajamas and decent clothes. I quickly jumped out of the car, followed by my mom. When we get back home, I would have to remember to ask Jake. I don't care what my mom said, I was going to ride one, one way or another. I mean come on, I'll even wear a helmet.( even though I don't wanna )

Once we were in the mall, I quickly ran into a store that I saw had decent clothes from the window displays. When I walked in, I was greeted by a teenage guy who worked there.

"If you need any help just ask!" He said. I kinda thought there was double meaning in that but let it go. My mom, grandma, and I all started walking around and eventually split up. I was looking through the shirts when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, do you need anything?" I turned around and saw the same guy from when we walked into the store.

"Umm... No, I'm okay, just looking," I said. I turned around and expected him to leave like any other store person but he didn't.

"Well, a girl like you might-" I cut him off.

"Excuse me? Girl like me?" I asked, getting annoyed by this guy.

"Look, You're really pretty... I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch in the café with me, my shifts over in... ten minutes." He said. I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes, but I fought it.

"No thank you." I said as politely as I could, but really, this kid was getting annoying. I walked to another table and was checking out the shorts. To my surprise the guy followed me.

"Are you sure, I mean, you don't have to pay, it'd be on me." He insisted. I sighed.

"Look, I have a boyfriend." I said and moved to yet, another table, only to have him follow me. I spun around. "Look! I have a boyfriend, he's seven foot! Mess with me he's hurt you! Can you please stop trying to ask me out, because frankly, you're annoying!" I screeched. He looked at me, confused.

"So…you don't want to go out with me?" he asked. He just did not get it, did her? I sighed.

"NO!" I yelled. My Mom walked around the corner.

"Everything okay Ness?" She asked, eyeing the guy.

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled and walked away. Finally, he didn't follow me. I sighed. I missed Jake. I'd only been gone not even half an hour and I missed him terribly. I couldn't stand to be away from him for a second.

"Was he bothering you?" My mom whispered. I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" My Grandma asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled. They both stopped and looked at me. I sighed. "I just miss Jake," I said, honestly. Both of them smiled and continued walking. Once I bought a pair of decent pajamas and some shorts and a few pairs of shirts, we left that store. Thank God. When we left, I could still see that kid looking at me from the corner of my eye. I put my hand on my neck and realized I forgot to put stuff to cover up the purple mark on it. I quickly pulled my hair on that side of my neck and made sure it was covered. My mom saw me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her. I'm so glad she thought this was funny. (Note the sarcasm)

We all got back into my Grandma's car and she started driving back to her house.

"So I was thinking about renting a movie tonight," my grandma said. My Mom smiled.

"You should. It would be fun," my Mom said. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"We could get some pizza too," my grandma suggested. "Does that sound fun Ness?" She asked me.

"Yeah!" I said. Pizza… movie… dark room… with Jake… and my parents and grandparents. Well, it could still be fun. At least we get to spend some time with my family. My mom smirked and raised her eyebrow. We pulled into the parking lot and Jake walked outside, smiling.

"Hey girls," he said and chuckled. My grandma smiled and shook her head. We got all of our bags out of the trunk and Jake took one of mine in for me. We walked to our room and I put the bags down and jumped into Jake's arms. He chuckled.

"You okay Ness?" He asked. I pulled out of the hug and pressed my lips to kiss gently. I pulled away. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I missed you," I said quietly. His smile grew.

"I missed you too," he said. I bit my lip and smiled at him. I giggled.

"We're gonna watch a movie c'mon," I said lacing my fingers with his and walked into the living room and saw my dad, my mom, and my grandparents. I smiled. I sat down on the floor, and Jake pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around my tightly.

"So what are we watching?" I asked turning my head so I could see everyone. My mom smirked.

"So, Jake, did you know, when we went shopping a guy started to flirt with Ness?" She asked. I groaned, is this my punishment? Is she really going to embarrass me? Jake looked at me. I groaned.

"I threatened him." I mumbled and buried my head into his chest I could hear him laughing. My mom laughed.

"Yeah, she threatened him by saying, 'I've got a boyfriend who's seven foot and will hurt you!'" my mom said trying to imitate my voice. I rolled my eyes. I knew it was a lame threat, but I mean I wasn't going to say I was going to kill him or anything. Jake ran a hand over my hair.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his chest. He rubbed my back.

"It's fine," he said. "And I will kill him if he talks to you again," he said, jokily but I kind of knew he was serious. "So what are we watching?" I asked again.

"Well I got _When in Rome_," my grandma said. My Grandpa groaned. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "It looked like a good movie," she explained herself. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh just order the pizza," she said. He smiled and picked up the phone to call the pizza place. I giggled and leaned more into Jake. I sighed contently, watching the stupid previews.

Jake leaned his head down and kissed the side of my neck and I touched his arm.

_Cut it out Jakey, dad's there number one and two, I don't need this thing, bigger than it is!_ After I told him that, I giggled and he held me tighter. When my grandpa came back, he said the pizza would be here in fifteen minutes, so we started to make popcorn to until the pizza came. When the doorbell rang, my Grandpa went to go get it and came back with three boxes. I put my hand on Jake's.

_Don't eat all the pizza Jakey_, I thought and laughed. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. We all sat in the living room and started the movie as we ate. Jake finished about 5 slices in about 5 minutes. In that time, I had finished one. I giggled at him and rested my head on his shoulder, paying attention to the movie.

Rome looked beautiful. I started to think about Italy, and remembered that my parents went there once but not for something fun like a wedding. My Dad sighed quietly. I leaned my head back into Jake's chest and sighed when his arms tightened around me.

About halfway through the movie, I slid down onto the floor, so I was lying down. No one said anything to me. I was just tired. A few minutes later, Jake slid down next to me and I pulled my head up to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head softly. It then occurred to me that my Dad hadn't said anything… or growled. I looked up at him and he turned and smiled at me.

_Are you okay?_ I asked in my head. His smile grew a little. I smiled at him. _Thanks._ I lied my head back down on Jake's chest and sighed, fighting with my eyes to keep them open. When they finally fluttered closed, I was just listening to the movie, instead of watching it. I felt Jake kiss the top of my head and I smiled still closing my eyes. Eventually, I stopped listening to the movie and just fell asleep. It was a dreamless little sleep, for which I was grateful.

I was woken up by Jake running a hand through my hair.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you to bed," he said, smiling. He lifted me up and I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Goodnight Ness," I heard my family say but I wasn't really paying much attention. Jake carried me down the hallway and to the bedroom where he lied me down on the soft covers. I felt the bed go down and then I felt him crawl into bed besides me. He wrapped his arms around me and I kicked off the covers, because being in Jake's arms was enough. He was like my own personal blanket. He kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Honey." He said.

"Night, love you." I mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Ness...a lot" I heard him murmur right before I drifted off into a dream.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Wow, really long chapter! Haha! Hope you like it! Please review! Anybody counting down till Eclipse comes out? I know I am! **

* * *

Chapter 69

I was in a house I didn't recognize. It looked really big and from the looks of it I was in the living room. I saw something run past me and I spun around. When I saw who it was I gasped. It was a little girl with bronze curls and brown eyes; she had Jacob's nose, and my smile.

"Mommy, can you play with me?" She asked. The little girl took my hand and guided me to what looked like was her bedroom, and on the ground was a bunch of Barbies. I smiled. She pulled me over to the toys and made me sit down on the floor and handed me one of the dolls.

"You be her Mommy," she said. Her voice was so sweet. She couldn't be more than 5. She picked up one of the guy dolls with brown hair.

"Look! It's Daddy!" She said excitedly. I giggled at her. She was so cute.

"Who's Daddy?" I heard a familiar voice say from the doorframe. I looked up and saw Jake. When he noticed me looking at him, he turned to me and smiled.

"Him!" The little girl said. She stood up and ran over to Jake pulling him down next to me and handing him the doll that he said was him. Jake looked at it and smiled.

"Well, don't I look good," he said.

The little girl hugged Jake tightly and said, "Daddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baby girl." Jake murmured. He let the little girl down and she quickly came over to me and sat on my lap. Jakes eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"Hi, honey," He murmured and leaned down to press his lips to mine gently, then pulled away pressing his lips against the top of the little girls head.

"Hey Ness," I heard Jake say but his lips didn't move. I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Wake up Gorgeous," he said again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jake sitting on the side of the bed looking at me. He smiled when he saw me open my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Wow that was a weird dream.

"It's noon sweetheart," he said, smiling.

"Oh gosh, sorry," I mumbled. Jake ran his hand through my hair and then rested it on my cheek.

"You, never have to be sorry. You needed the sleep, you looked exhausted last night." He murmured. I smiled a little and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. His hand moved from my cheek, and locked on my waist. I pulled away for air and smiled.

"Good morning to you too," I giggled. He looked into my eyes and smiled. He leaned back down and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you so much," he said quietly. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. He kept looking into my eyes and smiling. "What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just thinking…"

"About?" I asked. His smile grew.

"About how I dreamed about you last night," he said smiling. I giggled.

"And what happened in this dream?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well I dunno…."

"C'mon Jake! I wanna know," I said, pouting. He chuckled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were dreaming about last night…. You were smiling like crazy," he said. I blinked a few times.

"I dunno... you might think I'm crazy..." I said, pulling away from him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You'll never be crazy." He murmured smiling. I bit my lip. "Was it about me?" He asked. I smiled, and nodded. "Ooooh," he said. I giggled. "Come on, are you gonna make me guess?" I shrugged. He thought for a moment and smirked. Oh no.

He leaned closer to me and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Please," he whispered. He kissed me again lightly. "Tell me," he said. His lips brushed against mine one more time. "About your dream," he said quietly. I swallowed. Ugh! That was such an unfair move! I swallowed again and he smiled at me. "Please." He murmured and kissed my neck where my pulse was racing.

"Fine," I choked out. "By the way, that, wasn't fair..." I said defending myself. He smiled and kissed me gently again on the lips.

"Continue," He murmured. I looked at him.

"I .. I dunno, I was in a house I didn't realize, and then I saw this beautiful little girl with bronze little curls, and brown eyes... She had my smile... and your nose," I said tapping his nose. "I didn't know who she was… but then she called my mommy..." He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah so… do I have to be more specific…?" He shook his head.

"She was our…" He started.

"Kid…" I finished for him. I watched him wondering if he was going to freak out or not but he didn't. He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I told him the rest of the dream, every detail. When I was finished, I took a deep breath.

Jake looked at me for a second in silence and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. This kiss was soft but it was full of love and passion. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I already told you my dream… what was that for?" I asked a little dazed.

"Because I love you more than you can ever imagine," he said, smiling. I smiled at him.

"I love _you_, more than you could even imagine." I murmured and stared into his eyes. "I love you so much..." His eyes held pure love and adoration. I quickly leaned in and kissed him gently again. When I pulled away, my head felt dizzy. He chuckled, which made me blush.

"I love that," He said stroking his hand across my cheek.

"I don't," I mumbled.

"Oh… it's really cute," he said and that only made me blush more. After a little bit of just looking into his eyes, I spoke.

"Okay, your turn… what was your dream about?" I asked. He frowned, probably hoping I'd forget.

"Please, I told you." I murmured.

"It's not really a thing I can tell you..." He murmured quietly. He gently kissed my jaw, and then started placing small, gentle kisses down my neck. Needless to say, I got the picture.

"Oh…" I said quietly and blushed. I bit my lip when he pulled away and looked at me. He chuckled. My stomach growled then.

"Hungry?" He asked. It took me a minute to realize he spoke to me. I was too busy thinking about Jake dreaming about that. I nodded and smiled.

"Really hungry," I said and smiled.

"Come on, I'll make you something." He said. I paused and grabbed a rubber band off my night stand and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Kay." I said. He held his hand out and I took it intertwining our fingers. I walked out of the bedroom and smiled when I saw everyone sitting around watching TV.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is up." I heard my mom say. She walked over to me smiling and kissed my forehead. My dad walked over and did the same. Then he wrapped his arms around my mom's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Eww," I said and laughed. My Dad chuckled.

'Hypocrite,' he mouthed. I laughed again. He was actually being really good about this. I just had to enjoy it while it lasts. I smiled at him.

"What do you want to eat?" Jake asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know… I kind of want Dad's eggs," I said, looking at my Dad.

"I'll make em," he said, smiling. Jake walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and yawned a little.

"You still tired?" Jake asked. I shook my head covering my yawning mouth.

"Not really... I dunno. Probably just not used to sleeping this late.." I trialed off and smiled at him. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips quickly. My Dad handed me a plate with his eggs. They smelt so great. I sat down at the table and started to eat them. Jake came over and sat next to me, just watching me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously. He shrugged. He took the fork out of my hand and ate some of the eggs. I rolled my eyes and giggled. My dad went into the living room, I'm guessing to watch TV with my mom. I tried to reach out for my fork but Jake held it away from me. I frowned and looked at him. Jake smirked at me and got some eggs onto the fork and held it to my mouth. I giggled and opened my mouth, and he slid the fork into my mouth feeding me the eggs. I rolled my eyes.

I heard my grandma on the phone in the other room arguing with someone. I sighed. A few minutes later, she walked into the room.

"Ness, I have to go. Phil's friend was supposed to drive him to the game today but he can't so I have to. I'll be gone all day," she said, sounding upset. It wasn't her fault though.

"Sorry," my grandpa said, walking into the room.

"It's okay," I said. "We'll do something later," I said and smiled. She nodded and after explaining the whole thing to my parents, they left.

"Well I guess it's just you and Jake today," my mom said. I looked at her confused.

"There's not a cloud in the sky," my dad explained and smiled. I looked at Jake and held his hand.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Anywhere, you want to go." He said. I smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that.." I said and pulled him out of the kitchen. I waved 'bye' to my mom and dad, and I got in the driver's seat of the rental car.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The mall." I said and grinned at him. He groaned.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" He asked I nodded.

"Maybe we can go to the beach after, I just want to get a few things..." I said. He smiled at me.

"Okay… but you owe me," he smirked. I giggled.

"Sure sure," I said. His smile grew.

"And if we see the jerk who hit on you yesterday I'm ripping his head off," he grumbled after a little bit. I chuckled.

"Fine by me," I said. We pulled up to the mall. I cut the engine and went to open my door, but Jake was already there and opened it for me. I giggled and got out. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

When we walked into the mall, almost everyone looked over at Jake. I sighed, frustrated. Did they have to stare at him? Yeah, he's tall but you don't have to eye him up and down. I glared at the floor.

Jake squeezed my shoulders so I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. I sighed and smiled back.

We were close to the store that we went into yesterday with that guy. And wouldn't you know, he was right outside. He winked at me and his eyes turned to Jake. His eyes widened and his face turned to shock. I giggled.

"What?" Jake asked, confused. I pointed my finger at the guy. When he saw that, his eyes widened even more and he shook his hands in front of him. I giggled again.

"That's the guy from yesterday," I said. Jake turned and glared at him, and started to shake a little.

"Hey." I murmured. "It's fine, you don't need to phase here, remember, not worth it Jake." I said soothingly. He tore his glare from the guy who backed cautiously into the store and looked down at me his face softened. I smiled and leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me when I pulled away. I heard his phone buzz. He pulled it out.

"Who is it?" I asked. He looked at the screen for a second and then back to me.

"Umm… Seth…" He said.

"Take it," I said.

"You sure? Cuz I mean… I'm on vacation with you and-" I cut him off.

"Pick up the phone, Jake," I said. I pulled him onto the bench. He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" Jake asked. I couldn't hear the other line. "Seth? What do you want?" Jake asked. "I don't know.. uhm.. roses?" He asked unsure. I heard panicking on the other line and Jake handed the phone to me.

"Um, Hey, Seth?" I said. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Ness, h-how do I ask Morgan out? I'm totally freaking out! Jake isn't any help! I don't want her to hate me if I don't do this right!" He said. I chuckled. "Don't laugh at me! This is serious!"

"I know… I just… think it's cute…" I said. He was quiet for a second and sighed.

"It won't be cute if she says no…" He said quietly Jake started playing with me hand and I smiled at him.

"She won't say no," I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well… you're a nice guy… she seemed like she lied you when I met her…"

"Just cuz she likes me doesn't mean she'll say yes…" He said and sighed. "Gosh, I'm just so nervous…" He said.

"Okay… well first, don't seem nervous, because, trust me, she'll already be nervous too… and it'll just make it all the more awkward. Just go for it. Best thing: she says yes. Worst thing: she says no. But you aren't gonna know till you ask…" I said.

"What if it's not the right time?" he asked.

"I dunno… umm… you should always know a lot about her… what's her last name?" I asked. Jake kissed my palm and I held back a giggle.

"Stanley," he answered.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"My age," he answered. I smiled.

"Birthday?" I asked.

"A week tomorrow," he answered. I smiled.

"Seth, you know a lot…" I said.

"Maybe it's not enough," he said.

"Seth, trust me, you're going to be fine. I mean, Jake asked me out and look at us now… I mean, you're never going to find out if you don't ask." I told him.

"Okay.. okay, But what if-" I cut him off.

"Seth you're going to be fine." I said again. He sighed.

"Okay, thanks Ness." He said. I smiled.

"No problem, have a fun time." I said. I could almost hear the smirk on the other side of the line.

"I could say the same for you." He said. I laughed, he was trying to shake off his nerves.

"Now, Sethy, you don't want to start with me." I said giggling. He laughed.

"Yeah you're right. Well thanks again," he said, honestly.

"No problem. But you do have to tell me immediately what she says, got it?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sure," he said. "I'll talk to you later. Take care of Jake," he said and laughed, hanging up the phone. I handed the phone back to Jake.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely.

"No problem," I said.

"Not just for handing the phone back… for Seth too…" he said and smiled. I smiled and leaned towards him.

"Again," I whispered. "No problem." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine gently. I pulled away after a minute because we were still in a public place. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So what do you need to get?" He asked.

"Clothes," I said, happily. Jake groaned. I giggled.

"You need more clothes?" He asked. I squeezed Jake's hand and giggled again. "You owe me so big," he said. I smiled.

"Mhm…" I smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the stores and I started looking around. When we walked out of that store, I ended up carrying five different bags.

"Let me carry some." Jake pleaded. "I don't want you to fall." I chuckled.

"Jake, I'm not going to fall." I said, and instantly regretted it, because right then I tripped over a step. Jake quickly caught onto my arm and groaned.

"Please Ness," He begged. I smiled.

"Okay, okay," I said. I handed him three of the bags. We walked back out to the parking lot and to the car. Jake put the bags in the trunk and opened the driver's door for me.

"Thanks," I said and got in. He smiled at me. He climbed in next and looked at me.

"So where to next?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's up to you… I owe you big, remember?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled.

"I say, we should go to the beach." He said. I smiled.

"Whatever you want Jake." I giggled. I drove home quickly I could change. On my way in, I carried in the bags quickly, and dropped them on our bedroom floor. I grabbed the small black bikini out of my drawer and it dawned on me I forgot to buy another bikini! Ugh! This would have to do. I hurried into the bathroom and changed into it. I walked back out into the bedroom and Jake turned around. He was wearing these blue surfing swim shorts and no shirts and my god the sight of his muscles sort of made my heart stop.

"C-come on," I said and grabbed a towel. Jake followed me back to the car and we started for the beach. When we got there, Jake cut the engine and got out of the car, and opened the door for me, and I slipped out.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Anytime" He murmured. We walked across the warm sand and set up a few yards away from the water. After I set up, I lied down on the towel.

"You need anything else?" Jake asked. I shook my head. He smiled. "Then I'm gonna go in the water," he said. "Kay?" I nodded.

"As long as you don't carry me in," I said. He chuckled.

"Can't promise anything." He said and smirked. I turned so I was lying on my back. I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled. He bent down and placed an arm around me and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away and kissed me once on the forehead before smiling at me and jogging down to the water. Once he left, I felt abnormally cold without him. I sighed and turned on my stomach so I was soaking up the sun. It was nice but nothing compared to Jake's warmth. He was like my own personal sun. It was really weird but I missed him. I knew he was just a little bit away but he wasn't with me and I didn't like that. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I listened to the waves. I listened to the kids playing Frisbee. And I listened to the sound of people talking to one another.

My eyes shot open when a plastic disc fell on top of me. I chuckled when I opened my eyes to see the Frisbee.

"We're so sorry!" A little girl yelled as she ran up to me. She couldn't be more than 10 years old.

"It's fine," I said and handed her the Frisbee. She started to twirl strands of her hair around her finger.

"Thanks," she said. "Sorry, again.." She repeated nervously. I smiled.

"It's fine, go ahead, go play." I said warmly to her. She smiled back at me and skipped off to her two other friends. I smiled and lied back down leaning on my elbows. That was so cute, well kids are cute in general. That thought made me think back to that dream with the adorable little girl.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up and realized Jake had walked over and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Umm… kids…" I said honestly. Jake looked up at the kids playing with the Frisbee and smiled.

"They are cute, aren't they?" He asked still looking at the kids. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, they are.." I said. I started to think about the beautiful little girl in my dream. He smiled down at me and sat down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I leaned into him. He sighed in content and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered near my ear quietly. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. "Always and forever," I said.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: AHHHH! Chapter 70! Anybody see Eclipse? great movie. **

* * *

Chapter 70

We spent a few more days in Florida and then went home on the airplane. I begged for them not to make me get onboard but Jake persuaded me to. We got home late so I went straight to bed. My room felt so empty without Jake. I didn't sleep well.; I woke up about fifteen times in the middle of the night. But I was woken up from a text in the morning.

I sighed and rolled over to get my phone. I flipped it open and blinked at the light. It was from Seth.

_RENESMEE! I know you probably got home late but I need to tell you something about my new girlfriend…. Haha! She said YES!_ I giggled. I could almost see him dancing around singing 'I've got a girlfriend'. I quickly texted him back saying,

_Thats great Seth! I'm happy for you! See, I told you, you were going to be fine. _A few minutes later he texted me back. I flipped my phone open.

_I know, I know, Thanks Ness! _He said. I smiled.

_No problem Sethy! _I giggled. He texted back quickly.

_Yeah, she's coming to the bonfire tonight. Are you?_ He asked. I didn't know there was one. I sighed.

_Idk… maybe…_ I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yeah, come in," I said. Jake popped his head in and smiled at me.

"Hey," I said. He walked over and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged and came closer to me.

"The sky." He answered. I shoved him playfully and smiled.

"Morgan said yes to Seth." I said and giggled. He smiled.

"How'd you find out? I was just going to tell you that." He said. I shrugged and held up my phone.

"He texted me." I giggled. Jake smiled and snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Ahh.." He said smiling. I reached for the phone but he held it behind his back. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So… I guess you know there 's another bonfire tonight. You wanna go?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe… if you give me my phone back," I said. He smiled and handed the phone back to me. I giggled.

"So you gonna go with me?" He asked smiling. I smiled.

"Sure, sure," I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me and wrapped me up in his arms. I started thinking about Kacey. I really missed her. I sighed.

"You okay?" Jake asked and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah… just miss Kacey," I said. He chuckled.

"Then get up and we'll go see her!" I smiled and climbed out of bed and walked to my dresser.

"Yes, finally my own clothes!" I said happily. Jake rolled his eyes.

"They weren't that bad." He reassured me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, they weren't. I'm the one who had to wear them." I said. I giggled and pulled out a black tank top, and a pair of shorts and went in the bathroom to change. When I was done, I brushed my teeth, and hair, then put on some make up. When I was done I skipped out of the bathroom and over to Jake.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Daddy! I'm going over Kacey's!" I said, knowing he would hear me. I shut the door behind me and walked to the car. Jake opened the door to the car and I slipped in.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

"No problem," he said and started to drive to Kacey's. I started to wonder about last night. Did Jake feel the same way I did? Like empty when he wasn't with me.

"Hey Jake?" I asked. "What did you do last night?" I asked. He shrugged and sighed.

"I dunno…," He said and looked at me for a second. "Mostly think about you," he said and smiled, turning back to the road. I sighed.

"I got so used to you sleeping with me." I blurted out, and blushed. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know, trust me." He murmured. I giggled. Once we pulled into Kacey's driveway, I jumped out of the car and ran over to the front door letting myself in but closing my eyes.

"I swear to god, if you guys aren't decent I'm going to puke!" I screamed through the house. I heard Kacey laugh and she hugged me, a little too tight. "Uh, Kace..." I said. "Can't breathe." I said. She laughed and let me go.

"Sorry I just missed my bestie!" She screeched. I giggled and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. Kacey laughed.

"And I almost missed you, snoopy," she said and giggled.

"Awww, I'm touched. Really," Jake said, sarcastically. I elbowed him. Logan walked into the room then and I ran out to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Woah," he said and chuckled.

"I missed you guys!" I said still not letting go of Logan. He laughed.

"We missed you too!" He said. I hugged him tighter.

"Uh, Ness, can't really breathe." He said. I giggled and let him go.

"Oopsies." I said. Kacey laughed at me.

"Watch it. I need him breathing," she said and Logan smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. I laughed.

"Eww," I said. Jake came over, and intertwined our fingers. Logan intertwined his and Kacey's finger, and something stuck out. There was a ring on her ring finger. It was a diamond. I think she put it on the wrong finger..? I mean, she couldn't possibly be getting... married.. right? I don't know how long I was staring at it, but she noticed and coughed a little, and pulled her hand out of his, and stuck it in her back pocket. I laughed a little.

"Hey Kacey when did you get engaged?" I joked. But her face was very serious for a second and then she laughed nervously.

"What?" I asked. They both turned to me like they were keeping some very big secret.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: So, I have some news! If you like the way this story is written, my co-writer LissyGirl and I have started a new novel on ficitionpress! Here's the summary: Rachel's only ever known how to be in an abusive relationship with a blood-sucking vampire. But when a new werewolf comes around, who will she choose?**

**PLEASE check it out! If you don't have the link and want it, let me know in your review or a PM. Enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance for yet another cliffhanger. :) You know we love them.**

**Haha longest Author's note ever! :) Well I'm gonna let you read now!**

* * *

Chapter 71

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. They both looked guilty of keeping a secret.

"Umm… you should tell her," Kacey said to Logan. He looked at her shocked.

"What? Why? She's your best friend," he said.

"Yeah but you're-" I cut her off.

"Tell me what you aren't telling me!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"Well… umm… we were talking…" Kacey said and trailed off.

"And… I…" Logan trailed off.

"Well Logan kind of…" She trailed off again.

"GUYS! Tell me what's going on!" I pleaded.

"I uh, I'm kind of getting.. married?" She squeaked. I looked at her and smiled a little.

"R-really?" I asked. They both nodded slowly.

"I..I was going to tell you.. later.. but I uh, I forgot about the.." She trailed off. I smiled.

"Congrats!" I said cheerfully. Kacey looked confused then smiled.

"You're not mad?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. She shrugged this time. She hugged me. After she pulled away, I decided to find out more.

"So how did it happen?" I asked. She giggled.

"Umm… it's not really anything special," she said.

"I take offense to that," Logan said, smiling. She giggled and took his hand.

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah… Logan's Dad left and he moved in?" I looked at her waiting for her to say 'Just kidding!' but she didn't.

"So let me get this straight. You guys can move in together, but Jake and I can't even share a room without it being a problem? God you're so lucky!" I screeched. Kacey and I giggled. "So did you make any dates? Plans?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, I made only two decisions." She stated. I looked at her waiting for her to say more.

"Well?" I asked. She giggled.

"Okay decision number one, your Aunt will be planning the wedding. Decision number two, I'd really, really, really, love it if you'd be my maid of honor?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Of course!" I screeched and hugged her tightly. She giggled. I pulled away and grabbed her hand with the ring. She laughed and smiled at it.

"It's beautiful," I said. She smiled at Logan and back to me.

"Yeah… but you're the only one who knows. We haven't even told my mom yet," she said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind.." I said still looking at the ring. "It's so pretty!" I gushed. Kacey giggled and leaned over to peck Logan on the lips. I smirked.

"Soo, what did you two do while I was gone?" I asked. She smirked back at me, as if saying 'two can play at this game'.

"I dunno, I could say the same for you," she said flicking my hair away from my neck. I smiled.

"Ha! It's almost gone!" I said. She laughed.

"Nice going Scooby, you had to put a mark her as yours, didn't you?" She teased. Jake chuckled.

"You know me too well," he said sarcastically. I shook my head at him. He walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and smiled.

"I love you," I heard Logan say to Kacey.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said. I turned back and saw him kiss her gently on the lips. I cleared my throat and Kacey pulled away, smirking at me.

"You guys aren't gonna be all annoying cuz you're engaged right?" I asked.

"I dunno, depends if I wanna get on your nerves or not." She said and grinned. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

"So when are you guys going get married?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, he's still young, so I was thinking _maybe _next year...?" She said unsure. I smiled. Logan smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whenever you want." He said honestly.

"Oh you're so sweet," Kacey said and put her hands on the side of his neck and then slid her left hand into his.

"I'm gonna get so sick of this, aren't I?" I asked. Kacey smiled.

"We'll get Jake to distract you," she said.

"Gladly," Jake said and nuzzled his face into my neck. I giggled. Kacey and I continued to talk about the wedding. Even though she wanted to wait a bit, she still had some ideas of what she wanted to do. She was also going to tell Aunt Alice about it.

"Do you think she'll mind planning this?" She asked unsure. I smiled.

"Kacey, have you not met my Aunt?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess she won't mind right?" She asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"No she'll be thrilled." I answered her. We talked for a few more hours until I yawned. While Kacey and I have been talking Logan and Jake have been watching TV. Kacey looked at me.

"You need sleep." She said. I shook my head yawning again.

"I..I'm fine... I have to stay awake for the bonfire tonight," I said yawning. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to go…" Jake murmured from the other room. "You can go home and go to sleep if you're tired," he said. I shook my head.

"No I'll go," I said and smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kacey said. Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kacey giggled. Jake picked me up bridal style and I muttered a 'bye' to Kacey.

"Bye guys!" Logan and Kacey called. When we got in the car, I leaned back into the seat. Kacey was getting married. Kim was getting married. I was actually kinda jealous... It's like living proof of always a bridesmaid, never a bride. I moved over and leaned into Jake.

"You okay beautiful?" He asked quietly.

"Mhm… didn't sleep well last night at all," I said. I sighed. I really didn't want to have another night like that. "Jake?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"Can you… stay the night?" I asked. Jake pulled into the beach's parking lot. Jake looked at me.

"Are you sure that's going to be okay with your parents?" He asked. I shrugged. I really didn't care. I don't get any sleep unless Jake is with me, so unless they want me to stay up all night, they'll let him stay.

"They'll manage." I answered. He chuckled and opened the door. He opened mine and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him, relaxing. I heard the familiar voices of the pack and the gentle light coming from the fire up ahead.

"Nice of you to join us!" Embry shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm Emmy." I mumbled. Embry smirked.

"So, how's that purple bruise coming along?" He asked. My head snapped up and I looked at Jake.

"Sorry, when I phased the other day.." Jake trailed off. I sighed, and kissed him on the lips for a minute. When I pulled away, I looked at Embry.

"Yeah, it's good. It went away." I said laughing at him. I wasn't gonna let him bug me today. Kim ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. I laughed. Jared walked up then and hugged her waist when she pulled away from me. I smiled at how cute both of them looked. I turned my head and saw Morgan laughing with Seth about something. They were so cute. Seth looked up at me and our eyes me. He made a little thumbs up motion behind Morgan's back. I smiled at him and returned my attention to Jacob. He was talking to Embry, so I took this time to study him. His face, his eyes, his chest rising and falling when he breathed. I don't know how long I was staring, but apparently it was enough time for Embry to realize. I heard him say something to Jake but I was too caught up in looking at Jake, he was without a doubt, the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. When I looked back up at his face, I saw him looking at me and I blushed. I'd been caught.

"Checking me out?" He asked, smiling.

"Umm…" My cheeks grew even warmer. Jake chuckled and Embry opened his mouth to say some smart ass comment but Jake punched his arm.

"You're just jealous cuz no one ever checks you out," Jake said. Embry had no comment and started talking to Paul.

I bit my lip when he turned back to me and gave him a guilty smile. He chuckled and leaned down. He brushed his lips against mine, when he pulled away he looked at my face. I was pretty sure I had a dazed expression on my face. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He was so close I could feel his breath.

"I love you." He murmured. I smiled and held onto him tighter. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. But he pulled away and kissed my forehead before leading me over to sit next to Seth and Morgan. Jake sat next to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Hey Ness," Seth said happily. I don't think I'd ever seen him this happy. Leah sighed from across the bonfire but I ignored her.

"Hey, how are _you_?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and looked down at Morgan's hand in his and smiled.

"Great," he said. I smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"Good for you." I said. I pulled away and looked at Morgan. "Hey Morgan." I said to her, smiling. She looked up at me and smiled, friendly.

"Hey," she said. Kim came over and sat on the ground in front of me.

"Guess what?" She asked. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm got engaged!" She said excitedly. I giggled.

"I know! I was there!" I said. I giggled. "In fact everyone was!" I added. She giggled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She admitted. I laughed and sighed.

"Oh yeah, you know my friend Kacey right? Well she's getting married too!" I said, but this time frowning a little.

"Oh! That's great! We can talk wedding plans over too with her! She can be one of my brides maids!" She cheered. I smiled at her but my smile soon faded when I looked at who just walked over to the bonfire. Nicole.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Oh Nicole... :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 72

Her eyes met mine and she sneered, raising her eyebrow like she didn't give a crap about me and turned her gaze to Jake who was talking to Paul. I shot up and stormed over to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I yelled in her face.

"I was invited" She sneered. A growl ripped through my chest.

"Well, someone should have uninvited you." I sneered back. She smirked.

"What are you gonna do hurt me? As if you could, you couldn't even defend yourself from that guy Jason." She said glaring at me. I didn't say anything, my throat was burning more and more, and my temper was getting to me. She switched her eyes over to Jacob.

"He is really sexy..." She purred. Just then I'm pretty sure my eyes turned black. I growled.

"You don't get to say that." I growled at her. She looked at me and smirked.

"I wonder if the kiss was as good for him, as it was for me.." She taunted. My jaw locked.

"Stop it. Now," I warned.

"I just want to feel the way his lips felt on mine one more time…" She said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Jake ran over then. But I didn't turn to him. He hesitated, not sure what to do.

"I bet you don't even know how to kiss him. Watch and learn," she said and grabbed Jake's shirt pulling him towards her. He was so surprised that he actually went forward and his lips met hers. My blood boiled. Jake pushed against her shoulders and I took the opening to have her face and my fist meet. She tried to lunge at me but Jake grabbed her, pulling her back and Seth pulled me from behind.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna-" Seth cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Shh… relax… I'm not taking my hand away until you promise to be nice," he said. I took a few deep breaths. "Promise?" He asked. I was going to say yes but then I saw her smirk at me and lean into Jake's arms. I kicked against Seth and tried to pry his arms off of my but it didn't work, but he did have to use both his arms to restrain me so I got my mouth back.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screeched so loud, I'm pretty sure I saw Seth flinch. I was struggling against Seth and I glared at Nicole, who at this point, loved being restrained by Jake. I growled loudly.

"Let me go, maybe a few punches will get her head straight that. He. Is. Mine!" I sneered. Her face was still arrogant, but I did give her a bloody nose, which made me happier, but only made my eyes darker.

"Renesmee," Jake said softly. "Breath," he said. I tried to. I wasn't sure what I wanted more, to kill Nicole or the blood. I watched her nuzzle her face into his neck. He tried to pull himself away from her but still holding her but that wasn't possible. Then, she had enough nerve to kiss his neck. I growled and took a deep breath to yell but Jake beat me to it. He dropped her arms and turned to her.

"What is your problem?" He asked. She turned to look at me, smirked and then turned to him.

"What do you mean hot stuff?" She asked.

"What don't you get about this?" He yelled. "I don't like you… not one bit! And you keep screwing up my relationship with this amazing girl because thanks to you, she lost her trust in me before," he said.

"You're welcome," Nicole said. Jake sighed angrily.

"You're the stupidest person alive if you think I'm going to let that happen again," he said.

"I can be anything you want," she said and ran a hand down his chest. He grabbed it and put it by her side.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice, okay?" He said. "Get this in your head! I. Do. Not. Like. You!" He yelled.

"Yeah? But you like _her_?" She said, scoffing at me. I swallowed.

"YES!" He yelled loudly. He pointed at me. "I love her! I'm in love with her! Get that through your head! Not you! Her!" He yelled. My mind went over the last few words he said _in love_. Jakes in love with me? In love. I grinned, forgetting I wanted to kill Nicole. Nicole huffed louder than she had to.

"Are you sure?" She purred. Forget the happy feeling. I glared at her.

"Yes, he's sure! Now move your skinny ass before I do it for you." I growled. Seth was still restraining me, which I was thankful, and annoyed by. Why couldn't someone just let me punch her? Maybe enough to knock her out? Just a tad? Nicole gave me a dirty look before walking towards me.

"I'm not giving up." She whispered. I growled and tried to make an effort to get out of Seth's hold since she was right in front of me. I could tell Seth was getting a little tired of my struggling.

"Uh, Nicole, I really think you should leave, I don't know how much longer I can actually hold her before she gets out.." Seth said. She just laughed, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and sent Jacob and air kiss before walking off. I growled loudly at her. When I looked at Jake, he looked kind of nervous.

"Seth you can let me go now." I said. He looked at me.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously. I nodded.

"I'm not going to go attack her... yet." I said. He nodded and let me go.

"Well… I'll let you two kiss and make up… I'll go try to explain this to Morgan," he said. I sighed.

"Sorry Seth," I said. He cracked a smile.

"It's fine. I just hope she thinks so too," he said and walked away. I looked back at Jake who was still looking a bit nervous.

"Are… you… made at me?" He asked quietly. He thinks I'm mad at him?

"No… why would I be?" I asked. He shrugged and took one small step closer.

"I dunno… cuz last time she kissed me, you got mad and left…" he said softly. My heart ached at the sound so I closed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not leaving, I promise. Last time was a mistake, and I'm sorry for it." I murmured. He pulled away to look at my face. His eyes still looked really sad but I couldn't look away from them. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"You know, I meant what I said back there, I am in love with you." He said pulling away to look in my eyes. I smiled.

"I can say the same about you." I told him.

"Really?" he asked. I shrugged and looked down.

"Well… I can't sleep without you. I feel lost without you. And I-" I was cut off then from Jake's warm lips pressing against mine softly. I heard one of the guys chuckling at us but I didn't care. I barely knew anyone else was here. I just felt Jake and I. Like we were the only two in the world. When we broke away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much." Jake murmured.

"Are you two done sucking face?" Someone asked. I knew it was Embry. I turned to face him.

"Nice way to ruin the moment, Emmy." I muttered. He put his hand over his heart.

"I try, I try." He said back. I narrowed my eyes. I bent down and picked up a stone. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it was worth a shot. I threw it right at his chest. He didn't even blink. I groaned.

"Stupid, rock hard, werewolves!" I growled at him. He smirked.

"Wow, you throw like a girl." He mocked. I looked at him like he had four heads.

"I am a girl, stupid!" I said. He chuckled. He pissed me off so much! I yawned. Jake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You wanna go home?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I said goodbye to everyone and got into the car with Jake. When we got it, I leaned up against him and relaxed into his scent. Jake drove home and as we pulled up into the driveway, I had to fight my eyes open. But I had to tell Jake something.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He turned to me.

"Why?" He asked.

"I dunno… I guess I overreacted…" I said. He shook his head.

"No no… you didn't… you had all the reason to be upset," he said. I sighed.

"You're coming in right?" I asked.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then, I guess I'm coming in." He said. I smiled.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Please review! And check out Choosing Fate on fictionpress!**

* * *

Chapter 73

I climbed out of the car. Jake walked beside me and grabbed my hand. I smiled, still trying to keep my eyes open. When we got inside, my mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jake looked at my dad, and I heard my dad mumble a quick 'yes' and return his attention to the football game. I rolled my eyes. When we were halfway up the stairs, I heard my dad call up.

"Door stays open Renesmee!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay!" I mumbled. Once we got in my room, I went through my drawers for pajamas, when I came cross one of Jakes old shirts. I smiled and carried it to the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and slipped on his shirt. I hope he didn't mind me wearing his shirt...The end of it fell down just below my calf. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom back into my room. When I came in Jake looked at me and eyed me up and down. I bit my lip.

"I hope you don't mind... I just saw it..." I said. He smiled and got off the bed; He walked over to me and put both his hands on my waist. He kissed my forehead and chuckled quietly.

"Looks great on you," he said quietly. I smiled and blushed. He took my hand and led me over to the bed. I climbed across the bed and over to my side. Jake just looked at me and smiled. He slid in next to me and wrapped me up in his arms. I sighed and relaxed in his arms. I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck and gently kiss right under my ear.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered.

"Night," I said. "Love you," I said. Once my eyes fluttered closed, I was dreaming. I was right outside of two wooden French doors when I heard music playing. When I looked around, there were flowers hanging everywhere. Suddenly Aunt Alice came up to me and handed me a bunch of flowers.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" She asked. I had no clue what she meant, or even what she was talking about.

"Second thoughts about what?" I asked completely confused, desperate for an answer. She sighed impatiently, and started to push me towards the doors.

"You need to go! The music is playing!" She said, still making no sense. She pushed me though the doors, my dad caught my hand, and I gasped at the scene. There was a long aisle in the middle of the room. On the sides of that aisle were people. All the people I loved where there. And at the end of the aisle was Jake. He smiled at me. He was dressed up in a black and white tuxedo. I took steps down the aisle, towards Jake. My dad walked with me and when we reached Jake, he put my hand on Jake's and stepped back.

The guy behind Jake started speaking.

"We are gathered here today…" He started. I zoned out, looking at Jake. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I was still confused, I took a small peek down at what I was wearing and sure enough, I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. A small gasp left my lips. Everything clicked. I was getting married. To Jake. I looked up at Jake again and met his eyes. They were filled with love, adoration, and they were just sparkling with joy. That's when I heard the minister.

"Do you Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jake's smile grew.

"I do," he said, surely.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked. I looked at him.

"I do," I said. Jake smiled genuinely.

I opened my eyes then to see Jake looking at me. I looked around and noticed that I was back in my bedroom.

"I do?" He asked. My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know about my dream?

"W-what?" I asked.

"You just said 'I do' in your sleep," he said, looking at me. I shook my head.

"No… no I didn't," I lied. He chuckled.

"Ness, you did, I was sitting right here." He said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I..I.. uh.. I gotta go brush my teeth!" I screeched and hopped out of bed. I darted for the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned against it. I can't believe he heard me say that! I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ness," Jake whispered. I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal…"

"It's not!" I said. Ugh! Why was this happening?

"Okay… then let me in," he said. "Please?" I sighed and stood up to open the door. I didn't look at his face; I looked down. He sighed and put a finger under my chin.

"Please tell me?" He asked in a pleading tone. I took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

"Jake.. I.." I couldn't tell him. I mean, it was just a dream. A wonderful dream, but just, a dream.

"Please?" He asked again. "If it wasn't a big deal, then tell me, you know you can trust me." I looked at him.

"I know I can.. but .. It was just a dream..." I said. He sighed.

"Okay then," he said and turned around, slumping back to the bed. I sighed and walked over to him. I climbed onto the bed and curled into his chest.

"Look, it's nothing personal, believe me it's not.. I just.. I dunno... Embarrassing?" I told him. He didn't say anything, which made me frown. "Jake?" I asked. "Please don't be mad.." I said biting down on my quivering lip. He chuckled and turned to face me putting his thumb under my chin.

"Honey, haven't you learned by now, I could never be mad at you. I'm just trying to figure out, what it was about..." He said. "But if you don't want me to know… that's fine," he said and kissed my forehead softly. I snuggled my face into his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you," I said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Jake's arms tightened around me.

"I love you too, you know that," he said and smiled softly. We layed there for a few minutes before I heard Aunt Alice scream up the steps.

"Renesmee! If you don't get out of that bed right now you will be late for your first day of school! I still have to do your clothes and make up! Hurry up Missy!" She screamed. I groaned.

"Hurricane Alice." I muttered under my breathe. Suddenly she appeared in my doorway in all seriousness.

"I soo, heard that." She said. She rolled her eyes and smiled then disappeared again. I looked back at Jake.

"I don't wanna go to school," I said and hid my face back into his chest. "I wanna stay here with you," I mumbled. I felt the rumbling through his chest as he chuckled.

"Believe me, I want that too," he said. "I'll be here when you get back," he said. I sighed.

"Not good enough," I mumbled and forced myself out of my bed. Jake watched me walk around my room, gathering all of my school crap together. I sighed loudly when I had everything ready and looked back at Jake, who was still watching me with a little smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"Oh nothing," he said and climbed off of my bed. He walked over to me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist and leaned closer to me. He kissed me softly and pulled away way too soon. "Have a great day at school," he said quietly, his breath brushing against my face. I felt dizzy, even after the smallest kiss, and I knew Jake could tell. He smirked. "Come on now, don't wanna be late for hurricane Alice." He said and plopped back onto my bed and flicked on the TV. I looked at him.

"So you're going to stay in my room?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Just don't go snooping through anything." I warned. I walked into the hallway only to be pushed into Aunt Alice's room within a blink of an eye. Aunt Alice looked at me.

"We need to find you an outfit!" She shrieked and went through her closet. I blinked.

"You know I have my own closet, with clothes..." I said. She sighed impatiently, ignoring me. She smiled.

"I got it!" She shrieked and pulled out a little red dress. The dress stopped right above my knees.

"Yeah.. that's a funny joke.." I said pointing at the dress.

"Come on Ness! Do you know how cute you'll look?" She whined. I groaned. There was no point in arguing with her. It would just make me ate for school. So, against my will, I put the dress on and sighed at the sight in the mirror. The dress fit to my skin, sowing every possible curve to my body. And she expected me to wear this to school. I turned to my Aunt, waiting for her to tell me it was all a joke and give me a pair of jeans or something but she didn't. She just pushed be down the stairs and to the door. My Dad walked in and his eyes flamed. Yes! He would surely make me get changed into something a little less… stripper-ish.

"You have got to be kidding me Alice," he said, staring at me. My Aunt sighed at him.

"You will never understand how important it is for a girl to look good on her first day of senior year," she scoffed.

"There is no way in hell I am letting my daughter go out like that!" My Dad yelled.

"Well it's too late to change! She's going to be late for school as it is!" My Aunt said and pushed me out of the door. I looked at my phone for the time and realized she was right. I rushed to my car and turned it on, driving to school.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Really long chapter. :) Please review. Have you checked out Choosing Fate yet?**

* * *

Chapter 74

I pulled into the parking lot and was really nervous to get out of the car. I groaned. Ugh! Aunt Alice! I sighed and knew that I had to get out sooner or later. I opened my car door and stepped into the parking lot. I pulled my bag out and locked the car, sticking the keys into my bag. I took a few steps towards the door when a whistle came from behind me. Oh god, you have got to be kidding me. I cannot live through that all day. I turned around to see Logan chuckling as he walked over to me.

"So not funny," I said and sighed.

"I don't know how I feel about you whistling at other girls," Kacey said as she walked up next to him.

"Sorry gorgeous," Logan said and kissed her passionately right in front of me. I cleared my throat. They broke away and Kacey looked at me and bit her lip.

"Oops, sorry.." She said and giggled. I rolled my eyes and smacked Logan up the back of his head.

"That's for scarring the crap out of me when you whistled! Because you know what my aunt put me in this," I said referring to the dress. "And my dad tried to talk her out of it, thank god, but she pushed me right out the door! And I'm pretty sure she locked it!" I groaned. Kacey laughed loudly.

"That is something she would do!" She said. "I can just picture you trying to rip down the door trying to get in again" She laughed. I bumped her shoulder.

"Hey! I so, would not do that.. Well, maybe.. But come on! I look like a stripper!" I said the last part lower. Kacey laughed.

"You do not, shut up! Actually I think I wanna borrow that from you." Kacey said.

"Yeah you do," Logan said. We both looked at him and his expression changed to guilty. I laughed at him.

"What is up with you? You're acting weird," I said. Logan smiled.

"I dunno, just happy," he said and wrapped his arm around Kacey's waist. "I'm a senior, get the best fiancée in the entire world and it's less than a year till I'm like her," he said, smiling. Kacey looked down for a second and back up.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kacey mumbled. Logan chuckled. We walked into the school and I looked down at my schedule.

"Kacey! What homeroom do you have?" I asked, and whined at the same time. If she didn't have the same homeroom with me I think I'm going to cry.

"I have Mrs. Davis, our Math teacher, who do you have?" She asked. I groaned, why did the world hate me? Not only was I not in her homeroom, I had one of the most meanest teachers. No joke either, she assigns tons of homework if you even talk. Great. I sighed unhappily. Kacey frowned.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay," she said and smiled at me softly before walking off with Logan to her homeroom. I sighed again and walked to my homeroom. I walked into the room and noticed a few of Jason's crew sitting in the corner. Oh great. This was gonna be hell! A random guy on the other side of the room looked me up and down with a stupid little dirty smile on his face.

"Hey sexy, come sit over here," he said. I rolled my eyes and sat as far away from him as I could. Obviously he didn't like that cuz he stood up and walked over to me. He pulled the chair out of the desk next to me and sat facing me. I didn't turn to look at him, ignoring him. I only hoped that would get the point across but apparently I wasn't so lucky.

"So-" He started and I cut him off.

"I have boyfriend," I said, clearly and glared at him. He smirked.

"And I have a goldfish," he said.

"What?" I asked. What was his problem?

"Oh I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter," he said. One of Jason's stupid followers spoke to the guy.

"Dude, don't waste your time. The last guy who fell for her ended up in jail. Isn't that right?" He sneered. I glared at him, and didn't even dignify that with an answer. They all knew what Jason did to me, but they still choose to act like Jason's the victim. Poor Jason in jail? Yeah right. Let's focus on what he did to get in jail. I turned around and looked at the guy who looking at me.

"Uh, can you stop looking at me." I asked and shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He looked at me once again before returning to his other seat. I sunk down a little bit in the desk. This was going to be a long, long, year. Just then the classroom door swung open, and our teacher walked in. Nobody even spared a glance at her, they all just kept talking. She cleared her throat, the annoyance clear on her face. Still no body stopped talking.

"Quiet!" She yelled. Tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, and her hands on her hips. She glared at one of the boys in the back who were whispering. "No talking!" She snapped again. The girl next to me tapped my shoulder.

"She's so annoying already. Don't you think?" She whispered. Mrs. Vice's head snapped in our direction.

"I said no talking! Next one to talk has detention! It would be a shame to write one out on the first day of school." She glared. I sunk down further in my chair and kept my mouth shut. Homeroom went by so slowly. We had to go over school policies and all that crap that seniors should know by now. Finally the bell rung and I walked to first period. First period for me was Science so I walked down to the science hallway and into my teacher's room.

I am not proud to say that I didn't pay attention to a single word my teacher spoke. I didn't even know her name. I was too preoccupied by a text Jake sent me.

_Thinking of you, miss you like crazy and I love you. See you after school 3 _

_-J_

That was so sweet! He was thinking of me? I sighed. I wished it was still summer so I could be with him. I was holding my phone on my lap under my desk reading the text message when a hand went down on my desk.

"Miss Cullen. Is that a cell phone?" Someone asked. When I looked up, I saw my teacher looking at me with disapproval written all over her face. "You should know by now that we do not tolerate texting in class dear, but since it is the first day of school, and forgetting it isn't Summer any more, I will let you off this one time with a warning. Don't let me see you with it again please." She said simply and walked away. I sighed and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

The bell rang again and I walked out into the hallway. Kacey was standing outside the room and smiled at me when I walked out.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Bad class?" She guessed. I nodded. I pulled out my phone and showed her the text from Jake. "Doesn't look that bad to me," she said, smiling. Logan walked past and slid his hand across Kacey's back as he walked, giving her a little smile.

"Why don't you send me cute text messages?" She asked him. He looked at her for a second and walked off towards his class. I giggled.

"Come on," I said and we started walking towards our next class. Before we stepped into the classroom, Kacey stopped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and read something on it and then smiled.

"What?" I asked. She handed me the phone and I read the message.

_I love you more than anything. Sorry about not sending you cute messages. You deserve them. See you at lunch. Love, Logan._

I giggled. "See, he sent you a cute message! More like downright adorable!" I teased. It was cute. Since Kacey and I had this class together, we sat down next to each other, and this teacher I actually liked, it was our English teacher, Mrs. Saits. We choose a seat in the back for obvious reasons, one was so we wouldn't get called on, and two, the teacher couldn't see what I was doing, like texting. I took my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted Jake.

_Trust me Jake, I'd rather be with you. I'm in English class, can you say boring? I miss you like crazy too, all the time. Miss you, love you.  
-Ness3_

I looked up after I had texted back to see Kacey smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Jake quickly texted back.

_Aww English isn't so bad. It's better than sitting here all day. I'm going crazy thinking about you._

_-J_

I smiled. Kacey held her hand out under the table so I handed her the phone. She read it and smiled, then handed it back to me.

_Is that a bad thing?_

_-Ness_

I smiled and then held my laughter in when I realized I was kind of flirting over a text message. Kacey looked at me curiously so I took her hand and thought it to her.

_I'm basically flirting with Jake through text messages._ I told her and showed her the messages we sent back and forth, in my head. I let go of her hand and I could tell she was trying to hold in a small laugh. My phone screen lit up, making no sound because my phone was on silent. I flipped it open and read Jake's text.

_It's never a bad thing if I'm thinking about you. Unless I'm near your dad, but like I said I miss you like crazzzzzzzzy! Oh, and I'm still in your room watching TV. Haven't moved since you left.. Okay, maybe to eat, but other than that I haven't moved an inch. Love you. _

_-J_

I smiled and quickly texted him back.

_And what thoughts are you trying to keep from my dad?_

_-Ness_

I clicked send.

"Ness," Kacey whispered really quickly. I ignored her and kept looking down at my phone.

"Ness!" She whispered louder. I shook my head and kept my head down. Kacey slammed her hand on her desk. I looked up, putting my phone back in my pocket just as Mrs. Saits started walking down the aisles close to us. I sighed in relief.

'Thank you' I mouthed to Kacey. She smiled and shook her head slowly and mouthed back.

'No problem.' Mrs. Saints was pointing to the rules, of her class, and explaining what we were going to do this year. I internally groaned when I saw my phone screen light up and the teacher was still back here so I couldn't read the message. I sighed impatiently and Kacey gave me a questioning look. I leaned over and grabbed her arm.

_Jake texted me back, and I can't read it because Mrs. Whatever won't leave and go back to the front of the class!_ I thought.

Finally when Mrs. Saints went to the front of the room I whipped open my phone and read the text message.

_Hmm… I bet you would love to know that…_

_-J_

What the hell did that mean? I sighed and texted back quickly.

_I would! Please tell me._

_-Ness_

The bell rung so I stood up. Kacey and I both walked out into the hallway. We both had one more class until lunch so we started to that class. My phone buzzed again so I pulled it out.

_I dunno… depends… what'll you do if I tell you…?_

_-J_

Kacey chuckled as she read it. "Bow chicka wow wow," she sang, smirking. I blushed and texted him back quickly punching the keys shakily.

_I dunno... you gotta tell me first to find out, don't ya. _I was about to hit send but Kacey took the phone away from me. She read it and rolled her eyes.

"That's so lame!" She squeaked. She punched in a few words and hit send. Oh god. I groaned.

"Kacey," I whined. She smirks.

"Oh re-lax," she said. She said the word 'relax' with a tiny pause in the middle of the word. I sighed and looked through my sent messages to see what she sent.

_I dunno... you gotta tell me first to find out, don't ya. And I guess u'll see what happens ;)_

I groaned again. Are you kidding me? She had put the wink face and all. I sighed and walked into my History class with Kacey. She smiled and giggled at the frown on my face.

"It's not funny!" I said quietly as we sat down in the back of the classroom. The bell rang and our teacher started explaining the class that we were going to have this year.

"Tell me what he texts back," she said and wagged her eyebrows. It was as if she said the secret word or something, because right after that he texted me back. I peaked up at the teacher, and then back the phone that was in my pocket. I carefully slipped it out and looked at the teacher. Okay, good, he was still rambling on about stuff we really didn't care about. I flipped my phone open and read the text message.

_Kacey?_ I looked at the phone confused, how'd he know?

_How'd you know?_ I quickly texted back. I looked up at the teacher once again, to see him still rambling on, and on. I had a very strong feeling he was one of those teachers who just talk to hear their voices. My phone lit up and I instantly flipped it open.

_I dunno, guess I just know what you would say and what you wouldn't, you know. _I looked at the text. What was he saying? I decided to ask him that.

_What are you saying?_ I texted. I tried to think about what he meant by the last text message. Luckily, he texted back quickly.

_What? Nothing… just that I know you wouldn't say something like that… _Oh… I wouldn't say something like that?

_So you're saying I can't flirt?_ I sighed and looked back up at the teacher who was still going on and on about what we were going to learn this year.

_No! I was just saying… you don't… I didn't mean it like that. _I sighed, frowned, and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I can flirt! I mean, I haven't much but I can! Kacey looked over at me curiously but I just kept looking ahead. I'll explain it later. I saw the light through my pocket but I didn't want to read it. I knew it was from Jake, I'll deal with it when I get home.

"I can so flirt." I muttered under my breathe. Kacey must have caught it because she smirked and raised an eyebrow. I huffed and turned away. Why would he think I can't flirt? I mean, I can! I mean, how hard is it? I sighed as the bell rang and I watched everybody get up and leave except Kacey, the teacher, and I.

"Is everything okay?" The teacher asked. I sighed.

"Yeah," Kacey answered. She stood up and walked out of the room with me. She looked at me for answers.

"So you wanna explain what happened?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled. She looked at me.

"Oh please. You went from all lovey-dovey smiles to I'm-gonna-prove-someone-wrong sadness," she said. "So tell me what you're gonna prove wrong?" She asked. She leaned against the locker next to mine as I opened mine to get out my lunch, even though I wasn't really hungry now.

"Just forget it," I mumbled and shut my locker. We both started walking towards the cafeteria. We both walked outside and sat at our usual table. Logan came over and kissed Kacey's cheek.

"Hello beautiful, how are you?" He asked, smiling. He sat down next to her.

"Okay. Trying to figure out what Jake said that made Ness upset," she said.

"Kacey," I grumbled.

"Renesmee," she mimicked my voice. I sighed and pulled out my phone and threw it across the table to her. She opened it and read through the messages. When she was done she looked at me and shook her head.

"He said you can't flirt!" She screeched lowly. "We'll have to show him!" Logan picked up my phone and read the messages.

"What are you guys talking about? He never said that..?" Logan said rereading the text messages. Kacey groaned.

"It was implied Logan." She told him. Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think you guys are reading more into this than it is.." He said cautiously. Kacey and I shook our heads.

"We don't think so," We said at the same time. Logan chuckled.

"Of course not." He said. Kacey looked at me and smiled widely.

"I gotta plan." She said confidently. "It will sooo work! I mean, how can it not? Flirt with him when you get home, you know, move your hips and everything! Show him that you know how to flirt!" She said. Logan started to shake his head. Kacey looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well… don't get me wrong, I'm so not against girls flirting with guys," he said and looked at Kacey. "Hint hint," he whispered. She rolled her eyes. "But I don't really think that flirting's really what he meant by that text," he said. I sighed.

"Logan…" I started but Kacey cut me off.

"I got this," she said. She turned to Logan. "So say Ness didn't go home and flirt with him," she said. He nodded. "How would you like it if I stopped flirting with you?" She asked. Logan's expression changed from understanding, to trying to figure out what just happened, to shock.

"No…" He said and turned back to me. "So you have to move your hips," he said and turned to Kacey. "What else?" Kacey giggled and I smiled.  
The rest of lunch Kacey and I talked about ways for me to flirt with Jake when I got home.  
I know my parents will be out hunting which meant Jake and I had the cottage alone, so I could do this, because if my dad was home, I'd have no chance. He'd probably lock me up in my room and make sure my room was Jake proof. I giggled at the thought.

"Ness did you hear me?" Kacey asked. I blinked and looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked. She sighed and smiled.

"I said, this has to work! I mean, I doubt Jake would even think about anything twice with you in that dress." She giggled. I groaned.

"I thought I would get to change out of this! This is probably the worst dress ever! It's too short! I'd rather be wearing those tiny pajamas down in Florida!" I screeched. She smirked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Pajamas?" She asked. I waved it off.

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

"Yes you will. And you either have to wear that dress or those tiny pajamas," she said, smirking.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Mostly, It was of me thinking of what the hell I was supposed to do tonight and Kacey telling me things to do. I mean, I felt like I was on some weird mission to seduce my boyfriend and I hated that. I barely listened to a single word any of my other teachers said. Luckily, since it was the first day of school, I didn't really have much homework except stuff for my parents to sign, which they can do when they get back from hunting. When the final bell rang, I walked out into the hallway and Kacey walked over to me, with Logan holding her hand.

"Good luck tonight," she said and winked at me.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"So question…" Logan murmured. Kacey looked at him. "While Ness is with Jake, what are we doing?" He asked, smirking. I pretended to gag.

"You'll," Kacey said and poked Logan's chest, "be doing your history essay," she said.

"And you…?" he asked.

"Will be doing my history essay…" She answered simply.

"Then…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you will go to sleep," she said and smiled slightly. He sighed and frowned.

"You know I can't wait till I'm a vampire cuz then I won't have to sleep," he said and smirked.

"Ew ew ew! Hello? Remember me?" I asked. Kacey and Logan laughed. Kacey pushed me towards the exit.

"Would you just go! You are sooo texting me tonight! If you aren't too busy" She said and winked. I groaned. Kacey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You'll be fine!" I sighed and started walking towards my car.

When I got in, I turned the radio on to try and switch my mind off of the thoughts about Jake and to relax. I drove home as slowly as I could, dreading what I was about to do. This was stupid. I didn't have to prove this to him, did I? I sighed. Yeah, I did. He thought I couldn't flirt. Ugh. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: So... guess what? Some of you know that my co-writer and I write way faster than we update... :) Sorry for that btw. But we'll be updating a lot more faster now... know why? Yeah that's right, WE FINISHED THE STORY! AHHH! Hahahaha sorry, it's a big deal. We WILL be writing a sequel, and trust me, you'll be begging us for it, the way we ended the story :) Haha Please review. Looking forward to all of your reactions to the end of this story :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 75

I pulled into the driveway of my little cottage house. The way the sun hit it then, made it look like one of those fairytale houses. I smiled and turned my car off. I took a deep breath and started towards the house. I walked in, dropped my bag by the door. I knew Jake was still in my room cuz I could hear the TV. That was pretty much it. It was so quiet. My heart skipped a beat when I realized we were alone. I bit back a groan.

Taking one more deep breath, I started for my bedroom. I opened the door and smiled at the sight of Jake lying on my bed, watching TV.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I didn't hear you get in," he said. He trailed his eyes down my body, looking at my dress. "You wore that… to school?" he asked, swallowing. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Yeah, Aunt Alice made me," I raised an eyebrow "Why?" I asked curiously. He shook his head a little and blinked.

"N-no reason, just a little ... " He trailed off. I walked over to him slowly. I was totally nervous about this, I mean, what if he thought my flirting is horrible? I heard my heals click against the floor. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his lap.

"It's a bit what?" I asked. He looked at me and swallowed again.

"Umm.. it's… just… a bit… um… s-short?" he said, raising his voice a little higher. I swallowed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and traced a small line down his stomach.

"N…no?" He said it like a question. This was actually kind of funny. He was as nervous if not more nervous than I was right now. I giggled a little.

"Soo, what'd you do when I was gone?" I asked batting my eyelashes. I again traced a line down his stomach. He let out a deep breath.

"N-nothing," He stuttered again.

"Well you want to know what I was doing?" I said getting closer to his ear. "I was missing you." I whispered.

"I…I… m-missed… y-y-you.. too," he stuttered and swallowed again. I smiled and ran my finger over his stomach again. I spelled out my name slowly on his chest and stomach. About halfway through my name, Jake grabbed my hand, stopping it. I pouted and looked up at him innocently. He had his eyes closed and was biting his lips. I noticed his hand was shaking a little.

"Can't concentrate," he said. I smiled and pulled my hand out of his. I reached up.

"What do you need to concentrate on?" I whispered in his ear. I ran my hand down the buttons of his shirt. Again, he grabbed my hand.

"Not letting this get too f-far…" he said quietly. I ignored him and started to kiss down his neck.

"Ness," He choked out. I ignored him again. I pulled away only to kiss under his chin, then down the front of his neck. I continued to keep kissing down and down until I was at the top of his shirt. I frowned and unbuttoned the top button so I could keep going down. Jake put both of his hands on my hips.

"What are y-you doing?" He asked and let out the breath he was holding. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I considered ignoring him again but decided I might as well try since I've gotten this far.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," I said and kissed his chest once more. He tightened his grip on my waist and pushed himself, rolling us so my back was on the bed and he was on top off me.

"Seriously… what are you doing?" He asked. I sighed and looked into his eyes. Crap. I was crap at this. I knew it. He was right. I bit down on my lip and frowned.

"I just-" I was about to give myself up but he cut my off my pushing his lips against mine. I responded instantly. Maybe I should stop second guessing myself? I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed myself against him more. He groaned and ran his hand down my waist, to my thigh. I moaned and my mind went blank. I kissed him back harder and yanked on his hair, pulling him closer to me. He kissed me back just as hard. I rolled us over again so I was on top of him. He slipped his left hand into my back pocket and kept his right hand on my thigh. I tried to pull him closer to me. No matter how close we were it wasn't enough and I hated it.

Jake's hand rubbed against my thigh again and I grabbed at his shirt, trying to undo it. I wasn't really paying any attention to my hands though. I couldn't keep my mind off of the way Jake was kissing me. He rolled us again so he was on top of me. It was easier then to unbutton his shirt. And he let me, which surprised me the most. I finally got it all the way done and ran my hands over his chest. He groaned and kissed me harder. I had this really funny feeling in my back pocket. Jake chuckled.

"What is that?" He asked against my lips. I thought about it for a second and realized it was my phone. Damnit Kacey! I pulled out my phone.

"Sorry," I said and bit my bottom lips. He smiled at me and kissed my neck. I pulled out my phone and put it on the bed net to me. I looked back at him and placed my hand on his chest. "Where were we?" I asked placing a kiss under his jaw.

"I think…" He said. "Right about there…" He said, grinning. He kissed my collar bone a few times until I pulled my hands around the back of his head and pulled his face to mine, meeting my lips with his again. He moaned and ran his hand down my side again. I slid my hands up his shirt onto his back.

I felt the bed vibrate as my phone did again.

"Damnit!" I yelled. Jake chuckled and continued kissing me. He reached his hand out and ran it across the sheet until he got my phone. He flipped it open and turned it off. I smiled against his lips. He took the phone and threw it onto the floor.

"Problem taken care of." He mumbled against my lips. He brushed his lips against my collar bone again and I moaned. I pressed myself closer to him and kissed him harder. Jake moaned and ran his hands along my sides. His hand rubbed my thigh again. My hands trailed back to his chest. I ran them down his chest and down his stomach to the front of his pants. I started to pull on the waist band of his pants. Jake moaned. I smiled against his lips and tried to pull harder. How the hell do these work? I finally found the button and undid it. Jake's lips froze and he grabbed my hand. I froze then too, realizing what I had just done. We both stayed frozen for a bit.

"Umm… you're p-parents will be h-home soon…" Jake whispered after a few minutes. He stayed on top of me for a second. I didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Jake…" I started but trailed off. He shook his head slightly and climbed off of me.

"It's okay… I'm umm… gonna go…watch… yeah…" He muttered and walked out of the room. Ugh! That did not at all go according to plan! Great, now I feel rejected. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I sighed and laid back on my. Well, Jake probably hates me now. No, what am I saying probably? The way he looked at me... He's probably disgusted.

I forced the tears back and stood up. I wasn't sure what to do but I could just sit in my room and cry. I had to go talk to him. he probably didn't want to talk to me but I had to try. I stepped out into the hallway and heard the faint sound of the TV on in the family room. I took a few deep breaths and started towards the room. I saw him sitting on the couch. He wasn't really paying attention to the TV. His eyes were clouded over and he looked deep in thought. His hands shook a bit too. I took a deep breath. Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should just go back to my room. Maybe I should just let him ignore me? It couldn't bad that bad could it? No, I scolded myself. I needed to talk to him, even if it hurt, although I'm pretty sure I've had enough of that to last me a life time. I took one more deep breath and took a chance.

"Jake…" I whispered. He turned his head a little and then moved it back. I blinked back tears. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I just… I…" The tears stopped listening to me and leaked out. "I just…" I brought my hand up to wipe away a tear. Jake sighed and stood up, waling over to me quickly. He pulled me into his arms.

"Don't cry," he whispered. I hid my face into his shirt. I swallowed. He started to rub soothing circles on my back. He didn't need to do this if he hated me. He should have just stood there and watched me cry. He didn't need to make me feel better, it was my fault in the first place.

"I shouldn't have... I knew you... I just... I'm sorry." I spit out. I didn't want to look at him. I was too afraid of what he would say.

"I know… I am too…" he said quietly. What was he sorry for? He didn't do anything wrong.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him, still careful not to look at him.

"I just… am…" he said. That didn't sound so good. Was this one of those things that happens in the TV shows where they say they're sorry and break up with you? Is he gonna break up with me?

"Please don't," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't break up with me," I begged.

"Why would I…?" He stopped. He pulled his arms up onto my shoulders and pushed me back so his eyes met mine. This was not happening. Please not now. "I would never break up with you over something so little like this," he said. This was the opposite of little. "I love you Renesmee," he said clearly. I sighed in relief and was about to ask him why he did what he did, but right when I opened my mouth my parents walked in and I could've only prayed Jake could control his thoughts, to not think about what happened. I really didn't want a lecture, I'm a senior in high school. I should be able to do whatever I wanted. I was almost 18, but that stupid promise I made with my dad was always popping into my head!

My Dad looked back and forth between me and him with a frown on his face. Please please please keep your mind off of it Jake!

"Edward?" My mom asked, curiously. He turned to her and smiled. He looked back at me.

"Do we need to sign anything?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It's all in my backpack," I said. He nodded. He shot one more glance at Jake, who stood frozen, and walked into the kitchen with my mom. I gulped. This was going to be a long night. Oh god. I really hope he doesn't find out. Just don't think about it Renesmee.

But I knew that I needed to think about it. I had to but I couldn't because my Dad was here. I looked at the clock. It was only 6. Where could I go? Kacey's. I looked at Jake for a second and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, I don't have any homework, so can I go over to Kacey's for a bit?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and walked back to Jake.

"Come with me?" I asked him. He looked t me for a second and I thought he was going to say no. But instead he nodded. I smiled and went to get my phone. Once I grabbed my phone, I walked to the car with him in silence. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I don't think he was mad at me... He said he loved me, and he wasn't mad, but... I dunno.. It didn't really make sense why he'd pushed me away then. It didn't feel good either.

We got to Kacey's quickly. She opened the door as we got out of the car.

"Ness?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's us," I said as Jake and I walked up the steps.

"What's up?" She asked, confused that we were here. Jake touched my arm lightly to get my attention. I looked at him.

"I'm umm.. gonna go find Logan," he said. Jake started past Kacey.

"He's in the living room," she said and turned back to me.

"What's up with him?" She asked. I sighed.

"Long story," I said.

"We've got time." She answered back. I looked at her nervously, but nodded. I wasn't going to tell her when Jake was here, and I most defiantly wasn't going to _show_ her what happen.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded.

"Uh.. Jake.. I uh, I'll be back" I muttered. He looked at me and nodded, starting to walk up the stairs. I sighed and turned around walking down the porch steps. I heard Kacey go to the bottom of the steps and yell up to Logan.

"Logan, I'm going out for a minute. Text me if you need anything," she yelled up the stairs.

"Got it Babe!" I heard him yell back. Kacey followed me outside then and closed to door. We walked in the cool air for a bit until her house was out of seeing distance. It wasn't really dark outside yet. Just between light and dark. She stopped and turned to me.

"What's wrong, Ness?" She asked. I shrugged and kicked at a rock with the heals I was still wearing.

"Well.. the flirting thing was a success... but then things got a little more..." I swallowed. "...heated up? I guess.. and things happen but he pushed me away.. when I... went for the button on his jeans.." I mumbled the last part lowly, even though I'm sure she still heard. I sighed and kicked another rock. "I mean... I dunno.. I just feel rejected..." I said again. "Shouldn't he want to?" I asked mainly to myself.

"I don't know, Ness," Kacey said honestly. I looked at her.

"Well Logan does, right?' I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you really asking me if Logan wants sex?" She asked. I sighed.

"No… I just… it feels weird… like he's just avoiding me," I said truthfully. Kacey sighed and kicked a rock like I did.

"I dunno Ness..." She said again. I sighed and sat down on a log that was near me, not caring about the dress. My shoulders slumped back and my head forward into my hands. I didn't know what to do.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" I asked her. She bent down and sat next to me.

"Ness, do you know how stupid you sound for asking that? I don't even think if you killed the whole town, he'd ever be even upset with you." She said. I knew that was an exaggeration, but it still made me laugh a little.

"I don't know what to do." I said again this time looking at her. She smiled a little and patted my back.

"You know you need to talk to him... Tell _him _how you feel. He'll understand Ness.. You can't be afraid to talk to him, I mean as much as he messes up.. and stinks, and actually had the IQ of a dog sometimes, he loves you Ness." I thought about that for a moment and nodded. She was right. I needed to talk to him. Now.

"Why are you so good with relationships? Is it cuz you're getting married?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Doubt it. I don't know that much about relationships. I do know a lot about you though," she said, smiling. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Good idea," she said. "I guess I'll go occupy Logan," she said and laughed. I smiled and chuckled too."Oh the things I do for you," she laughed. We started back to her house.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: So what do you think? Think we can get to 500 reviews? :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 76

Once we got back to the house, I stopped. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Jake and Logan watching a re-run of the football game from the other night. I smiled a little. I walked up behind Jake and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Jake?" I asked. "Can we talk? Please?" He grabbed my hands and got up.

"Sure Ness." He said calmly. I smiled and intertwined our fingers and lead him upstairs to Kacey's 'room'. I needed to ask him why? Or at least talk to him. Once we got up there I shut the door. Jake sat down on the bed while I paced around the room trying to think of something to say. When I faced him, I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it back shut. Who knew it was going to be this hard? I sighed and looked around the room, then started to pace again. I didn't realize Jake was off the bed until his hands were clamped on my shoulders holding me in place. He chuckled.

"What's making you so nervous?" He asked. He sounded a little amused, and a little worried.

"W... What's wrong?" I asked in a little bit of disbelief. I looked down at the ground avoiding his eyes, which I could felt on my face. "You know what's wrong..." I said just above a whisper. He looked completely confused.

"I…" He trailed off.

"You're mad at me…." I blurted out. Jake dropped his hands off my shoulders and looked at me. "I know it Jake. I can feel it. You're avoiding me…" I said, honestly.

"I'm with you…." He said, stating the obvious.

"Physically you are… but…" I sighed. "_You_ aren't… and it's scaring me." I looked down.

"I'm.. not avoiding you.." He said. I sighed kind of annoyed.

"Jake you are... I'm sorry for what I did, I really am! Can you please forgive me? Please? It kills me to have you upset with me.. I won't do it again.. please." By this point I was definitely begging, I could hear it in my voice. Tears rimmed my eyes threatening to fall, and Jake kept staring at the floor, with a blank expression on his face. I just stood there waiting for him to answer. "Jake," I begged. "Just tell me what to do to make it better." Nothing changed. He put his hands in his pockets and still refused to look at me.

"Jake," I whispered. "I know it's all my fault but you have to-" He cut me off.

"It's not… It's not your fault," he said quietly. I waited for him to go on but he didn't.

"Yes it is. I was the one who-" He cut me off again.

"It's not! It's me okay?" He said. He sat down on the end of Kacey's bed and continued to stare at the floor. "It's me," he said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you were mad at me…" He shook his head. I sat down next to him. "What?" I asked. He sighed and looked up at me.

"You think I don't want you? I do! But I'm trying so hard to keep that promise for you! The one you told me about. You promised your dad you wouldn't have sex, until you're married. I'm trying so hard to keep that promise. It's not even your fault. Every time I look at you it's hard. I love you so much." That was too much for my brain to process.

"What?" I asked again, dumbly. He turned and looked at me for a second and back down at the floor.

"I heard… a little bit of what you said to Kacey… when you thought I didn't… want you… like that…" He sighed.

"Because… you pushed me away…" I said, stating the obvious fact and internally chastising myself for it.

"I did…" He said, nodding. "Because of the promise you made to your Dad. I know it means a lot to him… and I thought I would be fine waiting. But it's really hard," he said. What was really hard? My mind just wasn't fitting this together. "And when you walked in with that dress…." He trailed off. The idea finally popped into my head and I spoke without thinking.

"You want to have sex with me?" I blurted. My cheeks instantly flushed red and I looked down, praying that by some miracle he didn't hear that. Jake thought for a moment.

"Well… I…wouldn't say it like that…" I smiled at the little amount of pink showing up in his face.

"I thought you were mad at me," I said and sighed in relief that we were okay. He shook his head.

"I was more mad at myself," he said, honestly. I put my hands on the side of his face and turned it so his eyes met mine.

"You don't need to be mad at yourself.. I should have been more... in control of what I was doing.." I said. He smiled a little. I leaned in a kissed him on the lips gently and quickly. When I pulled back, he smiled softly at me. I smiled. "So were okay right?" I asked. He grinned.

"We," he said "we're never, not okay." He leaned back in pressed his lips to mine again. He leaned back so we were semi-lying down on the bed. I giggled and pulled away from him. I put my finger on his lips.

"You," I said. "Are gonna have to get better at that…" He chuckled.

"Well they do say practice makes perfect," he said and started to lean in again.

"Jake… I'm not making-out in my best-friend's bed," I said, smiling. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said and climbed off the bed. He held out his hand so I took it, inter-twining our fingers. I giggled and got up. We opened the door and walked downstairs to see Logan lying on Kacey's lap. I giggled a little at them. Kacey turned her head and looked at me, then switched her gaze to Jake.

"Well, I see someone made up!" She sang making kissy noises. I rolled my eyes.

"What are we? In third grade?" I asked. Kacey chuckled.

"No, but fur ball over there has an attention span of a third grader, so does that count?" She asked grinning. Jake chuckled. Kacey smirked at me. "I'd uh… keep that conversation away from your Dad…" My eyes opened wide. I was about to start freaking out but Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me into him.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he whispered near my ear. I sighed and nodded. "You should probably get home. Your Dad will kill me if you get home late," he said.

"That's not the only reason he'll kill you," Kacey mumbled. I shot a glare at her. She mouth 'sorry' and looked at Logan who was asleep on her lap.

"He just fall asleep there?" I asked. She laughed once and nodded.

"Yeah. He looks so cute," she said, and started to stroke his hair. I walked out of Jake's arms and walked over to Kacey. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, just don't think about it." She whispered. I sighed.

"A lot easier said than done." I told her.

"You'll be fine, just..."

"Don't think about it" I cut her off and laughed a little. She rolled her eyes. I let go of her and walked back over to Jake and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.

"Night Kacey." I said.

"Night.." She said not taking her eyes off of Logan. I smiled at them and walked through the door that Jake held open for me. I smiled when he closed it behind him and pulled me straight back to him. I was so happy that we were okay again. I felt so safe and happy in his arms. We walked to the car and I climbed in. I watched Jake walk around the car and climb into his seat. He hesitated in starting the car and turned to me.

"I love you," he said honestly. My lips twitched into a smile.

"I love you too," I responded. He grinned and put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled myself closer to him as he started the car and pulled onto the road. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted into a peaceful sleep, next to the boy I love.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Why does Jake's car feel so comfortable? Wait... what? I opened my eyes to see the sun's rays beaming through my window, and my head on my soft pillow. Crap! I knew I fell asleep but, I didn't know it was that long! Wait a minute... how did I get here anyway? I mean, I don't remember walking in.. and I definitely don't remember getting out of the car, Or saying goodbye to Jake.. A sudden thought occurred to me, did Jake carry me in? Oh god, he could have woken me up! He didn't have to! Then another thought occurred. Did my dad know? Did Jake think about it? Worse, did I dream about it? I can't remember what I dreamt about... I hate when that happens!

I tried so hard to remember but nothing was there.

"Hey Sweetie, come on, get ready for school," my dad said, peeking his head in. I instantly flushed my mind with the math problems I was learning in school right now. I did not want to take any chances. But what if he already knew? And if he didn't, he would surely be suspicious now. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Umm… test today," I lied. He pursed his lips into a little smile.

"Sure you do," he said and chuckled, pulling away from the door. I heard him walk to the kitchen and start talking to my mom. Well, at least, that's what I hoped they were doing. I sighed and got out of bed and stumbled to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black tee shirt. When I changed into that I walked silently over to the door to see if I could hear if my dad was talking about anything.

"I think she's hiding something..." I heard him say to my mom. I stared at the steps wide eyed and held my breath. He can't know! He can't! I heard my mom groan.

"There is only so many times this woman can take me shopping!" She huffed. I could only imagine her crossing her arms over her chest. I finally let go of the air I was holding in a chuckle. He was talking about my Aunt Alice dragging my mom onto another shopping trip. I took a deep breath, cleared my mind, and walked into the hallway. In the kitchen, my mom was sitting, watching my dad. Both of them looked at me as I walked into the room.

"Hey," I said, simply.

"Hey," my mom said, smiling. I grabbed a granola bar and my backpack. I started for the door, when my dad spoke.

"Oh Ness!" He called. I turned around to look at him.

"We won't be here when you get back from school again," he said.

"Why?" I asked, cautiously. My Dad smirked.

"Do you really need to know?" he asked. I was confused for a moment and then it hit me what he was talking about.

"Ew! Come on Dad!" I yelled. Ugh! Both my parents laughed as I walked to my car, totally disgusted. I got in the driver's seat and started the engine. I pulled out of the driveway and started to school since Logan and Kacey normally just drove together. I started to think about everything from the other night. I never really thought about it. I really hoped that my Dad didn't know… but how am I supposed to find out? Oh yeah, _hey dad did you know about the other night when I almost had sex with Jake and he admitted to wanting it from me? No… well you do now._ I sighed as I pulled into the parking spot at the school. For all I knew, my Dad had found out and killed Jake. It's not like I've heard from him since last night. I decided I should text him quickly.

_Hey, u ok?_ I opened the door. I shut the car door when I was out and started heading for the school, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes knowing it was Kacey, I was used to it by now, I mean come on my whole family has cold hands. I turned to see Logan and her walking with me. I smiled at them.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey, yourself," she said, smiling. Logan smiled at me and turned to Kacey.

"I gotta go finish a project before the bell rings," he said, happily. Kacey faked a frowned and smiled again. "I'll see you soon," he said and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. I was gonna clear my throat but I thought I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out, and when I looked back at them, Logan had already started to walk away. I looked back at my phone but there was no new text message. I hated that feeling that your phone was vibrating but it wasn't. Kacey watched Logan walk away until he entered the school, then she turned back to me and we walked over to the table we usually eat lunch at.

Two guys passed each other right behind us and I heard them call out.

"Hey you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" One of the called.

"Yeah, Kacey, when's it due?" The called and laughed. Kacey growled quietly.

"What was that about?" I asked her, as we sat down. She shook her head .

"Some people found out about Logan and me getting engaged and they assumed he knocked me up," she said. I rose my eyebrows in shock. "Idiots…" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "But you can't tell Logan! He doesn't know… and I don't want him to worry…" I looked at her.

"Okay.." I said. "But you should really say something.." I told her. She looked down at the ground and shrugged.

"Not like I can get pregnant anyway.." She said. Her face fell for a minute but she quickly replaced it by smiling at me. I was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Mhm…" I murmured. She changed the subject as we walked to class.

"So how's Jake?" She asked as we got closer to my homeroom. I shrugged

"I really have no idea…. And it's freaking me out," I said, honestly and walked into my homeroom. I walked down the center of the room and took my seat in front of Jason's two goons.

"So when's your friend due?" One of them asked sarcastically.

"Yeah and I mean, I guess she gets the whoreness from you, I mean I wouldn't be surprised if you're preggo with that idiot boyfriend of yours baby!" The other sneered. I shook my head and tried to ignore them. They both laughed. One of them poked at my stomach.

"Then again, maybe you already are preggo," he said. "You're gaining a little weight there."

"Don't touch me!" I shoved his hand off of me.

"Ooh feisty…. I bet your boyfriend likes that," the other said. I tried really hard to just ignore them. How come the teacher never sees this?

"Oh! You can name your kids Thing 1 and Thing 2!" One of them said.

"Would you shut up!" I yelled. Of course, now was the time, the teacher noticed.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked. I was about to tell her when one of the boys beat me to it.

"Nope. No problem," he said and looked at me. "Unless Renesmee has a problem…. Do you, Renesmee? Do ya have a problem that could have been prevented with protection?" He sneered. The teacher slammed her hand on his desk.

"Principal. Now." She stated clearly. She stared at him until he got up. When the teacher turned, he poked at my stomach again and I swatted his hand away.

"Awww she's a defensive mother!" He sneered. Why does everything happen to me? The teacher turned around.

"I said to the Principal!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm goin, I'm goin, I know the drill, Nothing new. Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm leaving!" He growled.

The second he left, the bell rang for first period.

"Renesmee, can I speak to you for a second?" My teacher asked as I was about to leave the room. I walked over to her, cautiously.

"It may be none of my business, but are you all right?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well just what I heard… I know I shouldn't assume thins but-" I cut her off.

"Yeah! You shouldn't assume things and you're right, this isn't you business," I said and stormed out of the room. Great. Just great. Now my homeroom teacher thinks I'm pregnant and a b*tch. And on top of all of this, Jake hasn't texted me back! I trudged through the hall and went to my locker. I kicked it a few times and entered the locker code. So far my day was crap. I grabbed my books out of my locker and saw Kacey coming towards me. I put on a fake smiled and said hi.

"What's wrong?" She asked, instantly knowing something was up. I didn't want to lie to her so I just told her a little bit of the truth.

"It's Jake… he hasn't texted me back…" I said. The other boy from homeroom walked past then and must have heard what I said because he smirked.

"Aww Mommy miss Daddy?" He asked and laughed with his group of jerky friends.

"Oh…. And there's that…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…. _That_…. How about we talk about _that_," she said, emphasizing the word 'that'.

"It's…. nothing…" I lied. I started walking past her but she caught up to me. "What are they saying to you Ness?" She asked seriously. "Or doing.." She added. I sighed.

"They aren't doing anything... just... I dunno immature.." I told her.

"What are they saying?" She repeated sternly. I groaned.

"Well let's just say my whole homeroom, and my teacher thinks I'm pregnant right now!" I sighed, frustrated. We passed the ladies' room and Kacey pushed me into it.

"What?" She asked. I checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom…. No one was. I sighed.

"It's nothing…. I'm fine…" I lied.

"Is this because-" I cut her off.

"It's not your fault!" I said, trying to persuade her. But she didn't buy it. "Kacey-" She cut me off, this time, by holding her finger up.

"Wait…" She said and listened. After a few seconds, she pushed open the door and pulled Logan in. Logan looked completely shocked.

"What are you doing? This is the girls' ro-" Kacey stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. His expression changed. "Do you wanna make-out?" He asked.

"Excuse me! Hey! Yeah, I'm right here!" I said. He looked at me. "Oops. Sorry Ness." He said. I rolled my eyes hoping Kacey would forget about everything.

"On second thought... Why don't I leave you guys to go make-out," Gag, "and I'll... leave.." I said quickly turning on my heals. Kacey was quicker and grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the bathroom.

"What happened?" She asked. I groaned.

"It's nothing I can't handle" I told her.

"Yeah, last time you said that you had three broken ribs, and a lot of bruises." She said back.  
I flinched and sighed.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Oh my gosh," Kacey sighed. She looked at Logan. "Logan, some people found out about us getting engaged and think I got knocked up. And now they're taking that out on Ness too," she said.

"That's not…" I trialed off.

"What?" Logan asked. Kacey shook her head. She put her hands on either side of his face.

"Logan. Honey. They think you knocked me up," she said, clearly.

"They think you're…" he trailed off.

"Pregnant? Yeah," she said.

"But you can't get…." He said, clarifying. Kacey shook her head. He looked at me.

"Can you?" He asked. "Are you?" He asked again. I sighed

"I dunno if I can or not, But trust me, I'm not." I groaned. "You have to lose your V card to be pregnant." I grumbled. "So that's out of the question." Logan turned back to Kacey.

"But we haven't…." He started. Kacey shook her head.

"But they don't know that," she said.

"So tell them," he said. Kacey and I both laughed, thinking he was joking. But when we realized he was serious, we stopped.

"Logan, sweetheart, you can't just go down the hallway going 'Hey everybody! I'm a senior, engaged, and a virgin'!" She sighed.

"But it's the truth," he said.

"You know else is the truth? I'm a vampire. I don't go around saying that, do I? I don't go around saying I'm a killer," she said. Logan shook his head.

"You aren't," he said. Kacey sighed.

"This isn't the conversation we started with," she said. The way she said it, I could tell they had that conversation a lot. Kacey turned her head to me. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I shrugged. I definitely didn't want the whole school to think I was a pregnant whore... and I didn't want any more drama, then I already have!

"Dunno... Ignore it?" I said. She shrugged.

"I think you should tell Jake.." Kacey said. I looked at her like she had five heads rather than one.

"Uh, no! I'm definitely not telling him..." I said. She looked at me.

"You have to," she said. I shook my head.

"Why? He doesn't have to know. You didn't tell Logan!" I countered. Logan looked up.

"What?" he asked. Kacey sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?" Kacey shook her head.

"Not long… I knew you'd worry…" She said, honestly.

"And Jake doesn't need to worry… Besides, he's got bigger things to worry about, like if my Dad find out about last night," I said. Kacey cracked a smile. "It's not funny," I warned. She looked down.

"Sorry.." I sighed.

"It's fine.. but please don't tell him!" I said. She nodded.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell." She said. "But," She added. "You should do something about it, don't let them think you are pregnant! What if word spreads, what if people talk around?" She said. I rolled my head.

"It's just a rumor, if I ignore it, it'll go away, that's what always happens." I said. She looked at me for a second, like she didn't believe me. She sighed.

"Okay… but you have to tell me if it gets worse," she said. I nodded.

"Okay, so it's settled," Logan said. He smirked. "So are we gonna make-out now?" he asked. Kacey laughed.

"No," she said. He shrugged.

"Worth a try," he said and smiled. I shook my head.

"We better get going the bell is going to ring..." I said. As soon as I said this the bell rang. "Crap." I muttered. We all rushed out of the bathroom, and I laughed because Logan was trying to sneak out of the Girls Bathroom.

"I'll see you next period Kacey!" I yelled down the hall. We we're already late so I ran down the hall trying not to trip and fall with my books. Of course, luck was not on my side today and I stumbled right into someone.

That someone happened to be Kim.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 78

"Crap sorry Kim!" I shrieked. She giggled.

"No worries!" She said and laughed at me. When I looked up at her she looked hesitant. "Should you really be bending down that much? I mean.. " She said and placed her hand on her stomach. Great. I looked at her.

"You think I'm pregnant?" I shrieked. Of all the people to believe that stupid rumor, Kim was about the last person behind Kacey and Logan. She looked shocked for a moment and decided to play it off like she hadn't.

"No…" She said and sighed. She slowly began nodding and didn't look me in the eye.

"Come on Kim! Do I look like someone who got pregnant?" I asked. She shrugged. I sighed and got closer to her. "I'm still a virgin," I whispered. She nodded once.

"Okay," she said. "Sorry," she said.

"Aren't you?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip and looked guilty. "Oh eww!" I shook my head. She laughed nervously quickly changing the topic, which I was thankful for.

"So, this weekend you need to help me pick out your dress for the wedding" She said smiling. By this time we we're already late so we decided to just skip that class, and go outside. I'll catch the next class. We sat on the steps of the school, and chatted.

"Oh, okay! Yeah this weekend!" I said. A sudden thought occurred to me. "You haven't heard from Jake, have you?" I asked her, starting to worried about Jake again. She shook her head slowly.

"No… sorry…. Are you guys all right?" She asked. I shrugged. "Spill it," she said after a moment. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well… I dunno…. Last night was…. Interesting?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say I don't want my dad finding out… and I'm kind of worried he did…"

"Does Jake know about the rumors?" She asked. I shook my head.

"And he won't," I said, clearly. She nodded, understanding what I meant. I smiled. "We better get back in, the bell should be ringing for next period soon, and I don't feel like having to skip that one." I laughed. She smiled.

"Yeah, I usually never skip classes, unless you know.. I'm with Jared." She said. I faked a gag,

"Yeah.. that's uh, disturbing." I said. We both laughed. I stood up and she followed me.

"I hope Jake's okay. I'll let you know if I hear from Jared," she said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll see you this weekend!" She called as we walked down the hallway in opposite directions. Just then, the bell rang and the hall became flooded with people. Kacey pushed her way through the people and started walking next to me.

"Hey! How was last period? Did people talk?" She asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't know I skipped." I said. "Did uh.. people talk last period?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah.. a little..." I groaned. When we got to class, I noticed the teacher wasn't there yet, and as soon as I was in view of everyone, the whole class got quiet and they all looked at me. I quickly made my way to my seat, and Kacey sat next to me. One girl behind me tapped my shoulder.

"You know what you're gonna name it?" She asked smirking. I ignored her. How did Jason continue to make my life horrible, when he wasn't here? Oh yeah, because his idiot friends still are. I sighed and continued to ignore the whispers that continued during class. Kacey ignored them as well. But they didn't go away. At the end of class someone asked me when it was due.

During the rest of the day, I was asked that same question five more times. I was asked what I would call it seven times. And I was asked if the father know eleven times. And all I wanted to do was cream, "NO THE FATHER DOES NOT KNOW BECAUSE I AM NOT PREGNANT!" But I couldn't. I promised Kacey, I would ignore it, so I did.

When the final bell rang, I was relieved I would get to go home. And I was also worried out of my mind about Jake. He never texted me back and it was killing me to know if he was okay or not. I walked outside with Kacey and Logan.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked. I shrugged.

"My parents won't be home again so I'll probably just watch a movie or something…. _If_ Jake's okay…." I said.

"You really aren't gonna tell him?" She asked. I shook my head. Why did he need to know? Like Kacey had said, he'd just worry. Of course, she was talking about Logan but there really is no difference. I walked to my car and climbed in. I turned it on but didn't drive out. Instead, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jake's home number. His voice mail instantly picked up.

"Hey, you've reached the Black's. Please leave a message and we'll get back to ya," he said. The phone beeped and I hung up. I dialed his cell number, praying he would pick up. I drummed my fingers on the wheel while I waited. After two rings, the ringing tone stopped as if someone picked up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. But there wasn't a response. I sighed. I hung up the phone.  
I guess I'll try when I get home.. I put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, and pulled onto the road. I wasn't really focusing on the road, which is never a good thing. I was more focused on why Jake wasn't calling me back, if my dad knew about the other night, and what I was going to do about these rumors if they don't stop… I was brought back a huge beep from another car in the back of me. When I looked up, the light was green and I was sitting there. I stepped on the gas. Oops.

I tried to pay attention, the rest of the ride home. But it was hard. My mind kept wandering back to wondering if Jake was okay. I pulled into my driveway. Jake's car wasn't parked on the driveway. I sighed.

"Jake," I whispered to myself. "Please be okay," I said. Then I thought I was crazy because I was talking to myself. I sighed again and shut off the engine. I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. I turned the knob, expecting it to be locked but it wasn't. I walked in slowly. That was unlike my parents. Normally, they locked the door. I set my bag down by the door. I heard a small creak coming from down the hallway.

My parents aren't here. Jake's not here…. So who is?

"Hello?" I asked. There was no response but another creak. My heart beat picked up. I pulled out my phone and set it ready so all I had to do was hit one button and it would call my parents. I started walking toward the hallway slowly. I peeked into the kitchen but no one was there. I checked my parents room and nothing. The only place left, was my bedroom. I slid down the wall so I was right next to the door. Another creak broke through the silence. It was louder this time and I knew someone was in my room. I took a deep breath and spun around in the doorway.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Haha you wanted to know who was in the house so bad? :) Second update in one day, you lucky people :) Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 79

I sighed in relief at the sight of Jake looking up at me. He smiled. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran over to him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I screeched pulling out the hug to look at him. He chuckled. I hit his shoulder hard. "Why didn't you text me back? I thought you were dead!" I screeched again. He smiled.

"Sorry…. I was working on the Rabbit… it's brakes are… acting up… so I didn't get the text and then when you called me, I picked up and then my phone died…. But I'm right here. Very much alive," he said and hugged me tighter.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him after a few minutes of relaxing in his arms. He shrugged and nodded towards the picture on my bedside table.

"Why do you still have that?" He asked. I looked to see what he was talking about. It was the picture of him and me when I was about 1 year old and I looked about 4. I was on his shoulders, smiling as I rested my cheek on the top of his head. I shrugged.

"I dunno… I like it," I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He chuckled.

"Why did you think I was dead?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno, thought my dad killed you when you didn't answer" I said. He smiled.

"Now you don't think I'd be stupid enough to hang around your dad all day did you?" He said and winked at me. I giggled.

"I guess not."

"So how was your day at school?" he asked pulling me down onto his lap.

"Uh., er. Good." I said trying to cover up the fact that it was horrible. He raised one eyebrow.

"What happ-" I cut him off but pressing my lips against his. He didn't kiss me back at first but soon enough he responded. He pulled away quickly though."You're trying to change the subject," he said, breathing pretty heavily.

"Yeah?" I said. It came out like a question though. I thought I was figured out and knew he wouldn't stop bugging me now until I told him. He smirked.

"And I'm oddly okay with it," he said and pulled me towards him again. I giggled and pressed my lips to his again and running my hands through his short hair. Did I ever mention I love being home alone? His hands ran down my back to my waist. He pulled me closer and leaned back so we were lying down on my bed. After a few minutes, Jake rolled us over so my back was on my bed and he pulled away.

"You know, you make this _really_ hard," he said, breathing heavily. I smiled and blushed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't apologize," he said and shook his head. He moved a strand of hair from my face and pushed it behind my ear. I smiled and looked at him. He was still over me. He looked really cute. I just noticed it now, but he had grease on his forehead. I giggled. I reached up and wiped it off his forehead with my thumb.

"Oops." He said. I smiled.

"So you were working on the Rabbit?" I asked. He nodded.

"Mhm…" He said. "Why?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How long did it take for you to build it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't remember…"

"How long did it take you to fix the motorcycles?" I asked.

"Not as long as it took me to build the car… why?" He asked again. I shrugged again.

"Just wondering…. Do you still have them?" I asked.

"Renesmee…" He started. I knew he'd start lecturing me so I made it seem like I didn't really care.

"It was just a question…" I said. He looked at me for a minute and sighed.

"Sorry, Angel, I just don't think they're safe," he said.

"So you still have them?" I asked.

"I don't even think they work."

"But you still have them?" I asked again. He looked at me and nodded slightly. I smiled and brought my head up to kiss him on the lips. "Please?" I asked.

"Ness.." He said. Giving me a pleading look. Nope, he wasn't going to win. I kissed him again and pouted.

"Pretty please?" I asked. I didn't even give him time to answer. I kissed him again for a minute and when I pulled away I looked at him. "Please?" I asked again. He sighed looking like he was debating whether or not to say yes, or no. I leaned up and kissed his jaw bone. "Jake?" I whispered.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt," he said, honestly. I kissed his jawbone softly again.

"I'll be careful," I promised. I kissed that spot behind his ear that always made him kiss me hard. He growled slightly and clenched his jaw.

"You play dirty, Ms. Cullen," he whispered. I giggled.

"You knew that going into this relationship," I said. He chuckled and kissed my lips softly before moving off me and grabbing my hand to help me off the bed. I smiled and grabbed my light coat off the hanger. It looks a little chilly out.

"Ready?" I asked him. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Can you ride with me a few times and let me drive?" He asked. I giggled and nodded my head.

"Sure, sure Mr. Worries a lot." I said. He smiled. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I hopped in. When he got in his side, he started the car; it wasn't long before we reached his house. He pulled up by the garage and stopped the car but he didn't get out.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't go back on his word now. He turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"It's not that dangerous… have you ever gotten hurt on them?" I asked him, trying to prove my point. He started to shake his head.

"But your mother did," he said.

"But my mother's a klutz," I pointed out.

"So are you," he countered. I sighed.

"So what? You'll ride on them with my mom but not me?" I asked.

"I want to ride with you, but I don't want you to get hurt." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay mom." I mocked. I opened my car door, hopped out and closed the door. I waited for him. When he came out of the car, I started walking to the garage.

"Cooomee onn, slow poke!" I laughed. This time he rolled his eyes at me. I laughed. "So where are these things at?" I sang. He smiled at me.

"Umm…. In the back, I think…" He said. I ran into the garage and to the back.

"Where?" I called out. Jake walked in and pointed to a black tarp coving something.

"There," he said. I pulled the tarp off and sure enough there were two bikes there: nice looking black one and smaller red one.

"Come on!" I said smiling. I tugged on the closest bike to me; the red one, and it fell to the ground. I had to jump back before it smooshed my toes. "Aha.. oops.." I said. Jake looked at me, and placed two hands over his face.

"Oh god.." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay a little too dramatic!" I sang. Jake laughed and took the smaller red bike and places it up right, then took the black one out easily, without the red one falling. Go figure.

"I'm guessing that one's yours?" I asked, looking at the way he wheeled it out of the garage. I tried to follow the way he was doing it with the red one but it wasn't working so well. After about two more falls, Jake pulled the kickstand up on his and came back to help me.

"Yeah…. How'd you know?" He asked me as he carried my bike out. I snapped myself out of the tons of thoughts that flooded my mind about how strong my boyfriend was and shrugged.

"I dunno…. I guess I just know you," I said and smiled. He chuckled.

"Remember you said you'd ride with me first." He said. I smiled.

"Fine," I said. He got on the bike and I got on slowly behind him.

"Careful!" He said and grabbed my arm, when I was about to fall. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." I said. Once I was on, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Jake put his hand on mine.

"Are you holding on tight?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Yes Jake," I said. He sat there for a little bit without doing anything."Jake?" I asked.

"I know. I'm mentally preparing myself," he said. I chuckled again and watched as he flicked a little red switch by the handles. The bike roared to life.

"You okay?" He yelled over the engine. I laughed.

"Yes! Drive!" I yelled. My heart beat quickly as I realized what I was about to do. The bike started to move, as it roared. He started out slow, and then started to go faster. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn't scared.. It was like an Adrenaline rush.

"You okay!" Jake yelled through the bikes roaring. I laughed.

"Yes Jake!" I yelled back. He kept speeding up until we were going at about the same speed of the car ride over here. Jake continued down the road he lived on. It felt amazing to be on the bike. I felt the air blow through my hair and Jake's scent carried in the air all around me. He did a turn and I giggled. He started driving back to his house. I frowned when the bike eventually stopped, Then I remembered I could drive the other one! Well.. he'd have to teach me first, but still.. He put his legs down on the ground holding us up on the bike. He turned to me.

"How was it?" He asked. I giggled.

"It was soo fun! Can I drive that one now?" I asked. His eyes looked like they were trying to decide. "Please, I won't fall like mom." I told him. He still looked undecided. I pouted. "Please?" I begged. He looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Your Dad's gonna kill me," he groaned. I smiled, yes!


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Just 7 more chapters left... Wow... there IS going to be a sequel... Let us know fi u have any ideas you want to see in the sequel! This is a pretty good chapter. Thoughts about the end? Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 80

We walked over to the red bike. He pulled it up. I pulled my leg over it and again it almost fell over but Jake caught it. I put my hands on the handle bars. Jake reached over and put his hands on top of mine and pushed down so I was pulling those little black things towards me.

"Brake," he said, simply. Okay, I was pulling the brakes towards me. He held my hand over something else."Clutch," he said. And then he put his finger on the red switch. "Gas," he said simply. I looked at him. My heart was beating so quickly that I could hear it in my ears.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could go home and watch a movie or something…" He suggested. I shook my head and put my finger on the red switch. Jake snapped his hand out to stop me from flipping it. "You could ride with me one more time," he said, practically begging.

"No, I want to do this. I'll be fine Jake, I promise," I said. He looked at me for a moment and sighed again.

"Flip the gas and _slowly_ release the clutch," he said.

"So I'm supposed to hold onto it?" I asked.

"Like it's a grenade that's about to explode if you let go," he said clearly. I nodded. He stepped back a tiny bit, but not a lot. I let go of the clutch a little bit like he said and the thing jerked forward causing me to hold onto the breaks.

"Slowly." He repeated coming closer to me.

"O-okay" I said, nervous. I could tell he knew because even when I spoke I could hear the difference in my tone. I let go of the clutch again slowly, and the thing moved forward slowly. As my confidence grew, my speed increased. I could see Jake freaking out and trying not to. It was actually pretty funny and cute that he was that worried about me. After a few minutes of riding around Jake's yard, I slowed down, pulling the brakes towards me. When I came to a full stop, the engine cut off. I pulled my leg over the bike but somehow missed it going all the way over. I crashed down onto the ground with the heavy bike on top of me. I groaned. Jake bolted over to me and shoved the bike off of my stomach.

"Are you okay? What happened? What hurts? What can I do? Do you need ice? I knew I shouldn't have let you do that," he went on and on I actually had to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," I said and pulled myself up. Nothing really hurt too bad. Just my ankle.

"I want to go again," I said and tried to walk over to the bike but ended up limping.

"No!" Jake said and stopped me. "I think you'll give me a heart-attack if you go again. Another day okay?" He begged. I sighed. Fine. At least he was letting me do it another day. I nodded. I walked over to him and tried to hide the limping a little, or downplay it. It did hurt a little but I didn't want to worry him, and I mean, it's really nothing to worry about, it would heal. He immediately caught it as I walked over to him.

"Oh god, your foot.. your dad is going to murder me. Does it hurt? I'm sorry. Do you need ice?" He asked franticly. I giggled a little.

"Jake, again, I'm fine, promise. It just hurts a bit. Nothing to dwell over." I told him. He looked at me for a minute to see if I was lying, but when he didn't find anything he hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

"So.. I can do it again another day? ...can I do it tomorrow?" I asked and batted my eyelashes. He shook his head.

"Give it a few days." He said. I smiled.

"A few does mean like three days, so in three days I can ride it again?" I pressed. He rolled his eyes.

"Ness." He warned. I chuckled.

"Yes dad?" I answered mockingly. He crinkled his nose.

"I'm so, not your dad." He said. "Because if I was your dad I couldn't do this." He said and quickly pulled me closer to him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away. I giggled.

"Well, I guess that would be a little creepish." I said, smiling. He chuckled and nodded.

"You wanna go back to your house?" He asked. I shrugged. Jake smiled and stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How about…" He said softly. "We go back to your house…. Hang out… while I'm still alive because your Dad is surely gonna kill me for your ankle. Are you sure you don't want ice?" he asked. I laughed and let my head rest against his chest for a second.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said. "Really, honestly…. Stop worrying, will ya?" I asked.

"Okay." He said. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Alright," I said. "My house it is.. we can.. hang out." I smiled and took his hand. He intertwined our fingers and I leaned into him. I loved his warmth. I wasn't limping too much now. But when I started focusing on it, it got worse so I stopped. Instead, I focused on Jake. He smelt so good. He was wearing this dark brown tee-shirt and khaki shorts. He always smelled amazing, like fresh nature. Well I guess that's cuz he's a werewolf.

"So how's the pack?" I asked, my mind wondering to the pack. Jake shrugged.

"Okay. Nothing's really new," he said and smiled at me. He opened the passenger door and I climbed in. I watched him walk around the front of the car and climb in next to me. I unconsciously grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So what's going on in school?" He asked. I froze. Did he know?

"U-uh nothing.." I said. He smiled.

"Is there any... guys.. hitting on you?" He asked smile gone, but his cheeks were a little red. I giggled.

"No, but guess what?" I asked. I didn't give him time to answer. "None of them are as cute as you." I said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smiled and looked down for a second and then back to me.

"I love you, you know that, right" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too," I said. He smiled and chuckled. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

We got back to my house pretty quickly. My parents weren't back yet so we were still alone. It was about 6:00 when we walked in. Jake and I both sat next to each other on the couch and turned on the TV. I let Jake pick the show because I wasn't really paying any attention. I eventually lied my head on the arm rest on the side of him, had my back on his lap, and was facing up at him. He looked down at me curiously. I giggled and smiled.

"Helloo" I sang. He smiled.

"Are you tired? You can go to bed…" he said. I shook my head.

"Naw. I'm comfortable here," I said. He smiled and brought his hand up and started stroking my hair lightly. My mind wondered to what my Dad would do when he got home. He'd probably find out about this evening and most likely last night too. Then Jake was dead for sure. I sighed. I wished my Dad would just let up. I mean, he's been doing pretty good so far but something tells me he won't be so lenient with the bikes let alone the sex thing from last night.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jake. He looked down at me.

"For?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get you in trouble with my Dad," I said. He chuckled.

"Naw, you don't know that… maybe he'll be fine… either way, I've dealt with your Dad's wrath a lot, one more time won't kill me," he said. Hopefully, I added. I smiled at him.

"I love you." I told him. He smiled.

"I know, I love you too, more than anything." He said. I smiled. Suddenly I remembered it was a school night, and I would have to return the school, with the whole school thinning I'm a slut, and pregnant. Great..

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured, tracing patters on my forehead.

"Nothing!" I answered way too quickly. Jake looked at me for a few minutes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, again way too fat. I sighed. "I'm fine," I said. Obviously he didn't believe me.

"Nessie…" he started. I shook my head.

"Really… nothing…" I said.

"Okay.." He said. I smiled and turned on my side so instead of my back being on his lap it was now my hips, and my side.

"Comfortable?" He asked amused. I giggled.

"Mhm" I said. I heard the front door open and I tensed up, waiting for my Dad to appear in the doorway ready to rip Jake apart. But he didn't. Instead he laughed, walking down the hallway with my Mom's hand in his. He pulled her down the hallway. As she passed she waved at us.

"Hey Ness. Hey Jake," she said.

"Come on!" My Dad laughed and they both disappeared laughing down the hallway.

"That was weird," I said, honestly. "And a little gross," I said. Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that's your parents for ya!" He said a little bit too loud. I giggled. I stopped laughing when my Jake's leg started to vibrate. I giggled when I found out it was my phone in my back pocket. I quickly got it and read the text message.

_Hey! It's Kim! We're still on to look for your dress right? Oh! Kacey's coming too! Do you think your Aunt could come? She could help us with the dresses if it's no bother..  
-Kim _

I chuckled a little. She would have everything spelled right in a text message. I quickly texted her back.

_Of course we r still on! Y wouldn't we b! nd ookay I'll tell Alice!  
-Nessie_

"What's that?" Jake asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just Kim checking if I'm still on for dress shopping this weekend," I said.

"Oh yeah? This weekend?" he asked. I nodded.

"Can I come?" He asked. I giggled.

"Jake, I know how much you would like to try on dresses with us, but I think this is a girls only kind of thing," I said, sarcastically. Jake chuckled.

"Point taken," he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Kacey's going too, she's gotta pick out her dress for Kim's wedding... " I said. I yawned.

"Sounds like fun." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess,..." I said. " Oh! I have to ask Alice to come!" I started to get up, but my cell phone rang, and It was my Aunt Alice. Ironic. I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ness!" She squealed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I'm coming to help you pick your dress! I'll talk wedding details with the girls!" She screeched into the phone. It got so bad I held the phone a good two feet away from my ear.  
Jake chuckled and mouthed 'Alice' and I nodded trying not to laugh.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I was thinking about…" She went on and on about the type of dress she wanted me to wear and the type she wanted Kacey to wear. A few times, I was about to agree or disagree with her but she wouldn't let me fit a word in. Jake chuckled each time. About 15 minutes into it, I knew it was enough. I loved talking about this but I kidn of wanted to be with jake right now.

"Okay…" I said, trying to get into the conversation. "O-" She kept going. "Aunt Alice!" I said. She stopped. "I gotta go, I'm kind of busy," I said.

"But we have to talk dresses," she said.

"Yeah we can on the weekend. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I said and hung up the phone. Jake looked at me, surprised.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I asked him.

"What's so important you had to hang up on your Aunt?" he asked. I smiled.

"You," I said. He looked at me questionably. "I just…. Want to spend time with you now, we can talk about wedding stuff later," I said. And it's not even like it's my wedding anyway, I mentally added. He smiled and kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, then pulled away. I smiled and yawned a little. Just when I shut my eyes, my cell phone vibrated. I quickly got it out, then flipped it open. It was a text from Kacey.

_Hey, I don't know if K told you, but I'm going dress shopping with you guys! Oh, Alice is coming right? We can all talk wedding details! _

I mentally groaned. I wasn't trying to be mean, but all I wanted to do was pick out a dress... I mean.. I quickly texted her back.

_Sure, sure, uhh, yeah she's coming, she's very excited about both your weddings. Yup, can't wait to go dress shopping.. _

When I was done I flipped my phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket. I wasn't being mean was I? I mean.. they could understand where I was coming from right? I mean I'm not going to tell them.. but.. I dunno.. I shouldn't be jealous right? There my friends I should be supportive… I yawned again.

"You wanna go to bed?" Jake asked. I shrugged. He chuckled and gently pushed his arms beneath me. He rose off of the couch and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled into his shirt and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I was gently put down on my soft, yet cold, covers. Jake walked around the bed and laid down next to me. I snuggled back into his warmth.

"You wanna do something…. After you guys go dress shopping this weekend?" Jake asked softly. I nodded a little. Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. I must have been sleeping for about two or three hours because when I woke up and it was still dark. The thing was, I wasn't really awake.. I was more asleep than anything, I was awake for about a second, when I heard a voice say;

"So I have your permission?" It took me a second to realize that voice was Jakes. Before I could even pay any more attention, I fell back asleep.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Did I ever say that I love you guys for reviewing this story and reading it? Well I do. I really do. Thanks for sticking with it. Not much longer of the story left. But don't fret, there'll be a sequel. And you'll all be grateful when you see how this all ends. :) I'm guessing you liked the end of the last chapter, then?**

* * *

Chapter 81

The final bell rang, ending this horrible day at school. People continued to keep asking me questions about my "pregnancy". I tried to ignore it, like I promised Kacey I would, but sometimes it was just so hard. I actually snapped at someone when they asked how long I thought the father was gonna stick around. First of all, if I even was pregnant, Jake would be there all the way…. At least that's what I think.

"Hey," Kacey said as I walked down the hallway. "Bad day?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, me too," she said. "Did ya tell Jake?" She asked, hopefully. I shook my head.

"Hey babe," Logan said as he walked over to us, slipping his arm around Kacey's waist. She smiled for a second and turned back to me as we walked out of the door.

"You do know, you're gonna have to tell him at one point, right?' She asked.

"Not if I can help it," I said. "Bye!" I called and walked down the sidewalk towards the familiar car that sat in the parking lot. I started walking to the car when a guy bumped into me. When I looked it was one of Jason's friends.

"Oops sorry, hope I didn't hurt the baby." He said. I glared at him. My eyes locked on his jaw, and how easy it would be just to brake it, but I decided against it. I walked to the car and got in and saw it was my dad driving. He looked at me. His face expression was off. He definitely didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad...his face looked like stone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, keeping that stone-like expression.

"What did that boy just say to you?" he asked me. Sh*t!

"Umm…. That he was sorry he bumped into me…. Why?" I said, hoping he didn't actually hear what he had said.

"Get in the car," he said.

"Dad-"

"Get in the damn car Renesmee!" He yelled. I sighed and got into the seat, shoving my backpack in the back seat.

"Look," I tried, but he cut me off.

"Be quiet!" He yelled. I flinched. He never screamed at me this way. I gulped, this was going to be a long ride home.

"I-" He cut me off again.

"I can't believe you! I gave you one specific rule! Just one! How could you!" He yelled angrily. He took one hand off the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose, again, something he did out of anger.

"But I didn't-"

"Just stop talking!" He yelled. I sighed. So he really thought I was pregnant? Wow, my own father doesn't believe me. We pulled into the driveway. As if I had the worst luck in the world, Jake pulled up behind us. I prayed that my Dad wouldn't notice. But I guess I had absolutely no luck today. I got out of the car to see me Dad storming over to Jake.

"Hey, Edward what's wr-" Jake stopped once the look in my Dad's eye registered. "Whatever it is, I can explain," he said. My Dad's hand shot out and closed around Jake's neck. Jake started to paw at them, trying to get the away from him.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Then explain to me, how my daughter got pregnant!" He yelled in Jake's face.

"What?" Jake said, struggling to breath.

"Dad! Stop it!" I screamed. Jake was still struggling to breath. I didn't realize it but I had tears rolling down my face. "Just stop!" I yelled again "I'm not pregnant! Just stop!" I screamed. My Dad pulled back his hand from Jake's throat and I thought it was over but he swung it forward again, right into Jake's stomach. Jake doubled over and fell to the ground. My Dad turned to me.

"Then explain what that boy said at school," he said. "And several other people thought," he said.

"What's going on?" My mother came running out. My Dad didn't even move though. He kept his eyes on me.

"It's nothing! Just some stupid rumor!" I yelled at him. Jake groaned.

"Don't lie to me Renesmee!" He yelled. I stood up.

"I'm not lying! I'm not pregnant! I can't believe you'd think I'd break that promise! You have no idea how hard I'm trying to keep that promise!" I yelled at him. "Just please stop!" I cried.

"What is going on?" My mom repeated angrier this time. I looked over at Jake on the ground and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and sent me a weak smiled. I glared at my dad.

"See what you did!" I screamed.

"Okay, I'm done being nice, now what the hell is going on?" My mom yelled this time. My dad turned to her.

"Your daughter apparently is pregnant." He said his voice emotionless. My mom's face drained of all emotion. I sighed frustrated.

"I'm not!" I screamed. "It's a freaking rumor!"

"Then why's the whole school think it's true?" My dad shot back.

"Because.. Because Kacey's getting married to Logan, and so the school found out, thought they were getting married, because she's knocked up! Then Jason's _oh so awesome_ friends started spreading rumors that I'm the one pregnant! Anymore questions dad? Or would you like to punch Jake again?" I asked sarcastically, tears still rolling down my face. By this time, Jake was fine again but it still hurt me that my dad would hurt him like that.

My Dad still looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"You don't believe me?" I asked. "Seriously?" I yelled. His face remained emotionless. "Fine! Forget it! Come on Jake," I said and pulled him off of the ground.

"Where are we-"

"Just come on," I said and pulled him over to his car.

"And where do you think you're going?" My dad asked.

"Away from you!" I yelled. I got into the driver's seat.

"Wait, Ness, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Just get in the car," I ordered and started the engine. Jake looked confused for a moment, realized I wasn't kidding around, and ran around the car. He got in next to me and put his hand on mine on the joystick.

"Stop and think for a second," he said. I counted to one in my head.

"Okay," I said and put the car in reverse and drove off of my driveway.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno, away from here.." I said.

"So.. That's what happen in school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess.. I just you know, ignored it... I'm sorry about my dad." I said. He smiled a little.

"Hey, it's fine... He's gonna have to put up with me now." Jake said. He looked like he spoke the last part more to himself than to me. I looked at him confused. He looked over at me. "Oh, uh.. nothing." He said.

"I just hate how he doesn't believe me, you know? I'm telling the truth! And he thinks I'd break a promise that quickly? It's just not fair!" I said, venting. Jake nodded.

"Well people can be unfair sometimes," he said.

"And him going off on you like that? That was not okay!" I said. Jake nodded. I sighed. "I hate him," I mumbled. Jake had agreed with me up to that point. He shook his head.

"No you don't," he said. I nodded.

"I do, I hate him," I said.

"But you don't. You love him and it's killing you that he doesn't trust you, you know that. Don't say you hate him, Ness," Jake said. I sighed.

"Fine.. I dislike him right now, happy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be? The dad always protective?" He asked. I looked at him.

"They're not supposed to beat them up." I told him. He shrugged.

"If it's what I have to endure, to be with you, I'll take it every day if I have to." I sighed.

"Why aren't you mad?" I asked. He sighed and was silent for a moment. I continued driving. I had no decided direction. I just kept going.

"Ness, pull over," Jake said quietly. I kept going for a little bit and then sighed, pulling over. Jake put the car in park and pulled me into him. I hid my face in his neck and close my eyes.

"I'm not mad, because I don't care," he said, quietly. "I don't care if I had to deal with that every second of every day, as long as you were with me," he said.

"You're not supposed to be this nice," I murmured. "You're supposed to be pissed off right now." Jake chuckled.

"Well, deal with it Ness. I'm not pissed off," he said. "Take it or leave it," he said. I smiled.

"I'm definitely not leaving it, so I guess I have to take it." I said smiling. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, then pulled away.

"Just cut him some slack, plus, it'll all work out." He said grinning. I knitted my eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing, never mind." He said, still grinning. I giggled.

"You're weird." I said.

"Right back atcha," Jake said and smiled. "But I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. I sighed. "Now what?" I asked. Jake shrugged.

"You wanna go home?" He asked. I shook my head. "Em's?" He asked. I smiled. Em's…. yeah.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Almost 500 reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 82

"Sure." I said.

"Want me to drive, you're too emotional." He teased. I smacked his arm playfully.

"I am not! I'm just fine, but please?" I asked. He smiled. I got out of the car, and so did he. We switched spots so now he was driving and I wasn't. I climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door. When he got in, he started driving again.

I rested my head on Jake's shoulder and relaxed.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly. Jake shook his head.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," he said. "Those kids at school, though? Yeah, I'm gonna kill them," he said. I smiled a little. I knew he was joking…. mostly. Jake pulled up in Sam and Emily's driveway and turned off the engine. He turned to me.

"Some of the boys are there," he said to me. That was okay. I didn't really care, as long as none of them bothered me, which they probably would, but whatever. I got out of the car and followed Jake up to the door.

"Come on in!" Emily called from inside. Jake opened the door for me and I walked in. As soon as I came in Emily hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Em," I told her. She smiled. Even though the one side of her face was scarred you didn't really look at that, you looked beyond it. She was really pretty, even with the scars. She was like a second mom to me. She let me go and I looked around. Paul, Embry, and Seth were sitting at the table eating some of Emily's homemade blueberry muffins, which I think were huge! As soon as Embry saw me he smirked.

"So watcha and Jake been up to?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him and blushed.

"Nothing.." I said. He smirked and I heard Seth and Paul laugh under their breaths and mumble something.

"What?" I asked. Jake went and grabbed a muffin and walked back over to me. He put his hand on my back and smiled at me.

"Oh nothing!" He sang. I really was not in the mood for his crap right now.

"Embry, watch it," Jake warned. Embry chuckled.

"Oh I bet you'd want that," he said. Seth smirked. I looked at him and when he noticed me watching him, he looked down.

"What...?" I asked cautiously. Embry just smirked.

"You know... I bet Jake can tell you what he 'told' us." he said. When I looked at Jake, he was looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked again. Embry chuckled but I kept my eyes on Jake. "Jacob…" I started but trailed off. Jake scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…. I might have… let my mind slip when I was phased the other day…." He said quietly. I looked at him in confusion, what about the other day... I slowly pieced it together. I looked at Jake, embarrassed.

"You didn't…" I asked. I heard Embry laugh.

"Oh but he did." I saw Seth smirk and Paul was a second away from laughing his head off. "Well… he didn't, but he wanted to," he said. I looked at Jake and shook my head. You have got to be kidding me. I couldn't stand being in the room one more minute so I ran outside. It was cool out and I knew Jake would follow me. But alone, it was actually quiet, unlike the constant laughter inside right now.

"Ness," Jake started as he walked outside, following me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine their just idiots." I told him softly. "It's not your fault…" I said. I could still hear then laughing and I blushed.

"Hey like you said they're idiots." He said the last part loudly. I giggled. Jake pulled me into him, hugging me. I sighed and relaxed in his arms, letting myself be taken over by his scent for a moment.

"I thought you were gonna be pissed," he said quietly. I smiled a little.

"I'm kind of tired of being pissed," I said, honestly. Jake chuckled and hugged me tighter. "And anyway," I added, "they'll probably forget about it next time Emily waves a blueberry muffin in their face," I said. Jake chuckled.

"Hey! That's offensive!" Seth yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, everything's offensive to you!" I yelled back, laughing. Seth appeared in the doorway.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" He said and laughed at himself.

"Mhm," I smiled. "How's Morgan?" I asked. Jake looked over at Seth and smirked. Seth's smile turned serious once he saw Jake's expression.

"Watch it Jake," he warned. Jake smiled.

"Then tell her," he said. Seth rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. What was I missing?

"What?" I asked both of the boys. Jake chuckled.

"It's nothing," Seth said. Jacob shook his head, next to me.

"Seth and Morgan-" Seth cut him off.

"Okay! God, I'll tell her," he said. "Just shut up for a second," he said. He turned around and closed the door, slowly. He walked over to us with his hands in his pockets. "It's really not that big of a deal, Jake," Seth said. Jake smiled.

"Tell _her_ that," he said. I think he was referring to Morgan, not me. But I wasn't sure.

"What happened?" I asked. Seth shrugged and kicked a small pebble on the ground.

"We just… kind of… had our… first…. ya know," he said. I looked at Jake who was chuckling again. I still had no idea what was going on.

"They had their first kiss," he explained.

"Awww!" I said. "So does this mean you guys are going out?" I asked happily. He nodded. I smiled. "Awww Seth I'm so happy for you!" I told him, and hugged him. He laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said. He sounded a bit embarrassed. I looked up at him.

"Awww is Sethy embarrassed? Sucks to be on the other side of the fence doesn't it!" I sang and hugged him again. He sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said. I let go of him and laughed at how red his face was.

"So when's the next time you see her?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment.

"I'm not discussing my love life with you," he said and smiled. UI laughed.

"Oh please! You _just_ got a love life," I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"Actually, umm… tonight we were gonna go and see umm _Life As We Know It_," he said and shrugged. "I dunno, some chick flick she's pulling me along to," he said and smiled. I smiled.

"Awww! I want to see that movie!" I said and looked at Jake, who was getting the same idea I was.

"Oh no! Come on guys! It's only like our third date," Seth groaned. Jake chuckled.

"Oh third?" Jake said, pretending it was a big deal. "You know that's a big one!"

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

"It's the one she expects you to say you love her," Jake said. I shoved his arm.

"It is not! Don't freak him out!" I said, laughing at Seth horrified expression. Jake smiled.

"Okay. But seriously, you kind of need us to go with you. It's rated PG-13 so you need someone to buy the tickets for you," he said, joking as if Seth was younger than 13. Seth sighed.

"Oh leave Seth alone Jake!" I told them. Seth laughed.

"Thank you!" He said. I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can mock him." I said.

''Yeah!" He said then looked puzzled. "Wait.. No!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha you agreed!" He was about to make some remark back but stopped as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and I swore I saw his cheeks grow warmer.

"Morgan?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Please be good," he said. I nodded and watched him pick up the phone.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: YES! Over 500 reviews! Wow! You guys are amazing! Only a few more chapters left! Ahh I can't wait for you all to read how this ends. :) I know these chapters are a little slow, we're working up to the last chapter aka the big one, the one you've all been waiting for. :) Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 83

"Hey," he said, softly into the phone. He waited for a moment and responded. "I know sorry. I got… caught up. I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said. He was silent for a few more seconds. "We won't miss the movie, I promise," he said. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. Seth listened into the phone or a second. "Yeah, of course," he said. He listened again and turned to look at the house for a moment as Morgan spoke. "You're nervous?" He asked.

"Awww," I whispered. He turned to me and put his finger over his lips.

"Why?" He asked, keeping his eyes on me.

"Ask her if we can go," I whispered. He looked at me and shook his head. "Comme onnnnn, Sethyyy," I whined.

"Sh sh!" He said. "Fine!"

"Well would it make you feel better if Renesmee and Jake came with us?" He asked into the phone. He waited for a moment. "Yeah that's her," he said, smirking at me. He listened for a second. "Yeah… I guess like a double-date…" He said, slowly. I smiled. "Really?" He asked. After another second, he smiled a little. "Okay. Yeah, sure. Well I'll… we'll be there in 10 minutes," he said. "Okay see you soon," he said "Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Jake and I.

"You two cannot embarrass me, got it?" he said. I smiled.

"Not making any promises!" I sang and followed him to his car. I heard him mumble something and I smirked at him.

"Aww, I have to sit in the back don't I?" I asked. Jake and Seth both laughed at me and nodded.

"Yupp," They said in unison.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes. Jake smiled.

"Not alone though," he said. I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Might as well let the kids sit up front together," he said, smirking. I laughed and climbed into he back seat. Seth shook his head.

"No back seat make-out sessions," he said. He started the car and pulled out of Em's driveway. Morgan's house was closer than I thought it would be. Seth pulled up to the curb in front of her driveway and turned the car off. He sat in the seat, frozen, for a second.

"You okay?" Jake asked. He turned around in the seat.

"Please please please be good," he begged. "I really like her, so please don't screw this up for me," he said.

"Me? I'd never do that!" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah," he said. He turned to Jake. "Control your girlfriend," he said.

"Hey watch it!" I said. Jake chuckled. Seth smiled and opened his door. Jake and I watched him walk up her driveway. He stepped up to her porch and knocked on the door. He looked down for a second and shoved his hands into his pockets, nervously.

"He's so nervous," I whispered.

"Mhhm," Jake whispered back. Seth turned to us and back to the door. The door opened and a tall muscular guy of about 20 years old stood in the doorway. Was that her brother? He said something to Seth, who took a small step backwards. I watched Morgan walk out behind the guy and squeeze past him, telling him something that made him back off. The guy said something to her. She shook her head and closed the door as she walked out. She turned back to Seth, who was watching her now and said something that I guessed was an apology for the guy who was in the doorway. Seth shook his head and said something. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Awww!" I whispered. Jake chuckled. They walked back to the car hand in hand, and Seth opened the car door for her. Once Morgan was in, he shut it and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Hi Morgan!" I said happily. She turned in her seat and smiled.

"Hey Rene- Ness." She said, probably remembering I told her to call me Ness, or Nessie. I smiled. Jake took my hand and intertwined our fingers as Seth started driving.

"How was your day?" Morgan asked Seth quietly. Watching them, made me realize how perfect they actually were. They were both pretty quiet and completely nervous.

"Okay, you know," he said. "How about you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Boring really," she said. He nodded.

"Sorry," he said quietly. He reached his hand out and she took it, starting to play with his fingers. I bit back an 'awww!'. Morgan turned to look at Seth. Her eyes strayed down to his shoulder. She pulled her hand up and pointed to his tattoo.

"What's this?" She asked. Seth looked down and froze.

"Umm…" Morgan looked at him, innocently.

"It's a friend thing," Jake said. Morgan turned to look at him. She still had a confused expression on. Jake pulled back his sleeve on his arm and showed her his. "I have one too. I dunno how it started… just became a friend thing," he said. She turned back to Seth and ran her finger over the black mark of the pack.

"Didn't it hurt?" She asked. Seth shrugged.

"Not really," he said. Morgan traced her fingers over it.

"It's so cool.." She said. Seth looked at her.

"It's not that cool.." He murmured. She shrugged.

"I think it is.. I mean, it's pretty cool that all of you would get it.." She said. "I mean, I have a lot of best friends but truthfully, I don't think I'd get a tattoo for them, but I like it on you.. " She said to him, and immediately after blushing. Seth smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. He jumped out of the car and opened the door for Morgan. She smiled and got out of the car, keeping hold of his hand. Jake and I climbed out and followed them. We gave them a little space so they were in front of us. She walked close to him, still holding his hand. I heard them talking about something but I didn't really care to listen. I did see Seth chuckle though. We walked up to the ticket counter.

"Four for _Life As We Know It_," Seth asked the cashier. The girl at the counter looked straight to Jake, checking him out. I sighed and leaned against him a little bit more. Jake smirked, realizing what I was doing. I'm pretty sure Seth and Morgan saw it too. The girl gave the tickets to Seth, not taking her eyes off of Jake. I growled quietly. Jake chuckled as we walked inside the building. The girl basically stuck her head out the window to keep watching Jake. Once we were inside, I sighed.

"Ugh! I hate that!" I groaned. Jake chuckled.

"The price you have to pay for having a totally hot boyfriend," he said. I looked at him.

"Yeah…. _Sure_," I said, sarcastically. Morgan turned to me.

"Does that happen a lot?" She asked me.

"Way too much," I moaned. She giggled and looked at me.

"It doesn't seem like Jake notices too much though.." I shrugged.

"I don't think he does notice." I whispered. I suddenly felt two warm arms snake around my waist.

"I don't notice them. I only see you," He whispered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, nice save," I muttered and smiled as he kissed my neck softly. Seth groaned.

"Enough of that, you two," he said. Morgan laughed.

"No, it's cute," she said. She smiled at me. "You can tell he loves you," she said and smiled, shyly.

"Thank you," I said and smiled in return.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Seth asked Morgan. She turned her attention back to him and shook her head.

"Nah," she said. When we walked into the theater, we took our seats. Jake and I sat behind Seth and Morgan to give them a little bit of space. We watched a little of the previews, when the lights finally dimmed. In front of me I saw Seth put his arm around Morgan. I did a silent 'Aww'. I looked up at Jake when I felt his arm go around me and I snuggled into his side.

"I love you," Jake whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I know there's been a lot of crap going on, but it'll all work out, I promise," he whispered really quietly. I looked up at him and smiled. I mouthed 'I love you too' and snuggled back into his side.

I barely paid any attention during the movie. I couldn't pull my focus away from Jacob and how cute Seth and Morgan looked.

"They remind me of us," Jake had whispered about halfway through he movie. I smiled up at him. I needed this. Today had been a crappy day. I could only hope that Jake was right about things getting better. At least it would be the weekend in a couple days and I could go dress shopping with Kacey, Kim, and Aunt Alice.

The movie finally finished and the lights came up.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

When I looked in front of me I saw Morgan and Seth. Seth leant down and pecked Morgan on the cheek.

"Awwwww" I whispered to Jake. Jake smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. I guess my 'aww' was loud enough that Morgan could hear me because her cheeks turned red, and you know if Morgan heard it Seth heard it. Seth turned around in his seat to look at me. I sunk down in my seat.

"Sorry totally ruined the moment there.." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Ya think?" I looked down.

"No she didn't," Morgan said and stood up. Seth, Jake, and I all stood up too and followed her out of the theatre."I have to go to the restroom," Morgan said quietly. Jake nudged me.

"Oh yeah! Me too!" I said. Seth looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled, innocently at him. Morgan and I walked into the bathroom.

At the sinks, I turned to her.

"So you really like Seth, huh?" I asked. Her cheeks automatically turned red and she looked down.

"Yeah. Are you… like…. Overprotective?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No… I mean… no," I said and laughed. "I was just wondering… and he's just my friend. I just think you two look cute together, that's all," I said. She bit her lip.

"Yeah… he's really cute," she said. I smiled at how embarrassed she was just to say how cute he is. I wondered if I was like that with Jake. "You and Jake are really cute," she said quietly. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said. We both walked out of the bathroom and I caught Jake saying something to Seth that Morgan wasn't supposed to hear.

"Just do it! Stop worry about it!" Jake said. Both the boys looked up at us as we walked out. Seth held out his hand for Morgan who took it right away.

"What were you talking about?" I whispered to Jake. He smiled and leaned in.

"Seth doesn't know whether or not to kiss her tonight," he whispered in my ear. Oh! That made sense.

"Hey Seth!" I called. I walked up to Seth and put my hand on his shoulder.

_You should totally kiss her! She really likes you! _I passed onto him.

"Thanks for inviting Jake and me," I said, covering up what I just did for Morgan's sake. He looked nervous but nodded.

"No uh, problem." He said. I rolled my eyes at his nervousness. Morgan was crazy about him, it was so obvious! It's so silly that they don't see how much they like each other. A thought occurred to me. Were Jake and I like that? I wonder if people were saying that about us? That it was obvious we liked each other. If it was, it wasn't obvious to us. Huh. I guess we were too nervous to even notice that we liked each other.

I smiled when I thought about Christmas last year. I was so nervous just being around him, but now it's as easy as breathing. Last year I was wondering if he liked me or not. Now I know he loves me. Last year I was head over heels for him. Now I'm more than that. I'm completely in love with him. It's pretty funny how things could change over a year.

I felt someone grab my hand snapping me out of my thoughts. Jake smiled down at me lovingly. I smiled up at him the same way. We followed Seth and Morgan to the car. Seth opened the passengers door open for Morgan, while Jake opened the back seat door open for me. Once we were all in, Seth started the car.

The entire ride back to Morgan's, Seth and her talked and laughed. But I my mind off of Jake and I. I loved him so much. I swear I will marry that boy one day. I don't know when, but I will. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I had a really great night, Seth," Morgan said, shyly as we pulled onto her road.

"Me too," Seth said. Morgan smiled. We pulled up to Morgan's driveway and I could literally hear Seth's heart beating so quickly. He got out and opened the door for Morgan. He let her climb out and looked at me with a completely nervous expression. I smiled lightly at him. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him for a moment. I watched Seth and Morgan walked up to the porch.

They both stopped when on the porch and turned to each other. They said a few words and then I watched them both stop talking and just stare at each other. Oh god… they stopped talking and were just awkwardly staring at each other. I looked at Jake and started panicking. He smiled lightly.

"How can you be smiling?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Look," he said and pointed at Seth and Morgan.

"I am! And they're just staring at each other awkwardly!" I said. Jake shook his head again.

"No they aren't," he said.

"Well I don't see anything else," I said. Jake smiled and point to Seth and Morgan again.

"He's looking at her lips… and she's looking at his…" He said quietly. I saw Seth take a deep breath and bring his hand up to Morgan's cheek. She looked down for a second and back up, smiling lightly. Yes, just kiss her Seth. You can do it, I thought. He finally leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes!" I shouted in the car and quickly covered my mouth. I giggled. Good thing they didn't hear that. Jake chuckled. I turned and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you." I told him. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you more." He said. I smiled.

"Mhmm," I said and smiled. A few moment later, Seth opened the car door and climbed in. We were all silent for a moment and I couldn't help myself for cracking up. Jake looked at me, clearly amused.

"Awww Sethy's all grown up," I said and started backing kissing noises. Seth started the car and started driving towards Em's.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. At least you held off on all of that tonight," he said.

"You're welcome," I said. I giggled again and made kissing noises again.

"Jake, control your girlfriend," Seth said.

"Gladly," Jake said and pulled my face to his. His lips met mine in a soft and passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and I sat back in the seat, scooting myself closer to Jake. Jake pulled his hand over to my waist.

"Well I didn't know you'd actually do that in my car," Seth said. We both ignored him and continued kissing. "Yeah, you can stop now," Seth said. We kept kissing. "Guys!" I barely even heard Seth talking. I just kept focusing on the way Jake was kissing me. "Hey! We're at Em's!" Seth said loudly. We still ignored him. He sighed and pulled the car forward fast and then hit the brakes, causing the car to jolt and Jake and I to slam our heads into the seats.

Jake pulled his head up and growled.

"You could have just told us," he said. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Mhhm," he said totally ignoring us. Was he mad? I jumped out of the car and followed him.

"Seth!" I called he turned around. I hugged him. "Hope I didn't embarrass you too much Seth. You're like my big brother, I love you." I told him. He sighed and hugged me back.

"Mhhm…" he said. We both pulled away and smiled. "Thanks for coming. I think it made her feel better," he said.

"Anytime!" I sang. Jake came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I, subconsciously, leaned into him.

"Night," Seth said to both of us.

"Goodnight!" I called and Jake and I started towards our car.

"Did you really mean that, it was really sweet." Jake said, opening my car door. I climbed in and waited for him to get into the driver's seat for me to answer. When he did, I answered him.

"Of course I meant it. Seth's always been a big brother too me. That's why I tease him all the time." I shrugged. "He's my big brother Sethy." I smirked. "And, since you aren't in my school, I can use him as a threat, and if needed show them my boyfriend." I told him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Soon I'll-" He cut himself off. I arched my eyebrow as he started the car.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Oh nothing, nothing.. anyway getting to my point, it was really sweet." He said. I smiled.

"Well I'm naturally sweet," I told him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Mhhm," he said. I smiled. "You are very sweet. And smart. And pretty," he said and started naming everything I was cute, funny, nice, caring, loving… he went on and on until we reached my house. I watched him the entire time, smiling like crazy. What did I do to deserve such an amazing guy? I really don't know but I am so grateful for it. Jake pulled into the driveway. I instantly pecked him on the lips once he put the car in park.

"What was that for?" Jake asked quietly. I smiled.

"Everything…. I had a really crappy day and you made it better," I said. I smiled. He bent over, wrapped his arm around me, and brought me closer to him. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I brought my arms up and around his neck. When we broke away I was panting because I was out of breathe, and so was he.

"And it just got even better." I said under my breathe happily. Jake chuckled, letting me know he heard what I said. I blushed. I suddenly remembered my dad. I really hoped he cooled down.  
Jake got out of the car and went around to open the door for me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him. He smiled.

"Anything for you." He said. He grabbed my hand and lead me for the door.

"You're fine, he's not mad." He told me, sensing I was nervous. I slowly opened the door, still holing Jakes hand.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." I said into the dark house. Suddenly they both appeared next to me. I jumped. You'd think I'd be used to that by now. I looked straight to my father who was watching me.

"I'm sorry," he said before I could say anything else. "I should have listened to your story and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said. I nodded. Jake squeezed my hand, reminding me to talk.

"It's okay," I said quietly. My Dad sighed.

"I keep doing this…. Overreacting. I don't mean to…. It's just…" My Dad looked to Jake. "I just don't want you to grow up so fast." I nodded. I let go of Jake's hand and ran over to my Dad, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Daddy," I said. He smiled and pulled away.

"You better go up to bed." He looked at Jake. "Door stays open," he said and smiled. I giggled. My Dad stepped back to let me through. Jake walked over to me and took my hand. We both walked up to my bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas and walked back into the room, seeing Jake lying down on my bed. He looked up at me and smiled. He pushed himself off of my bed and came over to me. He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Get into bed. I'll be right back. Just have to talk to your Dad," Jake said.

"Why?" I asked him. He shrugged not looking at me.

"Just some questions.." He said. I sighed.

"Okay fine. Hurry though." I said. He smiled at me.

"I promise I will be up before you're asleep." He said. He came over to me and pulled the covers up over me. He kissed me on the cheek and walked downstairs. I wonder what he had to ask him..? I closed my eyes and tried to relax, which was pretty hard considering Jake wasn't with me. It was odd that my bed felt suddenly cold too. I had gotten way too used to him sleeping next to me. I faintly heard Jake speak from downstairs.

"So we're okay right?" he asked. Everyone was silent for a moment until my dad spoke.

"Yes," he said, quietly. "I'm sorry…. About today…" He said, even more quiet.

"It's fine, I understand…." Jake said. There were a few more moments of silence. "I still have your permission, then?" I heard Jake whisper. I yawned and was slowly losing consciousness so I barely understood what was going on. After a few more silent moments my father spoke.

"Yes…. Don't do anything to ruin that," my Dad said. It almost sounded like he didn't want to say those words but forced himself to…. I tried to force my eyes to stay open, because Jake promised he'd be up before I fell asleep, and I couldn't really sleep well without him here anyway. It was silent downstairs. I faintly heard whispering, and that bugged me. Even though I was tired, I still wanted to know what they were talking about. This has been like the third night Jake has been talking to my dad, which I find unusual because they always fight... I yawned but tried to make it less loud as I stood up carefully trying not to make a noise. What were they talking about? I tip toed toward the door, just in time to hear my dad and Jake walk out the door.

"They heard you get up Ness, you're not that quiet, especially when we can hear you jump out of bed up there. You know, eves dropping isn't good." My mom told me. I sighed.

"I was not eves dropping!" I denied. I heard my mother laugh and run upstairs to where I was in a flash. If I was pure human, I would have jumped at how fast she ran and basically popped up in front of me, but I wasn't, so I didn't jump.

"Well then where you doing?" My mom asked, clearly amused. I sighed. Well, I was waiting for my boyfriend to come back to bed and just happened to overhear him talking to my dad.

"Just waiting for Jake," I said, censoring what I had just thought. My mom smirked.

"So basically you were just leaning out the frame of your door, just for nothing huh?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I was not leaning half way out my door" I scoffed. My mom laughed.

"Okay, sure, I know you too well Ness, you're like a miniature me." She told me. I groaned.

"Oh trust me, I know I'm a miniature you, I can barely stand on my own two feet without falling over something!" My mom laughed.

"Sorry bout that…" She smiled. "You should go to sleep; you have school tomorrow."

"But Ja-" She cut me off.

"Jake will be in soon. Now go to sleep," she said again and kissed my forehead. I sighed and turned around. I got back into bed and closed my eyes. Truth was, I really was pretty tired. I tried to relax into my soft mattress. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt a very warm Jake slide into the bed next to me.

"Mmm," I said and snuggled back into him, welcoming the warmth. Jake chuckled quietly and kissed the side of my neck softly.

"You know, it's not good to eves drop…" He kissed my neck again. "Some things are supposed to be surprises," he whispered. I sighed, peacefully.

"Wasn't eves dropping... " I said, sleepily. "Okay, I was... night." I said, simply. I was tired. When I closed my eyes, I heard Jake whisper he loved me, but I fell asleep before I could tell him I loved him too, but he knows how much I love him already.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

I slammed my locker door shut as Kacey and Logan came walking over to me. I started to say something, but one of Jason's friends.. Ryan, I think his name was, bumped against me, sending my books onto the floor.

"Oops let me get them, wouldn't want you to hurt the baby, oh and look, you're already showing!" He said and walked away. I groaned and rolled my eyes. It was now Friday, and people were still talking about it, and it didn't help that my teacher who I snapped at is looking at me every time I bent down or something! I can't believe she actually believes it!

"How's ignoring it working out?" Kacey asked. I looked at her. "At least it's the weekend," she said, trying to cheer me up. I was happy that it was the weekend. That meant more time to spend with Jake and go dress shopping with Kim. "You excited for Saturday?" Kacey asked as we started walking down the hallway. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

"You'll love dress shopping!" She said grinning from ear to ear. I looked at her.

"Uh, what's got you so happy? Like really you're scaring me with that big creepy smile of yours, no lie." I said raising my eyebrow. I mean god, this girl was practically jumping for joy.

"You know, just uh happy for a wedding." She said. Smiling wider. Logan coughed and shot her a warning look. She shrugged, still smiling.

"Okay then.. Uh, yeah" I said laughing a little. "Well I hope I find a dress that I like." I said, trying to get Kacey to stop smiling. I mean, I know she's happy about her wedding.. but this is just plain scary.

"I'm excited for it. It'll be a great day!" She said, still smiling. I looked at her, confused still. Logan chuckled, put his arm around Kacey's shoulders and pulled her to him. He whispered something in her ear. I faintly heard him quietly going "Obvious, much?" But I had just walked through the doors and caught sight of a very familiar car.

"I didn't know he was picking me up today," I said. I watched Jake open his door climb out, and look straight at me, smiling. For a moment, everyone else around me vanished. The worry and frustration of today diminished and it was just him and I, smiling at each other. I walked over to him and hugged him. He too was smiling widely. I shrugged it off for now. He pulled me out of a hug and kissed me on the forehead. Behind me I faintly heard one of Jason's friends say something, but if I was a regular human, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Aww, look, Mommy is reunited with daddy, so cute. She better not spread those legs again, the whore." I heard him say. If I heard it, I know Jake heard it. He growled. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Jake it's not worth it," I said, quietly.

"Who's to say it's even his?" The guy continued behind me. "She's probably slept with more guys than she can count," he said and laughed with his group of friends. Jake shook his head a little and pushed past me.

"Jake," I called and started to follow him. He walked straight up to the guy, who could not look more amused y this whole situation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kacey and Logan stop and look too. A few people around us had quieted. Jake glared at the boy.

"Ooh, protective daddy. Bet your girl loves that," he sneered. Jake started to shake more and more. I wasn't sure what to do. I was afraid of coming between them because Jake would just pull me back behind him.

"Jake, don't do this," I begged. What happened to that smile? That hug?

"Oh no, _Jake_, please do this," the boy said, smirking. I glared at the boy.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I told him, desperate for him to stop opening his mouth. The whole group of boys laughed along with him.

"No, he won't do anything and he knows it," He said and narrowed his eyes. I saw Kacey trying to convince Logan to stay so she could come over. I looked at Jake who was about to swing his fist back.

"Jake! Come on! He's not worth it, please don't!" I told him grabbing his fist. He was shaking furiously, but my touch made him shake a little less. Not much, but it helped.

"Oh are you sure _I'm_ not the one worth it? I mean, you've probably caught STD's and everything, I think _you're_ not worth it," He said. The group of boys 'oohed' like a group of five year olds who were about to get in trouble.

"Yeah, but let's not forget who slept with the whole girl's population!" I screeched back. I tried pulling Jake back but he wouldn't budge. He was shaking too much and he was about to bring his fist back up, I could tell if that kid made one more comment all hell was going to break loose.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice yell from my left. Seth ran up. Jake head snapped to see who it was.

"Don't Seth," he growled. I saw a little bit of conflict go on within Seth. I wasn't sure completely why. But I think it had something to do with the whole Alpha/pack thing. Eventually he stepped out right in front of Jake.

"Jake, let's not do anything stupid," Seth said, looking into Jake's eyes. Jake glared back.

"Oh he's already done plenty things stupid. Renesmee's a living example of that," the boy said from behind Seth. Seth closed his eyes for a moment and turned around to look at the guy.

"You know you're really not helping," he said. The guy laughed.

"Oh and you are? Who are you anyway? Oh! Let me guess, another one of Renesmee's lovers," he said, his whole group of boys cracking up. I saw Seth grind his teeth.

"Stop. Talking. Right. Now," Seth said, trying to keep calm, but I could see him, starting to shake. Kacey was next to me by now and I could see her debating whether or not to step in. The guy grinned and got in Seth's face even more.

"Make me," he said and shoved Seth's shoulder. Seth closed his eyes again and tried to take deep breathes. The guy laughed.

"That's what I thought. What a loser. Why is that Morgan girl even going out with you? Gosh, she's pretty hot, I'd tap that," he said. I saw how that snapped Seth. He grabbed one of the guy's hands and spun in around onto the guy's back so he was facing the other way and Seth got up close to his ear.

"If you go near her, I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked. God this guy didn't give up? I took this as my time to step in.

"Okay guys can we go? He's really not worth it. Please Seth." I asked, my eyes tearing up a bit.

"Yeah Seth, Jacob you guys should leave," He said, still not getting that these guys could kill him. I guess his ego was bigger than his brains. "So I can make my plan on how to get into Morgan's pants," he added.

"You son of a b-" Seth was cut off by a different familiar voice.

"Well I'd never go for a jerk like you," Morgan said. Seth head shot up.

"Morgan…" He said quietly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking from Jake, to the guy, to me, and back to Seth.

"I…" Seth trailed off.

"I thought you weren't that type of guy Seth," she said quietly. He shook his head and dropped the other guy's arm.

"I-I'm not," he said. "Yeah, he's not." The boy mimicked. Seth's jaw clenched and Jacob started shaking more.

"You better shut up." Jake said in a deathly tone. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Look, this one," He said, pointing to Seth, "hasn't lied a hand on me, what makes you think you will," He said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Morgan… I…" Seth started. Morgan shook her head.

"No, I get it, it's fine. Whatever," she said and started to walk away. Seth took a step towards her but stopped, he looked at me and then to Jake.

"Go," Jake grumbled, still glaring at the guy. Seth took off, without another word, following Morgan. I decided to take this time to try and get Jake away again. I took a step forward but Kacey hand grabbed my wrist.

"Renesmee," she said, watching Jacob. Was she serious? She thought he was gonna hurt me? I pulled my hand back and grabbed Jake's arm.

"Come on Jake," I said. He continued to glare at the guy and ignored me. I sighed and pulled my hand up to his face, forcing it to turn and look at me. At first he didn't move, but eventually, he turned to me. "Please can we just go?" I asked him. His eyes softened and his forehead creased with thought. "Can we just go home?" I asked.

"You two being home alone together…. Hmmm isn't that how this situation started in the first place?" the guy asked. "And I mean look at her, she's so weak, I mean I don't even know why you put up with her, she's always gotta be protected she doesn't even fight back." He said, staring straight at me. I knew what he was implying. He was talking about Jason. "Why don't you just go back in the storage room," He sneered. Before Jake could do anything, I snapped and punched the kid in the face, probably harder than I should have.

"That's for me!" I said and then I punched him again "That's for making my boyfriend upset!" When his face came back up, his nose was bloody and his eye was bruised. I hit him once more, and heard a sickening crack. "THAT was for making my best friend's girlfriend upset with him!" I screamed. I was going to hit him again but Kacey and Jake held me back while I was fighting with them to let me go. "Let me go! I wanna show him how defenseless I am!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, kicking. Everyone who wasn't looking at us before, was definitely looking at us now.

"Let me go!" I screamed again. By this time the boy came up to me again.

"That the best you can do?" He asked. Too bad for him he was standing too close. I swung my feet and kicked him... well let's just say where it hurts. He went down onto his knees and I was still fighting for them to let me go. I saw a bunch of the other guys grimace at the sight of the boy in pain. I wanted to hit him more. I wanted to make him feel the pain Jason made me feel.

Jake's grip tightened on me and he started pulling me back.

"No Jake!" I yelled.

"Yes, we're going home," he said calmly. I shook my head.

"Oh so we go when you say so not when I do?" I asked. He was so hypocritical. Jake turned me in his arms and looked me in the eye.

"Yes Renesmee, we're going home," he said, strictly. I shoved myself out of his arms and pushed past him, walking towards the car. I gritted my teeth as I stalked to the car. Once I got in I notice I had blood on my hand from the kids nose. It didn't smell good. It smelt like cheep alcohol, and cigarettes. I had to take a shower when I got home... If I wasn't in trouble, or getting suspended, because my luck some kid would rat on me. Jake walked back to the car and got in. He turned on the engine and started pulling out of the parking lot, without a word.

I probably shouldn't be mad at him. But I don't know. Sometimes I get in these little grudges and I can't get out. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm mad at you," I grumbled. Jake didn't look at me or say anything. He just gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed. I glared at the road in front of us. I heard Jake's phone vibrate quietly. He looked at it and flipped it open.

"Hey Seth," he said, flatly. His phone volume was up pretty high so I could hear Seth's response.

"Hey Jake. Sorry I had to run out… I just-" Jake cut him off.

"It's fine. I get it," he said. Seth sighed.

"Is she okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah… pissed at me though…. But she's fine," he said. He did know I was sitting right here, right?

"What happened?" He asked. I could tell he was worried.

"Ness uh, punched him three times.. hard.. I think the kids nose is broken, and yeah.. there was a lot of blood.. well you know, not that much but a lot.." He said. I faintly heard Seth say something like, "Yeah, I hope she got him good!" and Jake grumbled and said,

"You're not helping me here." I smirked. At least someone thinks I should have beaten to crap out of him, after all he was friends with that worthless... idiot.

"Sorry," Seth muttered.

"Morgan okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah… I mean, I think we're okay," he said, not sounding so sure.

"We're _okay_ Seth," Morgan said, quietly, in the background.

"Well you two have fun," Jake said, as we pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks, good luck with Ness," Seth said.

"Yeah," he said and shut the phone. I glared out the window. Jake leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you're mad at me, and I should have listened to you.. but I didn't want you to kill the boy." He said, laughing a little.

"I wouldn't have killed him." I mumbled. _Yes you would've_, said a voice in my head. I knew I _could _have, but it didn't mean I was going to. I mean.. I only hit him hard enough to break his nose... oh. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, okay, I had to pull you off of him, and you should have seen your eyes, you looked like you were gonna kill something."

"Not him." I mumbled, again getting less and less angry at him. He pulled his hand up and ran it through my hair softly.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "I'll listen to you from now on. You're right, it was wrong of me not to… I just…" He sighed. "I can't stand when people don't see you the way I do," he said. I shrugged, and didn't know what to say so I leaned over and hugged him.

"I know, I'm sorry for freaking out... but I'm not apologizing to that boy. I hate him," I told Jake. He chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't have to apologize to him." I smiled and looked down. Jake brought his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes. "I love you, you know that, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. And I love you too," I said.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: So we've both decided that you all were waiting long enough. Sorry for the wait, we weren't both around this weekend. So to make it up to all of you for waiting, we decided to upload the last two chapters of this story. I know this chapter is pretty long, but it's setting up for the sequel a bit and giving some time for Jake to set up ;) haha Please review! And look out for the sequel.**

* * *

Chapter 86

"Wake the hell up!" I heard Kacey shouting for over me. I groaned and turned to pull the covers over my head but Kacey, in one swift movement, ripped it off of me and threw it in the corner of the room. I curled up in a ball, freezing.

"Where's Jake?" I groaned. Kacey laughed.

"I made him get out because I knew you would just sit there if he was in here." I sat up my hair going in different directions.

"I hate you," I mumbled, trying to steady on my two feet. Kacey gripped my arm and towed me out of my room and threw me into Aunt Alice's room. I tried to get out once I was in, but Kacey slammed the door and dragged me over to the bed to sit down.

"Oh good, you got her up," Alice said, walking out of her bathroom. I yawned and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Kacey said and pushed me up. I sighed.

"I'm tired," I whined. Kacey smirked.

"Why? What were you doing instead of sleeping last night?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. The truth was, I'd been kind of stupid and stayed up until 1 in the morning watching moves with Jake. It's not that I forgot about going shopping today, it's just… well I wanted to spend time with him. And I needed to clear my mind from what happened after school yesterday.

"Nothing!" I defended quickly. Kacey laughed.

"Suuure," I groaned.

"You know, I should just go back to bed, how about you guys go pick out my outfit for me.." I told her. Kacey looked at me.

"Uh, no, you.. you need to come!" She said, quickly. "I mean, we have to pick out dresses for Kim's wedding and my wedding." She said calmly this time. I groaned.

"Yeah yeah." I said miserably. Not only was I tired, but I had to be surrounded by wedding details all day. Aunt Alice was running around the room like a crazy person.

"Okay, we have no time! I need to get her ready." She yelled going through her closet and ripping out clothes. I groaned.

"Aunt Alice we're only going dress shopping! We're not going to meet the Queen of England!" I told her. She didn't listen she kept digging through her closet. I sighed. I wasn't really in the mood for this. Kacey must have caught onto my expression because she sat behind me.

"Please cooperate," she said. I sighed, feeling a little guilty. I mean, this is her wedding we're going shopping for. I looked at her and nodded.

"How's Logan?" I asked. She smiled.

"Good. He's sleeping right now," she said and stood up. I smirked.

"Why? What were you two doing last night?" I asked. Her expression changed to a very guilty one.

"Um… nothing…" she said and looked away from me.

"What-" I was about to ask her 'What they did' but a knock on the door interrupted me. The door opened a bit and Jake peeked his head in. I smiled.

"Hey!" I said, jumping off the bed, suddenly not tired anymore. He walked in and hugged me.

"Hi Ness," He said. Aunt Alice came back into the room.

"Oh no, no," She said. "Jacob Black! Out! You know I have to get her ready! Unless you want this to go all wrong!" She said to him. Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, you asked for my help, and I'm helping, now out!" She said. and shooed him out. I looked up at her.

"Help?" I asked. She shrugged refusing to tell me anything. I let it go. "But seriously, can't I just wear a Tee Shirt and Jeans?" I asked. Alice and Kacey looked at me like I was the most stupidest person in the world. I sighed. "Can I at least get my phone so I can text him while you're dressing me up like some doll?" I asked. Kacey looked at me and smirked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out my phone.

"This phone?" She asked. I sighed and tried to get it but she pulled her hand back.

"Kacey," I whined.

"Renesmee," she mimicked my voice. She smiled.

"Can I please have my phone?" I asked her. She shook her head and smirked.

"Why?" She asked. Why? Um because it's my phone.

"I wanna text Jake," I whined and tried to get my phone again but she just pulled it away and stuffed it into her back pocket.

"Later. Besides he's busy," she said. Aunt Alice gave Kacey a look and then pulled me over to her closet. I sighed.

"How would you guys know?'' I asked. They both didn't answer me. I groaned as Aunt Alice pulled me around in her walk in closet. It was huge. I think I could get lost in it. I just stood still as Aunt Alice pulled up several dresses, holding them against me.

"Okay, pick between these," my Aunt said, holding up a short blue dress and a short red one. The blue one was pretty but I couldn't help but go for the red one.

"Jake's favorite color red?" Kacey asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No it just so happens to be mine." I told her smirking right back at her. "Why do I have to wear this again?" I asked.

"Because we're going to a nice wedding store, and you can't just walk in there with a tank top and flip flops!" Aunt Alice said. I looked at her.

"Sure." I told her. She threw the dress at me.

"Hurry we have to leave soon." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We have two hours." I told her.

"We have to do your make up!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing on the earth. Oh yeah, make-up. Because everybody knows make-up takes two hours, right? I sighed and sat quietly as my Aunt played around with all the make-up that she had. I watched Kacey pull my phone out of back pocket and flip it open.

"Kacey," I warned. She smiled and clicked to open something. She smiled slightly. "What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Kacey," I repeated. She typed in a few letters and clicked send. She clicked a few more keys and handed the phone to me. _Message deleted_ filled the screen. "Kacey," I whined. She grinned and shrugged while Alice got out a bunch of make-up. I groaned. I think she had something for everything, and everything, was a lot. She got out eye shadow first I think it looked like a soft pink color to match my dress. She told me to close my eyes and I did.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, it's only a dress store!" I said. I could only imagine Alice and Kacey rolling their eyes at me.

"Yes Ness! Now stop moving! and stop asking questions!" Aunt Alice said. I sighed and tried to sit still as my Aunt continued to put make-up on me. I really had no idea why this was so important. Finally, after seeming like forever, my Aunt said the words I was waiting for.

"Okay. Done," she said. "Let's go," she said. I smiled and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize me at first. I swear my aunt should be a model's make-up and dress person. Kacey caught me looking at myself and smiled. I looked back at her.

"I still don't understand why this is so important. But at least I look good," I said and smiled. She nodded and pushed me out of the door.

My aunt as a little upset that all three of us couldn't fit into her Porsche and that we had to take my Dad's Volvo instead. While she was worrying about the car, I was worrying about where Jake was. He wasn't downstairs when we went down.

"I told you, he's busy," she said. "You'll get plenty of time to see him later," she said and winked, walking past me. I rolled my eyes at whatever she was talking about, I probably didn't want to know. I walked with Aunt Alice and got to the car. "You can sit in the front." I told Kacey. She shrugged and climbed in the passenger's seat. I climbed into the back, shut the door, and pulled my feet across the empty seats next to me, and rested my head on the door. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes when I heard them talking about wedding details. Ugh! When did I become so selfish? Lacey's my best friend and so is Kim. So why do I feel like this? I knew the truth, but I didn't want to believe it. I was jealous. I was jealous that they were getting married and I wasn't. I mean, it was a little bit unfair.

No, that's stupid, I thought to myself. Kacey and Kim are like sisters to me. I should be happy for them. I am happy for them…. Kind of… Well I have to act happy for them today.

Aunt Alice pulled into the parking lot of the Bridal shop and up next to Jared's car. I hopped out of the car and saw that Jared and Kim were talking in the front seat. My aunt tapped on the window of their car and Kim jumped. She smiled and opened the door, laughing.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to anything going on outside," she said and climbed out of the car. My aunt smiled.

"Oh it's fine! Ready?" She asked. Kim nodded.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun," Jared said from inside the car. Kim bent back into the car and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll see you later," she said and pulled back out, shutting the door. Kim was practically bouncing from excitement. She looked over at me and smiled.

"You look really pretty. Ja-" She cut herself off and looked forward. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged it off like it was nothing, but continued to smile.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said grinning. "Come on!" She said and hauled me into the store. Although Aunt Alice was more than willing to go and so was Kacey.

Kim, Kacey, and Aunt Alice were all so into dress shopping. Kim was grabbing every dress she saw off the rack. She held as many as she could and tried on every single one of them. When she had one through hose, she'd go back out to the racks and get more. Kacey did the same. My aunt would help them get the dresses on and help them put that dress into certain categories including, no-way-in-hell-was-I-wearing-that-to-my-wedding and hey-that-actually-looks-pretty-nice-maybe-I'll-choose-this-one. And me? Well I just sat there watching. Every now and again, Kacey would ask me how she'd look or throw a dress at me to try on.

"Ness!" Kacey whined, "Come on!" She said. "Come help me find A wedding dress. Show me which one _you_ really, really like!" She said. I sighed and looked around. I shrugged and Kacey crossed her arms over her chest. She pushed me over towards the racks. "Okay, pick a dress you really like," she told me. I nodded.

"For you?" I asked.

"No just in general," Kacey said and walked away. I watched her leave. Why would I pick out a dress I like? I'm not the one getting married. I shrugged.

"Okay then." I mumbled to myself confused. I walked around seeing tons of different dresses. I looked in and out of a few. When I turned my head to look at Aunt Alice, Kim, and Kacey they were all talking. Kacey turned her head to look at me and waved her hand as if to keep on looking. I rolled my eyes. I continued to look, they were all really pretty, but none of them I liked. Why was I doing this again? I was just about to give up when something caught my eye.

I pulled it off the rack to get a better look. It was white, of course. I liked the way it flowed. It had a deep v-cut and the fabric wrapped around the dress in the neatest way. It was pretty simple but amazingly beautiful at the same time. I was so intrigued by the dress that I didn't hear Kacey walk up behind me.

"That's gorgeous," she said. I looked back to her and nodded. I looked back to the dress and sighed. If only I was getting married…

I smiled at her. "Try it on," I told her. Hey, if I wasn't going to wear it, maybe my best friend could if she liked it.. She smiled at me and bit her lip, as if she was trying to keep in what she wanted to say. She took it from me silently and went to the dressing room. When she came out, she had it on.

"Oh my god, Kace, that looks beautiful!" Kim gushed. Kacey looked at her and smiled.

"Nah, I don't like it too much on me..." She said trailing off, then looked over at me then back to Kim. I sighed.

"Okay," I said, gloomily. Kacey took the dress off and tried on a new one as I put the other dress away. I was about to put it on the rack but pulled it back. It really was beautiful. I love the way the light shone off of it. I loved how simple it truly was. I sighed again and placed it on the rack. I walked back over to Kacey, Kim, and my aunt who were gushing over some new dress Kacey had tried on.

"Oh my gosh, I love this," Kacey said and twirled around in front of the mirror. I can see why she loved it. It was gorgeous. It was thinning at the top and spread out into little rumples at the bottom. It had a few little sparkly jewels at the top and around the waist. It was totally Kacey. My Aunt smiled.

"That's it," she said. Kacey looked up and back at the mirror. I think if she could have, she would have cried just then.

"Do you think Logan will like it?" She asked.

"He'll love it," I found myself saying. She looked at me.

"You think so?" She asked, her face looking nervous. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I know so Kace, you look really pretty." I grinned. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Good because I really like it." She said smiling. I giggled.

"I bet you do, It looks like a dress you would wear." I told her. She smiled. Kim jumped in.

"It does look really pretty Kace!" She grinned. Kacey smiled and hugged her too. She hugged my aunt next.

A few minutes later, Kim came out wearing a new dress with tears pouring down her face. At first, I thought she had hurt herself or something, I dunno maybe a loose pin in the dress. But then I realized those tears weren't sadness tears. My aunt had her hand over her mouth and grinned hugely at the sight of Kim in the dress. Her dress was beautiful too. It had a little bit of a v-neck at the top like the one I tried on had. The fabric wrapped around her body around her stomach and then the dress came out a little at the bottom with a some of the fabric hanging over. It made Kim look really skinny and gorgeous. She stopped crying and grinned madly.

"This is it!" She bit her lip. I smiled.

"It's gorgeous Kimmy!" I said smiling. Hey, I was happy for her, and Kacey. She smiled at me and twirled around.

"I love it!" She said. I giggled and so did Kacey. Kim stood in front of the mirror and pulled her long, straight hair in front over her shoulders.

"I'm definitely curling my hair for my wedding!" She said and squealed when she said 'My wedding'. I laughed. I watched my Aunt smiled and turn to me.

"Your turn," she said, smiling. I didn't want to make Kacey and Kim upset so I nodded and let my aunt drag me around the maid of honor dress section as she piled dressed in my arms. She gave me about ten of them and shoved me into a dressing room.

I tried the first one on and walked outside. Kacey and Kim were both still in their dresses, probably not wanting to take them off and smiled at the sight of me walking out.

"Oh that's so cute!" Kim said. My Aunt Alice smiled.

"It is isn't it?" She asked. "But! There is so many more!" She said and pushed me back into the dressing room. After trying on so many dress's, I finally got down to the last one in the pile Aunt Alice gave me. All the other dress's either Kim didn't like, or Kacey didn't like, even though I had to walk out of this store with two dress's, neither of them liked the dress's too much that I had on before. They all pushed me into the dressing room and threw more dress's at me. I shrugged. I mean, I would do it, they're both my best friends, so whatever makes them happy. Kacey wanted a teal kind of color dress, and I think Kim wanted blue. The dress I had on was teal, and it flowed down. It looked like it was pinned to the side, so it was wavy around the waist. I smiled, it looked really pretty, but that was up to Kacey. I walked out and looked over at Kacey. She grinned.

"It's so pretty! I really like it! Do you like it Ness? Because you have to like it too!" She said smiling. I grinned.

"Yeah Kace! It's really pretty I love it!" I told her.

I went back into the dressing room, trying to find a maid of honors dress for Kim's wedding. I sighed on the dress that felt like the hundredth. Seriously? How many dresses are in one store? Millions apparently. Every dress I went through, my hope that it would be the one grew. I tried on this light blue dress. It fit really well which was a good first sign. It had small straps over the shoulders and another v-neck. The fabric wrapped over around my stomach a little and there were a few small little beads on my left side. The rest of the dress just flowed outward. It was really pretty and I so desperately wished it was the one. I missed Jake. I was starving. And I felt like I'd been here forever. I was ready to go home.

I walked back out into the store. Kim turned to me and her eyes lit up. I smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" She shrieked, grinning madly. I giggled.

"It fits really well," I said, turning around to look at myself in the mirror.

"Well that's it," Kim said, smiling. My aunt walked up behind me and started playing with my hair a little.

"You look beautiful Ness," she said quietly. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said quietly. She sighed.

"So that's it, we got all the dresses!" My aunt sang. "You ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly. I smiled and blushed. "I missed Jake," I said. Kacey chuckled and bumped my shoulder.

"I bet he missed you too," she said, smiling like she knew something I didn't. I looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. I just couldn't wait to see Jake. Once we paid for all the dress's, we went to the car. Sadly, I couldn't put my feet up because we were dropping Kim off at her house, because we didn't want Jared to accidently see her wedding dress.

We agreed to keep them all at Kacey's house so that none of the wolves see them, because they tend to tip things off very easily, and Kacey was going to hide it from Logan, she said she didn't care if she had to put an iron lock around the closet door. Once we got to Kim's house, I hugged her and so did Kacey and Aunt Alice.

"Bye guys!" She cheered and practically ran to the door. She missed Jared too. Not that _I _miss Jared... I mean, Jared's nice and all...you know what! The point was, we both missed out boyfriends, and I'm sure Kacey did too!

In fact, once we got back to my house, the one and only Logan was leaning against his car, waiting for Kacey. He smiled and stood up straight when he saw our car. The second my aunt put the car in park, Kacey jumped out of the car and ran straight to Logan.

"Hey babe," he said and pulled her into a hug. Kacey pulled back, smiled, told him that she missed him, and brought her lips to his. I chuckled at them and got out of the car. I started towards the house, hoping that Jake was in there. I didn't smell him though and my hopes died down.

"Hey Ness!" Kacey called. I turned around just in time for Kacey to pull me into a hug. I laughed. "Thanks for today! I had so much fun!" She said, sounding excited.

"Yeah, it was fun," I said, smiling. She pulled back and grinned that grin again. The one that told me she knew something more than me. I was about to ask her but she spoke before I could get a word out. "Have fun with Jake tonight," she said and turned around to walk back to Logan. Logan smiled at me. I smiled back and turned around to go back into my house, wishing I could see Jake.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: PLEASE don't miss the last chapter! **

**So here it is. The LAST chapter of My One and Only! I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story! I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews we have gotten. Every single one of them made me smile and I look forward to many more with the sequel. So I'm gonna stop being cheezy right now and let you read this. Oh and sorry in advance for the way we end it. You didn't think we'd give up our love for cliffhangers just cause this was the last chapter? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 87

"Renesmee Cullen! Don't you dare try and wash that make-up off!" Aunt Alice screeched at me. I jumped when she appeared in the doorway of my bathroom. I looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked. She groaned and pulled me over to the bed pushing me down onto it so I was sitting. She quickly messed with my hair for a few seconds, then I guess touched up my make-up. I couldn't even see what she was doing that's how fast she was moving, hell it didn't even look like she was there, if I didn't feel her hands brushing up against my skin, I wouldn't have even known she was here. I groaned and she pushed me up.

"Jake wants to see you," She said simply. A grin held my face.

"Where is he?" I asked. She smirked and shrugged, then disappeared. I walked out of my bedroom.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked, but suddenly everyone seemed to disappear from the house. I groaned.

"Really guys?" I mumbled. I wanted to see Jake! I walked down to the kitchen where I saw a small piece of paper sitting there. When I looked at it, my frown spread into a huge grin when I noticed it was Jake's handwriting.

_My Angel,_

_I have a surprise for you, meet me at the beach? I love you_

_-Jake 3_

I smiled and ran to the door. I wasn't sure where anyone was in the house but I thought maybe someone would be home so I should at least let them know where I was going.

"Going to the beach with Jake! Won't be back too late," I yelled to whoever was listening and ran out he door as fast as I could. I ran down the driveway and rant the way to the beach. I missed Jake so much today! When I finally got the edge of the beach, I stopped a split second to catch my breath. I could see a faint light ahead and guessed that was Jake. I started running towards it and smiled to myself as I thought that I was going towards the light.

What was that? That light up ahead. I stopped once I realized what it was. Candles. The deck from the date with Jake on the beach was set up again. Candles were placed In the sand and on the deck. I saw Jake, dressed in a suit, facing away from me. This deck was by far the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It was so beautiful. Little twinkly lights hung from around the deck. I saw Jake take a breath and turn around. I giggled as I walked up to him my sliver high heals sinking in the sand. I bit my lip as I walked onto the deck. Jake smiled and his eyes trailed, looking at me up and down. I blushed.

"Alice," I mumbled. He shook his head and smiled at me. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, and placed a small kiss on it.

"You look beautiful." He told me, total honesty in his eyes. I smiled, and blushed even more, I think at this point my cheeks were as red as my dress. He brought his hand up and brushed a finger over my cheek. He smiled lightly.

"I missed you," he said quietly, with complete adoration in his eyes.

"I missed you too," I said quietly again, looking into his eyes. His perfectly brown eyes held mine. I smiled at him. He leaned in and placed a small gentile kiss on my lips. I smiled when he pulled away.

"I really missed you." He said again. I smiled.

"Me too, I practically wanted to run home." I told him. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, and squeezed my hand gently.

"Sit down with me? I made dinner." He said, quietly leading my over to the table. I nodded and followed him over to the little table. He pulled out two plates and set them out in front of me. The warm, familiar smell of spaghetti filled the air around me and I smiled.

"I starving," I said. Jake smiled at me and pointed to the food.

"Then eat," he said, grinning. I giggled and picked up the fork. I twirled some of the spaghetti onto it and led it to my mouth. I love the taste of spaghetti. I always have. This and my Dad's eggs are my favorite foods. I could seriously live off of them.

"You made this?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Spaghetti's not exactly rocket science in the food department Ness," he said, smiling. I giggled.  
I looked around and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"The spaghetti?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, the lights and stuff." He said. I smiled and nodded twirling around the spaghetti on my plate.

"It's really pretty Jake, if possible, more beautiful than before." I told him. He smiled and ate some spaghetti. Something was off about him. he almost looked… nervous? No, Jake's never really nervous, right? "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him. When we finished our spaghetti, Jake nervously ran his fingers through his hair, and stood up. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Take a walk with me along the beach?" He asked quietly. I smiled and nodded grabbing his hand and walking out onto the sand.

It felt good, his hand in mine. Being by the water, the air was a little cool so I leaned into Jake a little as I walked. Jake's hand tightened on mine for a moment. I looked up at him to see him smiling.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He looked so cute in his little suit. For a second, I wished he wear more things like that but then I took it back. I love the clothes Jake wears. It's more him.

"I love you too," I said and squeezed his hand back. He smiled down at me.

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I know." I told him quietly.

"Remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded smiling. He smiled remembering it too. "You made me the most happiest person in the world by just saying you'd be my girlfriend. Remember when we kissed? Even though I was hurt on the outside, you made me feel 100% better. I love you too much." He said, as the nervous look returned to his face. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Not too much…" I said slowly. "Although the imprint thing's kinda weird," I said, trying to get him to smile. But it didn't work. In fact, he frowned and stopped walking. "I was kidding Jake," I said. I took an extra step forward and turned to face him. "Don't be upset," I said, frowning at the look on his face. He swallowed and looked me in the eyes.

"I- I'm not upset.. I'm really nervous.. I don't know exactly how to do this.." He said. I brushed my hand across his cheek.

"You can tell me anything," I told him. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Renesmee," He started. "I love you more than anything in this whole entire world.. it would be hard for me to ever live without you, actually it would be impossible. I'd miss you too much, your smile, your laugh, your caringness. So I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I want to be something more if you'd allow me. Renesmee," he said softly. He dropped his hand from my cheek to my hand and held it as he slowly bent down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"_I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven. You are my heaven_," he said, slowly, quoting our song, _A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope.

"Jake," I said slowly. I could feel my heart beating faster than it's ever done. My hands were shaking slightly and my eyes filled with tears. Jake swiftly wend into his back pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He smiled at me nervously and opened it. Inside was a ring. An engagement ring. It had a huge square diamond on it with small little diamonds surrounding it. I gasped.

"Renesmee, my angel, my one and only," he said and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He asked, hopefully. I looked at him, tears escaping my eyes, and gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. **

**Does Renesmee say yes and make Jake the happiest man on the earth? Or does she follow in her mother's footsteps and say no because she's too young, or worried about what people think? There's been a lot of drama in this story. Be prepared for more in the sequel!**

_**And don't forget to leave your last review ever for My One and Only!**_


	88. AN: SEQUEL!

**A/N: Hey guys! A lot of you have asked me to PM you when we make the sequel, but I think this is just a better idea! If you didn't see it already the sequel is out, and the first chapter is up! :D **

**Enjoy! And thank you for sticking with us throughout this whole story you guys are the best! **

**-CULLENCRAZY1**

**Eternally Mine**

**Summary: *Sequal to My One and Only* For Ness, everything's going good. **

**She's ****got the most amazing guy by her side, a best friend, and everyone she loves is happy****. **

**But how long will everything last before it goes downhill again? **

**There's always some drama in Forks.**


End file.
